Dream a Little Dream
by eliza1
Summary: AU Historical Liason fanfic. Shy Elizabeth Webber finds her life turned upside down when Jason Morgan comes back to town on a quest.
1. Default Chapter

Dream a Little Dream  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What am I to do, Daisy? Oh...I know, I know. Why not just tell the boy I love him? Right? That's what you're thinking. I can see it in those large dark eyes. But I just can't. Can you imagine how hard he would laugh if he found out?" The seventeen year old young woman gave a disheartened laugh before continuing, "Plain, little Lizzie Webber in love with the kindest, most handsome young man in town. He doesn't even notice I exist for goodness sake! Not with Sarah around. I know Daisy, I know. That is enough self-pitying for one day right? Yes, time to get the rest chores done before Grams comes out here!"  
  
Lifting a milk pail in her hand, Elizabeth Webber quickly stood up from the stool, but the heel of her shoe got caught on the dirt, and she lost her footing. As she fell, she let out a small exclamation, "Ow!"   
  
Elizabeth quickly glanced down at the pail in her hand and let out a relieved breath. At least she had not spilled any of the milk. Carefully, making her way to her feet, she brushed her white and blue striped dress off, and gave the cow another pat on her head. "You won't tell anyone, will you Daisy? Oh I know, no one would be the least surprised I fell but still...I wish I could be more...more graceful like Sarah." She let out another sigh. "I'll see you later, Daisy."  
  
As she headed around the barn, she noticed her grandmother coming out the front door of the small farmhouse. By the cross look on the elderly lady's face, Elizabeth knew she was in for it. She had taken much too long with the milking!  
  
"Lizzie Webber, do you know it has been almost half an hour?! The milk is probably sour by now. Stop your daydreaming and get in here girl!"  
  
With a tightened grip on the milk pail, Elizabeth lifted up her skirt with one hand, and started running toward the white porch. "I am terribly sorry Grams." As she reached her grandmother, she handed over the pal. "I will go feed the pigs now." And before the older woman could say another word, Elizabeth ran back down the stairs and toward the pigpen.  
  
Audrey Hardy shook her head as she watched her youngest granddaughter running away. It was early morning, and already the girl's smock was covered in grass stains and mud. She had likely had another mishap. She knew Lizzie was a good girl, but she was quite trying at times! She did not know how Lizzie and her sister could have had the same parents, may they both rest in peace. The tall and fair Sarah was always so composed and never was forgetful or even fanciful. The tiny Lizzie with her dark brown unruly hair, on the other hand, was painfully shy and always daydreaming. Well, the Lord certainly works in mysterious ways, thought the woman as she walked back into the house.  
  
As she made her way around the fencing, Elizabeth grinned apologetically at one particularly plump pink pig. "I know Burt, I'm late this morning, but I'll get you and your friends your breakfast. You would not believe what a fuss Daisy gave me with the milking!"  
  
"Lord Lizzie! Why do you insist on naming those animals? You know it will only end in heartache."  
  
With a small sigh, Elizabeth turned around to see her sister's stunning clear blue eyes staring at her with unconcealed annoyance. As usual her sister was beautiful in a green dress, and her blond hair was up in a loose bun, allowing soft ringlets to frame her elegant face. Elizabeth was about to reply when her eyes immediately fell upon the handsome young man standing off to the side. As usual his light brown hair was covered by a large brown cowboy hat.  
  
With laughing eyes, Lucky Spencer made his way towards her. Tugging on one of her long braids, he said with a friendly smile, "Morning Beth. How are Burt and the rest today?"  
  
Elizabeth blushed. As usual she found it difficult to say anything when Lucky was nearby. She could not even remember a time when she had not been in love with their neighbours' youngest son. He had always been so kind to her, and was one of the few people in the small town of Heaven, Kansas who had looked past her shyness to become her friend. "Good morning Lucky. What are you doing by so early?" she asked as a tentative smile formed on her face.  
  
With face slightly flushed, Lucky reached down and took Sarah's hand in his. He said in a proud voice, "I want you to be the first to know Beth, Sarah has made me the happiest of men. She has agreed to become my wife."  
  
Elizabeth felt the smile on her lips freeze into place as all colour drained from her face. No. He could not have just said...but the radiant smile on Sarah's face and the happiness in his told her he had. She placed a hand on the fence behind her and gripped the wood tightly against the pain.  
  
"Lizzie? Are you not going to congratulate us?" Sarah asked in a concerned voice as she moved a golden ringlet out of her eye.   
  
Trying valiantly to ignore the intense pain in her heart, Elizabeth pasted a smile on her face and tried to speak. "Congratulations to the both of you. I-I hope you are very happy." As they both smiled at her, Elizabeth blinked trying to clear her eyes of the tears that were pooling there.  
  
"Thank you, Beth. I knew you would be happy for us." Lucky turned to Sarah and said gently, "I asked Audrey yesterday for her blessing, but I want to tell her you said yes."  
  
Laughing softly, Sarah exclaimed, "Of course I said yes Lucky! But let's go and see her. She will be so happy! We will see you later Lizzie."  
  
She would never know how, but she managed to keep the tears from falling until the happy pair had made their way towards the house. Then leaning her head on her hands on the fence, she wept for the loss of her dream. She had known Lucky fancied Sarah but she had not known her sister returned his feelings. Why had Sarah not said anything? And now they were to be married.  
  
After a few minutes, Elizabeth wiped her eyes, and started to feed the pigs. She would just have to accept that the love of her life was marrying someone else. But why did it have to be her sister? It was not that she did not think Sarah deserved happiness, but Lord it hurt so much. And what would it be like when they were actually hitched? It was not as if she had any true hope of gaining Lucky's affections. She knew he only saw her as a little sister, but still...it had been a pleasant dream. Until one had to awaken from it.   
  
Not desiring to see the happy couple once again that morning, she quickly finished the rest of her chores, and then ran toward her bicycle. When her brother, the famous New York physician, Steven Webber, had come to visit them last year, he had brought the wonderful contraption with him. He had said that all the city folks up east were trying them. Sarah and Grams had been shocked that anyone would ride such an unstable looking thing, but Elizabeth had immediately fell in love with it.  
  
On their small farm they had only the two horses for the buggy, so she never had the chance to ride on her own. But with her bicycle, she could travel anywhere she wished when she wanted to be alone. Well...perhaps not anywhere as Grams was rather strict about her riding too far away from the farm.  
  
But this day, Elizabeth felt the overwhelming urge to get as far away from the farm as possible. With hands firmly on the handlebars, she peddled as fast as she could along the dirt road going past the Spencer land, toward the place she went when she needed solitude.  
  
When she came upon the apple orchard, she jumped off the bicycle, and after carefully looking around, she walked with it through the trees and up the hill. Just beyond the hill was a group of large trees. Getting back on the bike she headed down the hill toward the trees. Despite the pain of the day, a smile curved her lips as the warm wind rushed into her face. Finally she made her way through the trees and came upon the small pond.  
  
Elizabeth got off the bicycle and leaned it against one particularly old tree near the pond. Then she leaned around the tree, eyes searching for something. There near the large base, a small opening could be seen. Bending down, she placed her hand inside and pulled out a satchel. Sitting down next to the bicycle on the damp ground, she opened the leather satchel and pulled out her book and ink pen.   
  
Flipping through the pages of sketches of a variety of different subjects, she finally came upon a blank sheet. And then proceeded to sketch the one subject that could be found on more than one page-Lucky. As her hand moved over the page, she put all her heart into every line of his features she drew. While Elizabeth oftentimes had difficulty with words, she found it much easier to express herself in her drawings. It was really unfortunate that she was much too shy to show them to anyone. But she was afraid...afraid that if others saw them...they would see who she really was.  
  
As was often the case when she was drawing, time flew by, and the afternoon sun had already risen in the sky and was now descending. As the light began to fade, Elizabeth looked up from her fourth attempt to sketch Lucky in shock. "Oh no!" It was already evening, and Grams was probably worried sick! Quickly jumping up to her feet, Elizabeth placed her drawings back into the satchel and the hole in the tree. She walked with the bike away from the pond, through the trees and up the hill.  
  
But as she was about to make her way out of the apple orchard, she heard the sound of horses pounding on the dirt road. Riders! She quickly made her way behind a group of trees, holding her breath. What if it was one of the Quartermaine farmhands? If she was caught on their property, she knew she would have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
As her pulse began to race, she heard the distinct sound of male voices. Angry male voices.  
  
"Get out of my way AJ."  
  
"Or what Jason? You'll shoot me? Even you could not get away with killing your own brother."  
  
Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat in shock. AJ...was that AJ Quartermaine? Lord, there was a Quartermaine out there, and everyone knew to be afraid of the Quartermaines. Not only were they the richest folks in these parts, owning practically everything in town and most of the surrounding land, but they also had widespread influence. She herself, had only seen them in church or on the streets of town from a distance. None of their children went to the one room town school. They had all gone to boarding schools up east...Emily, AJ, and Jason Quartermaine...wait...Jason...that was the other man's name. Hadn't there been rumours about him...  
  
"I am going to get my daughter even if I have to go through you, AJ."  
  
"Rebecca is not your daughter, Jason. She's mine and Eve's. We raised her. We gave her a home. What can you give her?"  
  
"You raised her because you didn't inform me I had a child. I had to find out from Emily about her."  
  
"We couldn't find you Jason. How could we for heaven's sake? You wanted to cut all ties, so we did."  
  
"Damn it! You know Lila knew exactly where I was. You knew I would never have let you raise my child as a Quartermaine. I said get out of my way AJ!"  
  
At the sound of the gunshots, Elizabeth jumped, and placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her screams. Oh Lord! They were going to kill each other.  
  
"Damn it Jason, you could have really hit me!"  
  
"If I had wanted to, you would be dead now, AJ. I said get out of my way."  
  
"At least give me time to prepare Eve. She doesn't even know you're in town. You have to think of what's best for Rebecca, Jason. We'll let you see her peacefully with Lila around. You don't want her to see us fighting do you? She's still only an infant but..."  
  
The man let his sentence hang in the air unfinished. There was a long tense silence and Elizabeth held her breath, waiting.  
  
"Alright AJ. I'll give you until morning. But if I don't see her, I will do whatever is necessary to get her away from you and Edward."  
  
"That's not necessary Jason. We just want what's best for Rebecca."  
  
After a moment, Elizabeth could hear the sound of horses riding away into the distance. When the sound grew so faint she had to strain to hear it, she gingerly peeked around the tree. She could just make out the road between the trees, and it appeared to be empty. Oh thank heavens! The sky was lit in orange and red hues, and Elizabeth knew it would be dark very soon. She had to get home!  
  
Gripping the handlebar and the seat, she started to guide her bicycle towards the road. But all the while her mind was preoccupied with the strange conversation she overheard. As shy as Elizabeth was, she never participated in local town gossip, but even she knew something of the Quartermaines. Three years ago she recalled hearing AJ Quartermaine had married Eve Lambert, a young lady from Boston and had brought her home with him to the Quartermaine ranch. And shortly after that it was announced they had a little girl named Rebecca. But from the conversation she just heard, AJ's brother was the girl's father? And he had come for his daughter! What a strange world this was...and she thought her life was complicated.  
  
Elizabeth had just turned her bicycle in the direction of home when a male voice spoke from behind her.  
  
"And what were you doing in there?"  
  
"Ah!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she gave a small jump of surprise and dropped her bicycle. Turning around she found herself staring up at a large dark horse. Taking a step back, she tripped over the rear wheel and landed on her rear end.  
  
As she tried to catch her breath, to her horror, a man was dismounting from the huge animal and was sauntering over towards her. All she could make out was that he was tall and well built but other than that she could not distinguish any features as the sun was glowing behind him.  
  
"Are you alright?" the man asked sharply. Unlike most people from the area, his accent was crisp, almost northern like all of the Quartermaines. Oh heavens...the man in front of her must be either Jason or AJ Quartermaine. No, not AJ. That voice did not belong to him...  
  
"Are you alright?" Jason Morgan asked for the second time. What was wrong with the girl? He had been about to head back to town, when he heard sounds coming from the apple orchard. While he waited for whoever it was to appear, he had not imagined that it would be a girl. He couldn't quite determine her age but she looked rather young. Though the light was going, he could make out a round face, and big catlike sapphire eyes. Eyes that looked frightened to death. Not an unusual thing with eyes looking up at him, but he never liked frightening women or children.  
  
Holding out his hand, he ordered, "Here take my hand."  
  
What did he want?! Not taking her eyes away from him, Elizabeth scrambled rapidly to her feet without accepting his offered hand. As she watch him lower the hand slowly, she ordered herself fiercely to speak. Surely the man would not want to harm her...surely. He was a Quartermaine. And as far as she knew, rich men did not go around killing innocent women...did they? But had he not shot at his own brother? At the thought, Elizabeth's eyes went directly to the man's other hand, and sure enough, there was a gun in it!  
  
"I-I'm sorry sir. I-I didn't mean to trespass. P-please let me go." Elizabeth was almost shaking with fear.  
  
So the girl could at least speak. Shaking his head, Jason said in a less threatening tone, "I don't care if you trespassed. I just want to know what you were doing hiding in that orchard."  
  
Perhaps he would just let her go if she told him the truth? Gathering her courage she spoke quickly, "I-I was at the pond over there sir and I know I shouldn't have been there, so I hid when I heard riders approaching. I'm sorry, Mr. Quartermaine."  
  
Jason's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think I'm a Quartermaine?"  
  
Lord she had done it now! Now he knew she had eavesdropped on his conversation with his brother! As he waited for her reply, Elizabeth felt the cool evening air hit her damp skin. Why could he just not let her leave in peace?! Finally, she said, "Please sir, I need to get home. It's almost dark and my family will be worried."  
  
"I think you need to answer me first."   
  
Elizabeth licked her dry lips and her eyes flickered from his shadowed face to the gleaming gun in his hand. "P-please put the gun away sir."  
  
Did the girl really think he was going to shoot her? After a moment, Jason slowly placed his gun in the holster hanging from his hip, and then moved closer to her. As she took a quick step away from him, he reached around her and pulled up the bicycle by the handlebars. "You can go home. Just tell me what you heard."  
  
The fact he had put his gun away had made Elizabeth a little easier. A very little easier. She decided she had best tell him the whole of what she heard. After all, once she told him what could he possibly want from her. She was a nobody. "I heard you speaking to a man...AJ Quartermaine. He called you Jason and well...you...you must be Jason Quartermaine."  
  
The man shook his head. "No. I'm not." He leaned down closer to her, and for the first time, Elizabeth could clearly make out the features of his face under the shadows of his black cowboy hat. His face was all sharp angles, but would have perhaps even been called handsome by some if one could look past the harshness of his features. And the scar across his cheek, while not disfiguring, only added to the overall air of danger he exuded. But what really caught her attention, were the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. They seemed to be able to penetrate straight into her soul. Lord...this was the type of man she would have avoided at all cost if she had the choice, but she had no choice now.  
  
He continued in his steady tone, "But my name is Jason. If you heard that much, you heard the rest. I suggest you keep it to yourself, miss."  
  
As her gaze was held unwillingly by his, she felt he wasn't suggesting a thing. He was ordering it. But he didn't know Elizabeth Webber. The only individuals she would have discussed this matter with were not even human! "Y-yes sir."  
  
Jason stepped back from the girl and her bicycle. Without another word, the girl quickly made her way onto the contraption, and with braids flying through the air, she was off.   
  
As he stared after her small form riding down the dirt road, he wondered who the girl was. She must belong to one of the neighbouring farms. Perhaps one of Luke Spencer's kids? And what was she doing out here so close to dark? He wondered if he should follow her...no. He had enough troubles of his own to be playing hero right now.   
  
Shaking his head, he got back into his saddle, and turned his thoughts back to the reason he was here on this road...the reason he was even here in Heaven, Kansas. His daughter. As soon as Emily's letter had arrived in Texas, he had headed back to Kansas. For the first time in a long time he had acted on pure emotion. He had a daughter, and he knew without a doubt he wanted her away from the Quartermaines. Those lying, cheating Quartermaines. Out of all of them only Lila and Emily could be trusted. The rest of them, as he had learned the hard way, would do anything for power. And he would be damned if he let his daughter be used as a pawn in that game.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Elizabeth woke up to a sharp pain. She rolled over to her other side letting her sore hand hang over the edge of the bed. When she had arrived home last evening, Grams had taken the switch to her hand. And Elizabeth knew she had deserved the punishment. She had given her grandmother a great scare...and after all she had done for them. When Elizabeth's parents had died in a train accident back east over ten years ago, the widowed Audrey Hardy had taken in the three orphans, giving them a home and making sure they were properly educated. Elizabeth would never have intentionally worried her, but it seemed that she was always doing the wrong thing.  
  
And Grams had not been the only one to worry. Apparently some of the farmhands had been sent out looking for her and even the Spencers had joined in the search. And Lucky...he had been there on the porch waiting with Sarah with a worried expression on his face. Upon seeing her, he had hugged her and admonished her to never worry them like that again.  
  
It had warmed her to know he cared, but when he had kissed Sarah tenderly good night, it had been like a stake to the heart. At least the physical pain of her punishment had taken her mind off her heartache for a little while.  
  
Elizabeth slowly got out of bed and dressed for the day in a simple yellow top and skirt. Overtop, she placed a white apron. Stepping in front of the mirror, Elizabeth wondered why the Lord had decided to make her so plain. And not just in looks but in character. If she could have been brave or witty she would have been so grateful, but no, she always ended up being so very timid. Why just look at how she had behaved with that stranger yesterday! Why couldn't she have demanded the man to let her leave? Why had she let him do all the asking when he was the one who had lied? And he ihad/i lied...she knew what she had heard and he was Jason Quartermaine. She should have called him on it. But...he was a man almost twice her size with a gun!   
  
But why couldn't she be a little more spirited like those heroine's in the dime novels?! Because deep down she felt she had spirit in her...if only she was brave enough to show it. Perhaps then Lucky would look at her the way he looked at Sarah. Not that Sarah was adventurous exactly, but she had such beauty and poise. Elizabeth couldn't hold a candle to that.  
  
As she continued to stare into the mirror she considered what to do with her unruly hair. Grams was always trying to push her to dress it up as she was now a "young lady". But her hair was so thick and heavy, loose curly strands often came falling out as soon as she walked out of the house. So she decided to simply tie her long curls back in a loose ponytail and then placed a simple straw hat on her head. She still looked younger than her seventeen years but at least a little older than with her braids. With one last look at her much too small nose and much too large mouth, Elizabeth headed out of the room to tackle her chores for the day.  
  
As midday approached, most of the chores Elizabeth and Sarah were responsible for had been finished, and Sarah was eager to head into town to go through catalogues for wedding finery. Audrey too wanted to purchase a few supplies. Elizabeth asked to stay home, but both women demanded that she go with them. They knew she would be far too tempted to ride her bicycle even though Audrey had forbidden it.  
  
"Really Lizzie, you need to learn to be around folks. Perhaps then you wouldn't constantly be off on that bicycle riding to Lord knows where!"  
  
So the three women found themselves riding the old buggy into the town of Heaven on that hot summer's day. As was usual the streets were filled with horses and other buggies.   
  
Since the railroad station had been built a couple years ago, the town was growing rather quickly, and now even had a large hotel. Across from the hotel was the town bank. Both bank and hotel were owned, of course, by the Quartermaines. As was the local supply store next to the bank.   
  
The newspaper shop which sat next to the bank was one of the few properties the Quartermaines did not have in their control, but it was known that the owner, Miss Alexis Davis, was engaged to Ned Ashton, a cousin of the Quartermaines. And next to the newspaper shop was the dress shop, owned by another Quartermaine cousin, Miss Chloe Morgan.   
  
A little further down the street was the sheriff's office, where the town sheriff, Mac Scorpio and his men could usually be found, and right beside it was the post office run by Lucky's aunt, and the minister's wife, Mrs. Anthony Jones. Another large building that could be seen near the centre of town was the doctor's office. The doc, Kevin Collins and his busybody wife, Lucy Collins were an odd pair to say the least, including Mrs. Collins' known addiction to gossip and her rumoured penchant for dabbling in the supernatural  
  
Those were the shops and buildings which the good folks of Heaven frequented. Now the bad folks of Heaven spent most of their time at the Corinthos Saloon. Elizabeth knew very little about the place except it was filled with wondrously colourful immoral women and dangerous wicked men. The God-fearing women of Heaven took it upon themselves to espouse the evilness of such an establishment. While young men, actually men of all ages, frequented the place, young ladies were expected to stay well clear. But if one came to town at night one could clearly hear the loud music and rowdiness coming from Sonny and Carly Corinthos's den of sin.  
  
But as it was day, nothing could be heard from the grand building as the Webber buggy made its way past the saloon. A few ladies of the evening could be seen lounging on the upper balcony, but most of the folks traversing the street did a rather good job pretending to ignore them. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was not one of them.  
  
As Grams and Sarah departed from the buggy and headed into the Quartermaine supply store, Elizabeth walked a little distance from the store, trying to avoid the gazes of the people walking along the road. As she leaned against the wall, from underneath her straw bonnet, Elizabeth tentatively looked up at the painted women leaning against the balcony railings. More than once she had thought of sketching these fascinating women. She wondered what they were like. How did they feel being ostracised by all the other women in town? And what exactly did they do with the men who their smiles lured into the building?  
  
A deep blush rose in her cheeks at the thought and she was about to make her way back toward the supply store, when she heard a sultry feminine laugh. "Well, lookie here, girls...looks like one of the fine ladies of Heaven is mighty interested in us."  
  
As she looked up at the balcony she saw a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and exotic almond shaped eyes staring straight down at her. Elizabeth's face turned an even darker shade of red than the scarlet gown the woman was wearing. Please Lord no...that woman could not possibly be speaking to her, could she?  
  
"Leave the gal, alone, Gia." Elizabeth's eyes immediately were drawn to the stunning blond woman who was now leaning over the railing to get a look at her. "And you girl, ya going to say anythin' or just stand there gawkin'?"  
  
Elizabeth felt the overwhelming urge to run into the store, but the woman was right. She had been staring at them rather rudely. "I-I'm sorry for staring, ma'am," she said in a low voice.  
  
The beautiful blond shouted down, "What's that? Come on girl, speak up!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth said in a louder voice, "I said I'm sorry for staring, ma'am. It was rude."  
  
The woman laughed, a deep full laugh. "Please honey, it's Carly, not ma'am!"  
  
The dark beauty asked bluntly, "So what ya find so interestin' 'bout us?"  
  
Oh Lord, how was she to answer ithat one/i? "I-I..."  
  
"Maybe the little ilady/i has a hankerin' for some fun..."  
  
At the sound of the man's harsh voice, Elizabeth's eyes immediately fell upon a large brute of a man leaning against the wall near the swinging doors of the saloon. From beneath the rim of his hat, Elizabeth could make out a pair of beady eyes, and leathery skin. His mouth was a cruel slash across his face. He was a villain right out of one of those dime novels.  
  
Elizabeth's breathing started to become erratic as fear grew in her belly. How did she end up speaking to such characters? She promised the Lord she would never, ever again look at something she was not suppose to, if the ground would immediately open up and swallow her whole! But of course it did not, so she forced her feet to move.  
  
As she was about to turn to run towards the supply store, she heard the blond woman shout down, "Leave the girl alone Sorel, or Sonny will have your hide, ya here me?"  
  
As his malicious eyes stayed on Elizabeth, he said gruffly, "I was only having some fun, ma'am. No need to concern that husband of yours."  
  
"Just mind my warnin' mister," Carly then yelled at Elizabeth, "You best skedaddle girl."  
  
Elizabeth did not need to be told twice. She turned around and ran down the walkway and into the supply store.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Jason Morgan rode through the main street of Heaven without paying the slightest attention to the people moving all about him. He had finally caught a glimpse of his daughter...Rebecca, and it had not been nearly enough. She was beautiful...with her dark brown hair, blue eyes and peaches and cream complexion, a mixture of him and Robin. The best of him and Robin, of what they had dreamed of before the Quartermaines had ripped everything they had shared apart.  
  
His mind as usual skirted around the memories of Robin, too painful to dwell upon. Instead he concentrated on his anger. Damn them! He should never have believed that AJ, and the rest of them would let him see his daughter. As soon as he had arrived that morning he knew that something was wrong. And sure enough they were attempting to sneak Eve and Rebecca away from the back. Only Lila's interference had prevented them from taking her away. Jason had been so angry by the time he had made his way to the back of the house, he knew he was in no condition to see his daughter, and so after an all too brief glimpse of her, he had agreed to come see her later in the evening after Lila promised to ensure that Rebecca remained at the house.  
  
Jason trusted his grandmother, but his distrust of his grandfather, father and brother ran deeper. He needed to find a way to get his daughter away from them without frightening her. And now he had another worry thanks not to the Quartermaine men but to Lila. The brief conversation he had with her was still on his mind.  
  
iAs she walked him to his horse, Lila said softy, "Jason, I'm sorry about what they did. If I had known...I would never have allowed it. I still can't believe they tried to pass off Rebecca as AJ's and Eve's. If it hadn't been for Emily...but that is neither here nor there. There's something important I want you to consider, Jason. I know you want your daughter...and I know you will be a good father to her. But as much as I hate to say this dear, she needs a mother and Eve is a good one. She loves the child as if she were her own."  
  
"But she's not hers, Lila. She's my daughter. I will be the one to give her a good home. I'll make sure she's not subjected to what this twisted family calls love."  
  
"I know, you would be good for her, Jason. I know you'll try to settle down somewhere but..." Lila paused, her crystal blue eyes shining with concern, "Jason...have you ever thought of marrying?"  
  
Jason stared at his grandmother and gave a hard laugh. "You know I did once, Lila, and look at how that turned out. No, I won't be getting married anytime soon."  
  
Lila shook her head sadly at the coldness in her grandson's eyes. "You need to let what happened with Robin go. Rebecca needs a mother, Jason. And even if you don't want to admit it, you need someone too."/i  
  
He had been so adamant with Lila about the impossibility of such a scheme, but as he rode away without his daughter, he could not help but think about what she had said. Even though he knew very little of girls, except what little he remembered of Emily's childhood, he knew that a young girl needed a woman's influence. He had thought to bring Rebecca back to Texas with him and hire a nanny to help care for her. But was that being fair to the little girl?  
  
Perhaps she needed a mother...but he couldn't leave her with the Quartermaines no matter how good Eve was with her. So where did that leave him?  
  
Jason shook his head in frustration as he arrived in front of the saloon belonging to the only two people in Heaven he called friends. He was about to dismount when he heard an ear piercing scream of rage, and then he found the unsurprising source of the sound-Carly Corinthos. She was waving her hands wildly in front of a large man. Jumping down from his horse, Jason sauntered over to them and asked, "There something wrong here, Carly?"  
  
The buxom blond turned fiery eyes his way, and yelled, "There sure is! I found this mudsill harassin' some of my girls. I told him he best shin out before Sonny comes back and blisters his hide!"  
  
Jason turned his blue gaze on the man who was still standing firmly rooted to his spot by the saloon entrance. "Did you not hear the lady? She told you to get."  
  
"Now see here, don't kick up a row. I was only givin' those whores what they were hankerin' for."  
  
As his eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, Jason warned, "You better get going before I give you a lesson on how to respectfully treat ladies."  
  
"You jokin' mister? They're whores the whole lot of 'em. I-"  
  
In less than a second, Jason had his gun drawn and aimed right between the man's eyes. "Get."  
  
The man slowly backed away and moved toward his horse. "You'll be sorry, mister. The boss ain't goin' to like hearin' 'bout this."  
  
As Jason kept his gun and eyes trained steadily on the man mounting his horse, he asked, "Who is he Carly?"  
  
"Joseph Sorel, one of Frankie Moreno's men. Damn, Sonny ain't goin' to like this one bit."  
  
Jason agreed. "I think you best be on the look out for trouble. Sonny told me that Mor-" Before he could finish, he caught sight of a woman overloaded with a large pile of packages heading right into the path of Sorel's horse. "Damn it!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It had taken over a half an hour for her sister and grandmother to decide on which household supplies they wished to purchase at the Q's supply store and then another hour to order new dresses and bonnets for Sarah from Miss Morgan's shop. Of course as a lady about to be married, Sarah had to dress the part. As she phrased it, "A married woman was expected to dress with sophistication, not like a little country girl..." Elizabeth could hear the unspoken words, ilike Lizzie/i. By the time they were ready to leave town, all three women found their arms full with goods.   
  
As her grandmother had remembered she wanted to see Mrs. Jones for correspondence from Steven, Elizabeth soon found herself given the task of carrying all four bonnet boxes to the buggy. Unfortunately she could not see over them to where the buggy was located across the street. If she were Sarah surely one of the gentlemen around her would offer to assist her. But alas, she was too easy to ignore. All she could do was pray that for once her usual clumsiness would not result in disaster.  
  
Through necessity, she shouted out from behind the boxes, "Sarah could you please help me here?"  
  
As Sarah was busy placing her packages into the back of the buggy, she merely replied, "Over here, Lizzie. We really must be getting home soon. I promised Lucky I would bake a blueberry pie for supper with the Spencers this evening."  
  
Even as her heart squeezed painfully at the mere mention of Lucky, Elizabeth forced herself to take a tentative step in the direction of her sister's melodic voice. But she instantly found herself bumping into someone.   
  
"Watch where you're going young lady."  
  
Elizabeth recognised the voice of one of the town's notorious scandalmongers. "Oh. I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Collins."  
  
"Why is that you Lizzie?"  
  
And where there was Mrs. Collins, there was Miss Amy Vining, her partner in crime...if one considered being busybodies a crime. Many a person who had been the subject of their rumors certainly believed it was. "Yes Miss Vining. Can you please direct me towards my sister?"  
  
Amy laughed as she placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "Oh alright, this way Lizzie. My you're such a wee little thing aren't you? Why did Audrey and your sister let you to carry all of those boxes on your-Oh Sarah! We just heard the wonderful news about you and Lucky..."  
  
"I was just telling Amy here, that I knew...I just knew you would be marrying that young man..." exclaimed an excited Mrs. Collins.  
  
Both ladies quickly made their way past poor Elizabeth to cross the street to fulfil their duty to the town and find out as much as possible about the upcoming nuptials.  
  
"Miss Vining!? Mrs. Collins?!" Elizabeth called out, but she knew they had already left her to garner what juicy details they could from her sister. Oh heavens...she was just going to have to walk toward the sound of the two women's prattling. She had tentatively taken one step and then another, and was just letting out small breath, when she suddenly heard a scream.  
  
"Lizzie! Watch out!"  
  
The next thing she knew there were shouts coming from every direction and she heard the sound of a horse's outcry and then a loud splash. Surprisingly, despite the fact she was sent off balance for a moment by the shock, she was soon able to catch the boxes so they were secure in her arms. As she was just thanking her lucky stars that she had avoided disaster, Elizabeth heard the angry growl, "You clumsy little..."  
  
She should have known. Disaster had just come a calling.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
In the next instant the boxes in her hand went flying through the air and she saw a large hand reaching towards her. Oh Lord! It was the same man as before...from in front of the saloon. But this time he was soaking wet, hatless, and...enraged!  
  
"Why don't ya watch where you're goin', ya stupid girl?!" the man shouted as his large hand grabbed her arm roughly.  
  
"Oh my heavens!" exclaimed a shocked Mrs. Collins. Elizabeth had been so terrified at the sight of the man's massive form in front of her, she had forgotten the presence of all the folks around them. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see quite a large crowd had gathered with a horrified Sarah standing amongst them. But still the man kept his tight grip on her arm.  
  
Looking up into his repulsive face, she stuttered fearfully, "I-I'm s-sorry s-sir, please let me go."  
  
"You heard the lady...get your damn hands off of her."  
  
Every pair of eyes made their way down the street and rested on the intimidating man who gave the command in a deceptively even tone. As the grip on her arm lessened, and the man in front of her spun around, Elizabeth finally saw who had captured everyone's attention. Oh Lord! It was him. The man from the orchard...Jason Quartermaine.   
  
His name escaped more than one person's lips. But Elizabeth was unable to pay any mind to the others as her whole attention was captured by the completely still man a few feet away. While she had believed his eyes had been frightening the previous evening...they were now as cold and lifeless as ice.  
  
"Why can't ya mind your own damn business, mister?! This girl owes me for ruinin' my hat! Do ya know I had to go all the way to Topeka to get it made?"  
  
For the first time, Elizabeth noticed the large trampled tan cowboy hat laying on the ground next to a feeding trough.  
  
"Can we help it, Sorel, if your head is so damn big that you had to go to Topeka to get a large enough hat for it?! And as I see it, you're the one who wasn't watching where they were goin'," hollered Carly as she made her way to stand beside Jason. "Let the little gal go before you cause any more fuss, ya here me?!"  
  
The furious Sorel was about to take issue with Carly, when he caught sight of Jason's hand resting on his gun in its holster. He turned back to Elizabeth and leaned into her whispering, "You're not worth gettin' killed for girl...but mark my words, you'll pay for my hat one way or 'nother." With that threat, he shoved Elizabeth to the ground and made his way over to his skittish horse.  
  
"Lizzie!" As Sarah, Amy and Lucy rushed over to help Elizabeth to her feet, everyone else's attention was focused on the man with the deadly eyes as he grabbed Sorel by the shoulders just before he could mount his horse, and spun him around. "If you ever touch a woman like that again, you're a dead man, Sorel." And he punctuated his words with a blow to the man's already ugly face, knocking him easily to the ground.  
  
Exclamations ran through the growing crowd. Some of the women were horrified by the violence, but the majority of folks were cheering Jason's actions. Elizabeth herself was in a state of shock. Lord...look at all the trouble she had caused...  
  
"What the devil is goin' on here?" demanded a newcomer to the scene. As his eyes went from the fallen Sorel and then up to Jason, he quickly drew out his gun and asked harshly, "What the hell are you doing back here, Quartermaine? I thought I warned you to stay the hell away from Heaven!"  
  
Keeping his eyes on the gun aimed at his heart, Jason replied emotionlessly, "I have business in these parts, Sheriff. And the name is Morgan...not Quartermaine."  
  
The town sheriff's face turned bright red with rage. "You think you can change your name and that changes what happened? You'll always be a damn Quartermaine. Using people and then discarding them like the rest of them. I told you to stay away from here...do you think because a few years have gone by things have changed? Do you know what happened to Robin, you bastard? Do you?!" Mac pushed his gun into Jason's chest. "God, I should kill you..."  
  
As her sister held her hand tightly, Elizabeth's finally remembered what had started to come to her the other night...the rumours about Jason Quartermaine. Over two years ago...he had been about to marry the sheriff's beautiful niece, Robin Scorpio. She vaguely recalled how it had set all the tongues a wagging in Heaven, because the Quartermaines had been livid about the whole thing...and then something had happened. Elizabeth now wished she had been more interested in local news at the time instead of being so engrossed in her sketching.  
  
As Mac continued to keep the gun aimed at Jason's heart, Carly stepped forward and began, "Hold your horses sheriff, ya don't know-"  
  
But at that moment, a small blond woman came running down the street and stopped by the sheriff's side. She placed her hand gently on Mac's arm. "No, Mac stop! What are you doing?!"  
  
With his eyes staring into Jason's unflinching ones, Mac replied softly, "What I should have done when he broke Robin's heart, Felicia..."  
  
"No. Let him go. You can't do this." Slowly the schoolmistress moved her hand to the gun, and moved it away from Jason. "Please Mac, let him go."  
  
When the sheriff finally lowered his gun and took a step back, the whole captivated crowd let out a collective sigh of relief. But Mac wasn't going to give up that easily. He turned to one of his deputies who had come on the scene and ordered, "Take Quar-Morgan here to the jail."  
  
Carly demanded, "What for?"  
  
Pointing to the slumped man on the ground. "For assaulting this man."  
  
"What?! This hardcase assaulted that girl there, and Jase here was helpin' her out." Turning to glare at all the quiet onlookers, Carly shouted, "Well?! Ain't you fine folks goin' to say anythin'?! Or are y'all goin' to let him get dragged to jail?"  
  
Elizabeth, who had been watching the astonishing proceedings, also looked around at the crowd. Was the sheriff actually going to take that man to jail? By the look in his hard eyes and the determined tilt of his chin, she thought so. That woman...Mrs. Corinthos...was right...that man had helped her when everyone else simply stood by. Lord...as the silence stretched out around her, she realised she was going to have to speak out. "It's...ah...true, Sheriff," she began timidly, "that man was kind enough to come to my aid when that...man on the ground grabbed me." Elizabeth felt her face flush, not used to having so many pairs of eyes on her.  
  
At the sound of the soft voice, Mac turned towards the tiny young woman in yellow. He vaguely recalled having seen her around before but couldn't quite put a name to her pretty face. "What did you say miss?"  
  
Elizabeth raised her big eyes to meet the sheriff's and said in a firmer voice, "He rescued me. I accidentally caused that other man's horse to unseat him, and he became rather upset with me. If that man," she pointed to Jason, "had not shown up, I don't know what would have happened." As she finished, her eyes momentarily caught her rescuer's. For a moment she thought there was a flicker of something in those blue eyes, but in the next instant, they were as cold as before. Quickly lowering her eyes, she wondered at her daring. That was the most she had ever spoken in public!  
  
Mac let out a frustrated sigh and then asked the crowd, "Is this what happened?" As he saw the heads nodding their assent, he grudgingly muttered, "Alright, Morgan you can go. But I'm warning you at the first sign of trouble, I'll see you hanged!" As he walked angrily back towards the jail, he ordered to his deputy, "Ray bring that fallen man to the jail and get Doc to have a look at him. And the rest of you folks get back to your business."  
  
As the good people of Heaven felt that all the excitement was now over, most of them heeded the sheriff's orders. Unfortunately, Amy and Lucy did not. "Oh my! Are you quite alright Lizzie?" Miss Vining began before continuing, "I can only imagine what the ladies at the sewing circle will say about all of this, Lucy. Jason Quartermaine...I never would have believed he would come back here."  
  
Lucy nodded, "Neither would I. I cannot believe I had not seen any of these strange events coming...I simply do not understand it."  
  
Elizabeth was not paying any attention to the women, or to Sarah's lamentations for hats which had fallen out of their boxes. Her full concentration was on Carly Corinthos and the man she had now met under two very shocking set of circumstances. They were both making their way back toward the saloon, and Elizabeth realised she had not even thanked the man for what he had done. Perhaps she should run after him...what?! She couldn't believe she had thought such a thing. Run after him into a saloon? Lord...what was she thinking? Perhaps she would send a note of thanks by later...yes...that would be much safer.  
  
At that moment, Audrey Hardy had joined her granddaughters and the two gossipmongers who were only too eager to share the tale of poor Lizzie's run in with a bad character and Jason Quartermaine. As was to be expected, Audrey was as shocked and horrified as her golden granddaughter, and immediately ordered both girls into the buggy. Soon they were headed home and the two other ladies were headed to share, with those who had not already heard, the news of Jason Quartermaine's infamous return to Heaven, Kansas.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I can't believe that gal actually spoke up! For a moment, I thought the stupid sheriff was goin' to put you in jail. Sonny would have had a fit then! And I swear if Scorpio had taken you away, I would've..."  
  
When Carly was this worked up, Jason merely let her vent. As he entered through the swinging doors, he could feel eyes staring into his back, but did not bother turning around. It was not surprising someone would be staring after him considering the whole damn town was probably now talking about him. He swore under his breath. So much for keeping a low profile while in town.   
  
Why the hell couldn't he have just let someone else deal with Sorel? He wouldn't have been able to really harm that girl with so many folks about. That girl...when he recognised her from the evening before he had been a little surprised. Did that girl have a penchant for trouble? He had been in town less than twenty four hours and he had already come across her eavesdropping and trespassing and then knocking Sorel off his horse into that trough. If one went by appearances, you wouldn't guess that such a small thing could find herself in so much trouble...why she looked like she was frightened of her own shadow.  
  
Jason shook his head, and made his way to sit down at one of the many vacant tables in the large room with Carly following right behind him. He looked around the darkly lit room and wasn't too surprised to see it relatively empty. It was still too early for the large crowds that filled nightly. He looked over to the bar and nodded at Johnny, who was cleaning some of glasses and then acknowledged Francis at the piano near the stage.  
  
"...and where were you two, when Jase was out there rescuin' that girl?" Carly demanded of the two men.  
  
"Oh, we were watchin' from the window, but Jase looked like he was handlin' it," said the large man at the piano. As he adjusted some sheet music, Francis grinned, "'Sides it was only Sorel...Jase could've decked 'im with one hand tied behind his back."  
  
Johnny laughed, "Yep, Jase sure knocked 'im into a cocked hat! And a man never deserved it more than Sorel. Did ya wanna toast your heroics over a snort of oh-be-joyful, Jase?"  
  
Jason shook his head, and even in his lousy mood he couldn't help but smile at the two men. He recalled when he and Sonny had met the men two years ago in San Francisco. The two cousins had been there working the card tables of every saloon in town, until one night they shamboozzled the wrong man. Douglas Hilton was a flush and powerful man in those parts, and when he found out the two men were cheating him at cards, he had sent his men to teach the boys a lesson. Fortunately for them, Jason and Sonny had been in the area tracking down a man for a powerful Texan ranch baron. One of his ranch hands had killed the Texan's daughter and he had hired the best hired guns at the time, Morgan and Corinthos. Francis and Johnny had helped them find the bastard, and Sonny and Jason compensated Hilton for his losses. Francis and Johnny had become a part of Jason and Sonny's life ever since.  
  
Carly glared at the two men and asked scathingly, "Would ya two have just looked on as that damn sheriff took Jase off to jail?"  
  
Francis played a few bars of notes, and smiled, ""Course not Carly, but we knew you would've never let 'im be sent to the calaboose."  
  
"What's this 'bout someone bein' sent off to jail?"  
  
Carly let out a scream of delight, and ran into the awaiting arms of the darkly handsome man standing just inside the double doors. "Sonny! I thought you'd never get back!"  
  
Laughing, Michael "Sonny" Corinthos gave his wife a passionate kiss, and swung her around. "I always rush comin' home to you darlin'." But as he placed her back on her feet, his warm brown eyes immediately fell upon his lifelong friend and asked in surprise, "Jase?"  
  
Jason stood up and walked over to the man who had taught him everything about being a man. Holding out his hand, he said, "Sonny."  
  
Sonny looked down at Jason's hand, chuckled and grabbed it to pull him into a warm embrace of friendship. "Jase it's been too damn long! When the hell did you get here?" Sonny was completely taken off guard. When they had parted ways a year ago, with Jason heading to Texas, and Sonny heading back to Heaven with Carly to take over his father's saloon after Deke Corinthos's suspicious death, Sonny had known it meant they wouldn't be seeing Jason for years. While Heaven had never been a good place for Sonny, the son of the town whore and drunk, he felt it had been time to face the demons of the past. But for Jason, the demons of the past were still very much alive in the form of the Quartermaines, and he wanted nothing to do with them or their town.  
  
Jason gave his friend a small smile. "Just yesterday."  
  
Sonny took a step back and searched his friend's icy blue eyes. He could see something was wrong. "What are you doin' here Jase? I never thought I'd see you in Heaven again." He paused a moment before continuing, "Damn. You didn't come because of this Moreno business, did you? Because I told you in the letter it was nothin'."  
  
Jason shook his head. "No. I know you could've looked after a goon like that on your own."  
  
Carly who was now once again holding her husband's arm, said firmly, "Jase doesn't want to talk 'bout it yet honey. Why don't we let him get settled in 'ere for awhile 'fore pressin' him for details?"  
  
Sonny chuckled as he turned surprised eyes at his wife, "Alright, what have you done with my wife?!" The Carly he knew would have been pestering details from a dead person if she had thought they were hiding something from her.  
  
Carly's notorious temper flared, "Sonny! I can see Jase doesn't want to talk 'bout it yet! 'Course I wouldn't badger him! If he don't want to talk 'bout it, then no one is goin' to make him or badger him 'bout it unless they want to deal with me!"  
  
Nodding, Sonny flashed his dimples in apology. "I know." And he did. Carly would protect Jason with all she had. He had helped her out of a jam when he took her out of that whorehouse in Texas, and he had introduced them to each other. For that and for so many other things, both Sonny and Carly owed Jason.  
  
Jason decided he had better calm Carly down. "It's alright Carly. You deserve to know why I came back here." He looked around at the four people in the room. "You all do."  
  
Sonny and Carly exchanged concerned glances. "Why don't we all have a seat and drinks while you tell us then?" Sonny suggested as he took off his black hat and sat down at a table. Jason agreed and soon he, Carly and Francis were also seated at the table.  
  
From behind the bar, Johnny asked, "So what will it be? Our boss whiskey?"  
  
Everyone nodded, except Jason. "None for me, Johnny. I have to be stone sober when I visit my daughter this evening"  
  
While Carly exclaimed, "Daughter!?" Sonny raised an eyebrow in surprise, and the other men's mouths hung open in shock.  
  
Jason kept his eyes on Sonny's as he nodded. "Yes. Mine and Robin's. Last month I received a letter from my sister." He paused as he looked over Sonny's shoulder to a spot on the wall. "It seems that before Robin died in New York, she gave birth to a daughter. The Quartermaine's somehow found out about her and tried to pass her off as AJ and Eve's daughter."  
  
Sonny asked gently, "Jase, how do you know she's yours?"  
  
Jason almost flinched, but years of control had taught him to hide his emotions. He knew the question had to be asked. "She's mine. From what Emily found out in New York, Robin gave birth only six months after she left Heaven. That means the child must have been conceived before Cassadine even arrived in the area."  
  
As the four others in the room tried to absorb this astonishing news, Jason felt the old anger creep back into him at the thought of Nikolas Cassadine. The man who had married the woman he had loved.  
  
Almost bursting with questions, Carly finally was unable to restrain herself further and asked, "But I don't understand Jase. What do ya mean that your family tried to pass her off as your brother's? Do ya mean she's living with them now?"  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
Carly's face grew red with fury. "Why those low down no good..."  
  
"Carly, not now," Sonny said softly as he took her hand. Then, knowing his friend as well as he did, Sonny asked, "So how are you goin' to get her out of there, Jase?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Jason replied in frustration, "I went by this morning and they tried to sneak her away from the back. I'm going back tonight to see her."  
  
Francis said in a determined tone, "We will come with ya, and by hook or crook we'll get 'er outta there!" Johnny nodded in agreement as he growled, "Don't care a continental them folks are flush, it ain't right takin' a man's child like that!"  
  
Jason shook his head, "No. I can't take her by force...it would only frighten her. But I think I can convince Lila to help me. If there is anyone who has more say in that household than Edward, it's her..." Jason trailed off as he remembered the conversation he had with his grandmother.  
  
Sonny asked, "What is it Jason? As much as I hate the Quartermaines...I recall meetin' your grandmother when we were young lads. She's a fine lady, and I know she'd want to do the right thin'. Why do you think you need to convince her to help you?"  
  
Taking off his black hat, and running a hand through his hair, Jason replied tightly, "Because she has some foolish notion that I should marry so Rebecca will have a mother."  
  
Francis spit out the whiskey he had been about to swallow. "Marry?! Lord preserve me from womenfolk tellin' us happy fellows to shackle ourselves for life!"  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes as she leaned threateningly toward him, "What was that, Francis?!"  
  
"Uh...nothin' Carly." Francis mumbled as he turned frightened eyes from Jason to Sonny.  
  
Sonny chuckled as he patted Carly's hand. "Honey, he ain't been married before and don't know what connubial bliss is."  
  
With a final glare at Francis, she turned concerned eyes to Jason and repeated, "Rebecca? Is that her name, Jase?"  
  
Jason's eyes glowed with some deep emotion as he replied softly, "Yes."  
  
Carly's reputed hard heart softened. Lord...he already loved his daughter. And she knew that when this man before her loved, he loved deeply. That meant he could be hurt deeply. "So your grandmother wants ya to marry? Who?"  
  
Jason shrugged. "No one in particular. She simply thinks Rebecca needs a mother."  
  
Carly nodded. "I think...she's right, Jase. All young girls should have a mother..."  
  
Seeing the haunted look in his wife's eyes, Sonny gave her hand a squeeze of comfort. Carly had never known her mother and it had been a void that she had never been able to fill, even now when she knew she was loved.  
  
Jason turned startled eyes to Carly and asked, "What are you saying, Carly?"  
  
Sonny answered for her, "She's saying you should find yourself a wife, Jase." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"What did you say Sonny?" Jason asked in surprise even though he knew darn well what Sonny had said.  
  
At the same time, Francis groaned, "Not you too Sonny."  
  
Holding up is hand, Sonny said to Jason, "Just hear me out, Jase. You want your daughter, right? And you don't want to get her by force. So you need your grandmother on your side. I say if she wants you to get married, get married."  
  
"Sonny..." Jason began angrily.  
  
"I know. You don't want to get shackled, but you're gonna have a daughter to care for Jase. That means you're settling down anyway, right? And you want your daughter to have someone to help care for her...so find yourself a wife."  
  
"No." Jason shook his head. "I don't have anything left to give a woman, Sonny. I can't marry."  
  
Carly glared at him. "Of course ya have a lot to offer a woman!"  
  
Sonny put his hand on her arm to silence her, and said to Jason, "All I'm suggestin' is you find a woman who'll help you care for your daughter, Jase. I'm not sayin' you have to love the woman..."  
  
"What?!" Carly shouted as she turned horrified eyes toward her husband, "Did ya just say he don't have to love the woman?! You want him to marry a woman he hates, husband?!"  
  
Sonny chuckled at his wife's fiery outburst. Damn she was a beauty when she was riled up. "No, just a woman who he can be comfortable with. A companion for him and his daughter."  
  
Carly's eyebrows rose in disbelief as she shouted, "She will be his wife Sonny, not his damn dog!"  
  
"Carly..." Jason began quietly, "calm down." Then turning to his best friend, he asked, "Sonny, even if I was to agree to such a thing-and there's no way I will-how the hell am I to find this comfortable companion? If I know anything about woman, they want love and romance, Sonny."  
  
Johnny nodded sagely. "Yep, you're sure right there, Jase. Women want all that bosh..."  
  
"Sure do! Damn, Johnny, 'member when ya had that mad fancy for that Farthington lass? Lord...the things ya did to make a mash on that gal..." Francis let out a belly laugh. "T-the damn foolishness womenfolk are wantin'!"  
  
Sonny noticed that Carly's face was turning redder and redder, and her fists were clenched on the table in front of her. If he wanted to have any peace this night, he had better shut Johnny and Francis up. "Hobble your lips you two!" Turning back to Jason, he said, "Jase...there has to be a sensible woman 'round these parts who would make a fine wife."  
  
"Forget it, Sonny," Jason replied sharply as he stood up. "I'll figure out another way to put Lila's mind at ease." He turned to head toward the stairs leading up to the boarding rooms. "I'll see you all later. I need to do a few things before I go back to the Quartermaines."  
  
Sonny too stood up and shouted, "Wait! What was all that about jail when I came in?"  
  
Without looking back, Jason said, "Ask Carly." Then he had disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Sonny looked down at his wife. "Well?"  
  
Looking up, Carly replied as she pulled on his arm, "Sit, Sonny. It was just the sheriff. He wanted to haul Jase off to jail after his run in with Sorel."  
  
"Sorel? What the hell happened 'round here Carly?" Sonny sat back down so he could see into his wife's eyes.  
  
Carly explained what had happened beginning with Sorel's harassment of the girls and then his assault of the young miss. "And ya know Jase...he couldn't stand by and let that jackass hassle the girl."  
  
Johnny put in, "Yep, Jase knocked him out good."  
  
"And then that damn sheriff came and he looked fit to kill Jase. Pulling a gun on him..."  
  
Sonny's eyebrows rose at this, but then he remembered that the sheriff had been Robin's uncle...there was no love lost between him and Jason. "Why didn't one of the witnesses tell the sheriff what happened?"  
  
Carly rolled her eyes, and said angrily, "Ya know what upstanding the folks we have 'round here! They didn't wanna get involved in the whole thin'. If it hadn't been for that girlie speakin' up, the sheriff would've hauled Jase off without any of 'em sayin' a word on his behalf!"  
  
"Well, at least he's not in jail. But we're goin' to have trouble from Moreno once he finds out." Turning to Johnny, Sonny said, "Tell the boys to make sure his men don't come in here if their armed." Johnny nodded, and got to his feet with Francis following behind him.  
  
After the two men had left through the back, Sonny looked at Carly and asked, "You didn't tell Jase about Deke did you?"  
  
Carly sighed and shook her head. "Jase's got so much on his mind, Sonny. I didna want to burden him with it. But you should tell him Sonny."  
  
Sonny ran a hand over the stubble on his chin. Should he tell Jason his suspicions that Deke had not died from a drunken accident...but from murder?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As she stared down into her blueberry pie, Elizabeth tried to block out all the laughter and good humoured conversation around her. For the past hour the Spencer clan had been speaking mostly of the wedding to come in six months, and Elizabeth felt misery like she had not felt before.  
  
She had thought yesterday had been the worst day of her life, but this day had been far worse. Not only was their the prospect of this wedding, but she had the whole town talking about her extreme clumsiness which caused quite the scene. And Grams was still very irate that she had not been more careful of where she was going. As both Grams and Sarah admonished her during their ride over to the Spencers, Elizabeth had felt a twinge of...anger. Had she not been carrying Sarah's hat boxes? Had she not asked for help? But as usual she kept her feelings to herself. She just wanted them to forget the whole thing...but that seemed an impossibility.  
  
"I still can't believe what I heard from Mrs. Collins in town, Audrey. Did one of Moreno's men actually attack poor Lizzie?"  
  
"I am afraid so, Laura. Apparently, Lizzie walked right into the man's path, and caused his horse to buck."  
  
Elizabeth felt a gentle touch on her arm, and she reluctantly looked up. But at the sight of Lucky's concerned face, she felt her heartbeat quicken. "Are you sure your alright, Beth? It must have been frightening for you."  
  
She nodded as she looked into his warm dark blue eyes. "I'm alright Lucky...Thank you."  
  
"Of course she's fine," Sarah began irritably from the other side of Lucky at the dining table, "None of this would have happened if Lizzie had just been more careful."  
  
From the head of the table, Luke Spencer turned surprise eyes toward his future daughter-in-law. He chided gently, "Sarah, darlin', surely you can't be sayin' it's Lizzie's fault that Sorel grabbed her. No man should ever touch a woman like that. I'm just damn glad that Jason Quartermaine was there, and gave that man what was comin' to him otherwise I would be payin' Moreno a visit."  
  
With an agitated hand to her golden hair, Laura Spencer's eyes widened in worry. "Luke, don't go causing trouble. So far he's left us alone. Please, just let it be." Everyone knew that Frankie Moreno had been going after the small landowners, forcing them to sell to him so he could increase the grazing range for his cattle. Only the fact that the Spencer and the Webber farms were so close in proximity to Quartermaine land had prevented them from getting the same harassment. While Moreno likely had enough hired guns to run off most of the farmers in the area, Edward Quartermaine still had the political clout in the county to ward off trouble from him.  
  
"Oh heavens, Mr. Spencer, please don't go to Mr. Moreno on Lizzie's behalf," Sarah added in concern.  
  
Audrey nodded. "Best leave it be, Luke. That disreputable man of his already received exactly what he deserved from that Quartermaine boy."  
  
Luke chuckled. "Boy, Audrey? Lord...that man is reputed to be one of the best sharpshooters in the whole country. I still can't believe Jason has come back to Heaven. Not after all that happened..."  
  
Sarah asked curiously, "What exactly did happen, Mr. Spencer? And why would a Quartermaine want to change his name? Just that name alone could get him everything he could ever want. But he said he goes by the name Morgan now."  
  
Even Elizabeth was interested in the turn the conversation had taken. Earlier she had asked one of their barn hands, Jesse, to deliver that letter of thanks to the man. But even after writing that note, the mysterious man had still been on her mind. She felt this odd fascination with him. While he frightened her with his cold exterior, she wondered why such a man would be fighting his own family for his daughter...and who was the girl's mother?   
  
"He had a falling out with his family. Can't say I blame him. That family could try a saint. Edward Quartermaine has cheated many a fine folk in this area ..." Luke shook his head as if shaking off a memory, "But that's neither here nor there...not many folks know exactly what happened with Jason, and that is mighty unusual in these parts, but apparently it had something to do with Robin."  
  
Laura nodded as she continued for her husband, "Yes. When Jason came back from schooling in the East, they became sweethearts. She was such a beauty that Robin and the sweetest of temperaments. But her family was no where in the league of the Quartermaines. Anyway, Jason apparently defied his family and the rumours of their engagement were everywhere...but then three months later Robin left town, and not much later, so had Jason and that childhood friend of his, Sonny Cor-"  
  
"But why did she leave?" Elizabeth interrupted before she could prevent herself. "Oh I'm sorry." She blushed at her rudeness.  
  
Luke turned to Elizabeth with a warm smile. This Webber sister with her mop of wild curls was a shy lass and often was overshadowed by her beautiful sister, but he had a fondness for her. He had a feeling there were depths to the girl that none of them really knew. "Darling, there ain't no need to apologise. We're all curious. Actually Robin ended up marrying Nikolas."  
  
Nikolas? Elizabeth tried to recall where she had heard that name before.   
  
"You're half brother, Nikolas?!" Sarah asked Lucky in surprise.  
  
Lucky nodded. "Yep. They went off to Boston, and got hitched. He wrote to us when he arrived back in New York with his wife. Reckon they met while he was in Heaven to visit Mother, just around the time before Robin left. Said they were madly in love."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. She remembered Nikolas Cassadine now...a dark handsome young man, who had looked absolutely nothing like his brother, Lucky. It had surprised all of them that Laura had had another child from a previous marriage. Apparently her first husband was not someone Laura wanted to remember, but she welcomed her son with open arms when he came for a visit. His family up East were in the...railroad business, and had forbidden her to contact him after she was divorced from his father. Elizabeth has always wondered about the story behind Laura Spencer's past. A divorce was a drastic action...  
  
But Elizabeth's mind was on the more pressing matter. Lucky's brother married Robin Scorpio? Had she left the man with the hard blue eyes for Lucky's brother. But why would the sheriff say that man had broken his niece's heart? And was she the mother of his daughter? This was all simply too confusing...  
  
Letting out a sad sigh, Laura said softly, "Yes, he sounded heart broken in his letters after Robin's death from consumption."  
  
Audrey shook her head sadly. "I know it broke the sheriff's heart when he heard. I remember Mrs. Jones said his face had turned ashen after reading that telegram. She was such a lovely girl to die so young."  
  
"Did they..." Elizabeth began quietly, then in a firmer voice finished, "...have any children?" While it now seemed unlikely that Robin had been the mother of the man's daughter...the question of the little girl still plagued her.  
  
Laura's eyes widened. "No dear. Robin died not too many months after their marriage. Must have been seven months at most."  
  
Shaking her head, Audrey said, "Well, I think that's enough of that. I'm sure there will be plenty of talk about the whole matter in the weeks to follow if that Quartermaine boy remains in town." Turning to Lucky she continued, "There's the more pressing matter of the county fair in less than a week. I think you and Sarah should announce your engagement at the dance that last evening."  
  
"Oh yes, Grams! That will be simply grand!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly as she reached for Lucky's hand.  
  
Luke chuckled. "Don't you think the whole town already knows? Can't imagine those tabby cats in that sewing circle of yours, Laura, hasn't spread the news around."  
  
"Luke! Let the young people have their moment," Laura admonished.  
  
Lucky spoke up. "I think it would be a good time to announce it to everyone even if they already know, Pa." Then with a big proud smile, he said to Sarah, "I can't wait to tell everyone I'm the luckiest man alive."  
  
As Sarah giggled happily, Elizabeth poked at her still uneaten pie with her fork. When would the torture stop?  
  
Apparently not anytime soon as her grandmother said, "Well, I tell you Lucky, how happy I am that you will be taking over the running of the farm. As much as I love the place, I'm getting too old. And I know you'll do a fine job looking after it. I hope you and Sarah find as much happiness as I did with her grandfather there."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes rose to her grandmother. "What did you say, Grams?!" Her shock caused her to speak much more abruptly than she usually would have. "What do you mean Lucky will be running the farm?"  
  
"Why, of course he will, Lizzie! He and I will be making the farm our home," Sarah explained as if it was something everyone knew.  
  
And apparently it was because only Elizabeth's face showed any surprise. "But where will Grams and I live?"  
  
"Really Lizzie. Don't be ridiculous. In town of course. Grams is much too old to be running the farm, and she's wanted to buy a cottage in town for awhile now."  
  
This was the first of this Elizabeth had heard. Just when she had thought nothing would be more painful than the prospect of having Lucky as a brother-in-law, now she was losing her home. And her only friends...Daisy, Burt and the others...  
  
"Beth..." Elizabeth looked up at Lucky. "You can come by and visit any time...If you want you could live there with us 'til you get married."  
  
"Lucky!" Sarah exclaimed in horror.  
  
Shaking her head adamantly, Elizabeth said with a catch in her throat to the boy she loved, "No. I c-cannot. B-but thank you for asking Lucky."  
  
An awkward silence followed. Luke watched as the young lady struggled to hide her disappointment in losing her home. He wondered why Audrey and Sarah had not told the girl sooner to let her get accustomed to the idea. It was a harsh way to let the girl find out. Wanting to ease her discomfort, Luke soon changed the subject to the upcoming county fair with its many contests and competitions, and where many of the goods and livestock in the area would be put up for sale.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow Audrey and help you pick out which hogs and chickens will fetch you the best prices this year. I'll take them down to the fair in my buggy the next day."  
  
"Thank you kindly, Luke. I want to be able to clear out most of the older ones this year, as we had a lot of youngin's this spring."  
  
Elizabeth felt the air get knocked right out of her as her grandmother's words ripped through her melancholy. Lord...did her grandmother mean Burt? "No..." Elizabeth whispered in horror, "Grams, surely you don't mean Burt."  
  
"I told you not to get too attached to those animals, Lizzie! And yes I mean that hog you've named. He's nice and plump now, and will fetch a fine price." As Elizabeth was about to argue, Audrey shook her head firmly. "No, Lizzie, you won't talk me out of it this year. It's a farm I'm runnin' and those animals are not pets."   
  
As she saw the determination in her grandmother's hard eyes, Elizabeth felt an overwhelming sense of helplessness come over her. It seemed that everything that meant anything to her was slowly being ripped out of her life, and there seemed nothing she could do about it.  
  
"Izzie..." Elizabeth looked down as she felt a tugging of the bottom of her skirt, and even though her whole being ached, she smiled down at the round little five year old girl. Elizabeth had always felt connected to young children. They never cared that she was clumsy or shy. They just wanted from her what she could be-a friend. "Yes, Lulu?"  
  
"Izzie...needa hug?" The girl's large dark eyes seemed to look up at her with sympathy.  
  
Slipping out of her chair to the floor unnoticed by all the adults in the room who had turned to another topic of conversation, Elizabeth let the arms of the little girl offer her comfort. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
As Jason rode up to the Quartermaine sprawling ranch house, he reminded himself he had to remain calm. He didn't want to frighten Rebecca when he saw her, and tonight he would be seeing her, no matter what the Quartermaines had planned.  
  
Dismounting, he noticed that besides the usual hands working on the grounds, there were a number of men who were obviously not Quartermaine men. They were a mangy, coarse looking bunch. As he walked up the stairs he felt their eyes following him with interest, but he paid them no heed.  
  
Just as he stepped onto the porch, a large black haired man in fancy black suit came charging out of the double doors. His face was a black cloud of rage, and right behind him was an equally enraged Edward.  
  
"I'm tellin' you, Quartermaine. You had better change your mind about that land. I need the water from that river for my cattle, and you're not goin' to stop me."  
  
Edward Quartermaine large bushy eyebrows furrowed in anger as he pointed his finger at the dark man. "Get the hell off my land, Moreno. Or I'll have my men throw off the whole lot of you riffraff! You may dress in fancy duds now, but your nothing but trash!"  
  
"I'm leavin', but I'll be back Quartermaine, and you'd better change your mind by then. Or I'll have ways of makin' you change it." Morena continued his march down the porch and paused as he spotted Jason. He looked over Jason for a moment and his face registered slight surprise as Jason held his gaze without backing down. Then he barked out, "You new to this area, mister?"  
  
Continuing to stare coldly into the man's eyes, Jason remained silent.  
  
The man's lifeless grey eyes narrowed. "You look mighty like the description of the idiot foolish enough to attack one of my men. You that fellow Morgan staying with Corinthos?"  
  
When Jason still didn't answer, Moreno went for his gun, but Jason was quicker at the draw, and had his gun aimed at the man's throat before Moreno's was even out of its holster. "I don't want any trouble, Moreno."  
  
"Let him go!"  
  
Jason could see out of the corner of his eye, Moreno's men had all drawn there guns.  
  
Moreno laughed. "You're outnumbered, Morgan. If you shoot me, you're dead."  
  
Without the slightest movement of the gun in his hand, Jason said unaffectedly, "But you'd still be dead first, Moreno."  
  
Moreno's eyes widened. After a moment of staring into the man's unwavering cold blue eyes, Moreno shouted at his men, "Put away the guns. We'll leave in peace, Morgan. This time."  
  
Slowly Jason stepped back, keeping the gun trained on Moreno as he made his way down the porch to his horse.  
  
"Let's get out of here," he bellowed to his men as he sat in his saddle. But before he passed through the gate, he threatened, "This won't be the last you see of me, Morgan."  
  
Edward swore as he watched Moreno and his men ride out. Then looking at Jason who had just returned his gun to its holster, he shouted, "I thought I told you to stay away from here, you ingrate." He moved his shorter frame between Jason and the door.  
  
Jason was about to physically move the older man out of his way, when Lila called out from behind Edward, "Jason's here to see his daughter, Edward. Let him by."  
  
"I told you Lila, he's not going near Rebecca!"  
  
Placing a gentling hand on Edward's tense shoulders, Lila said firmly, "You have no say in the matter, Edward. He's her father." Then turning to Jason, Lila said, "She's upstairs in her room, Jason."  
  
As Edward reluctantly moved away from the door, Jason followed his grandmother through the front foyer and down the hall to the foot of the stairs. As AJ and Eve came out of the salon, Jason stiffened ready for another confrontation. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"I was stupid enough to think you would have the decency not to show up," AJ said tersely as he stepped into Jason's path. "If you care about that girl at all, you would leave now."  
  
Jason shook his head. "How many times am I going to have to tell you to get out of my way, AJ? You're lucky I don't kill you for what you've done."  
  
At that moment Monica and Alan Quartermaine came down the stairs, and Edward had made his way in from outside. Jason looked around at what he used to think of as family. He continued, "But all I want now is my daughter. I don't give a damn about the rest of you."  
  
Eve stepped forward. "Please...Jason. I know we don't know each other, but I love that little girl. I know it was wrong what we did, trying to pass her off as ours, but I love her as if she were my own. I will make sure she's well cared for and happy. I swear it."  
  
Jason turned his icy blue eyes toward the dark haired beauty. "No. We don't know each other, Eve. But I know you're married to this family, and I know that no child of mine will be raised here."  
  
Monica Quartermaine finally said something to her son, the son who had become a complete stranger. "Jason. You can't just take Rebecca from everything she's known. Let her stay here, and I promise you may visit her anytime you like."  
  
"Jason is here now to visit his daughter and that is what he will do. Come this way Jason," Lila ordered in her most firm voice, "I want the rest of you to stay down here."  
  
With that Lila led Jason up the stairs, and to the nursery. She stepped inside the door, and instructed the nanny, "Alice, you may leave now. I'll call you when we're done."  
  
As the middle aged woman left the room, Jason let his eyes fall on the little two year old girl sitting on the fur rug, playing with a beautiful curly brown haired doll with big blue eyes.  
  
Lila felt the tears sting her eyes, as she noticed the softening of her grandson's face. He almost looked like the boy she had known...the boy he had been before all the betrayals. She walked over to the daughter of the man he had become and lifted the girl into her arms, "Rebecca? I want you to meet someone." Turning the girl's rosy face toward Jason, she said, "This is your father, Rebecca. His name is Jason."  
  
Swallowing the large lump that had formed in his throat, Jason said softly, "Hello, Rebecca." He raised his hand to stroke her shiny dark hair, but the largeness of his hand next to her small face, made him feel awkward.  
  
"Hello." The girl laughed, reaching out her chubby little hands to his raised hand. Lila smiled, "I think she wants you to hold her, Jason. She's a very affectionate little girl. Aren't you Rebecca?" She placed the little girl into Jason's arms.  
  
He carefully accepted his daughter's light weight, and turned her around in his arms. As he stared down into her smiling round face, Jason felt his heart explode with emotion. This innocent little person was depending on him to keep her this happy...and safe. "But...ton," Rebecca said as she pointed to the round button on Jason's white shirt. She tugged at it. "Round but...ton."  
  
Jason nodded seriously. "Yes. It's a button." He hadn't realised she would be able to speak yet. God...how much of her life had he already missed?  
  
Then the little girl, becoming frustrated with the fact the button did not seem to want to move, twisted her body and pointed toward the rug, "Want my doll, Nana."  
  
Lila laughed as she reached down for the doll and placed it in Rebecca's hand. "She takes that doll everywhere." Jason merely nodded as he continued to watch his daughter. Lila said as she made her way to the door, "I'll leave you two to get acquainted."  
  
"Thank you, Lila," Jason replied absently as he sat down on a chair with Rebecca. As she struggled to get down to the floor to play, Jason reluctantly placed her down gently and watched as she walked over to the doll. He was having a difficult time finding words to say to her. He wasn't used to speaking to children, and he didn't want to frighten her.  
  
In the silence, Rebecca began mumbling to her doll as she took a small brush and worked it through the dark curls of real hair.  
  
Kneeling on the ground, Jason pointed to the doll and asked, "What's your doll's name, Rebecca?"  
  
Rebecca looked up with her blue eyes, the same eyes as her father's and said, "Em-ily."  
  
Jason laughed. "Like your aunt Emily? Did she give you the doll?"  
  
The little girl shook her head, but didn't say anything as she continued to play with the doll's hair. After a few moments of silence, Rebecca turned toward Jason and pushed the doll in his direction, "Bru-ush!"  
  
Jason's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You want me to brush her hair?" At her nod, Jason took the tiny brush in his large hands and untangled it from the doll's chestnut curls. He then worked it through the rest of the fine hair. He didn't even consider the peculiar picture he made; Jason Morgan, one of the most feared hired guns in the West, playing with a doll. It only mattered to him that Rebecca wanted him to do it. Father and daughter spent the next half hour playing with the doll and in a mostly one-sided conversation, with Jason doing most of the talking and Rebecca blurting out a few words here and there.  
  
Unfortunately the time flew by much too quickly and soon Lila and Alice came into the room to find Rebecca sitting on Jason's lap on the floor. The little girl seemed to be saying something and Jason had his head tilted listening carefully. Lila smiled at the sight, but then said gently, "Jason...I'm sorry, but it's Rebecca's bed time now. Alice is here to help her."  
  
Slowly, Jason placed a soft kiss on the top of Rebecca's head. "Bye Rebecca. I'll visit you soon. I promise."  
  
As Alice picked Rebecca up, the little girl smiled. "Bye...bye."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jason followed Lila out the door, and stood for a moment in silence, closing his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason." Lila could see how difficult it was for him to leave his daughter. "You can visit her anytime."  
  
Jason opened his eyelids, revealing eyes turbulent with emotion. "Lila, I don't want to confuse her with these visits. I need to get her out of here."  
  
Lila placed a hand on his arm. "I promise to help you get your daughter, Jason. But you need to take it slowly. It would be too hard for her to uproot her so quickly. Besides...you need to figure out how you will care for her. I want you to think about what I said the other day."  
  
"I have, Lila. And my answer is still the same. I can't marry. But I will find a way to see she's well cared for. But you're right about one thing. She needs time to get used to me before I take her with me." He paused, then taking the elderly woman's wrinkled hand, "Thank you, Lila. I will never forget your help."  
  
Lila placed her arms around his large frame, and whispered softly, "You deserve to be with your daughter, Jason, and she needs to be with you. I won't let anyone, even Edward...take that away from you too. They've taken enough already."  
  
After a moment of silence, the two walked down the stairs in companionable silence, to only then hear shouting coming from the salon.  
  
"Listen to me Father. Leave AJ the hell alone! It's not his fault Moreno is after us now."  
  
"Then whose fault is it?! If he could run the ranch half as well as Jason used to, we wouldn't find ourselves in this mess. But with our stock half as productive as usual, we're ripe for Moreno's picking. If it weren't for my connections, this family would find itself without a farthing."  
  
"Grandfather, I'm sick and tired of you blaming me for all the problems in this damn family! Haven't I done everything you've asked me too?! But while Jason's the one who turned his back on this family, I still can't live up to him! I'm sick of being your lackey, old man!"  
  
As Jason and Lila reached the bottom of the stairs, AJ came charging through the hall. The slamming of the door rang through the silence in the hall.  
  
"Oh dear..." Lila murmured, "You had best go Jason before Edward and Alan come out here. All this quarrelling is so tiring."  
  
Jason nodded and kissed her cheek in goodbye. While he couldn't care less if he upset his grandfather and father, he did care about the toll all their fighting took on Lila. He made his way down the hall, but before he could leave, Edward, who had come out into the hall, placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Wait Jason."  
  
Jason tried to shrug his hand off. "Let go of me, old man."  
  
But the elderly man's grip remained firmly in place. "I have a proposition for you, Jason. You want your daughter don't you?"  
  
Spinning around, Jason stared down at his grandfather. "Listen to me, Edward. I'm going to get Rebecca out of here, no matter what you say or do."  
  
"But, I can make it easy or I can make it hard for you, Jason." Edward then paused a moment. "Just come back to run the land, and you can have Rebecca."  
  
"Father!" Alan shouted from behind Edward. "How could you even suggest such a thing? What about AJ?!"  
  
Edward laughed hard, "You mean your drunk of a son? No, he's already running the place into the ground and you're not helping much either." He turned back to Jason, "You're the only one who has enough fortitude to take on Moreno, Jason. The man actually seemed afraid of you earlier."  
  
Jason shook his head. "You're a fool old man, if you think I'm going to come back to this family. Do you think I can easily forget everything that's happened? You ran off the woman I was going to marry. You steal my child and now you want to barter her for my running this place?"  
  
"You know damn well, Robin wasn't the woman for you! At the first sign of trouble, didn't she run off with that Cassadine boy? She didn't even stay to fight for you, Jason. And that Cassadine boy was the one who contacted me about the child!"  
  
Jason decided he had wasted enough of his night with the Quartermaines. Ignoring the rest of Edward's speech, he turned around and walked out the doors.  
  
As he got into the saddle and turned his horse toward the gate, the last thing he heard was Edward shouting from the porch. "Just think about this, Jason. Moreno is going after everyone in the area, and won't stop 'til he has this place as well. You know how much your grandmother loves this land...do you really want us to lose it to that bastard?!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
With Edward's words still ringing in his ears, Jason arrived back to the saloon. It was already dark and the place was lively with sounds, and the air was thick with cigar smoke. Rowdy cowboys who had already downed a few were being served drinks and entertained by Carly's girls. Some were playing high stake games of card.   
  
He saw Francis was at the piano accompanying one dark haired beauty singing a ballad. As she finished, her oval eyes momentarily caught Jason's, but he easily dismissed her, moving his eyes to find Johnny. As he made his way to Johnny, the beginning of a song in Francis's booming baritone rang out...  
  
iDan McCarthy lives in Cherry street,   
McCarthy's boarding house;  
He keeps a boarding house so neat,  
McCarthy's boarding house;  
Five dollars a week to him we pay,   
McCarthy's boarding house.../i  
  
Behind the bar, Johnny and his boys were busy trying to pour the whiskey fast enough to meet the high demand. Catching Jason's eye, Johnny grimaced and over the sound of the men singing along with Francis, he shouted, "Looks like you're needing a snort of oh-be-joyful, Jase. Things go badly?"  
  
Jason shrugged. "As well as expected." Then looking around, he asked, "Where are Carly and Sonny?" He wanted to warn Sonny about his run in with Moreno.  
  
"Where do ya suppose, Jase?" Johnny grinned while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. But then he continued, "Almost forgot. A youngin' came by, earlier. Left this for ya." As he pushed a white envelope across the wooden top, he muttered, "Listen to Francis belt it out! Lord, that fellow can't carry a tune."  
  
iThere's the Clearys, and Learys,   
And McLions, and Flynns,   
Denny the Regans, and the Fagins,   
McCarthy's boarding house./i  
  
Jason took the envelope and read, written in a feminine hand, Mr. Jason Morgan. Who the hell would be writing to him? Opening the envelope, he took out the plain sheet of paper and unfolded it.  
~ * ~ * ~  
Dear Sir,  
  
I apologise for my rudeness in not thanking you earlier for your actions on my behalf this afternoon. Please know that your kindness was greatly appreciated. I am forever in your debt.  
  
Elizabeth Webber  
~ * ~ * ~  
So that was the troublesome girl's name. Elizabeth Webber.   
  
"Been here only two days and receivin' love letters from gals already, Jase?"  
  
Shaking his head, Jason refolded the note and placed it in his jacket. "No. Just that girl from that scene earlier today thanking me."  
  
Johnny chuckled loudly. "Oh the gal in yellow that caused Sorel to land on his arse in that trough. Lord...suppose we've all been hankerin' to soak that blowhard a time or two. Well, not only does the gal do us all that good deed, but she sure a well-mannered little thin', sendin' you thanks and all..."  
  
Nodding absentmindedly, Jason picked up his whiskey, and said, "I'm going up for the night. See you in the mornin' Johnny."  
  
Groaning, Johnny said, "Lord Jase, you're becomin' a stodgy old man. Why not stay 'while and let one of the gals entertain ya?" Johnny let his hazel eyes wander around the room and noticed a number of the fancy women making eyes at Jason. "Looks like they're mighty interested."  
  
Jason ignored Johnny's good humoured badgering and made his way through the crowd of folks, taking note of Sonny's men all over the place making sure that none of the male patrons were forcing their unwanted attentions on the girls.  
  
iMcCarthy bought a new piano,  
For McCarthy's boarding house,  
For his elegant daughter, big Johanna,   
In McCarthy's boarding house.  
And she's the girl, knows how to play,  
In McCarthy's boarding house,  
She'd drive your appetite away,  
In McCarthy's boarding house.  
  
Johanna, alanna,  
Loves Nailor, the Tailor,  
And faith they'll be married,  
In McCarthy's boarding house!/i  
  
As the loud sound of cheers for Francis broke out behind him, Jason walked up the stairs past a number of drunken men and entered the room Carly had aired out for him. After closing the door behind him, he took a quick glance around. While Carly had wanted to give him a larger room, it was a cramped and stark one. But Jason didn't care where he stayed. At least for now.  
  
When he got his daughter...then he would have to find somewhere else to live, at least temporarily until he figured out what he wanted to do. He wondered what had happened to the house and land he had handed over to Deke when he had left Heaven. Probably sold by now to some farmer. He'd have to ask Sonny about it, but he'd never go back there anyway...too many memories.  
  
Trying to think of something else, he took off his black jacket, and let his mind wander back to his conversations with Sonny and his grandmother. While marriage was out of the question, Jason had to admit he had to find someone to help him care for Rebecca. Perhaps that woman...Alice. Damn! He should have thought of all of this before...but all he had wanted to do was just get her away from the Quartermaines. His recent confrontations with them had not changed that urge in the slightest.  
  
Jason was still going over Edward's ludicrous proposal when he heard a knock at his door. Automatically his hand went to the cold handle of his gun. As he made his way quietly to the door, he barked out, "Who is it?" There was no answer. Slowly he opened the door, and looked down in annoyance at the woman scantily clad in a scarlet red gown. He recognised her as the singer from downstairs. Keeping his voice down, he asked, "What do you want?"  
  
Gia Campbell's dark eyes widened slightly at his abrupt greeting but then curving her red lips into a seductive smile, she said softly, "That's not very friendly cowboy..." Her eyes wandered up and down the man's well built frame, finally resting on his hard eyes as they glared at her. A slight shiver ran through her body. When she had seen this prime specimen of manhood come into the saloon last night and then later in conversation with Carly, she knew she wanted him in her bed. Everything about him told her he would be a fabulous lover ...his well built tall form...the intensity in his amazing blue eyes...those wonderfully strong looking large hands...even that scar on his hard face...the danger he exuded excited her.  
  
"You're not a friend. What do you want?" Jason wasn't even in the mood for pleasantries, and by the look in the woman's eyes, she wanted far more than pleasantries. While he hadn't been a monk since Robin, he was selective in his choice of bed partners. This one looked like trouble and the last thing he needed right now was women troubles.  
  
Laughing a deep, throaty laugh, Gia raised one hand and placed it on his shirt covered chest. "No, honey...the question is what do you want?" She took a slight step forward inhaling the spicy male scent of him mixed in with aroma of leather and whiskey.  
  
Removing her hand from him, Jason said passionlessly, "Sorry, not interested."  
  
Gia's eyebrows rose in surprise. She had never had a man say he wasn't interested! Taking a deep breath to calm her slight flare of temper, she shrugged her shoulders allowing the sleeve of her gown to fall off one smooth shoulder. "Well...Jase-that's you're name right?-the name's Gia...and I'm sure I can find some way to..." she paused dramatically while she moved her hand to where his white shirt was tucked into his black trousers. Placing a red tipped finger into the waist of the trousers, she continued, "...capture your interest."  
  
Jason had had enough. As he stepped back from her wandering hand, he said firmly, "Look, I said I'm not interested. Find some other man who is, Lady." Then he closed the door none too gently in her face.  
  
While she stood stock still in front of the door, Gia's eyes flashed with rage. Then as she turned around angrily with skirts swirling about her feet, she whispered, "You're goin' to regret that mister! No one rejects Gia Campbell."   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Song Credit: McCarthy's Boarding House by Thomas E. Powers, 1879. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Carefully lifting her grey skirt, Elizabeth made her way down the stairs. At the bottom, Elizabeth listened carefully for any sign of her grandmother or sister. When only silence greeted her, she let out a sigh of relief, and quickly made her way through the house to the front door. Stepping outside, she didn't see anyone about on the farm. Sarah and her grandmother must still be in town at the sewing circle at Mrs. Collins's. The sun still shone brightly slightly off to the west. There was still a few hours before sunset. That gave her just enough time...  
  
Lord...she could not believe what she was about to do. Three days had passed since the dinner at the Spencers, and tomorrow was the beginning of the fair. Since her incident in town, her grandmother had forced her to stay on the farm, saying she had made enough of a spectacle of herself. Elizabeth did not find this much of a hardship as she spent time with the animals and did a few sketches in her room, but her heart remained heavy with concern for Burt.  
  
Luke Spencer had kept his promise and came for some of the hogs yesterday. And despite how desperately Elizabeth had pleaded, her grandmother remained firm in resolve to sell Burt. Elizabeth knew this meant he was as good as dead.   
  
This left Elizabeth with only one recourse; for the first time in her life, she was going to purposely defy her grandmother. She might not be able to control the fact that Lucky loved her sister, or that the farm was no longer going to be her home, but she would not allow Burt to be slaughtered for someone's meal.  
  
With wild curls flowing behind her, Elizabeth ran toward the barn, almost losing her footing on the ground still damp from the earlier afternoon rain. But at the sight of a farmhand by the barn's entrance, she quickly hid behind one of the haystacks recently piled in front of the barn. When the man had passed, she slipped into the building and found her bicycle which she had hidden earlier along with some rope in the horse stall. With an eye on the barn entrance, she loosely wrapped the rope around her neck. Then guiding her bicycle to the barn entrance, she took one last glance around to make sure she was still unseen, and finally sat on the seat. Riding as fast as possible, Elizabeth made her way on the wet grass away from the farm until she came upon the dirt road. She was heading toward the fair grounds just outside of town, where Mr. Spencer had said he would drop off the animals with some of his farmhands.  
  
After riding for a good thirty minutes, she could finally just barely make out the sight of a grouping of wagons, and men. Jumping off the bicycle and leaving it behind in some bushes, she made the rest of her way on foot. With her heart racing a mile a minute, Elizabeth approached closer to the clearing where the fair was to be held, hiding behind trees in between bursts of running.   
  
Finally when she was close enough, she cautiously peered out behind one tree trunk and saw the men were all hooting and hollering on the far side of the clearing. Bottles of spirits were in a number of their hands, and they were obviously either already, or quickly becoming half seas over! So engrossed were they in their rowdy behaviour, Elizabeth supposed they would likely never notice someone making their way toward the animals...  
  
When she was sure all the men's backs were to her, Elizabeth stepped out from behind the trees and headed towards the fenced area housing the hogs. Approaching the fencing, Elizabeth allowed her eyes to wander over the animals. Where was Burt? She looked for a plump rose-coloured pig with a white patch on his back.   
  
There! He was way over on the other side near the far end of the fencing. Making her way around, she kept her eyes on Burt, hoping he wouldn't move. "Burt!" she whispered when she judged she was close enough for the pig to hear, "Stay still, you hear!"  
  
The pig's pale blue eyes looked up at Elizabeth and as she knelt down before him, she could have sworn they lit up in recognition. "Yes. I'm here, Burt. But you must stay quiet." Through the opening in the fencing, she felt his cold snout affectionately rub her hand. Then removing the rope from around her neck, she tied it loosely around Burt's head. Using it to gently guide the pig, she directed him toward the fence gate.  
  
Looking around, Elizabeth was relieved to see the farmhands had still not caught sight of her. Then undoing the latch for the wooden gate, she struggled to let Burt out while keeping some other rather obstinate hogs from leaving at the same time. But she was soon to discover where the term "pigheaded" came from. As if they were working together, four large hogs determinedly rushed the slightly opened gate at once and soon Elizabeth found her precarious grip on the gate slipping, allowing the gate to fly wide open. Watching in horror as pig after pig ran out of the pen, she let out a small exclamation, "Oh heavens!"  
  
Disaster had struck again! What was she to do now? Only one thing came to mind-  
RUN!! She tugged at the rope in her hand to get Burt's attention, and then she started to run as quickly as it was possible with a hog trailing behind her. As she arrived to where her bicycle was hidden, she heard the loud shouts behind her, "Hell and damnation! The hogs are loose!"  
  
Without looking back, Elizabeth quickly got onto her bicycle and started to peddle off with Burt still following behind her. She didn't take the main dirt trail as she could not risk being seen, so she made her way through the nearest fields...which just happened to be Moreno land! She knew without a doubt that if one of Moreno's men caught her, she was in deep trouble. As she rode slowly along the wet grass, glancing back once and a while making sure Burt was still following on the rope, she prayed like she had never prayed before...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As he rode out of town with Sonny, Francis and Johnny, Jason's alert gaze moved over the empty fields. It was early evening, and most folks were likely still at their dinner tables. Only a few cowboys, and farmhands could be seen about. Probably heading toward the fair grounds. Turning his head slightly to rest his eyes on Sonny, Jason asked in frustration, "Why the hell didn't you tell me all this before, Sonny?"  
  
Sonny shrugged and pushed back his hat with one hand. "I told you I was havin' trouble with Moreno."  
  
"You never said anything about Deke or the land. I thought Moreno wanted the saloon."  
  
Sonny sighed as he applied a little pressure on the reins to slow his horse to a trot. "He wants both, but he wants the land more. As I said Moreno tried to buy it from Deke but he wouldn't sell to him or the Quartermaines. My Pa may have been a drunk but he was as ornery as a mule. He reckoned you would come back for the land some day."  
  
Jason's hands tightened on his own reins and his eyes hardened as he asked, "And you think Moreno killed him for the deed to the place?"  
  
"Yep. There's no way Deke would have gotten drunk and then walk all the way down to the livery stables, only to fall on a pitch folk. He always got roostered up in a group. Hell that's why he loved the saloon. Folks were always about. No...he must've been meetin' someone. Anyway, by the time I came back to town to claim the saloon, Moreno just happen to have the deed to the land."  
  
Jason ran through the details of the story in his mind once again, and then asked, "But how did he get the signature, Sonny?"  
  
"Damn forgery. Admit it looks mighty like Deke's but that cousin of yours helped me prove it's not real."  
  
Jason nodded. His cousin, Ned, one of the few family members he could tolerate was a damn fine lawyer. But Ned was a Quartermaine in many ways, and wasn't always to be trusted. Especially if his own self interest was on the line.  
  
"So explain to me again why we're going over to Moreno's tonight?" Jason asked with his eyes on the horizon. The sun was beginning to set, making the uneasiness he was feeling intensify.  
  
Sonny shrugged. "He said he wants to make me an offer and from what Johnny said, he seemed mighty anxious to make your acquaintance 'gain."  
  
"Sure did, Jase!" Johnny called out from ahead of them, "Moreno said Sonny should be sure to brin' ya along..."  
  
"I don't like it, Sonny. Why the hell did you agree to meet on his land? It could be a trap." It was a trap. Jason was as sure of that as he was of anything. Moreno likely thought he could get rid of them both at the same time. But Jason knew Sonny wanted peace...mostly to keep Carly safe-not that she would ever want anyone to protect her, hell, she'd even be damned mad if she ever found out someone tried to-and Jason understood Sonny's need to protect the woman he loved, but he also knew with some folks peace was not possible. And from what little he knew about the man, he'd be willing to wager Moreno was one of these folks.  
  
"No. He wouldn't try somethin' tonight. With the fair tomorrow, there's too many folks about the area." Sonny's eyes glinted with determination, "I just want all the trouble to end."  
  
There was no dissuading Sonny when his mind was made up like this. He had more than his share of Deke's stubbornness. Jason knew he'd just have to make sure they stayed out of trouble. He began in warning, "Perhaps you're right, but at the first sign of-" However, he was abruptly cut off.  
  
"Would ya lookie there at the shindy!" Francis shouted out in astonishment.  
  
Tipping back the rim of his hat, Johnny began chuckling. "If that don't take the rag off..."  
  
Jason and Sonny turned toward the scene which had captured their friends' rapt interests. There, in the left of the clearing just beyond the fencing and other structures being constructed for the fair, were at least a dozen men chasing after countless numbers of hogs. The men were slipping and sliding all over the place on the wet grass. It seemed just as a fellow approached a pig, he lost his footing, and the lively pig would easily escape.   
  
Sonny's deep chuckles mingled with Johnny and Francis's laughter. "Some damn hand must've not closed the fence properly! If they don't catch those hogs before dark, they'll never get them. Lord...when the farmers hear 'bout this, there'll be hell to pay."  
  
Despite the uneasiness he still felt about Moreno, Jason lips curved slightly at the ridiculous sight of grown men being bested by a group of hogs.  
  
After a moment, Sonny wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, and said, "We best get going. 'Sides at the rate those boys are goin', they'll still be here on our way back."  
  
Urging their horses on faster, the men soon galloped past the chaotic scene, and rode down the trail toward Moreno's property. They were just getting off the main trail and heading into Moreno's lands when Johnny pulled hard on his reins, forcing his horse to come to a sudden stop. "What the hell was that?!"  
  
Immediately, all four men had their guns drawn. As his attentive brown eyes searched the whole area, from the muddy trails behind them to the fields covered with prairie grass before them, Sonny asked tersely, "What, Johnny?"  
  
With his gun Johnny pointed toward a group of trees and large bushes a distance off to the right down a slight incline. "I thought I heard...screaming...or something coming from that way."  
  
Turning his horse toward the shrubs, Jason said in an undertone, "Stay here. I'll have a look."   
  
The three men watched as their friend moved toward the bushes until they could only just make him out. He then disappeared into the trees.  
  
As he rode through the trees, Jason kept a look out for anything unusual. On the ground he could make out some small foot prints and another marking...made by a wheel of some kind. There also appeared to be some kind of animal's foot prints. But Jason couldn't quite follow any of the markings because they seemed to go all over the place.  
  
Moving closer to the bushes, his sharp eyes were suddenly drawn to an object poking out from the bottom of one green shrub. He dismounted from his horse, and with gun raised, he ordered, "Get out here, where I can see you!"  
  
When there was no answer, he moved closer toward the bush, until he could finally identify the object...a wheel. As he made his way around the shrub, he discovered it wasn't just any wheel-it was a bicycle wheel.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Lord...help her! As the footsteps came closer, Elizabeth tightened her arm around Burt's plump body, and kept her hand over his snout trying to prevent another squeal from escaping.   
  
She had just been riding among this grouping of bushes and trees, when she heard the sound of riders approaching. Immediately she had thought of Moreno's men. Jumping off the bicycle, she tucked it behind a bush, and then ran over to Burt, who was running excitedly about, to guide him into the little space within one of the bushes. After a bit of a struggle, he complied like the fairly well behave pig he was, until the moment she followed him into the bush and accidentally pushed him into a sharp branch. At his squeal, Elizabeth was absolutely certain she had drawn the attention of the riders. But left with little choice, she grabbed the pig to still his movements and hush his squealing, and stayed where she was within the thick shrub.   
  
She was just whispering a few soothing words in the pig's ear, when she heard the sound of hooves on the ground just off to her side. Shortly afterwards, the sound of footsteps followed. Through the little spaces created by the arrangement of the leaves, she was able to see a pair of black boots and the black trouser clad legs of their owner moving toward her.  
  
The boots came to a stop a short distance in front of her. "Get out here, where I can see you!" While keeping her hand over Burt's snout, Elizabeth almost squealed herself in fright at the sudden command. In the silence that followed, Elizabeth held her breath...  
  
Then the boots began to move again but this time slightly off to her side toward the direction of...Oh no! Her bicycle!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Jason immediately recognised the red bicycle. How many such contraptions could there be in this county? So what did it mean? Those small foot prints were likely the girls...Was she still somewhere around here? Had something happened to her? He recalled the anger Sorel had directed at the girl the other day. Had Sorel harmed her? Damn!  
  
With only the slightest of movements, Jason's gaze swept the area, listening carefully for any strange sounds. But he heard and saw nothing except the singing of birds, the soft rustling of leaves, and the chirping of grasshoppers. He had just taken a few steps to make his way back to the other men, when he caught the sound of rather loud rustling...  
  
Turning quickly around, he focused his attention on one particular large, dense bush. There it was...the leaves on that shrub were moving slightly more than those on nearby bushes. Slowly he approached the bush with gun outstretched in one hand. "I know you're in there! Get the hell out here now, or I'll shoot."  
  
Within the shrub, Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear, and some recognition...why did that voice sound familiar? She gave herself a mental shake. What was she to do? Did she really even have a choice...the man, whoever he was, knew someone was in here.  
  
"I'll give you 'til the count of three. One...two..."  
  
Lord...he was counting awfully fast wasn't he?! Elizabeth blurted out, "Please don't shoot sir!"  
  
Jason froze in his tracks at the sound of the female voice. Well, that answered his question as to where the girl was... "What the hell are you doing in there, Miss-" What was her name again? It was in that letter...Elizabeth...  
  
"Webber," Elizabeth finished for him in a whisper as a realisation struck her. Oh heavens...that voice...it was that man...Jason Morgan!  
  
As he stood just before the talking bush, he could now just barely make out a form among the thick leaves. "Get out here, Miss Webber!" Jason growled impatiently as stuck his hand into the bush to give her a hand.  
  
Unfortunately, the sudden movement of his hand frightened poor Burt and the pig's ensuing panic gave him enough strength to break free of Elizabeth's hold on him. In the next moment, the animal was flying out of the bushes right at a shocked Jason.  
  
"What the-?!" was all Jason managed to get out before he was knocked to the ground by the highly excited animal.  
  
An alarmed Elizabeth followed Burt out of the bush, only to see the large man fall backwards onto the muddy ground. "Oh dear!" But her attention was immediately called back to Burt as he ran right over the man, and down the field. "No! Burt, wait!"  
Disentangling herself from the shrub's branches, Elizabeth had just begun running after the pig when her foot got caught on something.  
  
"No you don't." Jason growled from the ground.  
  
Looking behind her to the ground, she saw that the something which had her ankle was a hand! His hand! Despite her fear of the very angry man before her, Elizabeth was far more concerned about Burt, who was getting farther away with each passing moment. "Let go of my ankle! I must catch Burt before he does harm to himself!" With that, she attempted to yank her foot away from the man's tight grasp, but to no avail. Iron chains would have been easier to get out of!  
  
Jason was a little caught off guard by the girl's fierce command, but said evenly, "You're not going anywhere 'til you explain what is going on here!"  
  
Desperate now, Elizabeth entreated him, "Please sir, let me go after Burt. I beg of you."  
  
After a moment, Jason slowly let go of her ankle, but before she could run, he had leapt to his feet and grabbed onto her arm. Turning her around, he looked down into her big pansy eyes and asked, "And who the hell is Burt?"  
  
Elizabeth was rendered silent for a moment by the man's intense scrutiny. Then finding her voice, she said, "H-he's my-"  
  
"Pig?" Sonny finished for her as he, Johnny and Francis made their way toward them on foot. While each man was leading his horse with one hand by the reins, in Sonny's other arm was a struggling Burt. He snorted at the sight of Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh Burt!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily. As the hand on her arm eased slightly, she ran over to the pig. Seeing the animal's distress, Elizabeth asked the vaguely familiar dark haired man, "Please sir, let him down."   
  
Sonny's amber eyes wandered over the tiny lady from her wild hair that was half dressed up and now filled with leaves, over her pretty face, down her extremely stained grey shirtwaist and skirt, to her almost unrecognisable muddied black shoes. "If you say so, miss, but I suppose you should keep a hold on this," Sonny remarked as he handed over the end of the rope to Elizabeth, "It was the only way we caught him." Turning to Jason, he said, "When you didn't come back after all that time, we came lookin' for you, and found that pig instead...then we heard your voices." Placing the hog down, he asked, "What is goin' on here Jase?"  
  
But Jason didn't answer as his attention was on the girl and her pig. As soon as the hog reached the ground it had made its way to Elizabeth, who immediately embraced her friend. "Lord...Burt! Why did you run like that? Do you know what would have happened if one of those farmhands found you? And after all the trouble I..."  
  
All four men watched in astonishment as the girl continued to speak to a pig of all things. And the pig seemed to be actually paying heed to the gal!  
  
Johnny started to chuckle... "Don't that take the rag off the bush?!" Soon Francis and Sonny added their own laughter.  
  
The rumbling laughter brought Elizabeth's attention away from the now calm Burt, and up to the four giants before her. Oh heavens! Standing up quickly she tentatively moved her eyes from the three amused faces to the one very irritated one.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Jason was caught off guard by a situation. And he didn't like it. Narrowing his eyes, he demanded, "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Elizabeth tried to speak, "I-I..." Oh dear...all of a sudden she felt at a loss for words. The man was terribly frightening glowering down at her like that! What would he do to her and Burt?  
  
Sonny noticed the girl's slight shaking and pointed out to his angry friend, "Jase...you're scaring her...the girl's shakin'." Turning to the girl, he said gently, "We're not gonna hurt you, miss. We just want to know what you're doin' out here all alone." Looking up at the rose-purplish sky, he noted, "It'll be dark soon, and you shouldn't be out here in the dark." When the girl still did not reply, with a smile, he asked, "What's your name miss? I'm Sonny Corinthos."  
  
Elizabeth blinked. She did not know what surprised her more, the fact this man was the owner of the house of sin her grandmother and so many of the other woman in town were so set against, or those amazing dimples on the man's cheeks! As she saw him waiting patiently for a reply, she said softly, "It's Elizabeth Webber, sir."  
  
Sonny's dimples deepened. "It's Sonny, darlin'." Then motioning at the other three, he continued, "And these men are Francis, Johnny, and Jase."  
  
As Elizabeth's eyes wandered over the men, Johnny grinned and said, "Oh the gal's already met Jase, Sonny. She's the one who dumped Sorel on his arse!"  
  
Sonny's eyebrows rose. So this was the girl he had heard so much about from the boys and Carly. He felt his temper flare at the thought of that big brute Sorel threatening such a wee thing. Why the girl looked like a waif! He had the urge to cook one of his huge meals and feed her...  
  
Still uneasy about the evening's events, Jason got to the matter at hand. "Sonny we can't stand here all night." Turning to Elizabeth he demanded abruptly, "Tell us why you're out here."  
  
Elizabeth realised these men were not going to let her go without an explanation of some sort. Taking a deep breath and gripping the rope tightly in her hand, she began quietly, "I...I was..." Oh, she could not tell them the truth! What if they forced her to return Burt?! "I was simply going for a pleasant ride with Burt."  
  
Francis exclaimed in disbelief, "You're tellin' us ya took a pig for a bicycle ride?! And on Moreno land at that?"  
  
Seeing that none of the men believed her, Elizabeth tried again... "I was taking him to...the Spencer farm...they've bought him and wanted me to deliver him."  
  
Shaking his head, Jason asked in disbelief, "On a bicycle? You're goin' to have to do better than that, Miss Webber."   
  
Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, Sonny prompted gently, "Miss Webber, we mean you no harm. We just wanna help you."  
  
The kindness in the man's eyes, made Elizabeth reply honestly, "I meant no harm sir...honestly...I simply wanted to save Burt. But Grams wanted to sell him at the fair, and I couldn't let that happen. So I...I went to the fair grounds and..."  
  
Jason's blue eyes widened as he concluded, "You're the one who let all those hogs out tonight!"  
  
As she saw the surprise cross all their faces, Elizabeth nodded her head shamefully. "I did not mean to...but it just happened. I feel horribly...but I couldn't let poor Burt be..." Glancing at Burt, she lowered her voice to a whisper, "slaughtered and eaten."  
  
Francis asked in confusion, "Why would ya go to all that trouble for a damn pig?"  
  
Elizabeth was silent a moment as she stared down at her feet. How would these men understand? It was not likely any of them would ever know what it was like to be lonely... Finally raising her eyes, she replied simply, "He's my friend. I would do anything to help him."  
  
While Sonny, Johnny, and Francis glanced at each other, Jason stared down at the girl before him. Once again she had taken him by surprise. Her simple declaration of loyalty surprised him. Loyalty...it was something he hadn't found a lot of ...especially in those he had expected it from...and yet here it was in this girl. And for a damn pig!   
  
As the silence stretched out, and the man with the unsettling intense blue gaze continued to stare at her, Elizabeth finally found enough courage to ask him, "C-can I go now, sir?"  
  
Looking at the darkening sky, Sonny said to Jason, "We should've been at Moreno's by now. I think one of us can escort the girl home, and the rest can keep the meeting."  
  
With a tilt of the rim of his hat, Johnny volunteered gallantly, "I'll take the gal home."  
  
"Na. You'll bore the gal with your tall tales. I'll take her home," offered Francis.   
  
Johnny took exception to Francis's comments. As the two men began to argue, Elizabeth broke in, "But I can't go home just yet..."  
  
"Where else would you go?" Jason asked in irritation. Damn...this girl was making his head ache.  
  
Elizabeth pointed to Burt, "I have to get him to the pond."  
  
"Pond?"  
  
Nodding, Elizabeth replied, "Yes. The pond by the Quartermaine orchard. It's the only place I can think of to keep Burt for awhile until I find him a real home."  
  
Jason recalled his first encounter with the girl...the apple orchard. So that was why she was there...she was at that pond. He remembered he used to swim there as a young lad...but..."You can't keep that pig there. The farmhands will see it."  
  
Elizabeth's face fell in disappointment. Where else could she possibly take Burt?  
  
Seeing the girl's distress, Sonny suggested, "Why don't you give him to me? I'll keep him out back in the saloon where the horses are kept 'til you can find him a home."  
  
Raising her eyes to Sonny's handsome face, Elizabeth searched his eyes to determine if he was being sincere...and she could see he was! For the first time in a very long time, Elizabeth smiled. A big beaming smile. "Oh thank you sir! Burt will be easy to care for...you'll see. And I will find someone to take him as soon as possible. Thank you!"  
  
All four men's eyes widened in surprise. The girl, who they had judged as merely pretty, was now a radiant beauty! What a smile could do for a gal!  
  
Sonny grinned back at Elizabeth. "You don't need to thank me, Miss Webber. Just stop with the "sirs" and call me Sonny and we'll call it even."  
  
With a shy smile, Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you...Sonny," She hesitated before daring, "And you need not call me Miss Webber...most people call me Lizzie."  
  
Sonny saw how the girl cringed slightly as she said her name. She obviously didn't even like it. "Lizzie...no, you said earlier your name was Elizabeth...why don't we just call you that. It's a much more fitting name for such a pretty young lady."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened and then she blushed. She couldn't believe he had just called her pretty. She knew he was just being nice...but still...and she liked the sound of her full name... "Yes...I would like that... thank you."  
  
Jason had watched the interchange with a twinge of amusement...leave it to Sonny to charm the shiest of girls. But he was also a little uneasy. Girls like this were not on a first name basis with saloon owners...this could lead to trouble. Trouble...had there been anything else but trouble with this girl?   
  
But as she spoke shyly with Sonny, Jason felt something come over him...but he couldn't quite put a name to it. Shaking his head at his fancy, he looked over at the sinking sun. Jason was about to tell Johnny to take the girl back home when he heard the sound of horses.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Damn it, Sonny! I think we've got company."  
  
Sonny too had heard the riders. "Most likely Moreno searching us out."  
  
Jason quickly grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, and ordered, "Give Johnny the rope to the pig, and get behind those bushes, now!" Elizabeth had not even finished handing over the rope, before Jason pushed her behind the shrubs. "Remain completely still until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"  
  
As she crouched down, Elizabeth nodded. She could feel her heart begin to pound within her breast. Lord...what was going on? Who was coming?  
  
Just at that moment a booming voice rang out, "Corinthos? That you down there? I thought you were coming to the ranch."  
  
Sonny mounted his horse and rode up the incline closer toward Moreno and his men. "We're just runnin' a little late. But we can talk out here as well as we can at your ranch."  
  
Moreno nodded toward the shrubbery. "What the hell were you doing down there?"  
  
Johnny, who had tied Burt to a tree and had, along with Francis, ridden up beside Sonny, answered, "Nature calls ya know Moreno."  
  
Francis added, "Yep, a bit of oh-be-joyful and ya know what happens!"  
  
"Go check out those trees and bushes, Sorel!" Moreno ordered with narrowed eyes. As Sorel made his way toward the shrubs on horseback, Moreno asked, "So where's Morgan?"  
  
"Here," Jason replied in an unfriendly tone as he walked out of the greenery. His gun was pointed at a startled Sorel. "So you can say what the hell you have to say."  
  
As all his men drew their guns, Moreno demanded, "What the hell are you doin' Morgan? We just wanna talk."  
  
Without taking his eyes or gun off of Sorel, Jason said coldly, "Then talk."  
  
Moreno turned to Sonny and said irritably, "Your friend here is a loose cannon."  
  
Sonny almost laughed at that. Jason was probably the most controlled person he had ever known, but at the moment, Jason was concerned about getting rid of Moreno because of the girl. And so was Sonny. "Look Moreno. What's your proposition?"  
  
After a moment of silence as he suspiciously eyed Sonny, Moreno began, "You know I want that land. You let me purchase it from you and I'll leave the saloon alone."  
  
Sonny smiled slightly and asked, "And what guarantees will I have you'll leave us alone once the land has been handed over to you?"  
  
Moreno replied, "You have my word."  
  
With a derisive laugh, Sonny asked, "Your word, Moreno? You think the word of a liar and a killer means anythin'?"  
  
"How many times am I gonna have to tell you I had nothin' to do with your father's death," Moreno nodded toward Jason, "More than likely, it was his family that beefed your old man."  
  
If Moreno was expecting a reaction from Jason, he was disappointed as Jason's face remained completely passive.  
  
"Yep. Those Quartermaines wanted the land just as much as I did. More probably since they knew I was after it as well."  
  
Sonny asked shrewdly, "So this is all 'bout the Quartermaines? What has that land have to do with them?"  
  
While his eyes swept Moreno's men, Jason recalled the argument between Edward and Moreno. Access to water...that was what Moreno had said he wanted. And the land bordered Quartermaine land, right by the river.  
  
Moreno shrugged, "Does it matter? All you need to know is I want it."  
  
Smiling pleasantly, Sonny said, "Sorry, but it ain't mine to give you Moreno. It's Jase's."  
  
Moreno turned his wary eyes toward Jason. "Is this true, Morgan?"  
  
Jason nodded slightly. "The land has nothin' to do with Sonny any longer. So you can leave him out of it."  
  
Moreno's was quiet for a moment, but then said threateningly, "Then if you know what's good for you and your family, you'd better sell Morgan."  
  
Jason shrugged, "You should keep up on local news, Moreno...I've had a fallin' out with the Quartermaine's. Go ahead ruin them, for all I care."  
  
Moreno's eyes widened at the completely detached manner of the man. "Damn...you mean it don't you? You're really as cold a bastard as they say." He had heard of the stories of Jason Morgan. He was the man you called in when you wanted someone hunted down. They said Morgan never failed to get his man because he was completely ruthless. There was no way he was going to get this man to sell to him...at least not through mere threats..."Alright then. If you won't give me that land, I'll have to find another way to get what I want. But I'm warnin' you Morgan, stay the hell out of my business you hear?"  
  
When Jason didn't reply, Moreno continued, "You've been warned. Now, get off of my land!"  
  
At this, Sorel swung his head around to look at his boss and shouted, "Wait, Moreno! You promised I could have a go at him!"  
  
"If ya hadn't noticed, Sorel," Johnny taunted, "Jase's got ihis/i gun trained on ya not the other way 'round!"  
  
"Forget it, Sorel. Just let them leave, for now," ordered Moreno impatiently. But when he saw that none of the four men had moved, he demanded, "What the hell are you waiting for, Corinthos?"  
  
Sonny looked over at Jason. Jason said in a hard voice, "No. You and this idiot," he motioned his gun at Sorel, "get goin' first."  
  
Moreno grumbled, "You ain't too trusting are you, Morgan?"  
  
"No."  
  
With an irritated grunt, Moreno ordered, "Let's go men." And at their boss's command, the men all turned their horses, and started to head out.  
  
But before turning, Sorel warned, "You ain't seen the last of me, Morgan. You're goin' to pay for humiliatin' me in town."  
  
With a mocking smile, Francis chuckled, "Jase didn't need to do a thin'. You did a good 'nough job all on your own, Sorel."  
  
"You little-" Sorel turned toward Francis, starting to draw his gun. But he paused suddenly. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Moreno and his men turned around, with guns drawn. "What?"  
  
"I heard something comin' from those bushes."  
  
Moreno turned to his men, "Go have a look."  
  
Sonny was about to protest when Jason gave a small shake of his head. He knew that if they made a fuss they would only arise Moreno's suspicions. All they could do was hope the girl stayed out of sight.  
  
A few moments after the men went through the trees, they came out with the pig on the rope. "This hog was all we found, boss," one man shouted.  
  
A look of confusion crossed Moreno's ugly face. "What the hell?" Turning to Sonny, he asked, "What's a damn hog doin' here?"  
  
Sonny replied easily, "Ain't ya heard, Moreno? There's hogs runnin' loose all over the place. They escaped from the fair."  
  
Sorel asked suspiciously, "Why's it tied to a tree?"  
  
"Johnny found it, and tied it there. We were gonna tell one of those farmhands to come back for it," Sonny paused as if giving the situation some thought, "But we'll take it with us, if you're gonna have a problem with it."  
  
Moreno nodded, "Just get the damn thing off my land." After motioning his men to hand over the pig to Jason, he ordered them to mount. Then he and his men finally rode out.   
  
Jason waited until they could barely see the retreating riders, and then said to Johnny and Francis, "Go have a look around and make sure that there are none of Moreno's men still 'round. I don't trust him."  
  
Johnny and Francis nodded, and then rode off in different directions.  
  
Sonny looked down at Jason and asked, "You gonna get the girl?"  
  
Giving Sonny the end of the rope to Burt, Jason nodded as he started to head back down the incline. "But I want to make sure Moreno has no surprises for us before we take her home."  
  
While Sonny kept watch at the top of the incline, Jason walked over to the bushes he had left the girl behind. He made his way through the bushes, and to his surprise he saw that the girl was not there. However that surprise was short lived as he felt something hard hit him on the back of his head...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As she had hid, straining to hear what was being said a distance away, Elizabeth felt herself begin to shake again. How had she found herself in this position? All she had wanted to do was rescue Burt and now here she was hiding out while the most dangerous men in the county were out there having a meeting! Her grandmother would have a fit!  
  
She could hear the sound of angry voices but could not quite make out the words. After a few long moments, she heard approaching footsteps. "Zach check out those bushes over there, and we'll have a look over here."  
  
Oh no!! Those were not the men from the saloon. Striving to calm the panic running through her body, Elizabeth tried to think what she should do. As the footsteps approached closer, her eyes searched desperately for some escape. But all she could see was a large branch from one of the nearby cottonwood trees. She quickly grabbed the branch in her shaking hand. Oh Lord...was she actually considering /ihitting/i a man? But before she could answer that question, she heard a man shout out, "Look at this! A damn hog's tied to this here tree!"  
  
"That must be what Sorel heard. Grab it and let's get out of here."  
  
As she heard the sound of Burt squealing, Elizabeth almost let out her own cry of distress. What were they going to do with him?! Should she go out after them? But ihe/i had told her to stay put.   
  
She was still in a state of turmoil, when she once again heard the sound of footsteps. Oh no, they were back! And this time the footsteps were heading directly toward her. Creeping on all fours she made her way a little to the left, away from her previous location, and with branch in raised hands, waited...  
  
As she heard the sound of the rustling of leaves, and saw a black hat, she closed her eyes in fear and brought the branch down hard.  
  
"Damn it!" Jason turned around angrily and reached for the branch that had just caused the sharp pain in his head. But he found that getting the branch was not easy. That damn girl was struggling to keep her tight grip on the thing. He shouted, "Stop it! It's-"  
In her overwhelming fear and panic, it didn't register to Elizabeth who he was, and she continued to struggle wildly for the branch. She lifted her leg and gave the man a kick.  
  
Jason growled in pain. Finally, he gave into his anger and grabbed for the girl. With her struggling to get away from his hand, he ordered, "I said stop, Miss Webber."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened as she finally realised who it was, and as the fight went out of her, her whole body went limp. Unfortunately, Jason had been pulling at her arm trying to get her attention, and when her body went suddenly still, he ended up yanking her hard toward him, causing both of them to fall out of the bushes and down toward the ground.  
  
"Ahhh!" As she landed on his hard body, Elizabeth felt the breath get knocked out of her. When she finally came to her senses, she became aware that she had not only fallen, but that she had fallen on top of ihim/i! His hand was still wrapped firmly around one of her arms. As she tried to force herself to breath more evenly, she became aware of his other large hand on her waist. And she could feel the rising of his chest and hear his harsh breathing. Oh dear! Placing her free hand on the ground beside of him, and with a feeling of dread she lifted her head off his chest, and looked up into his hard face. His very iangry/i face! The scar on his face seemed even more pronounced than usual and there was a tick in his forehead. She whispered apologetically, "Mr. Morgan...I-I'm t-terribly sorry..."  
  
As he watched her large eyes gaze out at him fearfully, Jason had shake his head in frustration. God damn it! How the hell had he ended up becoming mixed up with this troublesome minx?! This was the second time she was responsible for knocking him over! He muttered, "Just get the hell off me Miss Webber."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and tried to get off the man, but it was no easy task. Lifting herself slightly, she freed her other hand and placed it on his chest. Then pushing off him, she attempted to rise to her knees.  
  
For a moment while she had wiggled her small soft body on top of him, Jason had felt a sudden rush of...damn...ithis could not be happening/i. How the hell could his body be responding to this girl of all women? He must have been without a woman for far too long...  
  
Then the beginnings of arousal gave way to sudden pain. "God damn it! iMove/i your knee!" Was the Lord punishing him for all his sins at once? Her knee was in the most sensitive of areas...With a grunt, he rolled over with her, to ease the painful pressure.   
  
As they both laid on their sides, they found themselves staring into each other's blue eyes, hers a deep sapphire and his an icy crystal blue. While very much aware that the man's hands were now both firmly planted on her waist, Elizabeth swallowed nervously at the intensity in the man's gaze. She wanted so desperately to look away but she couldn't.  
  
"What the hell is goin' on here Jase?"  
  
The voice broke their strange connection, and Jason looked up to find three pairs of eyes looking down at them in mild surprise and amusement. Disentangling himself from the girl and jumping quickly up to his feet, he muttered, "Don't even ask." God his head hurt. He was about to help the girl to her feet when Sonny offered his own hand to the very dishevelled girl.   
  
As Elizabeth accepted Sonny's hand and was lifted to her feet, she murmured, "Thank you sir."  
  
"Sonny, remember?"  
  
Looking up at the man's handsome face, she nodded, and then she took a tentative glance toward the man she had just attacked. He was still glaring at her. Quickly looking away, Elizabeth saw a black cowboy hat. It must have been knocked off his head during their struggle. Picking it up, she tentatively handed it over to the man. "I-I really am sorry, sir for hitting...and knocking you over...I thought you were one of those other men."  
  
Jason grunted a reply which she could not make out as he grabbed the hat and placed it firmly on his head.  
  
While staring at the tiny girl, Johnny asked incredulously, "iYa/i hit Jase?!"  
  
Elizabeth nodded shamefully. "But it was an accident sir."  
  
Francis chuckled as he said, "He's Johnny, not sir!" Then turning to Jason he asked with an amused twinkle in his eye, "That li'le girl knocked iyou/i over, Jase?"  
  
Scowling at the two men, Jason grumbled, "She may look little, but she's ibig/i trouble."  
  
As her guilt grew by leaps and bounds, Elizabeth was about to apologise again when she caught sight of the pink pig by Sonny. "Burt! Oh I had thought those men had taken you!"  
  
Sonny turned toward Jason, who was still glaring down at the poor girl. "Johnny and Francis didn't see anyone about, but I think we'd better get goin'."  
  
Nodding, and without another word, Jason headed toward his horse and mounted. The three other men looked at each other in surprise. What was going on with him?  
  
Sonny turned to the girl and said gently, "I'll take the pig on my horse, and you can ride with Francis."  
  
As she handed over Burt, Elizabeth shook her head. "I must ride my bicycle home, si-  
Sonny"   
  
Slowly, Sonny nodded. "If that's what you want, Elizabeth. Let's go."  
  
As the men mounted, Elizabeth walked over to where her bicycle was still hidden and guided it out of the bushes and trees and up the incline. Once on level ground, Elizabeth hopped onto the seat and as the men began to ride out slowly, she started to peddle quickly. The four men arranged their horses so they surrounded the girl and her bicycle, with Sonny and Jason slightly behind her and Johnny and Francis slightly ahead of her.  
  
The sun had by this time set and the half moon was coming out. And as the riders remained silent, the only sounds that could be heard were the beating of the horses trotting on the ground, the creaking of the bicycle, and the soft squealing of Burt. When they were finally off Moreno land and on the main trail, Elizabeth let out a small sigh of relief. She called out to the men, "Thank you for all your help, gentlemen. Bye Burt. I will see you soon." Then she turned her bicycle in the direction toward her farm, expecting the men to ride off in the other direction toward town.  
  
But instead, the men followed her. Elizabeth came to a sudden stop. Turning around, she asked in surprise, "What are you doing?"  
  
Sonny replied, "Escortin' you home, Elizabeth. You can't be riding out here at night alone."  
  
"B-but...w-what if someone sees me with you? Will that not be rather...difficult to explain?" Elizabeth could not believe her own daring lately. Here she was questioning Sonny Corinthos! But she could only begin to imagine her grandmother's horror and disapproval if she saw these men. "Besides I've ridden in the dark before...and have come to no harm. P-please be on your way."  
  
Sonny was silent for a moment, and then turning to Jason, he asked, "So what do you think?"  
  
"She's right, we can't all follow her." Jason shifted uncomfortably in his saddle, "You and the other two head back to the saloon. I'll follow her from a distance."  
  
Francis began, "I'll follow the gal, Jase..."  
  
Jason shook his head firmly. "No. I'll do it."  
  
The other three nodded, and after tipping the rim of their hats at Elizabeth they left the two in the middle of the dirt road. Elizabeth swallowed nervously, and began, "Mr. Morgan, I really do not think this is nec-"  
  
"Just get going," said Jason impatiently.  
  
At his abrupt command, Elizabeth immediately started to peddle as fast as she ever had. Even as she heard him follow her from a distance, she could feel the anger radiating from the man. And she deserved it. Had she not hit him on the head? It must still be paining him. Perhaps that was why he was so irritable at the moment? And she must have ruined his clothing, as she doubted all that mud could ever be washed out...Oh dear, why did she always seem to be causing such trouble?  
  
A good twenty minutes must have gone by in tense silence before Elizabeth could make out the farm. She came to a slow stop, and looked behind her to see the outline of the man and his horse stopped a distance down the road. With a small wave, she turned and rode toward her farm, readying herself for another lashing. But it had been worth it...Burt was safe...  
  
As Jason watched the girl ride down toward the small farm, he wondered how she was going to explain her absence...shaking his head, he told himself firmly that what happened to the girl was inot/i his concern. If he never saw Elizabeth Webber again it would be too soon. As he urged his horse toward town, he tried to force her from his mind.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The next gloriously sunny Kansas morning found Elizabeth accompanying her grandmother, sister and the Spencers to the fair grounds. Her grandmother was in quite a rage. She had just been informed that while most of the hogs that had been on the loose last night had been recaptured, Burt was not among them.   
  
"I don't understand how those idiotic farmhands could be so irresponsible. But they'll be paying for that hog."  
  
From his horse, Luke said, "You know Audrey, I'm sure it was just an accident. Those boys have never done anythin' like this before."  
  
From beside Lucky, who was driving the wagon carrying Audrey, the Webber girls, Laura and his sister, Sarah said primly, "I heard from Miss Vining last night, those hands were imbibing in spirits!"  
  
Audrey nodded, "Just as I suspected...that's what comes from having a place like that saloon. Spreads vice I tell you. We should've shut down that place years ago."  
  
Luke laughed, "Audrey, you'd cause a riot from all the men folk if you did. 'Sides, you'd find drinking whether Corinthos's place were open or not. And folks need a place to have a little fun in this dreary town."  
  
"Luke!" Laura scolded gently with a laugh.  
  
Audrey glared at him. "I, for one, do not find vice amusing, Luke Spencer!"   
  
Elizabeth could not help but think that her grandmother found little to be amusing, but kept this to herself. She still could not believe her good fortune from the previous evening. Perhaps her luck had changed. When she arrived back to the farm, she found her grandmother and sister had not even come back from town. Apparently the whole town had heard about the hogs running wild, and it had caused quite the stir. That meant Elizabeth was asleep in her bed by the time the two women came home.  
  
The only difficulty she had was waking up early enough to wash her muddied clothing without the other two women knowing. She had been so exhausted from the evenings events, only the great fear of discovery forced her to wake.  
  
With a hand over her mouth, she smothered a small yawn. But being tired was the least of her problems. Listening to the conversation around her, she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. Those poor farmhands. She didn't know how she would remain silent, if they were punished for her mistakes...  
  
"Well, Audrey, since some of those hands were mine, I'll compensate you for the hog. Will that settle everythin'?" Elizabeth wanted to kiss Luke for his kind offer.  
  
Audrey muttered, "Those hands still need to be punished...but if you insist, Luke, I'll accept."  
  
Luke gave her a devilishly charming smile. "Good. Now let's forget about all that business and enjoy the day." Turning to Sarah and then Elizabeth, he asked, "So girls, are you enterin' any of those baking contests?"  
  
Lucky answered, "You know Sarah makes the best blueberry pie, Pa. She's sure to win again." He glanced over at his future bride with pride on his handsome face.  
  
As her hand went up to check that her beautiful blue bonnet was still in its proper place perched on her golden locks, Sarah confidently nodded. "Yes, I'm entering my pie and Grams is entering her apple cider and some of her jams."  
  
Smiling, Luke looked at Elizabeth and asked, "And how 'bout you, darlin'?"  
  
"Oh Lizzie can't bake a thing, Mr. Spencer! She's a disaster in the kitchen." Sarah replied with a laugh. "Why, Lucky, remember that time she tried to bake a pie of her own, and ended up almost poisoning you?!"  
  
Lucky glanced back at a mortified Elizabeth and said kindly, "It wasn't that bad, Sarah. Beth was only trying to be kind."  
  
As the topic of conversation eventually changed from her disastrous experiences at cooking, Elizabeth brushed an errant chestnut curl away from her face and sighed. She recalled the pie disaster quite clearly. After all the times Lucky had complimented Sarah on her baking, Elizabeth thought she could impress him by baking her own pie. But unfortunately she had mistaken the salt for the sugar and nearly caused the poor boy to gag to death. He had been his usual kind self about the whole incident, but it had reaffirmed Elizabeth's belief that she would never be quite good enough for Lucky Spencer.  
  
When they finally reached the fair grounds, the party saw that many of the town's folks had already arrived. As she was helped out from the wagon by the always gallant Luke, Elizabeth's eyes darted guiltily toward the fenced pigpens. Once again the area was filled with the best hogs of the county, but this time, she noticed that the gate was guarded by a number of rather weary farmhands.  
  
Seeing the hogs, her mind turned to her friend. How was Burt faring at the saloon? Were they feeding him? She thought of Sonny Corinthos's charming manners and kind smile, and she was slightly reassured. Surely he would take care of Burt until she could find him a home...but that brought to mind another problem. Who was she going to find to give Burt a home without wanting him for their table? Oh dear, she was really going to have to think about this...because how long could she leave him at the saloon?  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
Elizabeth turned her eyes back toward her very exasperated sister. "Yes, Sarah?"  
  
"I said we're heading toward the judging booths to drop off our baked goods. Are you coming?"  
  
Elizabeth looked around again and answered softly, "No. I think I'll just have a look at the animals."  
  
With a loud sigh, Audrey shook her head and said to Laura, "Do you see what the girl is like? If she had her way she'd be with the animals all the time."  
  
Luke chuckled and said, "I can certainly sympathise. Believe you me, animals can be much better company than some people." He paused before continuing, "Well, you ladies go win your ribbons, and Lucky and I'll sign up for that steeplechase! This year a Spencer man is goin' to win, ain't that right, son?"  
  
"Yep." Lucky nodded, and was about to head out with his father, when Sarah admonished, "Lucky, you promised we would spend the day together."  
  
With a look of comic disbelief, Luke laughed, "Sarah darlin', the boy's just goin' to be gone a few minutes to sign up. 'Sides you have the rest of your whole lives for him to be tied to your apron strings."  
  
Luke's statement caused everyone to stare at him in shock. After a blink of surprise, Elizabeth felt a smile curving her lips and tried to hide it. But Luke's keen eyes saw it, and he gave her a wink.  
  
"Luke!" Laura scolded gently, "The things you say."  
  
With another charming smile, and a quick kiss to his wife's lips, Luke grabbed his son and pulled him away toward the line up of men all eager to try their hand at the race.  
  
"Really! I sometimes wonder about that husband of yours, Laura," huffed a shocked Audrey.  
  
Laura laughed as she picked up Lulu, and she said, "We really should go and hand in our goods."  
  
Audrey turned to Elizabeth and warned, "You stay out of trouble Lizzie, you here? I only let you come today because you promised to be on your best behaviour."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Yes Grams. I will."  
  
The three women were about to leave when Lulu who was struggling in her mother's arms, cried, "I wanna stay with Izzie, Momma."  
  
Laura let out a sigh and said gently, "Now darlin' you can be a handful..."  
  
"No, Mrs. Spencer, I'd be happy to have Lulu's company," Elizabeth volunteered shyly.  
  
"Well, I don't know..." Laura began but as she saw Lulu's pleading face she gave in, "Alright, but you be good for Lizzie, you here? No running around."  
  
As she was placed back down on the ground, the little girl nodded and ran over to Elizabeth. Elizabeth took the girl's small hand, and said reassuringly, "She'll be fine, Mrs. Spencer."  
  
With a few last warnings, the three women finally headed off to earn their prizes. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, and bent down until she was eye level with the little girl. "Now, what did you want to see, Lulu?"  
  
"The ponies, Izzie. Please." Without waiting for a reply, Lulu pulled on Elizabeth's arm, dragging her toward the area of the fair containing all kinds of working and riding horses, including a few ponies.  
  
As she and Lulu reached the fencing next to one beautiful chestnut pony, Elizabeth could hear the auctioneer shouting out prices of cattle to a group of men gathered around just a short distance away. Her eyes wandered over the men and then widened as she saw Edward and AJ Quartermaine...  
  
"Izzie!"  
  
Turning her eyes back down to Lulu, Elizabeth asked, "What is it, Lulu?"  
  
Pointing to the pony, she said, "I wanna ride him."  
  
Laughing, Elizabeth said gently, "You're too young for that, Lulu, but I'm sure someday soon, your papa will teach you how to ride."  
  
"I wanna ride him, Izzie!" the girl insisted stubbornly.  
  
Shaking her head, Elizabeth said, "Sorry, Lulu, but why don't you touch his mane and tell him how much you like him. I'm sure he'd like that." At the girl's nod, Elizabeth picked her up until she could step on the fencing and reach the height to pet the animal.  
  
As the girl tentatively touched the gentle animal's black mane, she asked, "What's his name Izzie?"  
  
"I'm not sure...perhaps we can name him for a day? How 'bout Louie?"  
  
The little girl giggled, but it was an amused masculine voice which commented, "I've never heard a horse named that before."  
  
Elizabeth turned her head in surprise. "Oh, its you Sheriff. How do you do?"  
  
Mac Scorpio smiled as he took off his hat, "Fine thank you, Miss-" Mac let the sentence hang in the air despite the fact he already knew the girl's name. He had heard the youngest Webber girl was shy, and he wanted to get her to open up to him.  
  
"Webber, sir. And this is Lulu Spencer."  
  
Placing his hat back on, Mac nodded, "Yes, I've met Lulu before. She's Luke Spencer's daughter."  
  
"Yes, sir, she is." As Elizabeth spoke softly to the man, she was a little unnerved by his apparent interest in her. He had never approached her before. "C-can I help you sheriff?"  
  
Once again he nodded but with a serious expression on his face, "Yes, Miss Webber, you can. I want to discuss that incident from the other day..."  
  
Elizabeth looked away as she helped Lulu safely back to the ground, and asked nervously, "What about it, Sheriff?"  
  
"I want to know why Jason Quarter-Morgan, came to your rescue."  
  
With startled eyes, Elizabeth turned to look at the sheriff. "Whatever do you mean, sir? He was simply doing a good deed."  
  
The sheriff laughed, a hard, unpleasant laugh. "Let me give you a piece of advice, Miss Webber. Stay away from that man. Morgan doesn't do good deeds without a reason."  
  
The bitterness in the man's tone, made Elizabeth flinch. What had happened to make him so angry? She replied softly, "I thank you for your concern, Sheriff, but I really have nothing to do with Mr. Mor-"  
  
At that moment, a rumbling ran through crowd of men gathered for the auction, and both Mac and Elizabeth turned to watch the crowd part as a man in black stalked angrily toward one man...Edward Quartermaine. As soon as she caught a glimpse of fiery blue eyes, she immediately recognised the man simmering with anger. And so apparently had Mac, who growled, "Morgan." Without a word of farewell, the sheriff was making his way toward Jason and his grandfather.  
  
With Lulu in hand, Elizabeth moved forward, and stood on her tiptoes trying to see above a group of men who had just gathered around, but to no avail. However, she could clearly make out Jason's enraged voice, "Where the hell is she, Edward?!"  
  
An older man's voice calmly replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Jason."  
  
"You bastard! Where's Rebecca?!" The next thing Elizabeth heard was a collective outcry from the crowd, and then the sheriff's booming voice, "That's enough, Morgan. Let him go, now!"  
  
In the next instant, the crowd once again parted as Mac and a few other men pulled Jason away from Edward Quartermaine. Elizabeth stepped closer and saw to her horror, the sheriff had his gun aimed at Jason, whose whole attention was still on his grandfather.  
  
Mac growled at Jason, "I told you Morgan, if you caused any more trouble I'd be putting you in jail." Turning to the crowd he said, "Everyone here saw this man attack Edward Quartermaine."  
  
"No."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened as Edward Quartermaine stepped forward and said, "Release him immediately, sheriff."  
  
Mac Scorpio's eyes narrowed as he asked, "What do you mean? He attacked you."  
  
"It's a family affair, sheriff. Not a matter for the authorities. I would appreciate it if you would get your hands off my grandson." Edward said in his most haughty tone.  
  
After a moment while the sheriff seemed to struggle with his own anger, Mac let Jason go. "You damn Quartermaines. No matter what happens, you still think you're better than the rest of us. But you'll see one of these days someone is goin' take you down." With this last angry threat, Mac stalked away.   
  
Without even having acknowledged the departing sheriff, Jason leaned into Edward and threatened, "Listen old man, I'm going to say this only once. Rebecca better be back in that house tomorrow or you're a dead man."  
  
Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Jason...threats are not necessary. You know what you need to do to see her. Just take over again."  
  
"Grandfather!" yelled AJ, who had been standing off to the side. He moved towards Edward. "You're going to hand over everything to Jason? I won't let you!"  
  
Edward laughed, "You don't have a say, AJ."  
  
The dark haired man turned to his brother, grabbed his arm and spat out, "So once again you get everything? Is that why you came back?"  
  
Pushing his brother's hand off his arm, Jason said, "I don't want a thing from this family, except Rebecca."  
  
With that, he turned and started to walk away from his now arguing brother and grandfather. He could hear the whispers through the crowd, but he couldn't care less what they thought. The anger still burned in him and all his thoughts were consumed by his missing daughter. Where was she?  
  
He was so lost in his rage and worry, it took a moment before his eyes fell on the wide-eyed woman standing a few feet away from him. She looked a lot less dishevelled this morning in a neat checkered blue and white smock, and her unruly curls tied away from her face. But he'd recognise her anywhere...Damn this was all he needed! It hadn't even been one whole day, and he was running into her again. But as her eyes met his...he saw something in her pansy eyes that caught his attention...worry...and sympathy?  
  
As she searched his troubled eyes, Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her throat. Her thoughts were on the man's last words to Edward Quartermaine. Rebecca...that was the name of his daughter...Oh dear. Was his family still trying to prevent him from seeing his own daughter? Did he not even know where his daughter was? How horrible! As she felt a tug at her skirt, Elizabeth tore her gaze away from the man toward an agitated Lulu.  
  
"Izzie!" The girls large eyes were shimmering with tears.  
  
Kneeling down and giving the girl's hand a comforting squeeze, Elizabeth asked, "Yes, love? What's the matter?"  
  
"Why were the men shouting?"  
  
Over the Lulu's shoulder Elizabeth saw Jason stop a little distance away from them as his gaze rested on the little girl. She replied softly, "They had a little disagreement, Lulu. Like most adults do. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"I don't like it, Izzie. It's scary." Lulu leant forward and put her arms around Elizabeth's neck.  
  
Hugging the girl back, Elizabeth said gently, "I know, love, but it's nothing to be scared of."  
  
As he watched and listened to the scene, for the first time in a long while, Jason felt shame. Damn it...he should have thought there would be children about when he went after Edward. But the problem was he hadn't been thinking since the moment he had arrived at the ranch to find out, from a tearful Lila, that Rebecca and Eve had left the night before. After he had forced some of Edward's men to tell him where his grandfather was, he had come to the fair with the sole purpose of beating the location of his daughter out of Edward, if need be. However, the sheriff's grating presence had returned a little of his natural deadly calmness...but it hadn't stopped him from frightening this little girl.   
  
Elizabeth was continuing, "Even such a nice man as your pa once and awhile loses his temper, right?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath and said, "Well, that man who was shouting...he's a nice man as well." Nice? Well...perhaps she was exaggerating a little. He was more on the frightening side. But from what little she knew of him thus far, she felt he was at least a good man. She pointed over Lulu's shoulder to Jason and said, "See, he's right there, and he isn't yelling any longer."  
  
Lulu turned around and as she looked up at Jason, she stepped closer to Elizabeth, reaching for her hand.  
  
Elizabeth stood up. She took a quick glance at the man before her, and nibbled on her lower lip in worry. His face was now unreadable. What was he thinking? Was he still angry about the previous evening? It felt awkward to just stand there, so she said in an unsteady voice, "G-good morning, Mr. Morgan. This is...this is Miss Lulu Spencer. Lulu this is Mr. Morgan."  
  
Jason's eyes widened at the unexpected greeting and introduction. Then as he realised the two females were waiting for his reply, he said awkwardly, "Uh...good morning...Miss Webber." Then looking down at the little girl, he smiled slightly, and said, "Good morning, Miss Spencer."  
  
Elizabeth blinked in surprise. Was that a smile on the man's face? It seemed to soften his harsh features...Why he looked rather human, almost handsome even...Elizabeth's face turned a bright red. Oh heavens, what was she thinking?!  
  
After a moment as she looked up in fascination at the tall man with the strange blue eyes, Lulu smiled in return. "Hello."  
  
Elizabeth watched in further astonishment as the man's blue eyes softened...  
  
"Lizzie, Lulu?!"  
  
Elizabeth turned around guiltily to find Lucky and Luke approaching them. At least her sister and grandmother were nowhere to be seen! She noticed the men's eyes widened as they looked past her to see Jason. Lucky's eyes went to her face as if to ask if she was alright. She smiled slightly in reassurance but then brought her eyes down to stare at the top of Lulu's dark head. It still hurt every time she looked at him...  
  
As the two men came to a stop by the girls, Luke tousled Lulu's hair affectionately and holding out his other hand, he said, "Jason, I heard you were back! It's good to see you."  
  
Accepting the firm handshake, Jason responded with a curt, "Luke, Lucky." He had always respected Luke Spencer. The man told the truth...which he had found to be a very rare thing.  
  
Luke looked at Elizabeth and his daughter. "So I see you've met my Lulu and Lizzie. Ah...but you've already met Lizzie. Heard 'bout what you did for our Lizzie, here. That was a mighty fine thing to do, Jason. But I would expect nothin' else from you."  
  
Jason didn't say anything as he glanced at Elizabeth. She was staring at the ground, and the hand that was not holding onto the little girl's was twisting a piece of her skirt.   
  
Jason's tore his eyes away from her strange behaviour as he heard Lucky's voice. "Yep. It was a good thing you were there, sir. Beth's almost family and you have our gratitude for your helping her."  
  
"Almost family? She is family, son. And why are you being so formal with Jason? You used to spend a lot of time with him when you were a lad."  
  
"Pa you know what I mean...of course Beth's family but I mean once Sarah and I marry she'll be even more of a sister to me."  
  
As the words came easily out of Lucky's mouth, Elizabeth felt the tears come to her eyes. Blinking furiously, she couldn't help but wish someone would just shoot her and put her out of her misery!  
  
Jason took note of the girl's distress and mistook it as having something to do with his presence. "It was good seeing you Luke, Lucky." He smiled slightly at the little girl who reminded him of his own, and said gently, "Good day Miss Spencer."  
  
Lulu still glued to Elizabeth's side, smiled and said shyly, "Bye."  
  
Finally Jason looked down at Elizabeth's curls, and said, "Good day Miss Webber." He waited a moment wondering if she would ever lift her head again, when she finally met his gaze. He was surprised at the sadness he saw there. "Good bye, Mr. Morgan."  
  
As he walked away from the four, Jason was more than a little surprised that this meeting with Miss Elizabeth Webber had gone by without incident. But it had been as unexpected as usual. Seeing her with that little girl had caught him off guard...she had been good with her. And he still couldn't believe she had called him "nice". That wasn't usually the first word that came to people's mind when they thought of Jason Morgan. She had said it to make the girl feel less frightened...the little girl, whose dark hair and blue eyes reminded him of his daughter. God where the hell was Rebecca? It was driving him crazy not knowing...He had to find her.  
  
As Elizabeth quietly watched the man make his way through the crowd of folks on the fair grounds, she heard the distinct sound of her grandmother's voice. "And who was that young man?!"  
  
As they turned around to find Audrey, Sarah and Laura standing there with a number of blue ribbons in their hands, Luke replied easily, "Why it was none other than Jason Morgan."  
  
"Jason who?"  
  
As she shaded her eyes to stare after the man, Sarah exclaimed in horror, "Oh heavens! It was him Grams. The one who knocked out Moreno's man."  
  
Audrey's eyes widened, "Jason Quartermaine you mean. But he looked nothing like the boy."  
  
Luke laughed, "As I said Audrey, he's not a boy."  
  
"What was he doing here?"  
  
Luke glanced at Elizabeth before answering, "Checking out the fair like the rest of us. Speaking of which, I do believe the steeplechase will be occurring soon. Let us find you ladies a place where you can have a good view of me crossing that finishing line first." Luke chuckled good-naturedly.  
  
As she followed the group toward the outskirts of the fair grounds, once again Elizabeth found herself grateful to Luke. If he had told her that she and Jason had been speaking when Luke and Lucky had approached them...her grandmother would never give her a moments peace for the rest of the day.  
  
While everyone around her was cheering on the men as the shot rang out to signal the beginning of the race, Elizabeth's mind was preoccupied with the argument she had witness between Jason had with Edward Quartermaine. It was horrible that a man was being kept away from his daughter, and the way his face had softened as he looked at Lulu, made her think he must be a good father. It was strange that she would think so, considering how terrifying she still found him...but she somehow knew he was. That poor little girl, Rebecca. Her mother was gone and now she was being kept away from her father. The whole situation was so very sad. Letting out a soft sigh, Elizabeth resigned herself to the fact that life could be very cruel, and there was very little she could do about it.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
As Carly came through the saloon doors in a blur of rich violet, she ranted, "How dare they?! I ain't goin' to put up with it!"  
  
From a nearby table, Sonny exchanged worried glances with Jason, Francis and Johnny. "Honey...what's the matter?"  
  
Angrily yanking off her violet bonnet and in the process almost ripping out the feather in it, Carly turned incensed eyes toward the four men, "Them damn witches! And they have the pre'umption to call themselves ladies. Ha! Ev'ryone knows Amy Vining is hot to trot after all the men folk, and then there's that Mrs. Collins. Why she belongs in the loony bin! Her and her premonitions." She took a heaving breath, before continuing full steam, "And Mrs. Hardy! She's the worst of the lot. That old crow is the most uptight, holier than thou woman I've ever met! And that uppity granddaughter of hers ain't any better! A gal with more airs I ain't never seen. Can't believe ya said that sister of hers actually went to all that trouble over that hog out back. Why her grandmother and sister wouldn't help a dying man if he weren't in the right duds!"  
  
Sonny smiled a little, well acquainted with his wife's ravings. But before he could say anything, Carly continued, "And if it ain't bad enough I have to put up with 'em lookin' down their noses at me, ya wouldn't believe what all them ladies said to me in Chloe's dress shop!"  
  
"They spoke to you?" Sonny asked in surprise. Usually the women in town avoided Carly at all costs.  
  
Shaking her carefully arranged blond ringlets, Carly muttered, "No, 'course not! They more like spoke so I'd overhear them."  
  
Johnny asked curiously, "What did them tabby cats say, Carly?"  
  
Throwing her bonnet on the table, she shouted, "They said that us girls at the saloon would never dare attend their stupid social tonight!"  
  
Sonny stood up and placed a comforting arm around his wife's waist. "Carly, why're you so riled up? You weren't plannin' on attendin' anyway."  
  
Carly explained angrily, "Yep, but that was my decision. Now it's like their forbiddin' me from goin'. I won't stand for it! Sonny, we're goin'."  
  
Shaking his head, Sonny murmured, "No, honey...we don't want that kind of trouble."  
  
"I want that kind of trouble! Trouble for them biddies!" When she saw her husband about to shake his head again, she tilted her chin stubbornly. "If ya ain't comin' along, I'm goin' alone!"  
  
Francis stood up and taking Carly into his arms, he began to spin her around the room in a lively dance. "Don't worry Carly, I'll escort ya. My feet have been itchin' to do a jig."  
  
As Francis spun Carly away from him, Johnny took her into his arms, and said through his laughter, "Ya can count me in, Carly."  
  
When they finally came to a stop, a breathless Carly turned to Sonny with a triumphant smile on her face. "See, I'll have escorts."   
  
With a sigh, Sonny said softly, "Carly...we have other problems right now." He looked over at Jason, who had been sitting quietly at the table not paying any attention to the conversation.  
  
Frowning, Carly walked over to her friend who was staring fixedly at the wall. She ran a worried glance over his unusually dishevelled appearance and sat down in front of him. "Jase?! Ain't ya found her yet?"  
  
Without looking at her, Jason shook his head. "No."  
  
"How dare they?! Why're ya here, Jase? Why ain't ya over there and forcin' those damn Quartermaine's to tell ya where Rebecca is?" Carly's voice had risen in her anger over her friend's plight.  
  
Finally looking at Carly with eyes burning with rage and frustration, Jason sighed wearily, and ran a hand roughly through his already tousled golden locks. "Because Lila asked me to let her work on Edward first."  
  
Carly gave an exclamation of disbelief. "What?! So how long will ya give her?"  
  
"'Til tomorrow, but after that I'm goin' after Edward."   
  
Sonny nodded, as he sat down, "And in the meantime, we've been askin' 'round to see if anyone's heard somethin'."  
  
"Well?" Carly asked impatiently, "Has anyone seen Eve or Rebecca?"  
  
Shaking his head, Jason muttered, "Edward must have had them leave in the middle of the night. I'm betting they're in Topeka by now, but no one's seen a thing. And Topeka is one hell of a large place to look without anything to go on..."  
  
Carly let out an exasperated sigh, "Damn! So what, we wait?"  
  
Sonny nodded, "At least 'til tomorrow. Then we'll have to pay them another visit."  
  
"Well, I do know a thin' or two 'bout torture. Why not let me at Mr. Quartermaine?" Carly suggested with a decidedly evil twinkle in her eye.  
  
Despite his worry and anger, Jason had to laugh at Carly's statement. "No. I think you can leave it to me, Carly. But thank you."  
  
Carly stood up and wrapped her arms around Jason's shoulders. "We'll get her back." Then she paused as she said, "But since we can't do anythin' tonight, we'll be goin' to that dance."  
  
Sonny shook his head firmly. He should have known Carly wouldn't give up her plans so easily. "No, Carly. You know the moment we step foot in that hall, those ladies will either faint from shock or start screaming from horror."  
  
Carly shrugged and smiled wickedly. "And that's a problem 'cause...?"  
  
Sonny sighed. He loved his wife and would do anything for her, but she was awfully ornery. But so was Sonny when it came to her safety. "We're not going, Carly." Then in a softer tone, "Why don't we have our own shindig here? A new stock of whiskey came in just waitin' to wet some whistles. It'll be a lot more entertainin' than some stodgy country dance."  
  
For a moment it looked as if Carly would continue to argue, but then her eyes lit up and she jumped out of her chair. "Yep...our own shindig! And we'll invite all the men! Won't those damn tabby cats be spittin' when they see all their men folk leave that dance for here."  
  
The men had to smile as Carly began pacing and calling for her girls. As she gave out her orders, they had a feelin' those fine upstanding women of Heaven were in for a big surprise.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Later that evening, Elizabeth put on another smile as she oh so carefully offered what must've been the hundredth person in the town hall a glass of punch. She had been relegated with Miss Vining to punch duty, and she was extremely agitated about the whole thing. How could her grandmother not remember what happens when she was near something as dangerous as red cranberry punch?  
  
Even as the thought ran through her mind, she heard a scream, "Oh Lizzie, enough, enough!"   
  
As she tilted the ladle full of punch, Elizabeth looked over to Mrs. Bobby Jones and then down to her overflowing glass. Oh dear! "I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Jones, I..."  
  
Bobby smiled slightly as she took her hanky and wiped her stained hand, "Well, no harm done really, Lizzie. Just be a little more careful." With that, she was off carrying her two glasses of punch over to Reverend Jones.  
  
Elizabeth let out a little sigh as she used a cloth to clean the table. Really, she had known that this night would be a disaster even before it had started. As she heard the musicians start up another dance, a waltz this time, she mistakenly glanced over at the most striking couple in the room. Sarah and Lucky. He was looking even more handsome tonight than usual with his dark brown suit, and matching cowboy hat. And his eyes were so bright with happiness as he took Sarah into his arms. Elizabeth looked away. She had tortured herself quite long enough...oh but the torture was just beginning. How would she survive when Lucky announced his love for her sister later in the evening?  
  
"Lizzie," Amy said as she smiled and batted her eyelashes at the man before her, "This kind gentleman has just asked me to dance. You won't mind if I left you for awhile?"  
  
Before Elizabeth could even, as expected, reply that she didn't, Amy was off clinging to the unsuspecting cowboy's arm. As almost everyone was dancing, Elizabeth sat down in the hard wooden chair behind the table and looked over the crowd. There was Luke spinning Laura expertly around the dance floor, and next to them was Ned Ashton and Alexis Davis. They were a rather good looking couple. And a very handsome blond man was escorting Chloe Morgan onto the dance floor. Elizabeth had never seen him before. The doc and his wife were there, but as usual she was much too busy chatting to dance. Oh and there was the town mayor, and his wife.   
  
The sheriff and his men were scattered throughout the room, not dancing but looking out for trouble. Elizabeth noticed that Mrs. Felicia Jones was watching him wistfully. Why couldn't the man see that the widowed schoolmarm was head over heals in love with him? Recalling her conversation with him, Elizabeth thought it most likely because he was filled with too much resentment and anger to see anything else.  
  
But as her eyes wandered over the crowd, she was more struck by who wasn't there than who was. Not one of the Quartermaines were present. That was quite unusual as Edward Quartermaine loved to strut around a social, letting people see he was still king of all he saw. And there were of course none of Moreno's men, or the crowd from the saloon, but this was not surprising since those folks never showed up to a gathering of the upstanding folks of Heaven...  
  
As Elizabeth's wistful eyes moved over the crowd, a couple pairs of young eyes were watching her in slight irritation. "When will she leave that table?"  
  
Thirteen year old Maxie Jones turned to her eleven year old cousin, Lucas Jones and laughed, "Now, Lucas, you know Lizzie Webber rarely ever dances at these things. They're still trying to forget what happened last time!"  
  
"I know...I know. But how're we suppose to liven up this shindig if she don't leave?"  
  
Maxie glanced nervously around. "Shhh. Don't speak so loud. What if the sheriff hears you? Or your father?"  
  
Twelve year old BJ Jones laughed. "Father is too busy espousing the heavenly goodness of giving to Mrs. Hardy. The goodness of giving to the parish of course."  
  
Maxie shook her head and stared at her cousins. "I can't figure out how you two can be the children of a man of God!"  
  
Exchanging mischievous glances, the brother and sister laughed. But Lucas quickly turned the subject back to the obstacle standing in the way of all his fun for the evening. "Well, I think some drastic action is necessary. BJ, when this dance is done, you go and suggest to Uncle Luke to ask Lizzie to dance. He likes her so he won't likely turn you down like the other men." The turning to Maxie he said, "You keep an eye on Miss Vining. I'm thinking she won't let that poor gent go, but if she does, you keep her from gettin' back to the table."  
  
"And how am I suppose to do that, Lucas?"  
  
Lucas smiled, "Oh you'll figure a way." He patted the bulge in his jacket and said, "And I'll look after the rest. This is going to be the best shindig this town has ever seen!"  
  
As the three youngin's went about their business, the dance had ended and people were once again lining up for their refreshments. As Elizabeth was alone, she tried as best as she could to serve everyone, but a few spills here and there were inevitable. When Luke came up to her, she had just finished with the rush.  
  
"Why Lizzie, gal. Ain't you lookin' pretty tonight." Luke smiled at the pretty image the girl made in a simple high necked peach dress and her curls dressed up with a simple matching ribbon. It was nothing as fancy as her sister's flowing white and blue gown, but it set off the girl's creamy complexion. He wondered at the foolishness of the young men around him, including that son of his. Too worried about what was on the outside and not the inside...well what could he do? The youngin's had to learn the hard way for themselves. "Darlin', why've you been sittin' here all evenin'? Why don't you make an old man happy and give me the honour of a dance?" Luke held out his hand.   
  
Elizabeth blinked and then said shyly, "Oh no, Mr. Spencer. Please don't worry about me. You know I don't dance very well." And that was an understatement if there ever was one!  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Lizzie! You're comin' with me!" And with that, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.  
  
Almost stumbling over her own feet, Elizabeth stepped onto the wooden floor to hear the fiddles strike the first notes of a...Oh no! A reel! A dance which required some co-ordination...something she was sorely lacking. "Mr. Spencer, it's a reel. I c-can't dance this!"  
  
Luke smiled kindly but shook his head firmly. "Lizzie, there's nothing you can't do. Just have fun."  
  
"Alright ladies and gents form your lines," cried the caller on the stage.  
  
With her heart pounding, Elizabeth reluctantly joined the middle of a line with Luke across from her on her left. She looked at the head of the line near the stage to see Amy and her cowboy, and at the foot was Sarah and Lucky. Oh heavens...this was going end in calamity!  
  
The music began, and the caller shouted out, "Bow to your ladies." The gents all stepped in toward the ladies and bowed while the ladies curtseyed from their spots. Or tried to curtsy, as Elizabeth almost tripped over the hem of her own skirt in the process.  
  
"Right hand to the ladies!" As she watched all the couples approach each other with right hands upraised, Elizabeth quickly followed suite. And then she pressed her hand to Luke's raised one. Fortunately, Luke kept his hand to her height or she would never have reached it. Unfortunately, as all the couples turned clockwise once, Elizabeth went the other way, running right into the gentleman next to her. "Oh sorry!" she cried as she quickly reversed directions. Oh dear!  
  
As she floundered back to her place in line, Elizabeth's face was a bright red. She couldn't even look up at Luke, afraid he was mortified being her partner. But the caller soon shouted, "Left hand to the ladies!" And once again Elizabeth found herself moving toward the inside of the line toward Luke. As she reached him and placed her unsteady left hand in his, he whispered, "You're doing fine, Lizzie. Just look at me." She looked up in surprise, and found him smiling down at her. As she turned counter-clockwise, she strangely found herself smiling a little.  
  
Then she returned to her position in the line. "Both hands now!" She concentrated on Luke and as he came into the middle, so did she. And as he raised both hands, she did as well. And she followed his lead to turn clockwise, and then returned to her position in line once more. She had done it! Elizabeth beamed at Luke who smiled proudly back at her.  
  
"Do-si-do!" Oh dear! Elizabeth realised the dance was still continuing, and quickly stepped into the middle where all the dancers already were and circled around Luke to his right without touching him, then returned to her place.  
  
Then she watched as the head couple, Amy and her cowboy, sashayed down the middle of the line and as everyone around her whooped and hollered, Elizabeth couldn't help but give a small shout herself! Oh my, this was fun!  
  
Amy and her cowboy returned to the top of the line, and did a one and a half turn clockwise until they faced the line of the opposite sex. "Now strip the willow!"  
  
Amy and her cowboy went down the line doing a complete turn with each person in line. When it was Elizabeth's turn, she had been studying the direction so determinedly that she managed to go in the right direction without incident. Finally, Amy and her cowboy made it all the way down the line, and all the steps to the dance began again.  
  
Elizabeth was much better this time and only stumbled a little, and when it came her turn to 'strip the willow' she found her partners very helpful in turning her in the right direction when she forgot. The only truly embarrassing moment was when her hand touched Lucky's and she forgot where she was. He and everyone had to tell her a few times to turn, but they all laughed good-naturedly with her. So by the time the dance ended, a flushed Elizabeth was smiling shyly up at Luke as he escorted her back to the refreshment table.  
  
"I told you, you would do fine, Lizzie! You're a mighty fine dancer, if you just give yourself a chance."  
  
With some pride, Elizabeth said quietly, "Thank you, Luke." However her joy was to be short lived as her grandmother and sister came up with Lucky in tow.  
  
"Lizzie! I thought I told you not to dance!" Audrey began angrily, "Why poor Luke here probably won't be able to walk for another year, with your stepping on him every other step!"  
  
Luke frowned, "Audrey! Lizzie is a mighty fine dancer."  
  
"It really is kind of you to say so, Mr. Spencer. But we all know how clumsy Lizzie is," Sarah said as she glared at Elizabeth. "Really Lizzie, if you had to dance, how could you join our line?"  
  
Lucky stared at Sarah in some surprise. "Sarah! How can you say such a thing?!"  
  
Realising how she sounded, Sarah blushed and quickly changed the subject, "Lucky do you not think it's time to make the announcement?"  
  
With an apologetic smile at Elizabeth, Lucky turned to Sarah and nodded.  
  
As her grandmother, Lucky and Sarah made their way to the stage, Elizabeth sat down behind the table. Luke gave her a sad smile, and then he too made his way to the stage.  
  
As she poured herself a glass of punch, Elizabeth felt her eyes water. This was the moment she had been dreading all night long. Taking a sip of the cool refreshment, she saw Lucky speak to the musicians. He was likely telling them he had an announcement to make. As she felt her misery increase, she stared fixedly down at her drink and as she was really quite thirsty, she finished off the glass rather quickly. It was rather nice as it went down...  
  
"Lizzie!" Elizabeth looked up to see Lucy Collins. "May I have some of that lovely punch please." Without saying a word, Elizabeth quickly poured the lady a glass of the cool drink, hoping she would leave before the announcement came. She really could not take the woman's prattle at the moment.  
  
"Here you go Mrs. Collins," And then out of nowhere, she said without thinking, "You'll need to make sure you're not too dry in the throat to prattle on about my sister's reeling in of Lucky."   
  
As Lucy gasped in surprise, Elizabeth's eyes widened. Had she really said that?!  
  
"Really, Lizzie!" Lucy exclaimed as she rushed off.  
  
She really should be shocked at herself, Elizabeth thought, but for some unknown reason she felt rather good. There was this very pleasant feeling tingling up and down her body and she felt so light-headed...smiling she sat down and poured herself another glass of punch.  
  
"Oh heavens!" Maxie whispered to Lucas and BJ as they watched the refreshment table from behind a nearby pillar. "Lizzie's really going at that punch!"  
  
Lucas's shoulders were shaking with his barely contained laughter. "She's on a bender!" He opened his jacket to reveal the now empty flask of rum and laughed harder, "Lordie, I can't wait to see what happens when the rest of these ladies have some of my special blend."  
  
BJ giggled nervously as she glanced around. "But you'd better make sure Uncle Luke never finds out you stole his rum or you'll find yourself in deep you know what!"  
  
Dismissing his sister's worries, Lucas watched in avid interest as Elizabeth finish off her second glass.  
  
As she licked her lips and watched Lucky walk onto the stage with Sarah, Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle. It was very strange but she was not feeling nearly as horrible about the announcement as she thought she would...  
  
"Howdy everyone!" Lucky shouted out. The crowd turned their attention toward the stage and handsome couple. "I have an announcement to make. Many of you may already know by now, but I want to make it official." He took Sarah's hand in his, and beamed at her while he shouted, "I want y'all to know that Miss Sarah Webber has made me the happiest of men and has agreed to become my wife!"   
  
As Sarah beamed at the crowd, the men broke out into hoots and hollers and the women clapped loudly. Soon Lucky was surrounded by the men and Sarah by the women, but they were the center of attention for only a short moment, as a lean cowboy came charging through the double doors at the far end of the hall and shouted, "Hey! They're havin' a shindig at the saloon and the first round is on Corinthos!"  
  
Every single man's eyes lit up at the news and then all hell broke loose! Many of the men immediately formed a stampede out of the town hall, and others would've have followed if it were not for the fact the women in their lives had death grips on them!  
  
Elizabeth giggled out loud at the sight of Amy's cowboy pulling her hand off his arm so he could follow his friends. And she felt the tears of laughter come to her eyes, as she made out her sister's enraged red face. She along with Audrey were shaking their hands angrily in the air! Apparently that den of sin had stolen Sarah's thunder this evening!  
  
Amidst all this chaos, Elizabeth thought to herself, why couldn't she too go to the saloon? She had been wondering the past few days how Burt was faring and surely no one would miss her...not if she were only gone a moment. "Yep, I-I'll slip...in and ow-out...or is that owt and in?" Giggling to herself, Elizabeth got to her slightly unsteady feet...  
  
And as she suspected not one person noticed the little lady in peach leaving the building as they were all too busy dealing with one of the many unexpected events that were to occur that night... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
As the cool night air hit her flushed face, and she made her way down the street toward the rowdy saloon, Elizabeth felt a little less light headed, but still quite pleasantly cheery. And despite the fact she knew that there was some reason she shouldn't be going to the saloon, she couldn't quite remember what it was. So with little fear, she squeezed her way between the men standing in front of the saloon, and pushed the swinging doors open.   
  
The saloon was overcrowded. And as Elizabeth was at least a foot shorter than any of the men there she couldn't see a thing. But she could certainly smell and hear all sorts of foreign things to her! Someone was playing a lively jig on the piano, and she could smell the strong scent of whiskey and other spirits. As she inhaled a bit of the cigar smoke, she coughed slightly, drawing the attention of one nearby cowboy.  
  
Pushing back the rim of his hat, the man's hazel eyes looked down at her in some surprise, but then he grinning, he hollered, "Well, will you lookie here boys! Looks like one of those gals from the social decided she'd too be likin' this shindig more!"  
  
As the group of cowboys around her looked down at her, Elizabeth smiled pleasantly up at them trying to remember why she had come to this place. Oh...her pig! She began, "Sir, c-can you tell me...where I can find...Burt?"  
  
"Hey honey...if Burt's who you're lookin' for, I can be Burt." The man with the hazel eyes said with a deep chuckle.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at the cowboy's lean, tanned face and giggled, "You aren't Burt...you're much too large...not pink enough...and...you're not a pig..."  
  
Uproarious laughter greeted this, and a rather heavyset cowboy shouted, "Ya just haven't seen James eat, miss! But it ain't right you get to partner her, James. I wanna dance with her first."   
  
"Oh no sir...I'm not here to dance...I just want to see Burt," Elizabeth explained as she tried to make her way through the crowd gathered around her.  
  
Stepping in her way, James shook his head, "Naw, ev'ryone has to dance at least one jig, ain't that right boys? And since they're more gents here than gals, you're goin' to have to do your share miss."  
  
All the cowboys nodded their heads solemnly, and before Elizabeth could say another word, James had taken hold of her hand and was pulling her to the floor space that had been cleared before the stage for dancing. Elizabeth had only a brief moment to see that all the other couples on the floor were other cowboys and some very scantily clad fancy women. Then James placed a large hand on her small waist and grabbed her other hand to lead her in a lively jig. Oh heavens!  
  
Through the first steps, Elizabeth could feel her feet begin to stumble, but the cowboy was quite strong and practically pulled her off her feet! Oh dear...everything around her was spinning!  
  
As the crowd around began clapping and stomping to the beat, the other couples on the dance floor halted in the midst of their dancing to stare at the girl in peach flying across the room with the cowboy.  
  
From his position playing at the piano, Francis noticed the increased rowdiness around him and looked up to see what had captured everyone's attention. When he saw her flying by him, he missed a few notes, and almost fell off the bench. Uh oh! What was she doing here?  
  
Sonny and Carly who were helping out Johnny behind the bar to hand out the free rounds of whisky, also noticed the rumblings around the crowd. Carly shouted over the noise, "What the hell is goin' on over there?"  
  
Wiping his whiskey covered hands on a cloth, Sonny shrugged, "Don't know. I'll have a look."  
  
At that moment on the dance floor, another cowboy came up and tapped James on the shoulder, "Hey, I wanna dance with the little lady." And without another word, he spun Elizabeth into his arms, and they were off.  
  
Oh heavens! The room was spinning quite dreadfully now, and despite the fact her feet rarely touched the ground, they were beginning to ache.  
  
Sonny had just made it to the edge of the dance floor and looked over at Francis, who was desperately trying to catch his eye. With one hand Francis pointed toward the dancing couple, and shouted, "It's her, Sonny!"  
  
Her? Surprised Sonny moved closer to the couple, and looked over at the girl being spun around the floor. He almost tripped over a fellow's feet in his shock. "Elizabeth?!" He closed the distance between him and the couple and grabbed the man by the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, wait your turn, feller," the man began before he recognised whom he was addressing, "Oh, sorry, Corinthos." He immediately let go of Elizabeth's waist and hand.  
  
Unfortunately, Elizabeth wasn't prepared to be released and her legs gave out beneath her. "Oh dear!"  
  
"Steady does it." Sonny grabbed the girl to hold her up, and watched anxiously for her to look up at him.  
  
After a moment, the room began to stop spinning somewhat and Elizabeth finally recognised who was holding onto her arms. "Sonny?! Oh, thank heavens!" Elizabeth said with a friendly smile. "I-I thought those cowboys would never stop...and to think I Grams and Sarah had been upset when I danced with Luke...Only 'magine what they'd say about this!" She began to giggle and then as if remembering her manners, she said happily, "Oh! Good evening, Sonny."  
  
Sonny stared down at the girl in shock. What the hell? The other day the girl had barely said a few words and here she was chattering away!  
  
"Sonny? What's goin' on here?" Carly asked as she looked at the brunette in her husband's arms. Why did the girl look so familiar? Then it hit her, the girl Sorel had hassled the other day! The one Sonny said owned that hog. "What's she doin' here?"  
  
By this time Francis and Johnny were also by their side, staring in shock as Elizabeth stepped back from Sonny, and beamed up at all of them. "Gooood evenin' everyone!"  
  
Francis and Johnny exchanged incredulous looks. What happened to that shy girl they'd met the other night? Johnny asked, "What ya doin' here, miss?"  
  
Elizabeth didn't answer as once more she became aware of her sore feet...she needed to sit down. To the shock of everyone, the young lady settled herself on the floor with her feet neatly tucked under her skirt, before looking up at Johnny, and replying, "Well, when all these folks...left the dance, I thought...I really didn't want to see all the ladies screaming and shouting about the whole thing...So I came to see...Burt."  
  
Looking down at the girl, Carly's expression turned from one of astonishment to one of keen interest. "Were them ladies really in a fuss 'bout the men leavin'"  
  
Elizabeth giggled and nodded. "Yep...they all looked as red as tomatoes! And there was steam coming out of their ears like you see when the train whistle blows!"  
  
Eyes glittering with satisfaction, Carly began to laugh at the image, but Sonny quickly hushed her. As he went to help Elizabeth to her feet, he asked, "You came to see your pig, darlin'?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, but she attempted to bat away Sonny's hand, not ready to get up quite yet.  
  
Shaking his head, and withdrawing his hand, Sonny asked, "Why couldn't you wait 'til mornin'?"  
  
"I most definitely wanted to see him," Elizabeth said with another giggle. Then suddenly springing to her feet, she asked, "Where's Burt?"  
  
Using his hat to cover his mouth, Johnny whispered to Francis, "The girl's full as a tick!"  
  
Francis nodded sombrely. "Wonder how? Ya wouldn't think they'd let someone so small and young imbibe in spirits!"  
  
Sonny turned to Carly. "Would you take her out back to see that hog, while I figure out what to do 'bout this?   
  
Still smiling, Carly nodded. This girl was mighty amusing to have around. Taking her arm gently, she said, "Honey...come on and ya can visit your hog."  
  
Elizabeth waved goodbye to the three men, who exchanged worried glances. Sonny turned toward the gawking crowd and shouted, "Fun's over! Head on over to the bar and the boy's will refill those glasses!"  
  
As soon as the crowd cleared, Sonny asked Francis, "How long has she been here?"  
  
Francis shrugged, "Damned if I know! Just saw her a moment before ya did! How do ya suppose she got half seas over?"  
  
"I don't know, but once word spreads 'bout her bein' here, ya can bet they're goin' to be sayin' we gave her the stuff!" Sonny said angrily.  
  
Frowning, Johnny nodded, " And ya know that grandmother of hers is goin' to be the first in line demandin' this place be shut down!"  
  
"Where the hell is Jase when we need him?!" Francis said, "He'd know what to do."  
  
Sonny shook his head. "It's good he's out ridin'. He's already worked up enough 'bout Rebecca. The last thin' he needs is another run in with Elizabeth. He's not too fond of the gal, if you remember."  
  
With a twinkle in his eye, Johnny laughed, "He looked mighty fond of her when they were on the ground, rolling in mud together!"  
  
Sonny had thought so too, but he said, "Alright, enough. First thing we need to do is give the gal some coffee to sober her up some. Thank God those beans came in the other day! Then Francis, you take her back to that dance. Hopefully no one's noticed she's missing yet. Johnny, keep the drinks comin' and no waterin' them down. By the end of the night, I don't want any of these boys remembering their own mothers' names. And I-"  
  
At that moment, Carly returned with a smiling Elizabeth in tow. "Well, she's had her talk with that pig. Lord...if I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't believe it. She's sure a strange one."  
  
Before Sonny could reply, Elizabeth spoke excitedly, "Oh, Burt is looking well! Why he's quite happy back there...and with no friends being here with him..."  
  
She was rambling again, so Sonny said gently to the girl, "Elizabeth, we're goin' to get you something to drink, and then Francis here is goin' to take you back to the dance. Alright?"  
  
Looking around the saloon with its rich red furnishings, the beautifully painted women, and the wonderful liveliness of the place, Elizabeth shook her head, "No...I don't want to go yet, Sonny."  
  
Sonny bit back a groan, and muttered to Johnny, "Get that coffee ready." Turning to Elizabeth, he said, "Why don't you have a seat over here, and listen to Francis play a tune or two?"  
  
Elizabeth let Sonny guide her to a chair near the piano, and she watched as Francis began to flip through some music sheets. She asked him with a lopsided grin, "What are ya going to play...Francis?"  
  
While Francis turned to reply to the girl, Sonny grabbed Carly's arm. "We need to help out with servin' the crowd, honey, before it gets ugly. Francis will keep an eye on the girl."  
  
As she took in the pushing and the shoving to get to the bar, Carly nodded and followed her rather flustered husband. She bit back a smile. It was fun seeing him so befuddled...  
  
As Francis's fingers flew over the keys in a lively number, and her feet began tapping, Elizabeth's eyes began to wander around the room. A number of men were playing cards...she had never seen so many valuables out in the open before...She stood and was about to go get a closer look when Francis suddenly stopped his playing. "No, Elizabeth. Please be stayin' put!"  
  
Elizabeth turned her big blue eyes his way, and said determinedly, "But...I wanna have a look around!"  
  
Shaking his head emphatically, Francis tried to think of a way to keep the girl occupied. As his eyes glanced once again at the piano, he asked, "Do ya sing?"  
  
Giggling, Elizabeth shook her head, "Nooo...Well, a very little in church...but Grams and Sarah are always stomping on my toes trying to hush me," she paused and leaned in before whispering, "I'm afraid I sing a bit off tune."  
  
Still desperate to keep her attention, Francis continued, "But ya know a song or two right?"  
  
She tilted her head to give the matter some thought, which was difficult considering her head was so fuzzy at the moment. Finally, Elizabeth nodded, "Y-yes..."  
  
"Good. Then you tell me what ya wantin' to sing and I'll play it."  
  
"But, I'm really...not any good," Elizabeth giggled. "And I don't know many tunes."  
  
Francis shrugged, "Any song will do."  
  
Elizabeth stared at him a minute. Well, Grams and Sarah weren't there...and she was feeling unusually courageous this evening. "Hmm...how abowt 'Home Sweet..." She giggled, "Home'? It's one of the few I know."  
  
Francis nodded eagerly. Anything to keep the gal busy until that coffee was ready...He played a few bars of the popular tune he knew by heart...  
  
Elizabeth leaned on the piano and started to hum a little until the words came to her...  
  
Mid pleasures and palaces,  
  
Francis's eyes widened as Elizabeth's slightly off tune voice drifted over to him. She had not been exaggerating when she said she wasn't good. She was by no means an opera star in the rough, but her voice was like her...sweet, honest and...unexpected.  
  
...Though we may roam,   
Be it ever so humble,  
There's no place like home.   
  
Home...As the words came out of her mouth and the soft, sad melody of the piano filled the air, Elizabeth felt tears come to her eyes...Where was home, now? In a couple of months the farm would no longer be hers...it would belong to Lucky and Sarah...  
  
A charm from the skies seems to hallow us there,  
Which seek through the world,  
Is not met with elsewhere, Home!  
Home! Sweet, sweet home.   
  
Slowly, as the men around them caught her sad, wistful voice, the noise of the crowd began to dim and soon Elizabeth's voice could be heard throughout the whole saloon.  
  
There's no place like home,  
There's no place like home,  
An exile from home, splendor dazzles in vain,  
Oh! Give me my lowly thatch'd cottage again;  
The birds singing gaily, that came at my call,  
Give me them with the peace of mind dearer than all.  
Home, home sweet, sweet home.  
  
As her voice faded with the last note, the silence in the room was deafening. Sonny, Carly and Johnny were standing behind the bar as surprised as everyone else by an unusual performance in the saloon.  
  
Then all of a sudden a man shouted out gruffly, "I thought this here was a damn saloon. If I was wantin' some damn singin' like that I'd be goin' to church on Sunday!"  
  
Elizabeth, whose eyes were shimmering from emotions having nothing at all to do with the man, felt a tear streak down her face. Quickly she tried to rub it away with the back of her hand, but some of the men had noticed it.  
  
"Look what you've done ya baffoon! You've gone and made the lassie cry!" And then all hell once again broke loose that evening. The fight that ensued resulted in many a turned table, and liquor flying every which way, including on a surprised Elizabeth's peach dress.  
  
Shouting out orders to his men to calm everyone down, Sonny made his way through the flying chairs and glasses, toward Francis, who was by now standing protectively in front of Elizabeth and the piano. Glaring at the piano player, Sonny said in exasperation, "I thought I told you we were wantin' to make these men forget she was here, not make sure they remember!"  
  
Francis shrugged helplessly, "I was just tryin' to distract the girl, Sonny!"  
  
As Carly came up behind him with the flask of coffee in her hand, Sonny turned and said to her, "Take Elizabeth upstairs to our room, and make sure she finishes that coffee." He turned to Francis and shouted, "Get some of the girls to do a number. And then get Gia to sing somethin' more lively. Carly will get you once the girl's ready to go."  
  
Taking a now subdued Elizabeth by the arm, Carly was able to get her up the stairs without too much incident but as they stepped into the hallway, Elizabeth said in some surprise, "Oh look!"  
  
Carly peered down the hallway to see a young man in his underwear being pulled back into a room by one of her girls.  
  
"It's Jesse! I'm wondering what's he doing...here? Jesse!"  
  
Carly whispered, "Hush! Now, who's Jesse?"  
  
Feeling tired all of a sudden, she mumbled through a yawn, "He's one of our farmhands...I don't think Grams will be too happy when she finds out he's been here. A saloon is a house of sin, you know..."  
  
Carly muttered, "Darlin', that granny of yours won't be too happy if she finds out you've been here!" Damn! She couldn't make it to her room without running the risk of Elizabeth being seen by that hand. Thinking quickly she pulled Elizabeth into the room nearest to them. As she had known it would be, the room was empty. After closing the door, she walked over to a table and lit a candle.  
  
Then handing the girl her coffee, Carly ordered, "Now drink this up, you here?! Lord...for one small gal, ya sure do know how to cause a fuss!"  
  
Taking a small sip of the nasty brew, Elizabeth nodded with a sad sigh, "Yep...de-sas-ter...that's what always happens..."  
  
Carly was about to say something, but the distinct aroma of whiskey made her stare down at the girl's peach dress. "Oh Lord! You've got whiskey on that dress. There ain't no way those folks ain't goin' to be noticin' that." Carly jumped up and began to pace. What was she going to do? "Alright...give me that flask, and take off your dress."  
  
At the girl's stare of confusion, Carly said firmly, "We need to clean it! Now take it off! No one's going to see ya in here!" And to hasten the girl, Carly began helping the girl out of the dress.  
  
Once Elizabeth was clad only in her chemise and petticoats, Carly picked up the dress and said, "Ya finish off that flask ya here, and I'll be back shortly."  
  
Taking a large gulp of the bitter drink, Elizabeth watched in bemusement as the door was firmly closed behind the beautiful blond woman. She let out another small yawn and placed the flask on the nearby table. The wonderful feeling earlier in the evening was by now long gone...she felt so tired now...Sitting on the small bed, Elizabeth felt the overwhelming urge to lay down. Something told her she shouldn't...But she was so sleepy...  
  
A little nap wouldn't hurt...just until Sonny's wife...Carly...came back...and then burying her head into the wonderfully spicy scented sheets, she was soon fast asleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
After a long ride, Jason arrived back to the saloon, dead tired. He'd ridden for hours trying to work out all the anger and worry...It hadn't helped to ease his fears for Rebecca, but it had made him weary enough so that he might be able to sleep that night more than the five minutes he had the previous one.  
  
When he walked through the swinging doors, he wasn't surprised by the rowdiness that greeted him but he was by the condition the place was in. At least a quarter of the chairs and tables were broken and there was glass everywhere! Through the crowd of men, many of whom being attended by Carly's girls, Jason saw Francis in his usual place in front of the piano. He was playing a lively tune, accompanying the same dark beauty who had come to Jason's room the other day.   
  
He made his way through the crowd of men being served their whiskey, toward Sonny and Johnny.  
  
"What the hell happened here, Sonny?!"  
  
At the familiar sound of his friend's voice, Sonny looked up with exasperation written all over his face. He grumbled a little, "You would never be able to guess in a thousand years, Jase!"  
  
Jason blinked in surprise. It wasn't like Sonny to be so evasive. "Well?"  
  
Seeing the exhaustion written on his friend's face, Sonny shook his head. There was no need worrying Jason about this whole thing. "Don't be worryin' 'bout it. I'll be tellin' you in the mornin'. Get some rest."  
  
Jason was about to press for more details when another surge of patrons tried to push their way to the bar. Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "I'll see you in the morning then."  
  
He had just climbed up the stairs, and was about to open his door, when he caught a glimpse of light coming out from beneath the door! What the hell?  
  
With gun drawn, he slowly turned the door knob. Through the warm glow of candle light, Jason's alert blue gaze swept the room, until it fell on the lone figure on the bed. His bed. Walking closer, he saw it was a woman clad only in snow white undergarments, but he couldn't see her face as it was pressed into the sheets. Damn! He was not in the mood to deal with another of Carly's girls! At least he knew it wasn't that other girl who was singing below...but he was going to have to get the damn key to this room and lock it!  
  
Putting away his gun, he walked closer to the bed, not making any effort to be quiet. The woman didn't even move a muscle. Leaning down, he growled, "Get the hell off my bed!"  
  
Still she didn't move! Was the girl dead?! Reaching out, he touched her shoulder through the thin chemise. The heat from her body made his hand tingle. No she wasn't dead. His heated blue gaze wandered over the smooth naked skin of her shoulders and the nape of her neck, exposed through a parting of wild chestnut curls. There was something about this woman...Growling to himself, he gave her a none too gentle shake. "Get up!"  
  
The woman mumbled something, and moved toward the other side of the bed, away from his hand.  
  
Taking a deep breath, trying to calm his growing annoyance, Jason leaned farther over the bed and with both hands yanked the girl around. "I said get out of my bed!"  
  
Elizabeth, who had been drifting in a lovely dream where she and her friends were in a meadow full of daisies and sunflowers with endless peaceful skies of blue above them, was abruptly awaken to find herself staring into that same vivid blue...but this blue was anything but peaceful!  
  
As those large pansy eyes opened wide in surprise, Jason felt the air get knocked out of him. "You?!" Letting her abruptly go, he took a quick step back, and unfortunately caught the heel of his boot on the red rug. As he found himself falling toward the hard ground, all he could think was, 'damn it, here we go again'! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
As she heard the loud thump, Elizabeth blinked a few times, confused...where was she? And why did her head ache so terribly? Closing her eyes again, she laid back down. That was much better.  
  
From the ground, Jason watched in pure astonishment as the girl completely ignored him, and laid back down as if about to go back to sleep. "Oh no you don't!" Getting quickly to his feet, he leaned back over her and dragged her up by her arms. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Wincing at the harsh sound of his voice, Elizabeth opened her eyes a fraction, and mumbled, "Oh please don't yell..."  
  
"Don't yell?!" Jason shouted at the girl in incredulity, trying to ignore the low neckline of her chemise. "What the hell are you doing half naked in my room? In my bed?!"  
  
At his words, Elizabeth's eyes opened wide. Did he just say his bed! But more importantly, did he say naked! She quickly glanced down at herself, forgetting the pounding in her head for a moment. "Oh dear Lord!" she screamed, pushing his hands away from her arms. Grabbing for the sheets, she attempted to cover herself.  
  
Jason finally had the girl's full attention. Folding his arms across his chest, he asked impatiently, "Well? What are you doing here, Miss Webber?"  
  
As her face grew bright red, Elizabeth tried furiously to remember...What had happened? Wait...she could see flashes of scenes...her dancing with Luke, yes...and then dancing with a number of strange men? Then there was Burt, she had seen him and Sonny and his wife...and Francis and that piano. Oh heavens...she sang...and the fight! Glancing around the room, her eyes spotted the flask. Carly...she had told her to drink that, didn't she? But why? And why had Carly left her in his room?  
  
After a moment of watching the girl nibble nervously on her lower lip, Jason asked, "Are you going to answer me?"  
  
"I-I..." Elizabeth couldn't quite find the words to describe all that had happened.  
  
Before Elizabeth could finish her reply, Carly came in through the door saying, "Sorry for takin' so long, but Johnny gave me some more coffee for ya. And well...I tried to clean this thin' and put some violet water on it, but 'fraid it'll still smell a little of whiskey, honey..." She suddenly stopped and exclaimed in surprise, "Oh, Jase, you're back!"  
  
Jason's eyes wandered down to the peach gown, and then up to Carly's surprised face. "What is going on here, Carly?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.  
  
Carly glanced over at the girl in the bed, who looked frightened to death. "Um...the gal here came to pay her hog a visit and got into some mischief...well anyway, some whiskey was spilled on her dress, and I was tryin' to give it a quick cleanin'...nothin' to worry 'bout Jase. We'll be outta here in a-"  
  
By this time, Jason had stopped listening to Carly's ramblings and turned to Elizabeth, "You came over here to see the pig?" Without waiting for the girl to reply, he turned back to Carly and demanded, "Why wasn't she taken back home?"  
  
Carly sighed, "'Fraid the gal's been imbibing in a bit of oh-be-joyful or something, 'cause she sure was actin' mighty peculiar, singing and such...Anyway, Sonny didn't want to send her back to that dance like that and have them old biddies sayin' we plied the girl with drink! So we've been tryin' to sober her up first..."  
  
Was that why she was behaving so strangely? Once again Jason turned his blue gaze toward the girl. "You've been taking in spirits?!"  
  
In reply Elizabeth moaned slightly. Each time he yelled at her, the hammering in her head doubled. Grabbing her head with one hand, she said apprehensively, "I-I just don't understand...I've never touched spirits. Grams would have my head on a chopping block!" And at this point, her grandmother could chop off her head with her blessing if it would only take away the pounding!  
  
Carly laughed, "Well, honey, you've been touchin' some tonight." Seeing that Jason was about to say something else, Carly took pity on the girl and said, "Why don't ya change into your dress, honey and I'll get Francis to take ya back to that dance? Lord knows they're probably out searchin' for ya by now."  
  
After handing the girl the dress, Carly grabbed Jason by the arm, and dragged him out of the room.   
  
As Carly closed the door firmly behind them, Jason glanced down the hall suspiciously. He thought he had heard something...but the long hallway was empty. It was probably only some cowboy and one of Carly's girls enjoying themselves. Dismissing the sound, he turned a questioning glare toward Carly.  
  
But before Jason could direct any questions her way, Carly scolded, "Can't ya see the girl's upset as it is Jase? She's likely never drank a thing before and she must feel like she's been run over by a herd of buffalo!"  
  
If the girl was suffering, she wasn't the only one. The last few days of worry over Rebecca and now this girl, were catching up to him, giving him a raging headache. Taking a deep breath, he finally said wearily, "Carly, tell me what happened from the beginning."  
  
Carly explained everything she had witnessed since she had seen the girl on the dance floor. By the end, Jason's headache had reach epic proportions... "You're telling me she was singin' and that started that brawl down there? How the hell is it a girl that small can continually cause more trouble than any man I've ever met?"  
  
"I know. They could've won the war a great deal faster, if she'd been fightin'." Carly laughed. "But I like her, Jase." She saw the look of incredulity on his face and laughed harder, "I do. She's a hoot. I couldn't have asked for a better shindig, and she seems a rather sweet li'le thin'. When Sonny and the boys came back with those wild stories 'bout her, I was mighty curious, but I never thought I'd like someone related to that Hardy woman. But I do like her."  
  
Jason groaned in disbelief. "Carly!"  
  
"And ya be nice to her, Jase, ya hear. Lord that scowl on your face would scare a grown man let alone that li'le one. Though she didn't seem a bit fearful earlier this ev'ning. But then again the effects of the spirits must be wearin' off..."  
  
Jason sighed running a hand over his rough jaw line. "Alright...you like her...Sonny, Francis and Johnny...hell you all like her, but I just want her away from this place. The longer she's here, the more trouble she's going to get in."  
  
Carly nodded, "I know. I-"  
  
At that moment Elizabeth, once again properly dressed in peach and with her hair somewhat neatly tied back by a ribbon, opened the door and stepped hesitantly out of the room. She looked apprehensively at Carly, careful to avoid Jason's gaze. "I think I should go back to the dance now..."  
  
Carly looked at Jason, and then nodded. "Sure honey, just let me get Francis. Jase, ya escort her to the back, and I'll have Francis meet her there."  
  
Jason shook his head, "No. I'll take her back to the social." Carly's face must've shown her surprise, because he continued, "No need to interrupt Francis from one of his numbers and arising folk's suspicions."  
  
"Well...alright. I'll tell Sonny and the boys you're escortin' the girl." Carly glanced over to the very quiet Elizabeth and said kindly, "'Twas nice seein' ya again, honey. Ya sure do know how to liven up an ev'ning!"  
  
Elizabeth blushed before replying, "Thank you, Mrs. Corinthos."  
  
Carly laughed, "It's Carly honey...'sides ya called my husband by his first name so you'd better call me by mine or I'll be mighty jealous! 'Night." With that she was gone in a blaze of purple down the hallway and stairs.  
  
An awkward silence followed her departure. Finally, Jason said abruptly, "We'd should get goin'," and turning around he made his way toward the backstairs.  
  
As the two headed down the stairs, a figure walked out of one of the rooms and swore. It seemed the plans for the evening had just changed because of that troublesome girl...Dark eyes glanced toward Jason's door and narrowed. Or perhaps not...  
  
With her hand rubbing her aching temples, Elizabeth followed Jason's tall, lean form down the narrow stairs. Before leaving Jason's room, she had glanced at the clock on the table and it had indicated it was just past midnight. It had been likely almost three hours since she left the dance. Her grandmother and sister must have spotted her absence by now. How was she going to explain what happened, when she didn't even know? What had possessed her? Carly had said she had imbibed spirits...but that was simply ridiculous! She hadn't even drank anything but that punch!   
  
They had made their way outside into the cool night air, which along with that second flask of coffee, helped to clear Elizabeth's head. Jason waited until the girl was beside him, before continuing around the building onto the main street. He kept a careful eye out for anyone that might take notice of them, but no one was about. It was strange how the streets were so empty.  
  
In tense silence, they made their way toward the town hall. When they finally arrived at the entrance, Jason asked, "Can you make it the rest of the way on your own?" When she nodded, he bid her a quick, "'Night Miss Webber."  
  
"Goodnight," Elizabeth said quietly, grateful that their uncomfortable time together was at an end. She turned and made her way into the building. To her surprise, the place was almost completely empty! Where was everyone? Turning to a young man who was sweeping the floor, she asked, "Where is everyone?"  
  
The man tilted back his hat and stared at her, chuckling. "They've all gone home, miss!"  
  
"Gone home?!" Usually no one left 'til past one at the earliest. This social was one of the biggest of the year, and often went almost 'til dawn.  
  
"Yes. Was the strangest thin'. First all them ladies were ragin' 'bout all the men folk leavin', and the next moment, they were laughin', dancin' and enjoyin' the food and refreshments! Then they were screamin' at each other and making a ruckus. Why a number of them were goin' at it."  
  
Elizabeth blinked, "What?!"  
  
The man smiled, "If I didn't know better, I'd think they had some..." He held up his hand and tilted back his head as if taking a swig of whiskey, "If ya know what I mean? So the sheriff told 'em all to go home."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't believe it! Not only had she appeared half seas over but so had the whole town! But it made no sense...the only thing she and the ladies drank was that...punch! Oh heavens! Could someone have put something in it? It was the only explanation.   
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened as another thought came to her. Somehow her grandmother and sister had forgotten about her and left! But why was there no one out looking for her? The streets had been empty just moments ago! And now she was stranded in town! What should she do?  
  
She could go to one of the people she knew in town like Mrs. Collins or the Jones, but they'd have questions as to how she was left behind! Perhaps she could walk home...but it would take her hours and it was very dark out there, even with the moonlight...Oh no! There was only one thing she could think of...but she wondered whether walking in the dark would be preferable...  
  
Not giving herself any more time to fret over the matter, she ran out of the building and flew down the street after the lone figure making his way toward the saloon. "Mr. Morgan! Please wait!"  
  
With a groan, Jason turned around to find the girl running toward him. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy to be rid of her. "What?"  
  
Panting to catch her breath, Elizabeth said, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't ask you...if there was another way...but everyone's departed from the dance." She took a deep breath, "It seems all the ladies were acting mighty peculiar tonight...and my grandmother and sister must have left without me..."  
  
Jason had a suspicion of what it was the girl couldn't seem to get out. "And you need someone to take you back to your farm?"  
  
Looking down at his black leather boots, she nodded. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I don't know any other way to avoid...questions."  
  
He could imagine what kind of questions her family would have for her. Well, it looked like he was going for another ride this night. Jason nodded. "Alright, let's get my horse."  
  
Elizabeth let out a small sigh of relief as she followed him once again to the back of the saloon. She waited while he saddled his horse and guided it out of the small stable.  
  
They walked with the horse to the main street and then Jason lifted her onto the saddle, before mounting himself. While she had ridden on horseback before on the Spencer farm, Elizabeth felt very strange riding with a man so close in proximity behind her. His body heat was searing her back, and as he reached for the reins, she felt the heat travel up to her face. Oh heavens!  
  
Jason shifted uncomfortably in the saddle trying to keep his distance from the girl, but it was impossible. He was so close to her he could smell the strange blend of violets and whiskey coming from her. Lord...if her grandmother got a whiff of that, she'd know for sure the girl had been at the saloon! But for some reason, he had the urge to lean in closer to inhale more of the aroma. What the hell was wrong with him? Obviously the lack of sleep was getting to him.  
  
At a slow trot, they rode in uncomfortable silence out of the town, and down the dirt road. Jason was usually a man of silence but he found as this one stretched out, it only increased his awareness of the tiny frame pressed up against him. Recalling their meeting of the previous morning, he asked gruffly, "How's Luke Spencer's daughter?"  
  
Already tense, Elizabeth jumped a little as she felt the unexpected rumbling of his voice through her body. She swallowed and answered quietly, "Lulu's fine...she's just not used to having people yelling around her...she's rather doted on that farm of hers." Elizabeth smiled as she thought of how all the farmhands would bring the little girl little wooden carvings they made, or the wild flowers they picked.  
  
"I shouldn't have yelled in front of her," Jason muttered.  
  
After a moment of thought, Elizabeth suggested, "Well...it is rather hard to control one's temper when one is agitated. And you were..." Elizabeth paused wondering if she should go on. But look at all the things she had already done this night. Surely one simple observation wouldn't hurt, "...worried about your daughter."  
  
Jason stiffened. He couldn't talk about Rebecca...  
  
In the ensuing silence, Elizabeth felt uneasy. She should have kept her mouth closed as usual, but this night the unusual seemed to be the norm. Now it was Elizabeth who was unable to stand the uncomfortable silence. So with eyes focused on the large hands holding the reins, she began to chatter nervously, "You know...I do believe Mrs. Cor-Carly was right...I may have imbibed some spirits tonight. From what that hand in the hall told me, everyone at the dance must have...that's why they went home early. Apparently the ladies were...um...arguing...and making a fuss." As the man behind her remained silent, Elizabeth continued awkwardly, "I think it was something in the punch as that was the only thing I drank all evening."  
  
Remembering another time and another place, Jason smiled slightly, "It was likely some younin's prank..."  
  
"I cannot believe how strong spirits are...no wonder they warn you about them..." Elizabeth continued softly. It was almost easy talking to him like this, without having to look at his hard face and those penetrating eyes... "And I can't imagine what Grams must've been like..." As the image of a tipsy Grams popped into her mind, Elizabeth started to giggle, "Oh dear! I hope they never find out who did this, or Grams will have their heads!"  
  
At the sound of the girl's mirth, Jason stared down at the top of her head. They had now met a number of times, but he couldn't remember ever hearing her laugh before. Then again, the situations he had found her in were hardly laughing matters. But he found he liked the cheerful sound.  
  
"And...oh no!" Elizabeth could not believe she had completely forgotten about Sarah and Lucky for almost three hours! Their whole evening must have been ruined. Poor Lucky...and poor Sarah. But as she thought of how her sister had gone on and on about this evening, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel slightly, just slightly mind you, happy that the evening was a disaster. "Oh that's not very nice..." Elizabeth admonished herself.  
  
Confused by her words, Jason asked, "What?" Did she just say he wasn't nice? Hadn't she called him nice the other day?   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry...I was speaking to myself, Mr. Morgan..."  
  
Shaking his head at his inability to follow her conversation, Jason let her strange chattering go on uninterrupted. But then he began wondering why she kept addressing him so formally when she was willing to call Sonny and Carly by their given names...  
  
A good half an hour had passed before the two riders approached the farm, and Jason dismounted. With hand on her waist, Jason helped Elizabeth to the ground. As soon as she was standing on her own two feet, Elizabeth eyes swept the farm. She could make out the buggy by the barn. Her grandmother and sister were home and as the lights in the house were dark, she deduced they must be asleep. She again wondered how they could have completely forgotten about her.  
  
Feeling Jason's eyes on her, Elizabeth said softly, "Thank you, sir." She kept her eyes down, still afraid to look at him. It was so much easier speaking when she didn't have to face him.  
  
Noticing her uneasiness, Jason was surprised to discover that all the anger in him from earlier that night had now disappeared. He felt a little guilty about being so harsh with the girl when she had been the victim of a jest. And yet, how was it, she was the only one to find her way into his room? Well, as long as she got home without incident, that was all that mattered. Jason replied briefly, "You're welcome, Miss Webber."   
  
While staring straight ahead at the farmhouse, Elizabeth said shyly, "You don't need to call me Miss Webber, sir. Elizabeth's fine."  
  
Jason was about to reply, but then a thought struck him, and he asked, "How are you going to sneak into the house without being seen?"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. How was she going to get into the house? She was silent for a moment, giving the matter some thought, and then answered, "I'll climb up to the banister. It's not too high up and my window's always open." Just the thought of it made her palms sweaty, but there was no other way.  
  
"No."  
  
At the harsh word, Elizabeth looked up in surprise. "What?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "You can't climb up to your window that way. It's too dangerous."  
  
"But it's the only way..."  
  
Jason asked, "Is there a ladder around here?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, by the barn."  
  
"Show me where it is."  
  
Hesitantly, Elizabeth turned around and led him down the field toward the side of the barn where the ladder leaned against the wall. Grabbing the ladder near the middle, Jason whispered, "Now show me where your window is."  
  
Without thinking, Elizabeth took the head of the ladder with both her hands to help him out, and directed them towards the east side of the house. "There, that window to the left."  
  
Jason leaned the ladder underneath the window, and instructed, "You climb up. I'll hold onto the base to steady it."  
  
Elizabeth looked at her window, which now seemed such a long way up. Oh dear! She was never going to be able to do this...  
  
Jason saw her eyes widen with fear. He said firmly, "You can do this, Miss--" he paused and then finished softly, "Elizabeth."  
  
At the sound of her given name in the deep timbre of his voice for the very first time, Elizabeth's astonished eyes turned to see him looking down at her intently. His eyes were so fierce with determination...she didn't think there was anything he'd be afraid of.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she told herself she could do this...and placed a foot tentatively on the wooden ladder. One by one she took the steps slowly, without looking down, until she was at her window. Pulling herself through the opening, she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
On the ground, Jason was letting out his own held breath. He pulled the ladder down, and was about to walk back to the barn, when he heard her whisper, "Good night, Mr.-" She paused a moment, considering calling him by his given name, but she found her unprecedented daring for the night had ended, "...Morgan...Thank you again."  
  
With his hand on the rim of his hat, he acknowledged her, "'Night." And then he was gone.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
An half an hour later, Jason had just ridden back into town, when he noticed a number of riders with torches gathered by the saloon entrance. A voice shouted out, "No need to go in, Sheriff, Morgan's out here!"  
  
At the shout, guns and shotguns were immediately aimed directly at Jason.  
  
"Get down, Morgan!" Mac ordered as he made his way to stand in front of Jason's horse.  
  
Jason stayed where he was, and asked emotionlessly, "What's this about, Sheriff?"  
  
"You know damn well what this is about. I won't be sayin' it again. Get off that horse." When Jason still made no move, a shot rang out, and Jason's horse bucked slightly. But through his skill with the reins, Jason easily kept the animal under control.  
  
A crowd from the saloon came running out to see what all the commotion was about. Sonny, Carly , Francis and Johnny were among them.  
  
Taking in the scene, Sonny asked angrily, "What the hell is goin' on here, Sheriff?"  
  
As Mac's eyes swept over the number of men at Sonny's side, he warned, "Stay out of this, Corinthos. I just want Morgan."  
  
Stepping right in front of Mac, Carly declared angrily, "Well, ya ain't gettin' him without goin' through us!"  
  
"If need be, ma'am." Mac said coldly, "But I don't think you'd be wanting to put your life on the line for a cold blooded killer."  
  
"What?!" Johnny and Francis shouted in consternation.  
  
Mac turned his eyes back to Jason and nodded. "Yep. You didn't think they'd find him so soon did you?"  
  
Jason still had no idea what Mac was talking about. "Find who?"  
  
Mac laughed, "You know...but if you want me to spell it out for you. Edward Quartermaine. He died from a gunshot wound to the heart 'bout half an hour ago in the arms of his wife at their ranch."  
  
Exclamations and shouts of astonishment and horror ran through the gathered crowd.  
  
"And," Mac continued, "He named his murderer...You willing to guess whose name he said, Morgan?"  
  
Blue eyes glittering in the red glow of the lights of the torches, Jason didn't answer.  
  
"It was yours, Morgan. Even your grandmother witnessed it. So now do you have anything to say?"  
  
Still Jason didn't answer.  
  
"Then get off your horse and hand over your gun. This time I'm taking you to jail and no one is stopping me." Mac pushed his way past Carly to walk closer to Jason.  
  
But as ornery as ever, Carly simply stepped in front of Mac once again. She shouted angrily, "You callin' that proof, sheriff? So he said Jase's name? What does that prove?"  
  
"That ma'am, combined with the fact he was seen at the fair threatening Edward Quartermaine's life is evidence. I don't know why they'd be fighting over AJ Quartermaine's daughter, but there's plenty of witnesses to the event. Besides there seems to be a longstanding feud between the two men...So, Mrs. Corinthos, we've got plenty of evidence."  
  
Carly shook her head, "That don't mean a thin'! There's plenty of folks with reasons for wantin' Edward Quartermaine dead 'sides Jase. How do ya know Jase was even anywhere near wherever the old man was killed? And what 'bout the gun?"  
  
"We found the gun out back by the ranch where the shooting must have taken place." Then looking up at Jason, Mac asked, "Where have you been for the past two hours, Morgan?"  
  
Jason answered curtly, "Riding."  
  
"Anyone go with you?"  
  
Without hesitation, Jason gave a small shake of his head.  
  
Mac turned triumphant eyes toward Carly. "Well, I'm afraid, ma'am your friend is goin' on trial for the murder of Edward Quartermaine. Get him down boys."  
  
As he saw Carly about to pounce on the sheriff and Sonny and his men about to draw their guns, Jason said calmly, "No, I'll go peacefully. Get Ned for me in the morning, Sonny."  
  
And then as her husband's arm came around her shoulder in comfort, Carly watched in horror as Jason dismounted from his horse on his own and was taken away to the jail.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Elizabeth woke up the next morning with the worst headache of her young life. Oh dear...as images from the previous evening came back to her, she didn't know which was worse, her pounding head, or the memories of her outrageous behaviour.  
  
Then as she recalled having not seen her grandmother or Sarah since the social, Elizabeth jumped out of bed and still in her night gown, ran out of the room, down the stairs toward the kitchen.  
  
But no one was there. From the kitchen window she could see the sun was now high in the sky. Where were they? Quickly running up the stairs, Elizabeth knocked softly on Sarah's door.  
  
A curt, irritated "What is it?" could barely be heard.  
  
Frowning in concern, Elizabeth said, "It's Elizabeth. I was wondering why you and Grams were not up and about yet."  
  
After a long moment, the door opened to reveal an unusually haggard looking Sarah. Her usually perfectly arranged golden locks were in disarray around her unusually blotchy face. "I have the worst headache, Lizzie. Please leave me alone..."  
  
"But..."  
  
Sarah walked back to her bed, and laying back down, she pulled the covers over her head. "Do you know how humiliating it was last night when all those men left...and I can't even remember the rest of the evening..."  
  
"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Sarah must have taken in the punch as well. It seemed her sister was in no condition to answer her questions at the moment. "Then...I'll let you have some rest."  
  
As she closed her sister's door, she saw her grandmother walking down the hallway. She looked positively ghastly! Her face was white, and the usual frown on her face was even more marked. "Grams!"  
  
Tucking her grey hair into her bun, Audrey snapped out, "Must you shout, Lizzie?! Mind my aching head, please!"  
  
Elizabeth nodded apologetically. As she had thought, both her sister and grandmother had imbibed in too much punch. "Are you not feeling well?"  
  
"No!" Audrey shouted, "You'll have to take care of the chores today with the hands. I don't know what happened last night but just be glad you left with the Spencers. Everyone was behaving quite strangely at that dance."  
  
Left with the Spencers? "How did you know I left with them?"   
  
"When Lucky told us his parents left early to check on Lulu, we assumed you must have gone with them...but enough with that subject. I simply must get some tea!" And Audrey headed slowly down the stairs.  
  
Elizabeth nodded eagerly, calling out, "Yes, Grams!" So that was why no one had been searching for her! And as long as Luke and Laura never said anything, she was safe. But what if they did? No...with everything else happening, she thought it unlikely her grandmother would be discussing her with the Spencers! Quickly she returned to her room to dress for the day.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was late afternoon by the time Audrey and Sarah were ready to face the day, or more precisely ready to head to town to find out precisely what had happened at that dance. By this time, Elizabeth had finished the chores, and decided she had better come along in case someone mentioned anything that would arouse their suspicions about her whereabouts the previous evening. She was more than a little nervous someone who had seen her in the saloon would say something.  
  
They arrived in town and headed directly over to the supply store. If there was news to be told or heard, it would be told or heard there. As expected, a great number of folks had congregated both outside and inside the building.  
  
Making their way past Reverend Jones who was in conversation with his wife and Doc Collins, the three ladies stepped onto the walkway in front of the store. As Elizabeth walked through the door, she caught little snippets of conversation that she any sense to her.  
  
"...can't believe he's gone..."  
  
"...always thought that man was dangerous..."  
  
  
"...heard the girl's his..."  
  
As her grandmother and Sarah walked over to a group of women, someone bumped into Elizabeth and she looked up to see Miss Alexis Davis. The striking dark-haired woman had her head tilted to one side while scribbling furiously down on a pad of paper. When she noticed Elizabeth glancing shyly at her, she smiled with a gleam in her eye. "Well, it sure is the day for news around here, isn't it...Miss Webber, right?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "It's just Lizzie, Miss Davis." The woman must be speaking of the dance.  
  
Alexis tilted her head. "Then you must call me Lexie, Lizzie. You wouldn't by any chance have heard anything about all this?" As Elizabeth firmly shook her head, the woman let out a sigh of frustration. "It sure is difficult getting a story around here even with all the gossip. I can't get a straight answer out of anyone, especially that sheriff!"  
  
As her curiosity won out over her shyness, Elizabeth asked, "Is the sheriff investigating the matter?"  
  
Alexis's dark eyes widened. "Of course he would be investigating such a serious matter!"  
  
"Oh dear," Elizabeth said softly, "Do you think whomever did it will get severely punished? It could be simply be some children..."  
  
Alexis's mouth stood agape. "What?! Children? You think kids are responsible for the-"  
  
"Murder?!" screamed both Sarah and Audrey in horror from their position near Amy Vining and Lucy Collins across the room.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she whispered in disbelief, "Murder?"  
  
Staring at the girl in surprise, Alexis said, "Yes the murder of Edward Quartermaine. Was that not what we've been talking about?"  
  
"Edward Quartermaine..." Elizabeth repeated in shock. Mr. Quartermaine had been killed? No...imurdered/i?  
  
Alexis was about to say something when she caught sight of Ned. Excusing herself, she walked the short distance where her beau met her. "Ned? Did the sheriff let you see him?"  
  
Ned nodded and said with a frustrated sigh. "But I didn't get much out of him. He's making it damn difficult to help him."  
  
"Do you think he did it?"  
  
Shaking his head, Ned said, "It's not in Jason to shoot a man in cold blood...even if it was Edward."  
  
A small gasp rang out from behind the couple, and Alexis turned to see Elizabeth looking quite pale. Taking the girl by the hand, she asked, "Are you alright, Lizzie?"  
  
Taking short breaths, Elizabeth asked Ned, "Do-do you mean Mr. Morgan shot his grandfather?"  
  
Ned curiously looked over the young woman he couldn't ever remember seeing before. "You know Jason?"  
  
Alexis explained to him, "Do you remember how I told you that story about your cousin helping out a Miss Lizzie Webber when Sorel was hassling her? Well, this is her."  
  
So she was one of Audrey Hardy's granddaughters. Not the renown blond beauty, but the shy one. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Ned said to Elizabeth, "Well, to answer your question, Miss Webber, no I do not mean Jason shot his grandfather. But he's been arrested for it."  
  
"Oh heavens!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she leaned against the counter. She had found him frightening...istill/i did find him somewhat frightening...but she couldn't believe he would kill his own grandfather, even if he had reason to...Oh dear...Rebecca! He had threatened Mr. Quartermaine the other day at the fair for the return of his daughter...  
  
Still keeping thoughtful eyes on the girl, Alexis asked Ned, "Did Jason say anything at all about what happened last night?"  
  
Shaking his head, Ned said, "No. All he would say was he went riding. Alone."  
  
Elizabeth, who had been trying to digest the horrifying news, finally broke out of her daze and stared up at Ned, anxiously waiting for more details.   
  
"And no one saw him at all?" Alexis asked while scribbling a few notes.  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
Frowning, Alexis looked up from her writing. "Did you get anything from the sheriff? He wouldn't say a thing to me. Apparently, I may own the only paper in town, but I'm still ionly/i a woman." Alexis rolled her eyes at this last part.  
  
Smiling slightly at her frustration, Ned shook his head, "He wasn't saying much to anyone. Only said he was getting a judge to come down so the trial can start as soon as possible. If you ask me, I think Scorpio's itching to see Jason hang."  
  
As the good writer she was, Alexis pressed, "And he didn't say anything more about the details of the shooting?"  
  
Elizabeth held her breath as she waited for Ned to reply. There was something about this whole thing that just didn't feel right...  
  
"He mostly went over the same things Sonny told me when he came pounding at my door this morning. Edward was out riding his range with a number of his men and AJ. I'll have to ask AJ why they were out so late a little later. Just before midnight they arrived back to the ranch, but Edward stayed out, saying he wanted to smoke his cigar. Less than a half an hour later a shot rang out and a hand went around to the back of the house. He found Edward lying a short distance away in the fields. He was still alive and they brought him in. By the time the sheriff and his men arrived, he was dead. AJ apparently told them Edward's last coherent word was Jason's name, and when Lila was questioned she didn't deny it...But there's one further detail and it looks bad for Jason, Lexie. When they went to search his room, they found a note from Edward asking for a meeting with Jason last night. For around the time of the shooting."  
  
By now Elizabeth was only half listening to the story...all her attention was focused on the time of Edward Quartermaine's apparent shooting. A half hour after midnight...an image of the clock in Jason's room came into her head. It had been just past twelve when they had left. It took at least half an hour to reach her farm from town...so Jason must have been with iher/i at the time..."Oh no!"  
  
At the exclamation, Alexis and Ned ceased their conversation and stared down at the now even paler Elizabeth. "What is it, Lizzie?"  
  
Oh what was she going to do?! If Edward Quartermaine had been shot at that time, there was no way the man could have done it because he was with her! And only she knew it...well, Carly and the others at the saloon may suspect but did they know Jason escorted her all the way home? And why hadn't Jason informed the sheriff he had been with her? Because if he had, the sheriff would've come by the farm this morning. Oh dear...she couldn't understand it...but she knew she had to tell the sheriff the truth. But what about Grams? The whole story would have to come out about her escapades at the saloon and Grams would be horrified...What iwas/i she thinking! There was a man's life at stake!  
  
As Elizabeth's mind continued in its turmoil, Amy Vining's voice rang out. "Well...he may be a Quartermaine...but they do say he was a hired gun. It isn't too surprising he would kill someone in cold blood. Why those eyes of his seem to look right through a person...no emotion whatsoever."  
  
Audrey's sharp disapproving voice replied, "I quite agree. And anyone staying at that sinful saloon must be questionable in character. Associating with all that riffraff, doesn't surprise me in the least he would murder his own grand-"  
  
"But he ididn't/i!"  
  
The small outcry caused a shocked silence to fall over the shop as every pair of eyes slowly turned to stare at the young lady in the white shirtwaist and green skirt. Elizabeth swallowed hard as she felt her face go red beneath her straw hat. For someone who hated attention drawn to her, she was receiving a great deal of it lately!  
  
Audrey walked over to Elizabeth and hissed, "And what young lady do you mean by making such a ridiculous claim?"  
  
As she looked down at her shoes, Elizabeth could actually feel the outrage coming from the elderly woman. Slowly, Elizabeth raised her head, and said quietly, "Mr. Morgan did not kill his grandfather, Grams."  
  
Alexis and Ned exchanged curious glances, and the crowd in the store moved a step closer toward the scene by the counter, anxious to hear what would be said next.  
  
Audrey said sharply, "You do not know of what you are speaking."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, looking away from her grandmother. "But I do, Grams. I know he didn't kill Mr. Quartermaine."  
  
"Lizzie," Alexis asked gently, "How could you possibly know such a thing?"  
  
Turning to the taller woman, Elizabeth began, "I know because..." Her eyes wandered over the room to take in all the curious faces, and then she started to feel light-headed. Lord...she needed air! With a feeling of panic, Elizabeth suddenly pushed her way past Ned and a few onlookers toward the door.  
  
As she ran out of the store, she heard the exclamations of shock and her grandmother's outraged cry, "Get back here Lizzie, you hear?!" But she kept on running...until she realised which direction she was running in. Looking up she saw that just down the street was the jail!   
  
She was about to make an abrupt turn, when she realised ihe/i was in there. For a crime he didn't commit. And she couldn't just leave him there. Taking a deep breath, she ran the rest of the way toward the jail.  
  
"Lizzie stop this minute!"  
  
She had just reached the steps to the building when she heard her grandmother's shout. Turning around, she saw that the whole crowd from the shop was following her to the jail! She spun around and headed up the stairs. Surprisingly the door opened just as she reached the porch.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going, Miss Webber?"  
  
As she stared up at the sheriff, who was standing just inside the doorway, she said breathlessly, "I must speak to you, sir."  
  
Mac shook his head wearily. "'Fraid I don't have the time today, miss."  
  
"But it's important, sir."  
  
Ignoring her, Mac turned around and shouted, "After you kick these folks out, one of you escort Miss Webber home."  
  
It was only at that moment, Elizabeth noticed that Sonny, Carly and a number of deputies were standing behind the sheriff.  
  
As Carly shouted at Mac, "I said I ain't leavin' 'til you let me see Jase," Sonny caught Elizabeth's eye and gave her a questioning glance. She wanted desperately to speak to him about the whole matter, but the sheriff stepped in her way.  
  
"Get them out of here, now!" Mac ordered. Two deputies grabbed Sonny and a struggling Carly, pushing them toward the door.  
  
"Wait!" Elizabeth cried in agitation, blocking the doorway. "You can't send them away without releasing Mr. Morgan!"  
  
Mac, who was reaching the end of his tether, growled, "I told you to go home, Miss Webber! This ain't your concern!"  
  
A hand grabbed Elizabeth's arm, and spun her around. "The sheriff's right, Lizzie. This isn't your concern. Stop making a spectacle of yourself! You're coming home now!"  
  
Elizabeth shook her grandmother's hold off her arm, and said desperately, "But it is! I know Mr. Morgan didn't kill Edward Quartermaine!"  
  
The sheriff asked sarcastically from behind her, "And how would you know that young lady?"  
  
Taking a deep breath and a quick glance at her grandmother's furious eyes, Elizabeth began agitatedly, "Because...because he was no where near the Quartermaine ranch when his grandfather was shot," and then closing her eyes, she finished in a whisper, "He was with me."  
  
From amidst the growing numbers of people gathered around the bottom of the stairs, Alexis shouted, "What did you say, Lizzie?"  
  
Opening her eyes, Elizabeth took another deep breath. Oh dear...Well she had already admitted it...there was no going back now! She repeated in a shaky, but louder voice, "Mr. Morgan was with me at the time Edward Quartermaine was shot!"  
  
You could've heard a pin drop in the ensuing silence, and then a huge uproar broke out.  
  
Amidst all the questions being directed at her, only her grandmother's shout of indignation got through to Elizabeth, "But that's impossible, Lizzie! You were home, sleeping."  
  
Visibly shaking now Elizabeth explained, "No...no, I-I was not. Mr. Morgan was escorting me home."  
  
"But you left with the Spencers, Lizzie," interjected a shocked Sarah, who had until now been standing quietly behind her grandmother.  
  
This was the part she had been dreading...but only the whole truth would make them believe her. "No, Sarah. I never left with the Spencers..." She paused as she noticed everyone had quieted down again waiting for her next words. Taking a deep breath she began, "I left the dance and went over to the saloon to see-"  
  
"What?!" Audrey gasped, "No granddaughter of mine would go to that house of sin!"  
  
Elizabeth reddened and looked down at her clasped hands. "I'm sorry, Grams...I don't know what came over me...but I went over to see Burt."  
  
"Burt?! You don't mean...the pig?" Sarah exclaimed, "How did he get to a saloon?"  
  
"Hey! I remember ya now, miss!" shouted out one man from the far back of the crowd, "You're the gal in peach! Ain't had such a hog killin' time-uh, sorry li'l lady! Forgot ya were there to see your hog friend."  
  
Another man hollered, "Hey boys, she's the gal that sang that purty song. That was bang up, miss! Brought a tear to my eye, it did."  
  
If possible the flush on Elizabeth's face deepened. As her grandmother's eyes widened, Elizabeth explained quietly, "I-I went over to see Burt...and I ended up causing a small scene. Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos realised I was slightly tipsy, and they gave me some coffee..."  
  
"What is this about Burt? I thought he had escaped...wait...did you say, 'Tipsy'?!" Audrey exclaimed in pure horror, "You're telling me you had spirits over there, Lizzie?!"  
  
Elizabeth winced before continuing, "No. I think...the punch at the dance must have contained something...that's why everyone behaved so peculiarly last evening."  
  
Shaking her head adamantly, Audrey said, "That is quite ridiculous, Lizzie! Why I drank that punch and there was nothing wrong with me."  
  
"Is that right, Mrs. Hardy?" cried Dr. Collins, next to his wife, whose eyes were gleaming with all this juicy news to be told. "So you go about calling my wife a horse, and pushing the mayor's wife into haystacks often do you?"  
  
Audrey's eyes widened and she turned around to face the doctor. "What?!"  
  
Kevin Collins chuckled slightly. "I suspected something was wrong last evening when all you ladies were behaving so strangely, and now, that I think about it more clearly, I believe the girl is right. Someone put spirits in the punch. You were all quite roostered!"  
  
Sarah let out a cry of distress, and Audrey continued to shake her head adamantly. However, Mac, who had more important matters on his mind, turned Elizabeth to face him and asked, "You went to the saloon, Miss Webber?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"And then what?"  
  
Feeling herself once again the center of attention, Elizabeth blurted out nervously before she lost her courage, "I-I think I caused a fight with my singing and then someone spilled whiskey on my dress. Mrs. Corinthos took me upstairs and gave me coffee. Then she left to clean my dress for me. I fell asleep and..." Elizabeth blushed as she remembered the next scene.  
  
"And..." prompted Mac ruthlessly.  
  
Swallowing hard, staring unseeingly down at her wringing hands, Elizabeth answered quickly, "And Mr. Morgan came into his room, and found me there...And then Mrs. Corinthos came back with my dress...and Mr. Morgan offered to escort me back to the dance. But no one was there you see, and so he took me home." As she finished, Elizabeth took a deep gulp of air. She couldn't believe she had said all that without taking a breath!  
  
"It's true, Sheriff!" Carly shouted out excitedly, while staring at Elizabeth in amazement. Did the girl even realise she was subjecting herself to the scorn of all these people? Whether or not she did, Carly was grateful that the girl had enough gumption to help out Jason. She knew there was a reason she liked this girl!  
  
Mac scowled ferociously. He didn't like the sound of this at all. "And how do you know that Mr. Morgan was with you around the time of the murder if you were tipsy?"  
  
"I believe the coffee Mrs. Corinthos gave me and my nap helped to clear my head somewhat, sir." Then looking up into the sheriff's eyes, she said, "And I remember quite clearly glancing at the clock just before leaving the saloon. It was just a little past twelve at that time."  
  
"And that means," drawled Sonny from behind Mac, "That there's no way, Jason could've shot his grandfather."   
  
Nodding his head, Ned spoke out from beside Alexis, "He's right. It takes at least twenty minutes riding hard to get to the Hardy farm from town, and then another twenty to get to the Quartermaine ranch. If he escorted Miss Webber first to the town hall and then to the Hardy farm, he would never have made it in time to the ranch to fire that shot!"  
  
Carly shouted out in joy as she leapt into her husband's arms. Then turning to Mac, she demanded, "You have to release Jase now, sheriff!"  
  
"Just wait one minute!" Mac growled as he stared down at Elizabeth, "And how do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
Before she could respond, Audrey shouted, "She's not! No granddaughter of mine would behave so outrageously! Why she wouldn't just head over to a saloon, to sing for those seedy characters and then appear in a state of undress in a man's bedroom! Tell the sheriff that for some foolish reason you're lying, Lizzie!"  
  
Elizabeth spun around to her grandmother and with tears in her eyes, she whispered, "I can't, Grams." Then turning back to Mac, she said softly, "I'm not lying sir. Why would I?"  
  
"Unfortunately it seems the young lady is telling the truth, Sheriff," Reverend Jones spoke up in tones of supreme disapproval, "No young lady would admit to such sinful behaviour willingly. It really is unfortunate how the young are often tempted off the path of righteousness. Yet even though they sin, the Lord will forgive his children. You must repent child..."   
  
Wanting this whole nightmare over with, Elizabeth cut off the man's preaching and repeated softly, "Mr. Morgan iwas/i with me, Sheriff. Please release him."  
  
Silence followed as Mac swore and took angry strides away from the girl and her grandmother toward a smiling Carly and Sonny. As Carly was about to open her mouth again, Mac reluctantly nodded to his deputy. The tall, fair-haired man walked through a set of doors and after a moment, a faint, "You're free to go, Morgan," could be heard. And after a little jingling of keys, two pairs of footsteps could be heard making their way to the front of the building.  
  
"Jase!" cried Carly in joy the moment she saw her friend's tired but passive face. "You're free!"  
  
As Carly's arms went around his neck, Jason asked Sonny, "What's going on, Sonny? Why am I free to go?"  
  
Sonny's eyes moved in the direction of the door where Mac was still standing. As Jason followed the movement, Mac moved to the side to reveal Elizabeth. "Because you're one lucky bastard, and this young lady says you were with her at the time of your grandfather's death!"  
  
Jason's eyes widened as his gaze locked with the girl's shimmering one. When he had realised that he'd been with the girl at the time Edward had been shot, Jason hadn't even considered saying anything. He had suspected it would get very ugly for her if the truth came out, and wanted to find away out of this mess without involving her. But he never imagined ishe/i would be the one to tell people...  
  
Damn! Turning his eyes away from her, he said bluntly to Mac, "She's lying."  
  
Once again gasps ran through the growing crowd of people.  
  
Mac's eyebrows rose in disbelief, and he shouted in anger, "What?! What the hell are you trying to pull, Morgan? Now, you're sayin' you weren't with her?! Then why would she be lying for you? And why did Mrs. Corinthos corroborate what she said?"  
  
Jason glared at Carly, who said stubbornly, "I ain't lettin' ya hang for somethin' ya didn't do, Jase! And it was the gal who told 'em the whole story."   
  
Before Jason could reply, Sonny placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and said, "Jase, you can't protect her anymore. The whole truth's out now."  
  
Swearing under his breath, Jason ran a hand roughly through his hair, and turned to look back at Elizabeth. Did she know what she had just done?   
  
Elizabeth stared back in some shock. Why had he tried to lie about being with her? Did he prefer to stay in jail? Of course not...even though he could hang for murder, he was trying to protect iher/i. As his eyes glared down at her, Elizabeth almost forgot about the horrible situation she was currently in. Almost...but not quite. Tearing her eyes away, she turned around to face her grandmother...  
  
With narrowed eyes, Audrey shouted in outrage, "How could you, young lady? How could you dishonour our family this way?! And after I took you in and gave you a roof over your head. Is this how you repay me? With such scandalous behaviour? I thought I raised you with a sense of decency?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Grams!" Elizabeth said softly as the tears she had been trying to hold back, began flowing from her eyes. Her heart ached to know she had caused such disappointment in her grandmother.  
  
Audrey's eyes became hard and cold. "I know you've always been a bit of trouble but I thought that deep down you were a good girl. But perhaps you have just always been wicked."  
  
Elizabeth gasped, shaking her head in denial. "No, Grams...please. I never meant..." She reached out for her grandmother's hand.  
  
Audrey angrily struck Elizabeth across the cheek with the hand, sending Elizabeth's head reeling back. "You have behaved wickedly Lizzie! You deserve no sym-" Suddenly the old woman let out a shriek of anger, "Unhand me!"  
  
As soon as he had seen Audrey's hand rise, Jason had made his way to Elizabeth's side. Holding the elderly woman's wrinkled wrist in a firm grip, Jason looked down at a shocked Elizabeth, whose hand was pressed to her cheek. "Are you alright?"  
  
She didn't answer as she continued to stare at her grandmother in horror. How could her grandmother actually strike her like that? How could she say such things...Elizabeth hadn't meant to be wicked...  
  
Carly, who had only moments before been overjoyed by Jason's release, was now enraged by the elderly woman's treatment of her granddaughter. Quickly walking up behind Elizabeth, she placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Let me have a look, honey."  
  
Still Elizabeth couldn't speak, but she let Carly guide her hand away from her face. "You'll be needin' somethin' cold on that." The dark red print of a hand stood out clearly against Elizabeth's pale skin. Jason's eyes blazed with anger.  
  
Sarah let out a small exclamation as she too saw the mark, but seeing her grandmother still struggling in vain to get her hand out of Jason's grip, she cried out to the sheriff, "Please make this man release my grandmother, Sheriff!"  
  
Mac, who along with everyone else, had been watching the whole scene in some shock, said, "Let Mrs. Hardy go, Morgan, or you'll be going back where you belong."  
  
As he turned his cold eyes toward the old woman's grey ones, Jason slowly released her hand. But he warned in a low voice, "Don't ever raise your hand to her like that again."  
  
Rubbing her aching wrists, Audrey glared at the man. "Don't you be telling me what to do!" Then turning to look at Elizabeth, she spat out, "You like frequenting that saloon, Lizzie? Then you can live there with all those other sinners. You will no longer be welcomed in my home!"  
  
The cruel words left everyone watching the scene speechless. Elizabeth gasped and whispered, "No Grams...you cannot mean that."  
  
"Audrey!" exclaimed a shocked Mrs. Collins at the same time from the crowd.  
  
Ignoring her friend, Audrey nodded. "You're ruined, Lizzie. I won't have you corrupting Sarah and ruining her reputation as well."  
  
"But nothing happened, Grams. I-" Elizabeth was trying desperately to get through to her grandmother.  
  
"I don't want to hear another word. You brought this on yourself, Lizzie." Turning to Sarah, she ordered, "Come Sarah, we're leaving."  
  
As the two women turned, an enraged Carly walked out onto the porch and shouted, "Ya may think we're all sinners, Mrs. Hardy...but if this is what ya call Godly behaviour, I'm wantin' no part of it. To disown your own grandchild because she has the honor to speak the truth! I've seen plenty of cruelty in my lifetime, but you've shown me a whole new level, ya old biddy!" She was about to follow Audrey, but Jason put a restraining hand on her arm. However, as he glanced down at the tear stained face of the young woman beside him, he had the distant urge to go after the old woman himself.  
  
Despite the gasps of outrage Carly's comments arose from many of the women in the crowd, Audrey ignored her, and continued her progress down the stairs with back straight and head held high.  
  
"Wait! Mrs. Hardy!" shouted out the Reverend Jones as he took a step up in Audrey's direction on the stairs. "You cannot simply abandon this child to sin!"  
  
Audrey glared at the preacher, "Reverend Jones, tell me, what am I to do with the girl? I am an old woman. I have tried to do my best in raising her, but I have failed. And now she's completely ru-"  
  
"If you say she's ruined one more time, I'll forget you're an old woman..." Jason warned angrily. He'd had about enough of the damn crow!  
  
Audrey gasped, and turned around to glare in outraged indignation at him. "Are you threatening me young man?"  
  
The tightening of his jaw, and the narrowing of his eyes answered her. Cold blue eyes bore into angry grey ones...  
  
Glancing nervously from one to the other, Reverend Jones cleared his throat and said, "Mrs. Hardy, while the girl has certainly done wrong, one cannot abandon those who can still be reformed." He paused before saying, "Perhaps there is a way to salvage her reputation."  
  
Audrey turned back to face the minister. "The girl admitted boldly to the whole town that she was with this man in the middle of the night in his bedroom! What possible way can her reputation be saved?! She's ruined!"  
  
As soon as the words left Audrey's mouth, the whole crowd collectively turned their eyes toward Jason, who had begun to make his way purposely toward the elderly woman. As the crowd gasped, Audrey spun around on the stairs. She placed her hand on her waist ready for the confrontation. "Mr. Quart-Morgan do you wish to add harming an elderly woman to your long list of sinful deeds? Was damaging Lizzie's reputation beyond repair not enough?"  
  
Before Jason could respond, the ever meddlesome Reverend Jones, shouted, "But it is not beyond repair! There is one way to repair it!"  
  
All gazes turned toward the preacher, waiting for him to continue. Slowly, the preacher smiled and pronounced, "Mr. Morgan will simply have to marry the young lady!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Both Audrey and Jason turned toward the preacher in utter disbelief. "What?!"  
  
From her place within the door of the jail, Elizabeth's face had drained of all colour. Surely Reverend Jones had not suggested...no...it was simply too ludicrous to even consider. Perhaps all the strain of the day was finally catching up to her and she was imagining things?  
  
Carly and Sonny exchanged surprised glances, at first not knowing what to make of the strange turn of events. But it wasn't too long before Carly's eyes took on a gleam of speculation. iMarriage/i...what a coincidence...hadn't they been speaking to Jason about the very same thing the other day?  
  
Reverend Jones smiled out at his parish and raised a hand in the air. "Now, my friends please quiet down. Let me explain."  
  
With cheeks flushed an angry red, Audrey replied, "You had better explain Reverend. You cannot possibly be suggesting..."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Hardy, I am suggesting that this man marry your granddaughter," the preacher explained. "As you have so rightly pointed out, your granddaughter's behaviour last night with this man was highly inappropriate and should be severely frowned upon. But all can be set to rights if she were to marry this man. Her reputation while damaged will not be completely ruined."  
  
It was Mac who replied, "I don't think you know who this man is, Reverend. Jason Morgan is a very dangerous man, not husband material for any young girl. And take it from someone who has seen his dealings with young women, the man is ruthless, even when he claims to love them." As Mac spoke his eyes dared Jason to deny the words. But there was no noticeable reaction from Jason as he calmly returned the sheriff's gaze.  
  
When the minister did not reply, Audrey gave a high pitch laugh. "This is simply ridiculous, Reverend. The man's a criminal! And what makes you think a man of his ilk would ever marry the girl he has ruined? He has no honour!"  
  
"Now, just ya wait one minute!" Carly screamed out as she flew down the stairs toward Audrey, "Jase has more honour in his li'l finger than you and all the fine folk of this town put together!"  
  
Audrey turned her cold grey eyes toward Carly, and asked scathingly, "Are you suggesting that this scoundrel will actually marry Lizzie?"  
  
"I'll be tellin' ya what I'm suggestin' ya old hag-" began Carly as she began to move past Jason, but was stopped as Sonny laid a warning hand on her arm. He whispered softly, "Let Jase handle this Carly."  
  
Carly was about to open her mouth again when Jason interrupted her, "Carly, stay out of this, please." But Carly shook her golden head determinedly as she took deep breaths in a futile attempt to control her rage. Seeing the flames in her eyes, Jason looked at Sonny and both men took Carly by the arm and guided her down the stairs, past an affronted Audrey, and slightly away from the crowd to the side of the jail. Jason's icy glare kept even the most curious at bay.   
  
Looking from her husband's reproving face to Jason's stern one, Carly said fiercely, "I know what ya goin' to say, Jase! Ya want me to be quiet. But that witch has gone too far this time! First she hits that poor girl. Now, she's insultin' ya, Jase! I ain't standin' idly by and watchin' that!"  
  
"iCarly/i," Jason began in exasperation but then continued in a gentler tone, "I know you just want to help, but going off on the woman is not helping right now. Just let me handle this."  
  
At his firm, calm request, Carly sighed and finally reluctantly agreed, "Fine, I'll let ya handle the old hag..." As Jason started to turn around to head back to the front of the jail, Carly placed a hand on his upper arm, and said softly, "But Jase...'bout what that preacher said...I want ya to remember what we talked 'bout before...'bout Rebecca needin' a mother. That gal there is in hot water 'cause she wanted to help ya...and now these townsfolk are gonna tear the wee thin' apart. Ya know how cruel they are to us girls, but we can fight back, Jase. Can she? And what 'bout them cowboys...they'll think she's fair game without any protection. Perhaps ya can help her and yourself if ya married her..."  
  
Jason groaned. He couldn't believe that Carly actually was agreeing with that crazy preacher ...had the whole damn town gone mad? They wanted to saddle him with timid, itroublesome/i little girl for ilife/i? They all belonged in a madhouse!  
  
When Carly was about to press her point, Sonny gave her arm another squeeze in warning and thankfully Carly did not continue. While he liked the petite brunette, he didn't think there was a chance in hell Jason would ever marry her. He was too set against marriage, and the girl...well, Sonny had rarely seen Jason as irritated as he had been around her.  
  
Meanwhile in the front of the jail an impatient Audrey was once again speaking to the minister, "You see Reverend Jones, your suggestion is completely out of the question. That man will never marry her. There is nothing that can be done to rescue Lizzie's reputation..." She let out a sigh of long suffering. "But I am afraid you are right. I cannot abandon the girl despite the dishonour she has brought to my family." Audrey finally glanced up at a pale Elizabeth standing alone at the top of the stairs. "Well, I'll simply have to try to get the wickedness out of the girl. Come, Lizzie. We're leaving."  
  
As she watched her grandmother turn around and walk the remainder of the way down the stairs, Elizabeth blinked in surprise. Was her grandmother allowing her to come home? Perhaps Grams anger was dissipating now and she would eventually forgive her? Oh please Lord let that be the case...  
  
When Elizabeth didn't immediately follow her command, Audrey said in irritation, "Will you cease being such trouble Lizzie? I said we're going home. Now!"   
  
Jumping at the harsh command, Elizabeth said softly, "I'm sorry, Grams," and started to make her way down the stairs on unsteady feet. Keeping her eyes down, she had just walked down the last step when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait."  
  
At the sound of ihis/i deep voice, Elizabeth froze in midstep with her eyes still downcast. She hadn't even realised he had come back. What could he want to say to her? All she wanted right now was to leave and go hide away from all these disapproving eyes. When Jason didn't immediately say anything, Elizabeth raised her tired, wary eyes to meet his intense blue gaze. He spoke evenly, "Before you go, I need to speak to you."   
  
Elizabeth's red rimmed eyes widened. "About what?!" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Lizzie!" Elizabeth glanced at her grandmother and sister, who were giving her irritated, impatient glares. "Have you not learned anything?! You will not speak to such characters any longer, you hear me?! Get away from him!"  
  
As she made a move to walk past him, she began, "I'm sor-"  
  
Before she could finish her apology, Jason asked angrily, "Are you going to keep doing that?"  
  
"What?!" Elizabeth asked in confusion as she looked up at the harsh angles of face again.  
  
"Keep apologising for doing nothing wrong?"  
  
Elizabeth was so shocked by what he said, she couldn't reply.  
  
Jason knew if he had half a brain, he would have just let her walk away with that witch of a grandmother. In fact, when he had stopped the girl, he had simply wanted to thank her for speaking the truth. And he had been relieved that the old woman was going to take the girl home where she belonged...but now....he couldn't just let her go. The girl looked so lost and wounded as she accepted that old crow's browbeating. And he knew that the situation would likely only get worst as time went by.   
  
He recognised the need in the old woman to punish the girl because she wasn't who the witch wanted her to be. It seemed Audrey Hardy and Edward Quartermaine were cut from the same cloth. Edward had tried to mould Jason into the image of who he wanted him to be, and when he couldn't, Edward had sought ways to punish him. Through Robin...through Rebecca. But Edward wasn't going to win...and if he had anything to say about it, neither was Audrey Hardy.  
  
Aware of all the eyes on them, Jason asked Elizabeth, "What are you apologising for?"  
  
Elizabeth couldn't understand what the man was getting at. She had done something wrong...it was only right she apologise for it. "I-I shouldn't have gone to the saloon-"  
  
He cut her off, "You were drunk because someone put spirits in the punch. You're behaviour can be mighty foolish. I've seen it, but last night wasn't all your fault."   
  
Elizabeth stared at him with large round eyes. Why was he saying all this? He had been so angry with her the other night. He iknew/i better than anyone here how outrageous her behaviour had been. She had made a spectacle of herself and... "I-I've shamed my grandmother and sister..."  
  
"Because you told the truth to prevent me from hanging?" Jason asked bluntly. As Elizabeth nibbled on her lower lip pondering his words, Jason's eyes briefly met Carly's from where she now stood with Sonny in the front of the crowd. He remembered what she had said about how folks would treat the girl. Then there was the matter of Edward's murder. Someone had tried to set him up to take the fall for it...that meant they wouldn't appreciate the fact the girl gave him an alibi. That meant she could be in danger.   
  
And then there was Rebecca. He remembered how patient Elizabeth had been with the little Spencer girl...Damn! He couldn't believe he was even considering this possibility, but he really couldn't see any other way. She had helped him at her own expense and now he owed her.  
  
"Lizzie! If you do not stop speaking to that man, and leave with us immediately, I wash my hands of you!" Audrey warned angrily as she walked closer to the pair. She had not been able to hear the quiet conversation, but she knew she needed to put a stop to it.  
  
Elizabeth glanced towards her grandmother. She knew that Jason's words were likely true. She would never have gone to the saloon if she hadn't imbibed in spirits, and telling the truth about being with him last night had been the right thing to do. But what did all that matter? Her grandmother would never understand. And besides Steven, Grams and Sarah were the only family she had left in the world. She ineeded/i them. Looking up at Jason once again, Elizabeth whispered, "Mr. Morgan...I have to go."  
  
Jason shook his head. "No, you don't."  
  
Blinking, Elizabeth looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't have to go with them. You can come with me." Jason kept his eyes steady on hers.  
  
A small gasp escaped from Elizabeth's lips, "What?!"  
  
All the while cursing inside, he said firmly, "You can marry me."   
  
Gasps came from the crowd. A small smile appeared on Carly's face as she glanced at her shocked husband. Sonny's mouth was agape, a very unusual sight which made his wife almost burst out into laughter.  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed a completely flabbergasted Audrey as she stepped up beside Elizabeth. But even her grandmother's screeching could not break through Elizabeth's dazed shock. Did he just say...? All of a sudden, Elizabeth couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs and she was beginning to feel very light-headed. Her knees gave out.  
  
Jason immediately saw Elizabeth's disorientation, and quickly grabbed her arm and waist to support her before she fell. Looking down at her, Jason ordered, "You need to sit down somewhere."   
  
As he quickly came up to the pair followed by an anxious Carly, Sonny suggested, "Why don't we take her back to the saloon where Johnny can get her some tea."   
  
Nodding in agreement, Carly took hold of Elizabeth's other arm and said gently, "Come on honey. Ya must tired. Let's find somewhere quiet where we can talk this all out." She started to guide the girl through the crowd which parted quickly in the face of Jason and Sonny's threatening glares.  
  
Audrey, who had just come out of her stunned silence, ran up to the four and shouted, "Where do you think you are taking my granddaughter? Get your hands off of her!"  
  
Glowering down at the woman, Jason said firmly, "She's not well. Get out of our way."  
  
"You can't just take her away!" Audrey turned to Mac and demanded, "Sheriff you cannot let them take my granddaughter!"  
  
Before Mac could reply Carly said scathingly, "It's a li'l late to be treatin' the girl like kin. Just moments ago ya were disownin' her!"  
  
"Why you..." began an affronted Audrey, but Carly continued, "Ya can count yourself lucky that I care more 'bout gettin' the girl away from here than wringin' your neck! Don't think I've forgotten how ya treated her and Jase! Now get out of our way!" Pushing the woman aside, Carly once again led the confused Elizabeth through the crowd.  
  
Audrey once again turned to Mac, who finally growled out, "Wait Morgan! You can't be taking the girl anywhere against her will!"  
  
Jason looked down at the pale girl, and asked, "Do you want to stay here?"  
  
Still dizzy and leaning slightly against his side, Elizabeth could only shake her head and whisper, "No."  
  
Without looking back at the sheriff or Audrey, the four moved the rest of the way through the crowd, and toward the saloon, leaving chaos in their wake.  
  
An outraged Audrey started shouting at a very frustrated Mac to do something. At the same time, while scribbling fiercely, Alexis pressed the sheriff for information about the murder of Edward Quartermaine. Who was the next likely suspect now that Jason was cleared? Among the crowd, Sarah was in hysterics over her sister's outrageous behaviour and was being comforted by Lucy and Amy. Well...they were giving as much comfort as it was possible as they chatted excitedly over the day's news. Murder, scandalous behaviour, and now a possible shocking marriage between little Lizzie and Jason Morgan! Such astonishing events had not happened in the normally quiet town of Heaven in years...if iever/i!   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As Elizabeth found herself walking through the double doors of the saloon for the second time in as many days, she was feeling slightly more steady. And she could not help but feel grateful that it was now only Carly's hand on her arm, and no longer Jason's as he released her arm to hold open the door. His strong, warm hand on her bare skin was not a steadying influence. She could still feel the shock of hearing his words...he had said, i"marry him"/i, had he not? Surely he couldn't mean it...  
  
"Elizabeth, please sit down."  
  
She looked up at Carly's concerned face, and slowly took a seat in the chair pulled out for her by Sonny, who then hollered, "Johnny!"  
  
Hearing his friends shout, Johnny's dark head popped up from behind the bar. With a bottle of whiskey in his hand, he turned his eyes toward his friends. As he saw Jason, his face broke in a wide grin. "I knew ya wouldn't be in the calaboose for long! How'd ya get out, Jase?!" When Jason didn't immediately answer, Johnny finally noticed the girl. "What's she doin' here?"  
  
Sonny replied, "I'll explain later. We need a cup of tea, Johnny."  
  
"Tea?!" Johnny asked incredulously. They inever/i served tea. "Are we havin' a damn tea party?"  
  
"What tea party?" Francis asked as he walked in from the back, before coming to a quick stop and shouting out, "Jase! So that damn sheriff finally came to his senses!" Then he too noticed Elizabeth sitting quietly at the table. "But what's the li'l gal doing here?"  
  
With a warning glare at the two men, Sonny ordered quickly, "Johnny just get that cup of tea. And Francis get everyone out of here. Then you and some men stand guard outside the doors. I don't want any of those damn town folks coming in."  
  
As Sonny spoke, Elizabeth had calmed down enough to glance quickly around the saloon. Without the crowds of people, it hardly looked like the same vibrant place she remembered from last evening. Only a few painted women and some rough looking cowboys were sitting at the tables. Briefly, her eyes caught a few of their curious glances.  
  
Blushing, Elizabeth turned her eyes down toward the table top and found herself looking at a pair of large hands. Slowly moving her eyes up, she was soon staring directly into Jason's ice blue gaze. She hadn't even realised he had sat down directly opposite her. As he continued to look down at her with an unreadable expression, uneasiness made her want to tear her eyes away from him. But for some reason, she couldn't.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked. The words were kind but his tone was almost indifferent.  
  
Elizabeth blinked, not quite ready to speak to ihim/i yet. She was vaguely aware that the other people in the saloon were getting up from their seats. She could hear Carly speaking to some of the women...  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Jason said, "We need to talk about some things."  
  
As she flushed, Elizabeth stammered, "I-I don't know..."  
  
As he accepted the cup of tea from Johnny, Sonny said gently, "Jase, let the girl get her bearings first." Placing the tea in front of the girl, and taking a seat next to her, Sonny said, "Drink the tea, Elizabeth. You'll feel better."  
  
With unsteady hands, Elizabeth picked up the tea cup and took a tentative sip of the soothing hot liquid. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the feeling of the heat warming up her body. As she took another sip, she let the warmth soothe some of the pain and confusion swirling inside her. The look of outrage on her grandmother's face...the disapproving murmurs through the crowd...Lord how had her whole life become such a disaster?  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She reluctantly opened her eyes to find Carly holding out a piece of steak. "Hold this to the side of your face. It'll help ya with the swellin'."  
  
Placing a hand to her cheek, Elizabeth realised that the side of her face was swollen. She said softly, "Thank you," and took the cold, slippery meat. Placing it against her cheek, Elizabeth blinked back the tears that suddenly watered her eyes. All the harsh words her grandmother had directed at her flooded her mind, stinging worse than her swollen face.  
  
Carly sat down next to Elizabeth, giving her a sympathetic gaze. Then turning to Jason, she asked directly, "So what are ya goin' to do now 'bout all this, Jase?"  
  
Despite the tension from the day's events and his own exhaustion, Jason had to smirk. "What you're really asking, Carly, is whether I meant it when I suggested the girl and I marry."  
  
Noticing the slight softening of his features, Carly laughed softly. "Ya know I am! Well...?"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes flew to Jason's face, waiting for his reply. She knew there was no way he could possibly...  
  
"Yes I meant it," Jason said as once again his eyes locked with hers.  
  
As a gasp escaped her, Elizabeth dropped the piece of meet her hand. She stuttered, "You-you what?! We can't marry!"  
  
Jason's hand had shot out to catch the steak. Looking back up at the girl, he muttered in frustration, "Unfortunately, it looks like the only thing we can do."  
  
Shaking her own head emphatically, Elizabeth jumped up. "N-no! Are you mad?!"  
  
Both Sonny and Jason had immediately stood up when she did. Placing his hand gently on her shoulder, Sonny said gently, "Elizabeth, please sit back down. I think you should hear Jase out." When Elizabeth finally took her seat again, he turned to Carly and suggested, "Honey, I think we should let them talk."  
  
With a single eyebrow raised, Carly asked, "Whatever can ya mean, Sonny? They can talk now."  
  
Sonny shook his head in slight exasperation and held out his hand to his wife. "Carly, they need to discuss this alone." With a frustrated sigh, Carly slowly took his hand and stood up.  
  
"You be treatin' her kindly, Jase..." Carly warned before promising Elizabeth, "We'll be back soon, honey." Then she reluctantly allowed her husband to guide her towards the stairs.   
  
Elizabeth was about to beg them to stay when Jason leaned across the table to place the meat he was still holding back on her reddened cheek. Her eyes immediately came back to his. Slowly she lifted her hand and mumbled, "I-I can manage." As his fingers slowly moved away from the meat, leaving room for her small hand, their fingers briefly touched. Elizabeth jerked her head back in surprise.  
  
Lowering his hand, Jason began, "Look, the last thing I want right now is to get married, but after what happened out there, it might be the only thing we can do to protect you."  
  
As her eyes widened, she repeated in a shocked tone, "iProtect me?/i From what?"  
  
"Well, to begin with, from all those folks out there. Do you know what happens to women who've lost their reputations? Ask Carly and the other girls here."  
  
Shaking her head, Elizabeth replied, "No. They-they won't do anything...Grams..."  
  
Jason knew he had to be blunt. "Your grandmother won't be any protection. The whole town will shun you or worse harass you. They'll never let you forget that you did something they judged to be wrong."  
  
"But...but how can marrying you prevent that from happening?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.  
  
"Because marriage will give you the protection of my name. They'll know I'll not take any insults to my...wife...lightly." Jason almost flinched as he said that word. iWife/i. Damn. What the hell was he doing? After Robin he promised himself to stay the away from any hint of marriage...but then that was a different situation. He had been completely blind then...his eyes were wide open now. There were no illusions here.  
  
Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, looking down at her own clasped hands. What had happened this day would probably never be forgotten...but perhaps eventually she could sink back into obscurity. No one had paid much attention to her before all of this. But...no, she knew Jason was right. Those scandalmongers of the parish would never let her forget. But perhaps the people in town would just let her be if she married this imposing man.  
  
But when she dreamed of marriage...it had always involved walking down the aisle toward Lucky, whose handsome, gentle face shone with love. Yes, she iknew/i that this scene would only ever play out in her dreams...but how could she marry anyone else when her heart belonged to Lucky? How could she marry a practical stranger?  
  
She took a tentative glance up at Jason's rigid face. There was a day's worth of stubble on his face, and the scar slashing his chiselled cheek seemed even more pronounced than usual. And his eyes...they were so cold, remote...Lord how could she marry ithis/i man?   
  
Taking a shaky breath but keeping her eyes on his, she said softly, "I-I can't marry you, sir. Do not worry about the folks in town...I will eventually be forgotten when folks find something else to talk about. There is no need for such a drastic measure."  
  
"I'm afraid we're not only talking simply about gossip, Miss Webber. When all this gets out, there'll be plenty of men who feel they can take liberties with you, especially since there are no men in your household." Jason wanted her to know exactly what she was going to face.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth turned sheet white, "You do not mean...?" She didn't know exactly what "taking liberties" entailed...but she knew it wasn't good.  
  
Jason nodded curtly. "Yes." He was silent for a moment before continuing, "There's also another problem. Someone murdered Edward Quartermaine and wanted me to take the fall for it. That means I have an enemy, and now that your name has been linked with mine, you're in danger."  
  
"Oh!" Elizabeth gasped. If the man was trying to scare her, he was succeeding. But she couldn't marry a man she didn't love. "No. None of that matters. I can't marry you, sir! I-I," Elizabeth paused before finishing in a rush, " I don't love you."  
  
Jason's face hardened as he asked dispassionately, "Love? Who said anything about love? I'm not asking you to love me, Miss Webber. All I require of you is loyalty and honesty." He paused before continuing, "And that you be good to my daughter."  
  
Elizabeth felt her face go red. Lord...why had she mentioned ilove/i? But as his last word sunk in, she found herself asking, "Rebecca?"  
  
Jason's eyes softened slightly at his daughter's name. "Yes. My grandmother suggested Rebecca would need a woman's influence in her life once I get her back. I think you know the story..." Shaking his head slightly, Jason continued, "And you seem to like children."  
  
Unable to say anything, Elizabeth merely nodded. She loved children, but did the man mean he wanted her to be a imother/i to his daughter? Oh Lord!  
  
"While you're young and rather reckless, Miss Webber, I believe you're not without some sense. This marriage can be beneficial for both of us. I give you my name and the protection that goes with it, and you help me put my grandmother at ease about my daughter's care." Jason leaned back in his chair, watching the conflicting emotions run across the girl's face. He could see the fear there...and something else...  
  
Finally Elizabeth replied softly but firmly, "No, it won't work, sir. Marriage is for life. You-you may someday find someone who you lo-"  
  
Before she could finish, Jason said harshly, "No." When he saw the shock on Elizabeth's face, Jason replied more calmly, "No. That's not a worry. As for your other concern. It doesn't have to be for life."  
  
Elizabeth blinked. "What?"  
  
Jason was quiet for a moment before responding, "If either one of us finds the situation intolerable, we can get a divorce. But that would have to be a last resort. I don't want Rebecca's life disrupted anymore than it has been. But if you want out of the marriage, I'll give you a divorce. There would be scandal of course, but I'll give you sufficient funds to let you go anywhere and do anything you wish. You can have a fresh start somewhere, and I'll see that you remain protected. I owe you that much for what you've done today."  
  
Divorce...Elizabeth couldn't even believe they were talking about marriage let alone divorce. She knew it was possible to obtain one. Wasn't Laura Spencer divorced? But she knew it was difficult for a divorce woman...however, he said he would give her money. And for some reason she trusted he would follow through on this promise. He would give her freedom if the marriage didn't work out...freedom to do anything she wished. To buy her own farm...to draw freely. It was tempting. iVery/i tempting. But...  
  
"Well?" Jason asked impatiently. Talking about Rebecca reminded him that he still didn't know where she was. He had to go and find her. And he needed to see Lila...  
  
"I-" Elizabeth swallowed hard. Her eyes moved away from his searching gaze, and rested on his large hands. His fingers were long and even looked elegant but she knew they had calluses. She had felt them when he had touched her arm...if she married him, he would be touching more than her arm...Turning a bright scarlet, Elizabeth shook her head, "I can't..."  
  
Jason let out a frustrated breath. Now that he had decided to marry the girl, he just wanted to get the details sorted out so he could find both Rebecca and then Edward's murderer. But the girl for some reason was being difficult. You would think he was offering her a fate worse than death. "Can I ask what other reasons you have against marrying me besides the ones you've mentioned?"  
  
Elizabeth's mouth parted slightly, but before she could respond, a loud ruckus could be heard coming from the other side of the front double doors.  
  
"Do you think I care what Corinthos said? Get out of my damn way!"  
  
With those words, Francis went flying backwards through the swinging doors, with Luke Spencer walking in right behind him.  
  
Elizabeth looked down in horror at Francis who had fallen near her feet. While he seemed angry, the man did not appear to be too hurt as he began rise. She turned back to look at Luke. But it wasn't Luke her eyes finally rested on. It was the figure behind him.  
  
"Beth are you alright?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"Lucky?" Elizabeth whispered, jumping onto shaky legs. As she stared into his concerned face, Elizabeth flinched and paled. If he and Luke were here at the saloon it could only mean one thing. The knew everything. They knew of her shameful behaviour of the other night...they must be horrified...  
  
As Jason stood up, he nodded to Francis to indicate everything was fine. With an irritated glance at Luke, Francis made his way back through the double doors to resume his post outside the saloon.  
  
A short silence followed his departure, as all three remaining men watched Elizabeth continue to stare wide-eyed at Lucky. Something in Jason's eyes flickered as he watched the emotions run across the girl's strained face.   
  
Finally, it was Luke who spoke first, "Lizzie, darling are you alright?"  
  
By now, Luke had made his way closer to Elizabeth. She tore her eyes away from Lucky and stared at his father with large red-rimmed eyes. Slowly she nodded, but no words would form on her trembling lips. She didn't think she could take Luke and Lucky's disappointment in her as well...  
  
Placing a gentle hand on her chin, Luke tilted her head up to get a clearer look at the scarlet red hand mark on her face. "Damn that woman! I can't believe she would do this..." he muttered angrily, but then seeing the unshed tears in Elizabeth's eyes, he gentled his voice, "I'm sorry, Lizzie."  
  
Elizabeth whispered in confusion, "Sorry?"  
  
Nodding, Luke motioned her to sit back down. When she had taken her seat again, Luke glanced at Jason, who was watching him in turn carefully, before sitting down next to her. Leaning forward slightly, he explained, "When Lucky and I came into town a half hour ago, little Lucas and BJ came up to me crying up a storm. Apparently they had taken a bottle of rum from my cellar, and decided it would be entertainin' to add it to the punch at the dance. They told me that you had drank quite a bit of it and ended up at the saloon last night. And then I heard how you've been treated by the damn folks in this town. The kids were mighty upset 'bout getting you in all this trouble." He stopped for a moment for continuing, "Lizzie, I'm sorry, darling. I have to take part of the blame here. I should've fixed the lock to that cellar ages ago."  
  
Despite all her problems, Elizabeth said urgently, "Please do not apologise, Mr. Spencer! And please tell the children not to blame themselves too harshly...they were just being children...and they need not have told you their part in this." Pausing for a moment, she murmured, "It was rather brave of them to admit to it."  
  
Admiring the girl's kind heart, Luke took the her small hands in his to squeeze in comfort. "Well, those youngin's will be getting very well acquainted with my barn animals in the next few weeks...but that's not why I'm here, darling. I want to talk to you 'bout what you're going to do now..." Luke's eyes rested on Jason, and asked, "I heard you offered to marry Lizzie?"  
  
Holding Luke's gaze, Jason nodded. "Yes."  
  
Luke searched the man's glittering blue eyes for a moment, before turning back to Elizabeth. "I had a few words with your grandmother, Lizzie." Luke's jaw clenched. He had more than a few words with the unbending woman. How she could have even thought of abandoning her own flesh and blood like that, and a girl as sweet as Lizzie...and seeing the old woman's handiwork on Elizabeth's cheek made Luke's temper flare even more. Forcing his rage down, Luke said in an even voice, "She's told me she's still willing to take you home, if you leave this place now with me."  
  
A part of Elizabeth wanted so desperately to just run home...but she couldn't help but remember Grams harsh disapproval. Could she take her grandmother's anger everyday? Did she even have a choice? She took a quick glance at Jason...no, that wasn't a real choice...was it?  
  
Lucky's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Beth, I think that would be for the best."   
  
Elizabeth turned to see he was now by her side. She had been so intent on Luke's words, she had momentarily forgotten Lucky was in the room. Forgotten Lucky? Elizabeth's brows lowered in confusion...it must be all the chaos in the day. Taking a deep breath, she asked quietly, "Do you think so, Lucky?"  
  
Bending at the knees until the balls of his feet were supporting all his weight, and he was eye level with Elizabeth, Lucky nodded. "I know your grandmother's angry now Beth, but she and your sister love you. They'll soon see this was not your fault."  
  
"You don't blame me?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.   
  
Shaking his head, Lucky said firmly, "'Course not, Beth. I know you did nothing wrong. I just wished this whole thing never happened."  
  
Searching his face, she saw no anger or blame, just concern. Elizabeth felt the tears of relief come to her eyes...both Lucky and Luke were not angry with her.  
  
As Lucky glanced around the inside of the saloon, he continued, "I think you should go home now, Beth. You shouldn't be here." He reached out and wiped a lone tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Pa and I will take you." Standing up, he offered her his hand.  
  
As she blinked in an attempt to clear her eyes, her hand moved ready to take his hand, but Luke's voice stopped her. "Or you can come home with us. You know our home is yours, Lizzie. Laura and Lulu adore you, and I couldn't care for you more if you were my own daughter."  
  
Large blue eyes flew to meet the older man's gaze. "You-you would take me in, Mr. Spencer?" Elizabeth's voice was a mere whisper in her surprise. Her heart squeezed at the man's generosity and she let the tears now flow freely.  
  
"'Course darling. But, whatever you decide to do, I'd support you." Luke then turned to Jason and said, "I'm glad you've proven to be the man I've always thought you were, Jason. Asking the girl to marry you was a mighty fine thing to do, but I don't know if that would be the best thing for her."  
  
Jason had been silent watching the whole scene unfold in front of him. He could see that the two men were sincere in their concern for the girl. Well at least the girl had the Spencer clan behind her. He had to admit he was more than a little tempted to let them take the girl home...but there was one problem. "The thing is Luke, the girl's reputation is damaged because she spoke out for me. She's now vulnerable to all kinds of insults."  
  
Lucky shook his head firmly. "No. Any man insulting Beth will have to deal with me."  
  
Jason set pensive eyes on the younger man. He had to admire the boy's willingness to defend the girl, but he said, "I think you mean 'any man or woman' Lucky. Those ladies are mighty vicious, and I'd have to say from what I've seen Mrs. Hardy is the worst of the lot. You can't protect the girl from that."  
  
"What are you saying, Jason?" Luke asked as he took off his hat and set it down on the table. Leaning forward he said, "Even if you married her, those old biddies could still be harsh to the girl."  
  
Jason admitted, "Could be. But as a married woman, she would have the protection of my name. You know it makes a difference Luke. Especially to womenfolk. And then there's another problem. Someone out there murdered Edward Quartermaine, and they planted a note in my room to make it look like I had planned to meet him at that time. They wanted me to hang for killing him." His eyes met Elizabeth's. "Miss Webber's evidence freed me from most of the suspicion. Someone's not going to like that."  
  
Luke's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying Lizzie's in danger, Jason? From who?"  
  
Jason shrugged slightly. "It's a possibility. As for who, I have a few ideas...but I need time to look into it. With the girl's name connected to mine now, she could be a target of these people."  
  
"If you marry her, she'll be even more of a target, Jason," Luke reasoned. "As your wife they'll try to use her to get to you. I won't let that happen."  
  
Jason's eyes darkened. "If she's my wife, I won't let that happen, Luke."   
  
Even Luke, a man afraid of little, felt a distinct chill in his bones at the deadly coldness in Jason's voice. He could see the man's reputation as a hired gun was well deserved. This man would stop at nothing to achieve his ends. And in this case, that meant protecting Lizzie. And it put Luke's mind somewhat at ease.   
  
But he wondered at the wisdom of a marriage between two such different people. Lizzie was still very young...and innocent. Her tender heart was full of love, which she had had so little of in her short life. And thanks to his wife, Luke knew the girl fancied his son. To be honest Luke would have been very happy if Lucky had been able to see past Sarah's beauty and fallen for Lizzie, but one couldn't dictate the hearts of the young. He remembered how Laura had remarked she believed Lizzie's feelings for Lucky while real were still very young...in time, she suspected the girl would realise it was only a school girl's fancy, if she met the right man.   
  
Glancing at Jason, Luke wondered. Whatever had happened with Robin Scorpio had left him a hard man, no longer the gentle, innocent boy of his youth. Now he could see that boy with his Lizzie...but this man? Would he patient enough with Lizzie's penchant for trouble? Would he be careful with her fragile heart? Luke searched the man's eyes. He could see a deep core of honour there...Jason was not a man who would intentionally hurt an innocent girl.   
  
Finally Luke asked, "Why are you willing to do this, Jason?"  
  
Jason had waited patiently as the man had sized him up. He replied honestly, "She needs to be protected, Luke, and since I'm the reason she needs it, I should be the one who protects her."  
  
"'Sides, Jase's been needin' a wife, Spencer," Carly said as she rushed into the room dragging Sonny along with her. As the two men at the table stood up, Jason glared at her, and she in turn, gave him a sweet smile. "And his li'l girl needs a mama."  
  
Luke's eyebrows rose. "You have a daughter, Jason?"  
  
"Yes." Jason replied.  
  
When the younger man didn't elaborate, Luke asked, "Where is she?"  
  
"She's out of town."  
  
Luke ran his hand along the rim of his leather hat as he continued to stare at Jason's impassive face. Judging by how closed mouth Jason was about his daughter, Luke suspected there was a story there. Wait...hadn't there been a rumour about AJ Quartermaine's daughter...Damn, he really should pay more attention to his wife. She'd know the whole story. Was the little girl Jason's? Who was the mother? Shaking his head, Luke asked bluntly, "You want Lizzie to help you care for your girl?"  
  
Not giving Jason any time to answer, Carly nodded her head and said, "Yep. Them getting' hitched seems the thing! Don't ya reckon?"  
  
Luke's eyes widened as he turned to stare at Carly Corinthos. He knew that Jason and Sonny had been as thick as thieves in their youth, despite the difference in their ages and status. So it stood to reason that Sonny's wife would be close to Jason. But from what his wife said, the woman couldn't stand any of the ladies in town. And yet here she was actually promoting the marriage of little Lizzie to her husband's best friend.  
  
"B-but," Lucky stuttered in his shock, "Lizzie knows nothing of caring for children!"  
  
Luke turned to his son in surprise, "'Course she does, Lucky. Look at how good she's with your sister! And didn't you say all the youngin's at school adored her?"  
  
Lucky nodded, but he couldn't speak through the utter shock of thinking of his Beth as a mother!  
  
However, Carly was never one to be lost for words. Clasping her hands together in satisfaction, she said pointedly at her friend, "Ya see Jase! She's good with children!"  
  
Sonny, who had not been able to get in a word with his wife all too eager to let her opinion be heard, asked, "What have ya decided, Jase?"  
  
Jason didn't answer as he looked at Luke.  
  
"I don't know, Jason...it's a lot to ask the girl. To get married...to help raise a child that's not hers."  
  
"Her name's Rebecca."  
  
All eyes turned downward toward the source of the softly spoken words. Elizabeth had been sitting quietly as they discussed the situation, but she had begun to feel a small sense of irritation. They were speaking about her life as if she wasn't even in the room. But it was the fact they were speaking of Jason's daughter as simply the "child" which caused her to speak. The little girl had a name. "Her name's Rebecca," repeated Elizabeth before continuing firmly, "And I'm sure she's a lovely child, Mr. Spencer."  
  
Surprised at what from Lizzie would be considered an outburst, Luke said gently, "I'm sure she is, darling. But I was just saying this is all quite a lot for you to take in. I don't want you to feel you have to get married. If you don't want to go back to Audrey's farm, you can come home with us. I won't let anyone pressure you into anything you don't want to do."  
  
Standing up, Elizabeth placed her hand on Luke's arm. "Thank you for all your care. But I cannot be a burden to you, Mr. Spencer." And she decided, she could not live with Lucky. It would be too difficult to watch his love for her sister so closely. And the more she thought about it, the more her stomach turned at the thought of returning to her grandmother's...the home which would be turned over shortly to Lucky and Sarah when they married in a few months.   
  
But the alternative was to marry this man. A man who she didn't really know let alone love. But what did it matter if she didn't love him? The man she loved was in love with her sister. And then there was Jason's little girl...the girl who had no mother. Her heart ached for little Rebecca. She knew how it felt not to know your mother. While Gabrielle Webber had been alive for eight years of her daughter's life, Elizabeth didn't remember much about her except the brief visits on holidays. The Webbers had travelled all over the world, leaving their children in the care of the nanny. And while she knew she owed her grandmother for many things, love and understanding were not part of the old woman's regiment of raising children. Elizabeth wanted this little girl, who she only knew by name, to have those precious things.  
  
Slowly, Elizabeth turned to Jason and asked quietly, "May I speak to you alone, sir?" What she wanted to know...needed to know...couldn't be asked in front of everyone...  
  
Jason nodded. Sensing the girl was close to agreeing to the marriage, Carly eagerly suggested, "Why don't ya go out back, Jase? Ya can visit with your hog, Elizabeth."  
  
For the first time in what seemed to be years, a brief smile passed over Elizabeth's face at the thought of seeing Burt, and she started to walk toward the rear of the saloon with Jason following closely behind. But a worried Lucky soon went after her and said, "No Beth, I don't think-"  
  
Luke took hold of his son's arm and said, "Let them talk, Lucky."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Leaning against the stall housing his horse, Jason kept his blue gaze on the peculiar scene in front of him...well, what would be peculiar for anyone but this girl. With little regard for her dress, Elizabeth was on her knees in the dirt just outside of the temporary fencing that Johnny had put up to hold her hog. Her hand was rubbing the plump pig's head, and the animal seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the attention as he continued his snorts of delight. If Jason didn't know better, he would have sworn the animal had known exactly who she was when they had come out as he had immediately run excitedly toward his mistress.  
  
As the girl continued to murmur gently to the pig, Jason shook his head slightly in befuddlement. This tiny girl was the strangest thing he had ever met. He remembered how she had risked the wrath of her grandmother and the town for that hog...just like she had for him. Great, now he was comparing himself to the damn hog! Shaking his head slightly, he had to admire that kind of courage...yes, she was very timid and completely impulsive, but she also had a strong sense of loyalty and honour. He could trust her. He could trust her with Rebecca. And that was all that mattered.  
  
As the girl placed a kiss on the top of the hog's head, Jason shifted uncomfortably on his feet. The heartfelt gesture of affection to the hog...it made something stir inside of him.  
  
Feeling more at ease than she had all day, Elizabeth stood up, and slowly looked away from Burt and up toward the tall imposing figure beside her. As his unreadable blue eyes met hers, that feeling of ease soon vanished. They hadn't spoken since they had come out here, as she had been so eager to see Burt again. But now, she couldn't avoid talking to him. She stood there waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Well, Miss Webber?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew that she was close to agreeing to marry him but something was bothering her.  
  
Elizabeth blinked. Oh! She had almost forgotten she had been the one to ask to speak to him privately! She began hesitantly, "Uh...about this marriage, sir..."  
  
"Yes?" Jason prompted noticing her uneasiness. What was she trying to get out?  
  
"Before I-I agree to...um...marry you, there's something I need to ask of you." Elizabeth nervously clasped and unclasped her hands in front of her as she spoke. Her eyes had wandered back toward the fencing, and her face flushed almost making the red hand mark on her cheek disappear. When Jason didn't say anything, Elizabeth swallowed hard and stuttered, "I-I know that...um...married...ah...couples...have...uh ..." She almost choked out the next word, "inti-intimate relations..." Elizabeth couldn't say anything further as the her face became even hotter in embarrassment. Lord...she couldn't even believe she was bringing up such a scandalous subject.  
  
Jason's eyes widened slightly as he finally understood what was bothering the girl. The intimacies of the marriage bed! Damn, he should have thought about this sooner. But it hadn't crossed his mind. Not surprising really, considering the girl was little more than a child...Images of her in his bed in her white shift with those unruly curls flowing wildly over her creamy shoulders and the feeling of her soft body on top of him when she had attacked him ran through his mind, mocking the school girl image he was trying to force on her. No...she wasn't a child. But she was an innocent. He asked carefully, "Miss Webber, are you worried that I would demand you consummate the marriage?"  
  
Wanting to hide in mortification, Elizabeth stared down hard at the fence and cautiously nodded her head. While she may be willing to marry him, she was afraid...of those acts that were whispered about in such hushed tones among women...those acts which were described simply as sinful by her grandmother.   
  
For a moment Jason was at a loss for words. What the hell was he suppose to say? His bed partners for last few years had been experienced women, completely clear that he wanted only a physical relationship. It had always been about physical need pure and simple. They never asked for more...well, there had been...but that was different. But this girl before him was going to be his wife. That in itself made their relationship more complicated. And though they were marrying for convenience, it was possible their relationship might become physical...For some reason he didn't want to delve too closely into the idea.  
  
"Look at me...Elizabeth."  
  
At his firm command, Elizabeth reluctantly lifted her eyes to meet his.  
  
"If you agree to marry me, I give you my word that nothing will happen in that regards without your complete agreement." As his blue eyes continued to hold hers, his hand rose slowly until a long forefinger lightly touched her unharmed cheek.   
  
Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her throat as she shivered in the late afternoon air. His touch was feather-light but she felt it run through her whole body...  
  
"I've never forced myself on a woman...and I would not start with my own wife. It will only happen if we both want it." As he spoke, he kept his finger on her soft skin.  
  
At the deep rumbling of his voice, she wondered how her heart was staying in her chest. Surely, with it's wild beating it should have flown away by now?! What was wrong with her? When his hand finally left her face, Elizabeth felt something close to disappointment? Shock at the feeling caused her to take a quick step back from the man's large form. Unfortunately, the heel of her boot caught on some straw, and she soon found herself falling backwards.  
  
But Jason's quick reaction saved her from a hard landing. Soon his hands were on her waist, steadying her. "Are you alright?"  
  
Blushing, Elizabeth nodded her head. Lord...while her whole world was changing right before her eyes, her tendency for disaster seemed to be the one constant in her life!  
  
When she seemed able to stand safely, Jason slowly removed his hands and asked, "Was that all that was bothering you?"  
  
Elizabeth, wanting this conversation over with, was about to nod her head again, but instead blurted out, "But what if I never want to-to..."  
  
After a moment of silence, Jason said solemnly, "Then it won't happen."  
  
"Oh." Elizabeth gasped in relief.  
  
"I give you my word, that as my wife, you will be treated respectfully. As I said before, all I expect is loyalty and honesty from you, and that you treat my daughter kindly." Jason was quiet for a moment. There was one more thing he hadn't said, but remembering the way she had looked at Lucky Spencer, Jason felt it had to be said, "There's one more thing. If you develop feelings for another man, you'd better inform me, and I'll give you a divorce. But as my wife, you will remain faithful."  
  
The sudden coldness in his voice made her flinch. The idea of somehow betraying marriage vows, even vows based on such a situation as theirs, was completely foreign to her.  
  
Seeing the wounded look on her face, Jason felt something almost like guilt for bringing the matter up, but it was better if they knew exactly where they stood. Gentling his tone, he asked, "So, are we getting married, Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath. Could she give up her dream of Lucky? Could she trust this man enough to tie her life to his? Could she be brave or foolish enough to? Slowly, Elizabeth nodded her head. "Yes, Mr. Morgan."  
  
At her nod, Jason gave her a half smile, softening his features considerably. "Good. But don't you think you could call me by my given name, now?"  
  
Elizabeth blinked at his request. It was hard to explain but she was reluctant to agree to it...she felt that if she addressed him so informally, it would make their agreement more real...and there would be no going back. Softly she whispered, "Yes...Jason."  
  
He could see she was struggling to come to terms with their agreement..."Thank you, Elizabeth." For a moment, his tone contained none of its usual harshness but soon his face once again became completely blank and he continued curtly, "We'd better go tell them all in there before Carly loses her patience and comes barrelling out here."  
  
She nodded her head and turned away from him toward the direction of the saloon. Elizabeth closed her eyes in a silent prayer before heading back, feeling his imposing form following closely behind her. Please Lord let me be doing the right thing.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As soon as Jason and Elizabeth walked back into the saloon, Carly descended on them. Without any pretence, she asked, "Well?"  
  
Jason couldn't help but smirk at his friend's curiosity, but he replied, "We're getting married."  
  
"What?!" Lucky asked in shock as he approached Elizabeth. He never imagined Elizabeth would actually agree to marry Jason. Taking her hands in his, he asked, "Beth, you can't really be thinking of..."  
  
Cringing inside at his incredulous tone, Elizabeth nodded slowly and gently pulled away her hands. "Yes, Lucky. I am going to marry Mr.-Jason."  
  
"But what about your grandmother and sister?"  
  
She felt her eyes water, but she said firmly, "I think this is for the best, Lucky. For everyone."  
  
"But you can come home with us..." Lucky's voice was desperate. He was worried about Elizabeth. She was so sweet and innocent...how could she marry Jason?  
  
Seeing Elizabeth's growing distress, Luke interrupted his son. "Lucky, it's Lizzie's decision." Luke then turned to Jason, "When were you planning on getting married?"  
  
"Today if possible."  
  
Elizabeth let out a small gasp. Today? That wasn't possible, was it?  
  
"Today?!" Luke asked in shock. "Why the rush?"  
  
Jason wanted to make sure the girl was safe so he could concentrate on finding Rebecca. "She'll be safer when we're married."  
  
"But you'll have to get the Reverend to agree to perform the ceremony this late in the day."  
  
Carly, who had also been surprised by Jason's announcement, shouted out, "Well, that preacher damn well better perform the ceremony! He's the fella that was suggestin' they get hitched a while ago!"  
  
Luke continued, "But even if he agrees, there's plenty to do for a wedding. Why, don't women want finery and all that? And what about her grandmother and sister and her friends? A woman only gets married once."  
  
Jason frowned. He hadn't really thought of all that. He assumed all that was needed was the preacher. Turning to Elizabeth, he asked, "Did you want to wait?"  
  
She was quiet for a moment. What difference did it make if they married today or tomorrow? By agreeing to marry him, she had given up her dream wedding..."No."  
  
He heard the sad resignation in her voice, it caused him to regret the need for the hasty wedding. But he couldn't worry about that now. There was still too many things that had to be dealt with. Jason turned to Sonny and asked, "Can you go find the preacher?"  
  
Sonny nodded but asked, "When did ya want the ceremony to be performed?"  
  
It was Carly who answered, "We're goin' to be needin' two hours, Sonny. Tell him to be meetin' us in that church then."  
  
Jason gave the blond a questioning glance.  
  
She laughed as she walked up beside Elizabeth and took her hand. "Elizabeth and I are goin' to mighty busy, Jase! We need to get her a dress, flowers, and..."  
  
Elizabeth blinked in surprise. "A dress?!"  
  
"Sure honey! I ain't seein' ya get hitched in anythin' but a pretty white flock, and I know just where we can be gettin' one!"  
  
Sonny chuckled. "I know your wardrobe is quite extensive, honey, but I don't think ya have a single white flock."  
  
"'Course not!" Carly laughed at the ridiculous notion. Her in white?! God, she hadn't even worn it at her own weddin'. But she knew that all young girls dreamed of marrying in a beautiful white gown. "But Chloe Morgan is sure to have one, and she's not like the rest of those womenfolk. I'll wager she'll want to help out Jase!"  
  
Jason only nodded. While he didn't understand the need for all this, he knew once Carly set her mind on something, she usually got her way, but he warned, "I don't think it would be a good idea for Elizabeth and you to visit Chloe. There's bound to be curious folks out there just waiting for her to go out. I'll get Johnny to ask her to come here."  
  
Carly absently agreed with this plan as her thoughts turned to other matters. Flowers. They'd be needing a bouquet. "Sonny, on your way out get Francis to pick some flowers." She looked down at Elizabeth and asked, "What's ya favorite flower, honey?"  
  
"Daisies..." Lucky answered absently. He could not believe these people were all standing around calmly planning Beth's wedding! Little Beth!  
  
Elizabeth looked at Lucky in surprise. How did he know...oh, she had told him once when they had were collecting flowers for school. She smiled slightly as her heart warmed...  
  
Carly frowned as she looked at Lucky and then Elizabeth. She did not like this. Not at all. Glancing at Jason, she noticed he was now in conversation with Sonny. She interrupted them, "Sonny, tell Francis to try to find some daisies."  
  
Sonny nodded, and with one last glance at Jason, he left through the double, swinging doors.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Luke walked up to Elizabeth. "Darling, is there anyone you want at the wedding?"  
  
Elizabeth looked down at her hands and asked quietly, "Will you be there?"  
  
"'Course, darling. I'll bring Laura and Lulu, if that will be alright with you?"  
  
She nodded. Then looking up at the man who had always treated with so much kindness, she asked tentatively, "Mr. Spencer...will you...will you give me away?"  
  
Luke felt a lump form in his throat. "Oh darling. It would be my honour. Thank you." He took her small frame in his arms to comfort her. After a moment, her arms went around him, and she held onto the older man tightly. Her emotions were running wild, but the fatherly embrace made her feel safe...  
  
Finally, Luke stepped back and asked gently, "Lizzie, do you want me to ask your grandmother and sister to be there?"  
  
Elizabeth doubted if they would come, but they were her family...and despite everything, she loved them...and hoped they cared for her. She nodded.  
  
Luke sighed. He didn't think having Audrey at the church would be a good idea but he knew Lizzie needed her support. He'd have to try to keep the old battleaxe in line. Turning to Lucky, Luke said, "We'd better go and tell them." Then looking back at Elizabeth he asked, "Will you be fine here, darling?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Carly placed her arm around the girl's shoulders and said, "'Course she will!" It had taken all her will power not to tell Luke to keep the old witch away from the wedding, but she didn't want to upset the girl. Wouldn't Sonny be proud if he could see her restraint?!  
  
Luke indicated to Lucky they should leave, but before he turned to walk out the doors, Lucky asked Elizabeth, "Are you sure this is what you want, Beth? It's not too late..."  
  
Carly's eyes narrowed. She once again noticed the boy's nickname for Elizabeth...and the adoration in the girl's eyes when she looked at him. Perhaps this marriage wasn't such a dandy idea...but wasn't he marrying her dim-witted golden sister? Any man willing to tie his life to that haughty piece of goods had to be completely idiotic! So why was this boy so intent on stopping her from marrying Jason? He'd chosen the other sister. Well...he'd better just leave Elizabeth alone from now on!  
  
With only a brief pause, Elizabeth nodded her head. "This is what I want, Lucky."  
  
Then with a final sad glance her way, Lucky followed Luke out of the saloon. A silence followed their exit. Finally, Carly spoke out, "Alright, now there's only one man left to get rid of!" Turning to look at Jason, she ordered, "Get out of here, Jase. We'll be seein' ya at the church."  
  
Before Jason could even ask her what she meant, Carly said to Elizabeth, "Can't have the groom seein' the bride in her weddin' gown, now can we, honey?"  
  
Jason was about to say something about her audacity, when he thought of something he needed to do. "Alright, Carly. I'll go. But don't take her to the church without Sonny and his men with you."  
  
Carly nodded, but her eyes were wandering over Elizabeth's long dark curly hair, which was at the moment tied simply back with a green ribbon. Hmmm...  
  
Thinking he had better just warn the men in front not to let the women leave or anyone but Chloe Morgan in, Jason turned away from the blond to Elizabeth. "Will you be alright here with Carly?"  
  
"She'll be fine, Jase! Won't ya honey?" At Elizabeth's nod, Carly smiled and pushed Jason toward the back of the saloon, "Now out!"  
  
With one last glance at the small girl, Jason left through the back. As he walked toward his horse, he wondered whether leaving the girl with Carly was such a good idea...in fact, it could be mighty dangerous! But soon his thoughts turned toward his destination. The Quartermaine ranch.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
As soon as Jason had left the saloon, Carly sprung into action. Taking Elizabeth by the hand and guiding her toward a chair, she said with a conspiratorial smile, "Good, with all those troublesome menfolk gone, we can be gettin' to work!" Carly quickly reached around the smaller girl, and pulled loose the green ribbon holding her dark curls back. "Now let's see. I wish ya could have a bath, but we ain't got no time. But while we're waitin' for Chloe, we got to be decidin' what to do with your locks..."  
  
Elizabeth glanced up nervously as she felt the older woman attempted to arrange her curls around Elizabeth's shoulders. "Lordy, honey! Ya sure got a mass of wild curls here! How do ya manage i'tall?" Without giving Elizabeth the chance to reply, Carly placed her hands on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Ya sit down, honey, and I'll get one of the gals to fetch a brush." She muttered to herself, "A big brush!"  
  
Following Carly's orders, Elizabeth sat down and watched the blond whirl around and rush toward the stairs. Straining her neck, Elizabeth could barely make out the hem of Carly's red dress as she started up the stairs. And then she could hear the woman shout, "Hey y'all, I'm needin' some thin's!"  
  
A number of feminine voices replied but Elizabeth couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. But soon Carly's distinctive voice could be heard again, "I'll be explainin' i'tall later, just brin' down some brushes, and while ya're at it, I'll be needin' some violet water, powder, and face paint!"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. Face paint? What was the woman planning to do to her? Before she could go through all the frightening possibilities in her head, Carly was once again before her with a large silver brush in hand.  
  
Carly smiled down at the girl. "Alright, honey. The girls are comin' down with the rest of the thin's we'll be needin'. Now, let's see to that hair." Walking around Elizabeth, Carly took a section of the long curls, and began to attempt to untangle the mass. "Ya got lovely hair, honey, but when's the last time ya gave it a good brushin'?"  
  
As she winced from a particularly rough tug on her scalp, Elizabeth replied softly, "This mornin'."  
  
"This mornin'?! Lordy, and I thought straight hair was a problem, 'cause ya had to curl it and all. I'm mighty glad the Lord didn't bless me with thick curly hair like I was hankerin' for as a youngun."  
  
Elizabeth was surprised. She had always thought all woman wanted the beautiful fine golden hair that Sarah and Carly had. But she was too shy to say this.  
  
As she continued to work her way through the tangled curls, Carly noted, "Ya seem mighty quiet, honey. What's the matter?"  
  
Elizabeth tried to shake her head, only to feel another sharp pain in her scalp, "Ow!"  
  
"Did I hurt ya, honey?"  
  
"No," Elizabeth replied with a slight catch in her voice even though her head did not really hurt all that much. She suddenly felt so lost...tears sprung to her eyes. Oh Lord...what was she doing sitting here getting ready to be married? Married?!  
  
Hearing the tremble in the girl's voice, Carly quickly disentangled the brush, and placed it on the table before coming around to sit down next to her. At the sight of the tears in her eyes, Carly asked, "What's the matter honey?" When Elizabeth didn't reply, Carly guessed, "I know this must be mighty hard on ya, gettin' married to a man ya hardly know, but ya can't be marryin' a finer man than Jase, honey. He'll be treatin' ya like gold."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, but the large tear drops were still forming on her eye lashes.  
  
Carly immediately placed her arms around the girl's small frame. "It's alright honey. Ya cry, and let i'tall out."  
  
At first Elizabeth struggle to keep the tears at bay, but her emotions were raw from the day's events, and from her fear of the future. And soon, she let her tears fall silently, as Carly's hands rubbed her back in comfort.  
  
A few minutes later, a number of Carly's girls came down with the supplies she asked for in their arms, and over Elizabeth's trembling shoulders, she quietly indicated for them to place the things on the table and to leave. Her fierce expression told the ladies not to ask any questions.  
  
After a long moment, Elizabeth finally composed herself, and pulled back. Embarrassed, she apologised, "I'm terribly sorry, ma-Carly."  
  
Carly smiled warmly as she replied, "Ya ain't got nothin' to be sorry for, honey. Why after a day like you've had, anyone would be upset. But would ya like to be tellin' me what's the matter?"  
  
The small girl was quiet for a moment, before asking in confusion, "Why are you being so kind to me?"  
  
Carly stared at the girl. "Why?! 'Cause I like ya, honey. And more importantly, ya spoke up for my friend when he was in trouble. That counts for a lot in my books. And you're marryin' Jase to boot."  
  
"But..." Elizabeth began, still bewildered "But why would you be happy that I'm trapping Mr. M-um, Jason into marriage?"  
  
Despite the girl's earnest expression, Carly couldn't help but laugh. "Trap Jase?! Ya think ya trapped him into marriage? Lordy, honey! There ain't no one, even me, who can force Jase to do somethin' he ain't willin' to do. Sure, ya never would be gettin' hitched if thin's hadn't gone as they did, but ya ain't forcing him to marry ya. He's doin' it willingly."  
  
"But-"  
  
Shaking her head, Carly said, "Now stop frettin' 'bout it. You're goin' to make Jase a fine wife. If I weren't sure 'bout that, I wouldn't let ya marry him."  
  
Elizabeth was highly doubtful about her suitability to be Jason's wife. And she still didn't understand this woman's desire to see her friend married in such a way or to her of all women! Didn't she want... "Do you not want your friend to be happy? To be loved?"  
  
"'Course honey. Don't ya worry. Ya'll make him happy." Carly smiled confidently as she predicted, "And ya'll come to love him."  
  
Her eyes widened at the other woman's certainty. How could the woman be so sure, when it seemed almost an impossibility to Elizabeth. To love someone other than Lucky? "How can you be so sure?"  
  
As she looked over the girl's shoulders, Carly's eyes became soft. "Ya can't live with Jase, get to know him and not come to love him, honey. It don't seem so to outsiders, but he's got a heart of gold..."  
  
Hearing the woman's voice become soft and gentle as she spoke of her friend, Elizabeth whispered, "You love him."  
  
Carly turned her eyes to look directly at the girl and nodded, "'Course I do, honey." Seeing the shocked expression on Elizabeth's face, she continued, "But it ain't the way I love my husband. Well, there was a time, I thought that was the way I loved Jase..." She paused before continuing, "I think I better tell ya the whole story. I met Jase before I ever knew Sonny...Ya see, one night two years ago, Jase came into the saloon I was workin' for in Texas. He was in a bad way then...he looked like he hadn't slept for days and asked for a bottle of whiskey, takin' it to a table in the corner. He made it real clear that he didn't want anyone botherin' him. And I tell ya, the gun at his side and the coldness in his eyes kept all the folks away."  
  
"But a few hours after he arrived, one of them mean drunks I was keepin' company began to get rough with me, and tried to drag me upstairs. I ain't no fool. I saw he was just itchin' to hurt someone, and I wasn't goin' to let him near me. So, I fought him, but he struck me. No one 'round us did a thing, as he kept on beatin' me. 'Til, Jase came and pulled him away. The man had a knife, and they fought. Jase got the upper hand 'gainst the bastard, but also got that scar on his cheek defendin' me, a whore he didn't even know."  
  
Elizabeth, who had been listening to this whole story in fascination, flinched at Carly's description of herself.  
  
Lost in her memories, Carly continued softly, "If it hadn't been for Jase, I don't know what would've happened. The man might've used that blade on me. It's happened to other girls I know and 'cause they ain't got a soul that's care 'bout them, the men that scar or kill them don't get punished...So, that's how Jase and I met. I got him help for his wound, and since he had no loot, I let him stay in my room, despite old Harry's complaints."  
  
Touching the handle of the brush absentmindedly, Carly went on, "While Jase was there he saw how Harry and his boy's ran the saloon. Harry was the bastard who owned the place and once ya started workin' for him, he felt he owned ya body and soul. He beat his girls if they didn't bring in the local cowboys, and show them a real good time. None of his girls could leave, 'cause he would send his boys after ya and ya would be real sorry then. But when Jase saw how thin's were, he got me out of there and threatened Harry not to be sendin' any of his boys after me. Harry listened to the barrel of Jase's gun. So ya see, Jase saved me 'gain by gettin' me outta of that hell."  
  
As she tried to wrap her mind around this incredible story, Elizabeth was beginning to see why Carly was so devoted to Jason.  
  
"When we left Harry's, Jase told me to be gettin' on with my life, but I wouldn't leave him, and followed him to San Francisco, where we met up with Sonny. Lord, did that man and I fight like cats and dogs in the beginnin'! Sonny knew I thought myself to be in love with Jase, but he didn't think I was right for him. And I hated Sonny for it! But one night in one of our arguments, that man had the gumption to kiss the hell out of me...and well, a little after that Jase forced me to realise as much as I loved Jase, it wasn't the kind ya can build a life together on. And then Jase forced Sonny and I to see we loved each other. And that weren't easy, I tell ya, with two such ornery folks as Sonny and me. So, ya see, honey, Jase not only saved me from Harry, but he gave me Sonny." With the back of her hand, Carly wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek, "Honey, ya got yourself one mighty good man, and if I didn't think ya would come to love him and be good for him, I never would be helpin' ya."  
  
Thinking back on the man's own actions on her behalf, Elizabeth was slightly surprised to realise that Jason Morgan was one of those rare breeds of men you usually only read about-a true hero. It seemed he was just one of those folks who couldn't stand around while others suffered. And she respected him for it. But to see him in the light of hero only made the idea of her marrying him all the more baffling. Elizabeth was as far removed from a heroine as a lady could get. She was scared of everything, and her actions resulted in disaster for everyone around here, not their rescue. But she was marrying this man none the less, and while she might not ever come to love him or be worthy of him, she could promise, "I will try my best to be a good wife to him, Carly."  
  
Eyes still shining, Carly had just broken out in a wide, generous smile, when the swinging double doors of the saloon opened and Chloe Morgan flew in, followed by harried Johnny who was carrying a large pile of white flocks. Chloe's eyes wandered around the room, until they rested on Elizabeth. "Oh, Miss Webber! I hear congratulations are in order! You're marrying Jason this evening?!"  
  
Carly stood up, and greeted the tall willowy blond, "Yes, she is, Chloe. So we're needin' a white gown. Ya got anythin' there for a weddin'?"  
  
Pointing to one of the nearby tables, Chloe said to Johnny, "Please sir, put the dresses down over there."  
  
Placing the dresses down none too gently, Johnny grumbled, "Ya wouldn't be thinkin' some damn flocks would be so heavy but they's are!"  
  
Chloe laughed, while Carly frowned at him as she walked over to the table and then began going through the dresses. Holding up one dress at a time, she eyed it, frowned and then threw it to another table.   
  
In the meantime, Chloe turned to study the bride to be. She had of course seen the girl around before, and had made a few simple dresses for her on her grandmother's orders. But she never had given the girl much thought. That is until today when she heard first from Lexie and then from every other lady that came by that afternoon about the girl's scandalous involvement with her cousin. She hadn't been very close to Jason in years, but she always liked him. He was a sight better than the rest of the Quartermaines, except Lila of course. But he'd left town under some mysterious circumstances, and when he came back, she had felt unsure how to approach him. She knew from the few times she had spoken to Carly on the street that he was back for personal reasons, but she couldn't find out anything more. And now he was getting married to this rather shy girl. It was very strange indeed.  
  
"Aha!" cried Carly in delight, "This is it!"   
  
Chloe saw she held out an elegant dove white dress with a bodice made of velvet. It was sleeveless, with silk straps that hung slightly off the shoulders, and a satin skirt with a short trail. It was designed for a lady to wear at a fancy cotillion dance and was rather simple with no ruffles of lace as was usual for a wedding dress, but it would do.  
  
Smiling Chloe agreed, "Yes, I thought that would be the one you'd choose. But we'll have to make some adjustments. I made that one for a friend of mine in Topeka. She's taller than Miss Webber." Pulling out some of her pins and needles from her reticule, she turned to Johnny, and with a smile she asked politely, "Would you please leave sir?"  
  
Johnny continued to stare at the pretty blond, not seeming to hear her request. Carly's voice, however, could not be ignored, "Johnny?! Did ya not hear the woman, we be needin' ya to leave. I don't think Jase wants ya to see his bride in her undergarments!" Blushing, Johnny scurried toward the doors about to leave. As she went to close the lush red drapes over the front widows, Carly continued, "And keep the rest of the men out, ya hear?!"  
  
Pushing his way through the doors, Johnny muttered, "Everyone who ain't deaf can hear ya!"  
  
Carly glared after him for a moment before placing the dress over a chair's back, and going around Elizabeth to help her unbutton her shirtwaist. Stopping suddenly, she asked, "Honey, do ya like the gown?"  
  
Elizabeth had been staring at the dress. She had never had a dress like this one before. It was..."It's beautiful."  
  
At the girl's words, Carly smiled in delight, and began to quickly undo her buttons. In the next hour, Chloe and Carly worked at a frantic pace. They came upon their first problem when they realised Elizabeth was not wearing a corset! Much to Carly's horror, it was revealed Elizabeth had never worn one before. Carly quickly went in search of one in her size among the girls. Fortunately, little Dee was almost as petite as Elizabeth. After getting Elizabeth all tied tight into what she soon discovered was some horrible torture device, and wearing some of Dee's silk petticoats and stockings, they placed the gown on her. Then as Chloe set about hemming up the skirt, and stitching in the bodice, Carly with the help of her girls set about transforming Elizabeth's hair, and face.   
  
In all the activity, no one noticed that Gia Campbell, whose exotic eyes had narrowed upon learning of the girl's upcoming nuptials to Jason, had slipped out of the back of the saloon.  
  
While Elizabeth hadn't protested when they placed...no caged...her in the corset, or when they brushed, and twisted her hair this way and that, or when they sprayed her with violet water, she couldn't remain silent when Carly held up some face powder and paint. "Please no, Carly."  
  
Carly looked over the girl's recently washed face. She was a pretty girl and under normal circumstances wouldn't need any paint, but the dark red mark on her face stood out vividly against her cream complexion. She said gently, "I won't be puttin' on much, but it'll help to hide the redness, honey."  
  
Remembering her grandmother's lectures on the sin of painting your face, Elizabeth began to shake her head again, when Carly said, "Ya don't want the ugliness of earlier to mar the weddin' ceremony, do ya?"  
  
Elizabeth's expressive blue eyes turned to Carly. There was such kindness shining back at her. She then glanced down to find Chloe regarding her with a gentle smile. "You shouldn't be worried about what the old biddies will say, Lizzie. They won't even be able to tell. And besides you're going to be a married lady soon, and you don't have to be worrying about anyone's opinion but your husband's."  
  
After a long moment, Elizabeth slowly nodded her head. The side of her face still ached and she could imagine it was still unsightly. So Carly applied the paint, and Chloe finished with her last stitch. It was only then that Carly realised Elizabeth's feet were clad only in bare stockings!  
  
As she ordered all the girls to search for a pair of white shoes, Francis's distinct bellow rang out from outside, "I've got the damn flowers, Carly. Can I be comin' in?" They all turned to see the bunch of daisies and sunflowers he held up over the top of the swinging doors.  
  
Instead of answering, Carly quickly walked over and grabbed the flowers out of his hand. "I'm just needin' the flowers, Francis. Ya stay out!"  
  
"Aw, Carly, can't I git in there?! I be needin' a bit of oh be joyful, I tell ya. I've been all over the place lookin' for them damn daisies! And ya wouldn't believe the number of bees that chased me. I was goin' to come back with just those sunflowers, but for the gal, I braved an army of angry bugs to git those white ones."  
  
With little sympathy, Carly repeated her command that he stay out and then walked over to Elizabeth. She separated out the daisies from the bundle of flowers and held them out to the girl. "Let's see what they look like as a bouquet." But as the girl held them in her small hands, Carly frowned. The small white flowers were lost against the white dress. Picking up the bright yellow sunflowers, she held them out to Elizabeth. "Try these honey." And this time as the girl held up the four large blossoms, Carly smiled. "Perfect. I know ya like the daisies honey, but those sunflowers look much better. They're much more lively, I be thinkin'."  
  
Chloe nodded, "Carly's right, Lizzie. The sunflowers are just right." She picked up a few daisies and suggested, "But these would look lovely in your hair."  
  
And so Elizabeth soon found her upswept curls decked in daisies, and a pair of white slippers, slightly too large but just right with paper tucked in the toe, were placed on her feet. Chloe, Carly and her girls stepped back to look at their handiwork. They smiled.  
  
With barely contained excitement, Carly and Chloe guided Elizabeth toward the back of the saloon, behind the stage where a large mirror hung. As soon as Elizabeth saw herself in the mirror, her mouth stood agape and her eyes widened. That couldn't be her in the mirror, could it?!  
  
As Carly took in the astonished expression of the transformed girl, no woman, in front of her, she couldn't help but smile proudly. Ain't Jase going to be surprised when he sees his bride!?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Jason's ride to the Quartermaines had surprisingly gone without incident. As Jason waited on the porch of the ranch house for Lila under the intense scrutiny of a number of wary Quartermaine hands, for the first time, he allowed himself to think about the fact Edward Quartermaine would never again walk along this porch or on the land for which he had been willing to sacrifice everything. Even his grandson's happiness.  
  
"Jason, are you alright, dear?"  
  
He looked up and saw his grandmother at the door. While her almost ethereal beauty still shone through, Jason could see that her light was dimmer than he had ever seen it. And it wasn't only due to the unrelenting black she was clad in. For the first time, despite her advancing years, she appeared so frail to him. As her thin arms came around his waist, he replied gently, "I'm fine, Lila. How are you faring?"  
  
After a long moment of silence in the warm embrace, Lila stepped back to look at her youngest grandson. In her eyes, he saw the same grief as he had in many of the folks who'd hire him to hunt down men who had killed their loved ones. But to see it in eyes so gentle and usually filled with such love was painful. Searching his face, she said, "When I heard that foolish sheriff had arrested you, I had wanted to go to see you, myself. But Alan and AJ promised they would see what was going on and get you free."  
  
Jason was not all too surprised that he hadn't seen hide or hair of the two men, but he said, "I'm fine, Lila. It should be me asking you how you are faring." He noticed the dark rings under her eyes. "You look tired."  
  
Walking towards the bench on the porch, Lila sat down and said softly, "Yes, I'm tired, Jason dear. So tired...it's hard to believe he's gone..."  
  
Sitting down next to her, Jason took her small, wrinkled hand in his. She squeezed his hand in return, and with tears in her eyes, she continued, "Who would do this, Jason? I know Edward had his faults, many of them. And he treated many people poorly...he could be so ruthless...But who would murder him in cold blood like this?"  
  
As her crystal blue eyes bore into his, Jason shook his head, "I don't know, Lila, but I have my suspicions." Then with clenched jaw and eyes hardened, he promised, "And I promise they'll pay."  
  
Lila sighed sadly, "I know you would do this for me, Jason. But vengeance is not what I want, and it's not what I want for you. I just want the family to be safe."  
  
Looking out toward the ranch gates, and to the land beyond, Jason nodded. "I promise they will be."  
  
They were silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts, before Lila asked, "How did you get the sheriff to release you? He seemed bound and determined to blame all this on you when he heard that..." she paused a moment before finishing, "...that Edward's last word was your name."  
  
Turning to her, Jason asked gently, "Lila, can you tell me everything that happened last night?"  
  
She slowly went through the events as she knew them, but to Jason's disappointment she could provide no further information besides what he had already known. And that left him with many questions. One in particular bothered him. Why had Edward said his name? Why had he not said the name of his wife? Or even his son? It had to mean something...  
  
After finishing her story and seeing Jason had nothing to add, Lila asked again, "Why did the sheriff let you go, Jason?"  
  
After a moment's pause, Jason told his grandmother the story of his meetings with young Miss Elizabeth Webber, and how the girl had spoke up on his behalf. For the first time since he had seen her, Jason saw some of the usual light dance to life in the old woman's eyes. "Miss Webber sounds like an interesting young woman, Jason. To be so loyal to a pig...she must be very lonely living with that Mrs. Hardy...I remember she was very unyielding even as a young lady. And it must have been very difficult for Miss Webber to stand up to everyone in town in that manner."  
  
Jason nodded, and finished his story, explaining her grandmother's reactions to Elizabeth's confession, the Reverend's surprising suggestion, and the upcoming marriage this evening.  
  
Lila's eyes grew large in surprise and shone with concern. "Do you think this is wise, dear? Miss Webber sounds like a lovely young lady and will likely be a wonderful mother to Rebecca, but marriage is such a serious commitment. Even with love it is very difficult."  
  
"She's in danger, Lila. And I do believe this is for the best." Jason's voice was firm.  
  
Searching her grandson's sombre handsome face, Lila thought sadly of another time when he had told her he was planning on getting married. His beautiful blue eyes had shone then in joy, and anticipation. He had been so looking forward to starting a new life with Robin...it had only been three years ago...but it seemed like a lifetime. But remembering his description of this young woman he was to marry, and the way his voice had softened even though he, himself, was likely unaware of it, made Lila hope. Perhaps...perhaps this Elizabeth was just what Jason and his daughter needed. She knew how fiercely loyal her grandson was, and if this young lady would sacrifice her own reputation to keep him from harm...she might just be his match. Lila said warmly, "I hope you both all happiness, Jason. I have always wanted you and Rebecca to be a family, and to know she will have a woman to care for and love her is very comforting."  
  
Even though he had known this would be the kind of response he would receive from his always kind and understanding grandmother, Jason still felt relief. He wanted to have her blessing. "Thank you, Lila." His mind then turned as it always had since he had known of her existence, to his daughter. "Lila, have you heard anything about Rebecca?"  
  
Lila shook her head. "No, I have not, Jason. Eve and Rebecca are still missing. Before Edward's death, I was pressuring him to tell me where they were, but neither he nor AJ would say. I'm sorry, Jason. I know you want your daughter."  
  
"Don't worry, Lila." Jason said determinedly, "I'll get it out of AJ."  
  
Lila was quiet for a moment before saying, "I have been giving it some thought, and I believe I can help you, dear. AJ and Alan believe that while the ranch house was left to me, the surrounding lands were left to Alan. But Edward did not believe either AJ or Alan were capable of running the place. I think he told you this himself. So a few weeks ago he also changed his will to leave the lands to me. I told him not to, but he was convinced that this way, you would take control of managing the place again because of your feelings for me. I won't ask that of you, dear. I know that isn't what you want. But I believe AJ wants the lands. It breaks my heart it has come to this, but I will ask him to hand over Rebecca to you for the lands."  
  
Jason was shocked at Lila's words. In essence, she was willing to blackmail AJ to help him. "I can't ask this of you, Lila. I will find-"  
  
"No, dear," she interrupted firmly, "You and Rebecca have suffered enough at the hands of this family. I will not stand for it any longer. Please let me set things to right."  
  
He gave her offer some thought. She was right that he wanted nothing to do with the Quartermaine lands. But he also knew that with AJ in charge, there was no way Moreno wouldn't get his hands on the lands. AJ was no match for the man. And to leave his grandmother that vulnerable went against the grain. But she was offering him a chance to get his daughter back without violence. And he knew that AJ would turn her over if it came down to an exchange over the land. The thought of having to barter for his own daughter made him sick, but he couldn't decline Lila's offer. Finally, he replied, "I will agree to this Lila, but I promise you, I will find a way to protect the Quartermaine land from Moreno."  
  
Lila placed her hand on his arm as she said, "I wish I could be strong enough to decline your offer, Jason. But I believe we will need you against that man. Does this mean you will be staying in Heaven?"  
  
After a moment's hesitation, he nodded his head. "'Til everything's settled at least."  
  
"Good." Lila said with a small smile. "Now, Jason, dear, I believe you have a wedding to prepare for. I wish I could be there, but with Edward's death..."  
  
Jason nodded, "I understand, Lila. You are in mourning. I will come by and visit you tomorrow."  
  
She shook her head, "Tomorrow will be the funeral, dear. Please do not come. I wish for you to concentrate on the beginning of your marriage." Seeing the concern in his eyes, she continued, "I will be fine, Jason. But please do bring your wife by the next day. I am most anxious to meet her. And by then I shall have spoken to AJ about Rebecca."  
  
"Thank you, Grandmother."  
  
She smiled slightly at his formal address to her, but as a thought struck her, it turn into a frown, "Jason, dear. I know this wedding is rather sudden. Have you a ring for your bride?"  
  
Jason also frowned. Damn, he hadn't even thought about a wedding ring!  
  
Lila nodded, "I thought not, dear." She paused giving the matter some thought before saying, "But I do believe I have just the thing." Turning around, she headed inside the large building.  
  
Following her, Jason began, "No, Lila. I can't-"  
  
"It is not something belonging to the Quartermaines, Jason." At the bottom of the stairs, Lila turned around and looked him over. "Were you planning to go as you are to the church?"  
  
Jason's frown increased as he nodded.  
  
Lila said gently, "I believe your young bride would appreciate it if you perhaps shaved and changed into some clean clothing for your wedding. Why do you not go to your old room to shave and find something nice to wear, while I go to my room."  
  
Only Lila could make an order sound like an invitation. Jason was about to decline, the thought of going to his old room not appealing in the least, but he realised that he must look rather dishevelled in the same clothes from yesterday. So, for Lila...and for Elizabeth, he agreed. The two made their way up the stairs, with Lila going to her bedchambers and Jason to his old room.   
  
As his hand turned the doorknob and opened the door, he was surprised by the sight that greeted him. The room was aired out, without a speck of dust anywhere. The bed was made with clean linens. A washbowl, clean towels and a razor blade were set out on the oak table beside the bed as it had always been when he had lived in the house. When he went to the large dressing closet, he saw even his clothes had been recently washed. It seemed they had asked the servants to keep the room as if he were still living there.  
  
With that strange thought to ponder, Jason quickly shaved, and changed into a white shirt, and black pants and a matching jacket. It wasn't evening attire, but something he would have worn for a business meeting in that other lifetime. Looking at himself in the mirror, he had to admit, he was a damn sight more presentable now. It was strange...he couldn't remember the last time he had thought about his appearance...the image of a younger version of himself in this very room flew into his mind. He had spent many a time before this mirror, preparing to see her. Robin.  
  
He shook his head. No. He wouldn't go there again. She was part of a past that he had worked damn hard to let go of...and now, he needed to concentrate on his daughter. 'And what about your new bride?', the voice inside his head seemed to taunt him. As he left the room, he told that voice firmly, he would protect her and be kind to her. Perhaps in time, they might even be comfortable around each other. She would be that comfortable companion Sonny had described. But as the image of her face came before his eyes, an uneasy feeling came over him. But he shook it off, as he met Lila at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Looking him over, Lila gave him a slight smile. "You look as handsome as ever, Jason. Miss Webber is a very fortunate young woman." She reached into her pocket and held out a small velvet case. Opening it, she revealed two golden bands. One large and one small. "These belonged to my mother and father, John and Emily Morgan." She took out the large ring and revealed the engraving on the inside, 'JM'. "He had their initials inscribed in each ring. The same initials as you and your future wife have. My father had them made from the first gold in the mines he and my mother discovered together. They had years of hardship, leaving the poverty of England, and coming to America to find their dreams, but in the end the struggle was worth it. Not because of the gold, but because of all they had built together. The respect, the love, the understanding...and the family. I want you to have these bands, Jason. I hope you and your bride all the happiness and love they represent." She closed the small case, and placed it in his palm.  
  
Moved that she would give something so valuable to him, Jason didn't have the heart to turn down her gift, and could only close his hand tightly around the case. "Thank you, Lila."  
  
After a farewell embrace, and a promise to bring Elizabeth by in two days, Jason left the Quartermaine ranch and lands. He took out his watch, and noted he would just make it to the church in time. As he placed the watch back inside his jacket beside the velvet box, he wondered why he wasn't feeling any apprehension about the upcoming ceremony. He was marrying a girl he hardly knew. No that wasn't true. He knew she had a strange knack for landing into trouble. And yet, he wasn't feeling trapped.   
  
Urging his horse faster, he shook off his thoughts, and concentrated on getting to town. He had a wedding to get to after all.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
It was early evening by the time Elizabeth found herself being accompanied to the church by her new friends. Carly had donned a long black cloak over Elizabeth to cover her hair and gown from the dust of the street.   
  
There was actually quite a large crowd gathered along the streets. Francis and Johnny informed them word of the wedding had spread. Elizabeth could feel all the curious glances directed at her but she kept her eyes forward. She was grateful to be surrounded by Chloe, Carly and the two men, as she was quite sure that Johnny and Francis's intimidating glares were keeping everyone at bay. Carly was giving her reassuring glances in between all the rather deadly looks she was directing toward the folks lining the streets.  
  
While the church was only a few minutes away, time seemed to have slowed down making the journey seem to take hours. But eventually the town church stood before her. With the sun low in the sky, there was a warm yellow glow around the glowing white structure. And surrounding the grounds was a fence of neatly trimmed rose bushes with blossoms blooming in a rainbow of colours. Leading up to the front steps was a pebbled pathway lined with pansies. And at the bottom of the steps waiting for her was Luke and his family dressed in their Sunday best. The scene before her would have been inviting...except for one small detail.   
  
There speaking angrily with Luke was her grandmother. And beside her was an equally agitated looking Sarah.   
  
"Damn! Why'd that old witch have to come?!" muttered Carly under her breath as she too spotted Audrey Hardy. As they stepped onto the pebbled path, she moved protectively in front of Elizabeth. Pushing back her shoulders, she glared down at the older woman daring her to say a word.  
  
When the party came to a stop in front of the group waiting near the stairs, a short tense silence came over everyone.   
  
Luke then said gently to Elizabeth, "Good evening darling." With a warning look at Audrey, and with Laura and Lulu by his side, he walked over to Elizabeth. Smiling down at her, he continued, "The reverend is inside with Corinthos, waiting for everyone to arrive. Why don't I accompany you in and you can prepare?"  
  
Elizabeth gave him a small grateful smile. She knew he was trying to put her at ease and out of the way of her grandmother's obvious wrath. Glancing at the elderly woman, Elizabeth saw that the anger had not dissipated since earlier in the afternoon. She wondered why her grandmother had come...  
  
Suddenly, Elizabeth felt something tug at the bottom of her cloak. Looking down, she saw Lulu's dark blue eyes staring up at her. "Izzie!"  
  
Forgetting her grandmother for the moment, Elizabeth smiled down at the beautiful child, and bending down as much as the tight corset would allow her, she asked, "Yes, Lulu?"  
  
"Papa says you getting married!" the girl exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Elizabeth laughed softly and nodded. "Yes darling. I am."  
  
The girl looked confused for a moment and asked, "You marrying Lucky, Izzie?"  
  
Caught off guard by the question, Elizabeth blinked and swallowed hard. Fortunately Laura answered for her, "No, pumpkin. Sarah's marrying Lucky, remember? Lizzie's marrying another man, darling."  
  
Lulu was silent for a moment as she turned to look at Sarah, who was standing beside Lucky. She shook her head stubbornly, and asked, "Why you not marry Izzie, Lucky? I ilike/i Izzie! She's nice."  
  
Sarah gave a shocked exclamation at Lulu's words, glaring at the little girl. Chuckling, Carly said, "Well, the li'l girl's sure lot smarter than some folks!"  
  
Visibly uncomfortable, Lucky could only say, "Lulu I've explained this before. Lizzie and are I friends. I love Sarah."  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath as Lucky said the words he must have said about a thousand times. Even though she knew she had to let her feelings for him go, it still hurt. But right now, she wanted to make Lulu understand. "I'm marrying another man, Lulu."  
  
"Who Izzie?"  
  
Elizabeth answered softly, "Do you remember that nice man you met at the fair, Lulu. The man who called you 'Miss Spencer'? His name is Jason Morgan, and he's the man I'm marrying." Hearing herself say it out loud made her blink, taken slightly off guard by the easy way the words had just come out of her mouth.  
  
Lulu blinked in return. "Oh," she said as she thought of the tall man who had talked to her like she was grownup. She had thought him kind but...she didn't want him to take away her friend. "But where will you live, Izzie? I don't want you to go away." The little girl clutched Elizabeth's hand tightly.  
  
"Oh darling, I'm not going anywhere..." Actually, Elizabeth was not quite sure iwhat/i was going to happen after they got married. Or where they were going to live for that matter! Lord...she was finding it difficult to breath again. But looking at the Lulu's worried eyes, Elizabeth said comfortingly, "And even if someday I do leave, I will always be with you. Friends are always in each other's hearts."  
  
Teary eyed, Lulu did not look reassured as she gripped Elizabeth's hand even tighter.  
  
Trying to think of a way to ease the little girl's worry, Elizabeth suggested, "Lulu, darling, what if I said I wanted you to be part of my wedding? Would you like to be the flower girl?"  
  
Carly grinned at Elizabeth's easy manner with the girl. She hadn't seen her so comfortable...well, except with that hog. She was more sure than ever that Elizabeth would be a wonderful mother for Jason's daughter.   
  
At Elizabeth's suggestion, Lulu's eyes widened in surprise and then she let out a squeal of excitement. "Flower girl?!" She turned to Laura, "Mama, you hear? Izzie says I can be a..." Suddenly, she paused in confusion, "What's a flower girl Mama?"  
  
Before answering her daughter, Laura smiled gratefully at Elizabeth. Then turning to Lulu, she explained, "A flower girl leads the way for the bride when she walks down the aisle in the church, darling. She usually leaves a trail of flower petals in the aisle for the bride to walk on."  
  
Smiling brightly, Lulu turned to Elizabeth and put her arms around her in happiness. "Oh yes, Izzie...I wanna be a flower girl." She asked against Elizabeth's shoulder, "But where are the flower petals?"  
  
Laughing, Carly answered, "Don't ya worry li'l one." She shot Francis a look of wicked glee, "Francis, here, just loves lookin' for flowers, don't ya, Francis?" Ignoring his groan, Carly continued, "He'll go over there in those rose bushes and get ya some petals to throw."  
  
"Aw, Carly. Those roses got thorns!" protested poor Francis.  
  
Lulu let go of her hold on Elizabeth and ran up to the large, broad stranger. She looked up at him with a plea in her large blue eyes. "Please sir, help me get my flowers...I wanna be a flower girl."  
  
Francis just stared at the little girl in silence for a long moment. Then turning around and cursing softly under his breath, he walked over to a group of yellow rose bushes. Damn did Jase owe him!  
  
As Lulu excitedly followed to help him, Audrey, who had been surprisingly quiet up until now, said loudly, "All of this is beyond foolish, Lizzie!! Flower petals...flower  
girls...marriage! You all are completely mad!"  
  
As Luke watched his wife following Lulu to the rose bushes, he warned, "iAudrey/i."  
  
Ignoring him, Audrey walked up closer to Elizabeth, and her grey eyes swept over the cloak still covering the girl's dress and hair. "It's appropriate you're wearing black, Lizzie. This wedding to that...that scoundrel will bring you nothing but sorrow. And what kind of man would get married on the day his grandfather died?! A wicked one, I tell you! You must put an end to this foolishness and come home with me now, Lizzie. You can repent your wicked behaviour and we'll go on as before."  
  
Sarah walked up beside Audrey and nodded her head solemnly. "Do as Grams says, Lizzie! You can't marry that man! How can you do this to us? He's a criminal and lives in a saloon with those wicked women! And you'd leave us to go live there with him? Why? Are you that jealous of my marrying Lucky? Do you wish to show you can marry before I do? Is that why you suddenly agree to marry a man you hardly know? So you can get some attention?"  
  
In the face of her sister's venom, Elizabeth couldn't find any words to reply. But Carly, seething with rage, stalked up to Sarah and warned, "Ya'd better shut your trap you little-"  
  
But well into her tirade, Sarah ignored Carly and continued, "You're behaving selfishly, Lizzie. And after Grams is willing to take you back despite your disgraceful behaviour?! You should be ashamed of your-"  
  
"That's enough from you, young lady!" growled Luke angrily.  
  
Sarah turned shocked eyes toward her future father in law. Luke had never spoken to her in such a manner before. "But, Mr. Spencer, look at her behaviour last night! Going to a saloon...being found in a man's bed. She acted like a common trol-"  
  
"iSarah/i!" Lucky admonished, eyes wide with horror.  
  
Luke turned narrowed eyes toward the beautiful blond girl. "You listen to me young lady. You will never speak of your sister in such a manner again, do you hear me? You out of everyone here shouldn't be casting any stones about Lizzie's actions owing to that damn punch!"  
  
Lucky's face grew red as he said anxiously, "Pa, don't."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Sarah asked in confusion. She turned to Lucky. "What does he mean, Lucky?"  
  
Shaking his head, Lucky muttered, "Nothing."  
  
Luke, who had enough of the spoiled girl's cruelty to her sister, said, "No, son. I know she's your betroth, but I think the girl needs a little lesson in humility." Turning to the girl he asked, "Do you think your behaviour has always been beyond reproach, Sarah?"  
  
After a moment, aware of all the eyes on her, Sarah lifted her head, and nodded.  
  
"What if I were to tell you that like Lizzie, you'd had too much punch last night and your behaviour was less than proper?"  
  
Sarah shook her head resolutely, "I do not know what you are speaking of."  
  
Lucky pleaded with his father. "Please don't go on, Pa."  
  
Carly, who was all ears now, moved closer to Luke and said with a smile, "Oh iplease do/i, Mr. Spencer."  
  
A confused Audrey demanded, "All of you be quiet. And you," she said in annoyance to Luke, "You tell me what you are going on about!"  
  
With eyes still on Sarah, Luke replied to Audrey, "Let's just say when Lucky took you and Sarah home the other night, Sarah made some very...ipassionate/i overtures to him. He had to...ah...fight her off."  
  
Clasping her hand to her breast, Sarah gasped in horror, "What?!"  
  
At the same time, Audrey asked angrily, "What is that suppose to mean, Luke?!"  
  
As Elizabeth looked from Luke to Sarah to a red-faced Lucky, she was at a complete loss as to what Luke was trying to say. What did he mean by ipassionate overtures/i and why would Lucky have to fight Sarah off?   
  
But Carly, who was not at all confused, burst out into robust ringing laughter. "I'll tell ya what he means, Mrs. Hardy! The spirits must've melted some of the ice that haughty piece of goods is made of and she threw herself at the poor boy!" She then turned to Lucky, who was turning redder by the second and explained further, "Mr. Spencer, attemptin' to defend his honour, fought off the fair ilady/i. Ain't I right?" She let out another round of chuckles as the picture of the frazzled boy holding off his betroth's lustful advances ran through her head!  
  
A very similar, though less detailed, image ran through Elizabeth's head. She could not believe that the always iproper/i Sarah would act in such a manner! But then, she remembered the effect of the spirits on her own behaviour...  
  
"No..." Sarah whispered in horror as she turned to Lucky, "It's not possible. I couldn't...Tell them Lucky!"  
  
When Lucky didn't answer, Sarah burst into tears. Seeing her distress, Elizabeth could not help but go up to her, and place her hand on her sister's arm. "Please do not go on so, Sarah. It was the spirits...you are not at fault."  
  
Coming up to her granddaughters, Audrey said sharply, "Cease your crying this instant Sarah! I do not know how much of this I believe, but you obviously were not in your right mind last night. We have more important matters to be worrying about!" She glared at Elizabeth. "It doesn't matter that your sister may have behaved somewhat foolishly! At least ishe/i is not intending to marry that rascal!"  
  
Carly could not believe the old woman's double standard! How dare she continue to browbeat Elizabeth and insult Jason?! Moving in between Elizabeth and Audrey, she shouted, "I be thinkin' you're havin' a li'l difficulty understandin' this, but let me make it clear. Elizabeth iis/i marrying Jason!"  
  
"Over my dead body!" an enraged Audrey replied.  
  
Carly's eyes narrowed and she smirked, "It'll be imy pleasure/i ya old witch!"  
  
Seeing the two women were inching closer to each other, Elizabeth placed her hand on the blond beauty's shoulders and said gently, "Please, Carly. Let me speak to my grandmother."  
  
After taking a deep breath, Carly took a few steps back. Audrey began in on Elizabeth immediately. "Is this the kind of company you want to keep, Lizzie? People who disrespect their elders. Why that woman's nothing but a-!"  
  
Holding up a hand, Elizabeth interrupted softly but firmly, "You will not insult my friend, iGrandmother/i." Elizabeth heard the older woman gasp at her tone, but she would not stand by and let her insult her new friend. "If you wish to be treated with respect, you should act respectful." Another gasp. "Now, I am truly sorry, Grams, if you are not happy with my decision to marry. But I have already given my word to Mr.-um-Jason to marry him, and I intend to fulfil my promise." Then softening her voice, she continued, "Now, I would like you to be at my wedding, but if you cannot be here respectfully, then I have to ask that you leave."  
  
For a moment there was complete silence from the group. No one could believe that shy, little Lizzie would ever speak so forcefully to anyone, let alone her dragon of a grandmother. Well, no one except Luke and Carly. Carly wanted to shout out her approval at Elizabeth's show of spirit, and Luke was feeling very proud of the girl he had always known had so much more in her than she showed the world.  
  
As the silence stretched on, Elizabeth felt her face go red in embarrassment. Oh dear...what had she been thinking to say such things to her grandmother? But Luke's smile soon put her at ease. He offered her his arm. "Darling why don't we go inside and wait for Jason to arrive?" Elizabeth nodded, but as she placed her hand on Luke's arm, she turned around to glance questioningly at her grandmother and sister.  
  
Under their bonnets, their faces displayed a mixture of shock and anger. Audrey said coldly, "I will certainly not watch you marry that man! I wash my hands of you, Lizzie! Come Sarah." With that she turned to walk through the crowd of people, and down the pebbled path.  
  
Sarah nodded her head deliberately, and made to leave. But she suddenly came to a stop when she realised Lucky was not following with her. "Lucky?!" she prompted angrily.  
  
A torn Lucky looked from Sarah to Elizabeth and then back to Sarah. With apologetic eyes, he shook his head and said, "I can't leave Sarah. Elizabeth is my friend."  
  
As she realised he was serious in his intent to stay, Sarah was left speechless. With a squeal of anger, and an angry glare at Elizabeth, she spun around and left without saying another word.  
  
As she watched her grandmother and sister depart, Elizabeth sighed sadly and turned back to Luke. He smiled down at her reassuringly, and guided her up the stairs, onto the porch and through the big walnut doors of the church.  
  
The rest of the party, except for Francis, Laura and Lulu, followed them into the greeting hall. They were met by Reverend Jones, and Sonny who came in from the direction of the church pews. Smiling his charming grin, Sonny said, "Everything's arranged, Elizabeth. The reverend is ready to perform the ceremony."  
  
Elizabeth smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, Sonny." Then turning to the preacher she went on, "And thank you as well, Reverend for agreeing to perform the ceremony."  
  
Reverend Jones nodded his head solemnly and cleared his throat. "Yes...well, I am happy to hear Mr. Morgan has decided to act honourably. Young lady, you have indeed behaved sinfully, but now in this house of God, you shall be brought back to the path of righteousness. It is never too late to repent, and with the Lord on your-"  
  
Seeing Carly's growing impatience, and Elizabeth's agitation, Chloe delicately cleared her throat and said, "Aham. Reverend, I am sure you would not mind if we accompany Elizabeth to the church hall to allow her time to prepare before Jason arrives." Before the Reverend could reply, Chloe and Carly took Elizabeth by the arm and they walked down the hall towards the small room used for Sunday school. But midway down the hall, Carly spoke over her shoulders, "Sonny, can ya tell the li'l girl and her mama to come back here when Francis's done gettin' those flower petals?!"  
  
Sonny's forehead wrinkled in confusion as he asked, "What?" But the three women had already disappeared behind the door. He looked to Johnny and Luke for an explanation.  
  
Johnny chuckled. "Elizabeth asked the li'l gal to be her flower girl, and Francis was told to get the petals for her to throw."  
  
Sonny was about to comment on this, when the front door opened and in came Francis. In his hand was his brown cowboy hat, overflowing with yellow rose petals. Lulu followed him in, jumping up and down. "Can I have the petals now, sir?!"  
  
Laura laughed from behind her daughter. "Darling, he'll give them to you as soon as we can find something to hold them. I'm sure the gentleman wants his hat back. "  
  
Francis shook his head, and handed his hat to the little girl. "No, the gal can carry them in my hat. I ain't gonna wear it in the Lord's house."  
  
As she reached out with both her small hands to take the large hat, Lulu smiled at Francis. "Thank you, sir!" Then with her prize in her hand, she turned to her mother to ask, "What do I do now Mama?"  
  
Sonny grinned at the little girl's excitement, and while pointing in the direction in which the other women had disappeared, he suggested, "Why don't you and your mother go to the Sunday schoolroom out back and see Elizabeth?"  
  
Without another word, Lulu ran toward the far door with Laura following her heels.  
  
Sonny laughed, and said to a smiling Luke, "She must be handful, Spencer."  
  
"Yes," Luke replied with a chuckle, "But she's more excited than usual over being part of Lizzie's wedding."  
  
"Who's part of the wedding?"  
  
The men in the hallway turned to see Jason standing in the doorway. Taking off his black hat, Jason looked around the hall.  
  
The minister began, "Mr. Morgan, I-"  
  
Before he could begin another sermon, Sonny replied, "Luke's daughter. But I think you'll be glad to know who ain't part of the weddin' party. Elizabeth's grandmother and sister. She told them to leave if they couldn't be respectful." Jason's eyebrows rose in surprise, but noting his change in appearance, Sonny remarked, "Well, wherever ya went, ya sure are lookin' a sight more respectful, Jase."  
  
Francis nodded, "Ya almost look like a bridegroom, Jase!"  
  
"He iis/i a bridegroom, idiot!" Johnny said good-naturedly.  
  
Ignoring their bantering, Jason asked, "Is everything ready?"  
  
Nodding his head, Sonny answered, "Yes. The reverend, here, will perform the ceremony. Elizabeth and the other women are in the hall getting ready. Why don't we go to the front of the church and wait for them?"  
  
But before Jason could agree to this plan, Lucky approached him. "Before you go, Jason, can I speak to you for a moment in private?"  
  
Luke shot Lucky a warning look, but Lucky ignored him as he waited for Jason's agreement. Slightly surprised at the request, Jason gave a curt nod.  
  
Lucky waited until Jason's friends and the minister had entered the worship hall, and Luke had walked off a distance, before he began, "My father believes you're a good man, Jason, and I trust his judgement. But I need your word you will treat Beth well. She's a gentle spirit. You could easily harm her if you aren't careful."  
  
For a moment Jason's face hardened as his icy blue eyes stared down at the younger man. While he didn't have anything against Lucky, he didn't appreciate the fact the boy thought he would hurt Elizabeth. And strangely he was beginning to find the boy's familiar use of her name grating...But his reasonable side understood that his reputation would cause Elizabeth's friends to be concerned for her. So Jason answered in an even voice, "I appreciate your concern for Elizabeth, but I will only say this once. I would not knowingly hurt her."  
  
As he struggled to keep from flinching in the face of Jason's unwavering stare, Lucky slowly nodded his head. "Good. See that you don't." He still did not believe this marriage was the right thing for his Beth but at least he believed Jason meant what he said. With one last look at the taller man, Lucky walked over to his father to wait for his mother and sister.  
  
Shaking his head at the boy's parting threat, Jason made his way down the aisle to the front of the small church where the Reverend was espousing the sanctity of marriage. Over the minister's shoulders, Francis and Johnny shot Jason a pleading glance to rescue them. But by some good fortune, as Jason reached them, the preacher realised he had forgotten his Bible in the back of the church and left to find it.  
  
As he watched Reverend Jones hurriedly make his way down the aisle, Jason reached into his jacket, feeling for the velvet case containing the rings. He thought of handing them over into Sonny's care, but decided he would be the one to take them out of the case when the time came.  
  
"Ya think he's nervous?" whispered Johnny to Francis as his brown eyes followed Jason's movements.  
  
Francis glanced at Jason. "Jase? Naaaaw! He don't get fidgety over anythin'."  
  
"But he's givin' up all his freedom, and tyin' himself to one woman for ilife/i! Lord that would scare any fella in his right mind."  
  
Francis nodded, "Yep. Ya wouldn't be catchin' me standin' there so calmly I tell ya. Wakin' up to the same face every mornin'? Naw, not me!"  
  
Sonny sent the two men a warning glare, but they were much too involved in their conversation.  
  
"Yep, I just don't know how he's standin' there so unruffled when he's 'bout to get a noose tied 'round his neck."  
  
"Don't reckon I know. Not that I don't like the li'l gal, but any wife is bound to be trouble. Theys don't let ya enjoy a bit of the oh-be-joyful, and theys put up quite the ruckus when ya-"  
  
Having about as much as he could take of their incessant chatter, Jason growled, "Will you two shut your traps?"   
  
Francis and Johnny exchanged knowing glances. Johnny whispered, "Ya see, he's touchy as a-"  
  
A commotion interrupted Johnny's sentence. Luke's booming voice could be heard from the back, "I won't have all these folks coming in and upsetting Lizzie, Reverend."  
  
"This is a house of the Lord, Luke. I will not turn these good folks away."  
  
Suddenly, a flood of voices filled the church, and then many of the town folks, with Amy Vining, Lucy Collins and the doc leading the way, came into the room and filled the pews. Between curious glances towards the men standing at the front of the church, they spoke in hushed tones to each other.  
  
Sonny glanced at Jason to see irritation flitter across his face. Jason cursed under his breath, and with Sonny closely behind him, he made his way through the incoming crowd. He came up to Luke, who was still arguing with the reverend. Jason asked, "What the hell is going on, here, Luke? Where'd all these folks come from?"  
  
Luke groaned. "I'm sorry, Jason. When word of the wedding spread, folks decided to come see the show."  
  
Sonny shook his head. "They're not staying. My men and I will get rid of them."  
  
"No," muttered Jason after giving the matter some thought. "I don't want any trouble tonight. But if anyone does anything to upset Elizabeth, I'll throw them out myself."  
  
At the threat, the minister gave Jason a disapproving glare. "Mr. Morgan, I do not believe violence..."  
  
At that moment, Laura, Chloe and Carly came out of the back room. When she had reached her husband's side, Laura whispered, "She looks so lovely, Luke. She's with Lulu, waiting for you to come get her."  
  
Luke smiled and turned to Jason. "Well, it looks like it's time to get started."  
  
Hearing all the noise coming from the pews, Carly frowned and asked, "What's all the ruckus?"  
  
Sonny explained how folks from town had arrived. Carly did not look too pleased but her attention was soon caught by Jason's cleaned up appearance and she forgot about the uninvited guests. Smiling in satisfaction, she thought she could hardly wait for Elizabeth and Jason to see each other!  
  
Satisfied the folks from the saloon would behave themselves, the reverend suggested that they start the ceremony. And so Carly proudly accompanied her husband and Jason back to the front of the church with the curious gaze of the whole parish following them. A few minutes later Lucky, Laura, and Chloe took their seats in the front pew. Sitting down next to them, with Jason's hat in her lap, Carly ordered Francis, "Go over to that there piano, and play somethin' nice as soon as ya see that flower gal."  
  
With a grin, Francis nodded and walked over to the small piano in the corner of the church. He looked down the aisle waiting for the Spencer girl to appear. After a few minutes the girl's plump, rosy face appeared under the archway, and Francis struck the first note of a simple Irish love ballad...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When everyone had left, Luke walked over to the door to the Sunday schoolroom. He asked loudly, "Are you ready, Lizzie?"  
  
The door opened quickly, and Lulu came out of the door excitedly clutching the cowboy hat full of petals to her chest. "Papa! Is it time for me to throw the petals?!"  
  
Luke smiled down at his daughter. "Yes darling." He took hold of her small hand and walked her over to the entryway to the church pews. Pointing down the aisle, he said, "You see Mama up there, darling? You walk toward her down the aisle, and throw those petals."  
  
Lulu nodded, and with a beaming smile, she walked under the large wooden archway, and headed slowly down the aisle. Soft piano music soon filled the air.  
  
Luke turned around and let out a small exclamation, "Lizzie!" As his proud eyes took in the young lady's loveliness, he took her trembling hand into his. "All I can say is your beauty this day can only be matched by the beauty in your heart, Lizzie."  
  
Feeling the butterflies fluttering around her stomach, Elizabeth was comforted by the warmth of Luke's hands. She could not believe she was going through with this...she took a deep breath and concentrated on Luke's face. This man had always been so kind to her, and at this time, when she was so scared, he was once again here by her side. She whispered, "Thank you, Mr. Spencer."  
  
"Are you ready, Lizzie?"  
  
As ready as she would ever be, she thought as her heart beat sped up even faster.  
  
At her small nod, Luke took her small hand and placed it on his arm. As they made their way to the hall of worship, he said, "I want you to know how proud I am to give you away, Lizzie. Thank you for this honour."  
  
As tears shimmered in her eyes in response, Elizabeth lifted her lowered eyes and walked through the wooden archway toward the unknown...her future...her husband to be...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As the church hummed with activity, Jason kept his eyes on the front large stained glass windows. The sunlight shone through, causing rays of every imaginable colour to flood the church. He judged there was still a good two hours of sunlight left before night came, the first night he would spend as a married man...He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of music.   
  
Turning around, he followed Sonny's gaze down the aisle where it rested on Spencer's young daughter. She was cradling a large brown leather hat in her hands, and was slowly making her way down the aisle. With each step, she took a handful of rose petals and threw them up into the air. Jason's eyes followed the fall of one yellow rose petal to the ground. Following the trail of yellow down the aisle, he soon found himself looking at a pair of dainty white shoes. The tips were peeping out from beneath the hem of a flowing skirt.  
  
As the music rose, and more rose petals flew through the air closer to him, he watched the shoes move towards him. He was vaguely aware of small gasps escaping from the crowd and from beside him, Sonny let out a soft exclamation, "Well, I'll be damned!" Slowly, glittering blue eyes moved up the tiny figure in white.  
  
He took in how the shimmering white skirt flowed out from a tiny waist, and how just in front of that waist, rested a bouquet of bright yellow sunflowers. His gaze continued its progress up the vision, to the snow white bodice with its modest neckline. But there was nothing prim about this gown as it outlined the delicate curve of the wearer's breasts, and revealed creamy bare arms and shoulders unadorned by jewellery. Long, wild strands of dark curls teased the smooth skin of an elegant neck. As he looked up to the source of those curls, he saw a rich mass of chestnut hair loosely pinned up. And arranged within those dark curls were small white flowers...daisies.  
  
Finally, as the enchanting figure almost reached his side, his eyes rested on the heart-shaped face...the face of his bride. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes were lowered, as she nibbled on her lower lip as if fiercely concentrating on her tentative steps up the aisle. And then as if she felt his gaze on her face, she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. As those large eyes, eyes which sparkled from the coloured sunlight, met his, he saw a vast array of emotions reflecting back at him. Fear, uncertainty, nervousness...but there was also something else...   
  
As Jason continued to stare down at her, Elizabeth forgot about all the eyes she had been so conscious of just moments ago as she started down the aisle. Now there was only this man in front of her. In her nervousness earlier, she had not even considered what Jason might wear at their wedding...and she had certainly not thought he would take the time to shave and change into freshly pressed clothing. His black suit contrasted sharply with his golden skin, fair hair, and blazing blue eyes. Lord...why had she not realised sooner this man was quite handsome? This man who was to be iher husband/i! As heat flushed her face, she found it even harder to breath confined in the stiff corset.  
  
As she became disorientated by strange new feelings, Elizabeth forgot to continue to concentrate on where she was going and lost her footing. Soon she found herself falling...falling toward her bridegroom. Feeling one of her hands slip from Luke's arm, she struggled to keep hold of her bouquet of sunflowers in the other, but a stem fell through her fingers. Luke attempted to steady her, but it was Jason's strong hands that rested on her waist to keep her safely standing. As the scent of violet water teased his nose, Jason said softly, "I've got you."  
  
A mortified Elizabeth had been berating herself over her clumsiness. She couldn't even walk down the aisle at her own wedding without incident! But at the sound of his voice against her hair, she peered up to find Jason looking down at her not in anger, but with a small smile on his face. Blinking she whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Keeping his eyes on hers, he stepped slightly back, and bent down to pick up the sunflower she had dropped. After handing it to her, he held out his hand. "Are you ready, Elizabeth?"  
  
She stood there for a short time simply clutching her bouquet of flowers tightly staring at that hand before she felt another hand on her arm. Elizabeth tore her gaze away from Jason and saw that Luke was still by her side. With a small smile, she gave his hand a squeeze of appreciation. "Thank you, Mr. Spencer." Then releasing his hand, she handed him her bouquet.   
  
Once her hands were free, she placed one of them in the steady hand offered before her. Shyly she replied, "Yes, I am ready...Jason." But as she felt her small hand become engulfed by his large one, she wondered if she truly was...  
  
As they stood up there in front of God and the town of Heaven, Elizabeth was vaguely aware of the minister beginning the ceremony, "Dearly Beloved..." As she watched the words form on the preacher's lips, she was more keenly aware of the man beside her and the connection between them as he kept hold of her hand. And strangely as the warmth of his hand spread through her cold one, her nervousness and fear began to abate...  
  
"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth saw Luke step forward to speak. He gave her a reassuring smile, before stepping back and sitting down next to his family. It was only then did Elizabeth notice Lulu was now seated beside her mother, and next to them was...Lucky...As her hand slid out of Jason's, she caught Lucky staring at her with his mouth slightly agape, and there was something in his eyes...  
  
But she did not have long to think of her childhood love as Jason turned to face her. His eyes held hers as he repeated his vows in steady voice, "I, Jason Morgan, take thee, Elizabeth Webber, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto plight thee my troth."  
  
As his words overwhelmed her senses, Elizabeth was so busy concentrating on breathing properly that she did not realised it was now her turn to repeat the vows until the minister coughed. With her wide eyes on Jason's, she began in a mere whisper, "I...Elizabeth Webber...take thee, Jason Morgan, to my wedded husband..." She took another deep breath, concentrating on the calmness in Jason's gaze, and in a firmer voice continued, "to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, to...," with a slight catch in her voice, she finished, "...to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." As she said the last word, Elizabeth felt a small smile of relief form on her face. It was as if now that she had said those binding words, a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders...and she felt...free...  
  
Jason was so taken off guard by the smile, he didn't hear the minister's question about wedding bands until Sonny nudged him. When the preacher repeated his question, Jason nodded his head, and reached into his pocket, taking out the blue velvet box. With care, he opened the box and retrieved the two rings. Giving a surprised Sonny the box, Jason turned to Elizabeth to take her right hand. Gently he lifted it up and turned it over, before placing the larger ring on her palm.  
  
Elizabeth stared down at the large wedding band before blinking in surprise. She had not even thought about rings. Where did he even get them in such short notice?  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She looked up, and saw Jason was holding out the smaller gold band in his long fingers. Closing her right hand tightly around the matching ring, she lifted her other hand.  
  
As he took her hand gently in his and started to place the ring on her fourth finger, he repeated after the minister, "Receive this Ring as a token of wedded love and troth." The ring was a perfect fit.   
  
Then the minister indicated it was Elizabeth's turn to place the other ring on Jason's finger. With hands not quite steady, she placed the golden band in its rightful place, and repeated after the minister, "Receive this Ring as a token of wedded love and troth." And then, before Elizabeth could withdraw her hand, Jason had once again taken hold of it in his.  
  
The minister continued in his solemn tones, "Forasmuch as Jason and Elizabeth have consented together in holy wedlock, and have declared the same before God and in the presence of this company, I pronounce them Man and Wife; What God hath joined together, let not man put asunder."  
  
As loud applause broke out, the majority of which coming from the front pew, Elizabeth stared down at the gold band on her finger, and glanced at the matching one on the large hand now holding hers. Slowly she lifted her head to find Jason...her ihusband/i...watching her with unreadable eyes. She wondered what he was thinking...  
  
After casting a few impatient glances at the minister, Carly decided to take matters into her own hands and shouted out, "Well if ya ain't going to say it preacher, then I will...Ya may kiss your iwife/i, Jase!"  
  
Elizabeth blushed at Carly's suggestion and the loud hoots and hollers that followed. She timidly glanced at Jason and saw he was still staring at her. As the seconds ticked by, and he simply stood there, she became even more nervous, unsure of what he would do.  
  
When he saw Elizabeth begin to nibble on her lower lip, his left hand, as if having a will of its own, reached up to cup her cheeks gently.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly as cold metal brushed her cheek, but then realising he iwas/i planning to kiss her, her eyelids fluttered shut. She felt him lean into her and felt his breath begin to tease her flushed skin. She felt the responding pounding of her heart in her chest as she held her breath in anticipation. When it seemed she couldn't bear the waiting any longer, she finally felt the light brush of his lips on her cheek. So lost was she in the beginnings of this first kiss, she wasn't aware of the uproar from the crowd until she felt Jason stiffen and pull away.  
  
Feeling the sudden loss of his warmth, her eyes flew open to look up at Jason in surprise. She was shocked to see his face had grown completely cold and hard. And those remarkable blue eyes now blazed with anger. It took her a moment to realise that his anger was not directed at her, but at something just over her shoulder. Slowly Elizabeth turned around.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened as she met the cold black eyes of a giant of a man. As he notice her attention turn to him, the man's fat lips broke out in a smirk. "Can't believe you'd go and have a weddin' and not invite us, Morgan. Not very neighbourly of you."  
  
The only response Moreno was able to provoke out of Jason was the slight narrowing of his glittering blue eyes. But Sonny, Francis, Johnny, and Carly immediately moved to surround him and Elizabeth. In the pews, the crowd was unusually quiet in anticipation of the upcoming confrontation.   
Everyone knew Moreno was not at the church to exchange pleasantries. Where he and his men went, there was bound to be trouble.  
  
Seeing the folks from the saloon closing ranks around the bride and groom, Moreno turned to his men behind him and chuckled humourlessly. "Now boys, this ain't a very friendly greetin' for us, now is it? And all we were wantin' to do was congratulate Morgan and his bride." Moreno glanced slyly   
at Elizabeth. "And such a lovely young wife you now have, Morgan."  
  
Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as she felt the man's eyes rake over her, lingering indecently on some of her features. She felt Jason tense next to her and lifted her eyes to see his face hardened. Oh dear! She did not know what the frightening man wanted but she had the feeling it wasn't to wish them well.  
  
After a moment of tense silence, Jason finally asked softly, "What the hell do you want Moreno?"  
  
Moreno chuckled again as he looked from Jason to the man of God. "I don't reckon the good Reverend here would condone such blasphemy in the Lord's house. Do you Reverend?"  
  
A nervous Reverend Jones, who had been standing there wide-eyed clutching his Bible, cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Ahem. I am sure you have come to wish the bride and groom your felicitations, but I do not think your presence here is a sound idea, Mr. Moreno."  
  
Moreno chuckled again, and said, "Now Reverend, you can't reckon we'd want to cause trouble in the Lord's house..."  
  
The profusely perspiring Reverend Jones opened his mouth to reply but was cut off. "Ya must be reckonin' we're all fools, Moreno! Ya ain't here for a thin' but trouble!" shouted an angry Carly, "Get yore ugly face out of here before..."  
  
Sonny placed a restraining hand on his wife's arm. "Carly." While her eyes flashed amber fire, Carly's cautious side thought of heeding her husband's warning, but her dominant fighting spirit shone through as she continued, "...before I have ya thrown out!"  
  
"Well, well, the spirited Mrs. Corinthos," Moreno acknowledged Carly with a nod of his head, "It's always a pleasure to see such beauty." Then he smirked as his eyes locked on first Sonny and then Jason. "Well...I see you two gentlemen have become family men. And I hear Morgan that not only do you now possess a lovely new wife, but there's also a daughter." With a shake of his head, Moreno chided, "You really should tell your friends of your wonderful fortune. But, then, you must now be very busy. With such a lovely family to care for...to protect...'course you wouldn't want some harm to befall them..."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened at the man's thinly veiled threat,and nervously glanced at Jason, whose full attention was still on Moreno. On the surface, he appeared calm, but she had the uneasy feeling it was a deceptive calm. For one thing, his eyes were blazing with anger and there was a slight twitch in his forehead. After a tense moment, Jason warned with   
controlled rage, "Stay the hell away from my family, Moreno."  
  
Moreno laid a mocking hand over his chest. "Is that any way to treat a well-wisher, Morgan?  
  
Having had enough of the man, Sonny barked out, "Get the hell out of here, Moreno. Now! Before I throw you out!"  
  
From behind his stocky boss, Sorel appeared, shouting angrily, "Ya go ahead and try, Corinthos! We ain't gotta go anywhere!"  
  
With eyes trained on Sorel, Johnny spoke conversationally to Francis, "Ya reckon these idiots can't find the door without us escortin' them out, Francis?"  
  
"Yep, reckon so, Johnny," said Francis as his eyes danced with anticipation.   
  
And without another word, the two men moved threateningly toward Moreno and his men.  
  
Luke, who had been watching this scene tensely beside his family, decided he had better take control of the situation before Elizabeth's wedding became a bloodbath. Stepping between Sonny's men and Moreno, he raised a hand and   
ordered, "No. I won't have any violence at Lizzie's wedding, men." Then turning to Moreno and Sorel, he commanded, "You've had your say, Moreno. Now, get out of here."  
  
Sorel's eyes narrowed in anger as he spat out, "Ya better stay out of this, Spencer, if ya know what's good for ya."  
  
"Are you threatening me, Sorel?" Luke asked angrily.  
  
Moreno smirked at Luke's anger. "Now, Spencer. We don't want any trouble. We'll be leavin' peacefully. Just wanted to wish Morgan joy in his new family situation. Perhaps it'll make him more agreeable in the feature."  
  
"Don't ya be countin' on it, Moreno!" hissed Carly angrily.  
  
Moreno only gave another chuckle before turning around and leading his men down the aisle. However, Sorel wasn't finished with the newly weds yet. His beady eyes ran over Elizabeth's small frame as he remarked snidely, "Well, well, Morgan, I see now why ya were so quick defendin' the gal.   
From what all the folks are sayin', seems she been payin' ya nightly visits...Ya must've been showin' the lady a real fine time, if she's willin' to ruin herself to stop ya from hangin'."  
  
Gasps escaped the crowd. Luke, Lucky and all the folks from the saloon stiffened in anger. But it was Jason who started to move toward the sneering Sorel. While not fully understanding the meaning behind the man's words, Elizabeth knew she had somehow been insulted. And Jason was not   
taking it well. Without thinking, she reached out and placed a shaky hand on Jason's sleeve. "No..."  
  
Ignoring the deadly glare directed his way, Sorel continued to   
Elizabeth, "If I'd known ya were itchin' to warm a feller's bed, honey, I'd been much friendlier. I wager I could've shown ya a better time than Morgan. Wonder what ya would've done for me..." Sorel's eyes glinted with evil   
amusement, "...I reckon I could've thought of something..."  
  
As the man's sickening meaning sunk in, Elizabeth let out her own unwilling gasp of horror. And then the next thing she knew, Jason had Sorel by the neck. Screams of horror filled the hall. As the man's face turned a dark red, Jason said in a deadly calm manner, "You're going to apologise to my   
wife, and you're then never going to speak to or come anywhere near her again. Do you understand me?"  
  
Moreno and his men had by now turned around at the commotion. He barked out, "Get your hands off my man, Morgan."  
  
Jason didn't answer as he kept his gaze on Sorel's now purple face.  
  
As she watched the man cease to struggle in Jason's grasp, Elizabeth came to the horrible realisation that Jason could actually be choking the man to death! She quickly moved up to them. "Jason...please release him. I'm sure he didn't mean anything."  
  
Jason kept his eyes steadily on Sorel's, as he continued to apply pressure on the man's thick neck muscles.  
  
Sonny stepped forward, and placed a hand on his friend's arm. "Jason, she's right. You'd better let him go. We're in a church for heaven's sake."  
  
After a long, tense moment, Jason reluctantly eased his grip, but as the other man gasped for air, Jason insisted, "He needs to apologise to Elizabeth before he goes anywhere."  
  
"Just apologise to the girl, Sorel," barked Moreno impatiently.  
  
Still gulping air and attempting to back away from Jason's imposing form, Sorel sputtered, "I...ain't...apologisin'..."  
  
Losing all patience, Moreno shot his man a deadly glare. "Sorel!"  
  
Eyes narrowing at his boss, Sorel finally mumbled, "Alright, I   
apologise."  
  
"I don't believe the lady heard you," Jason growled, taking a warning step toward Sorel.  
  
Frightened and wanting the whole incident over with,Elizabeth shook her head and turned pleading eyes toward Jason, "No...no, I-I heard him. And I accept his apology. Just let him go, please."  
  
Moreno chuckled at Elizabeth's plea. "Well...I think you'd better heed the li'l woman, Morgan. Wouldn't want to cause the bride any unease at her weddin'." He motioned to two of his men, who each grabbed Sorel by an arm. "We'll be seein' you 'round, Morgan."  
  
As the group of men made their way down the aisle, Elizabeth glanced over at Jason to see he was standing with his fist clenched in rage by his side. The whole church was quiet until they heard the front door close. Then chaos broke out as the folks in the pews began talking to each other all at once.  
  
Sonny placed a hand on Jason's shoulders and over the commotion, he said, "We'll deal with this, Jason."  
  
Jason didn't respond as he kept his gaze trained down the aisle.  
  
Carly walked in front of Elizabeth and seeing how the girl's shoulders shook, she asked gently, "Ya doin' alright, honey? Don't ya be worryin' 'bout those idiots." When the girl turned to look at her with wide eyes full of shock, Carly continued, "I reckon we'd better let ya go somewhere to rest your weary eyes, honey. Ya must be tired from such an eventful day."  
  
Hearing Carly's words, Jason's eyes flew to Elizabeth's face. Her face had drained of all the rosy colour she had earlier. The anger inside him raged as he saw the fear in her blue eyes. Damn, Sorel!  
  
Jason was about to say something to her when Lucky, who too had made his way to Elizabeth, asked anxiously, "Beth? Are you alright?"  
  
Fighting to shake off the fear, Elizabeth turned to Lucky in surprise, remembering his presence for the first time since...she couldn't even remember since when. But seeing the concern in his face, she gave him a small smile.   
  
"I am fine, Lucky. Thank you."  
  
Lucky didn't smile in return as he looked away from her to Jason to demand, "What the hell is going on here, Jason? What does Moreno want with you?"  
  
Before a surprised Jason could respond, Carly asked bluntly with narrowed eyes, "And what concern is it of yours?"  
  
"Beth is my friend. If whatever is going on between you folks and Moreno means she's going to be hurt, that makes it my concern."  
  
Elizabeth blinked. She had never heard Lucky speak in such a manner before. While it warmed her heart to know he cared for her safety, she could feel Jason go even more rigid by her side.  
  
Jason replied quietly, "She won't be harmed, Lucky. I won't let that happen."  
  
"You may not want it to but-"  
  
Wanting to head off a confrontation for Elizabeth's sake, Luke cut off his son's remarks, "That's enough Lucky. We can discuss this all later. Lizzie needs to rest," he looked over to Jason, "You should take her home."  
  
At this, Laura, who had been standing with a wide-eyed Lulu by her husband's side, asked, "And where exactly is home, Mr. Morgan?"  
  
Carly's eyes turned to Laura in surprise, "What do ya mean? The saloon 'course!"  
  
Another round of exclamations escaped from the crowd in the pews, who were all now leaning in to catch whatever snippets of conversation they could. Mrs. Collins whispered loudly to Miss Vining, "Did you hear that, Amy! They're thinking of taking Lizzie to live in that den of sin! Can you imagine what Audrey would say to that?!"  
  
Glancing from Elizabeth and then back to Jason, Laura said gently, "While I am sure the saloon provides fine lodgings for a single man, it is not the place for a young lady with tender sensibilities, even one who is now married, Mr. Morgan."  
  
"Now ya wait one minute!" growled an enraged Carly, "'Course a lady can live there! I live there."  
  
Johnny chuckled at his blond's outrage. "While I'd shoot any man who'd say ya ain't a lady, Carly, we all know ya ain't got tender sensibilities."  
  
Carly shot the dark haired bartender a glare, before saying to Jason, "'Course you're goin' back to the saloon. Ain't that right, Jase?! Where else would ya go?"  
  
As all eyes turned to him, Jason felt his head begin to pound. Why the hell had he not consider this before? He had no idea where they were going to live, and hadn't even thought about the fact Elizabeth might not want to live at the saloon. Without answering Carly, he turned to the girl and admitted, "I hadn't really given where we would live much thought. If you don't want to go back to the saloon, we could probably find a room at the hotel." Jason almost cringed at the thought of living at the Quartermaine   
luxurious hotel, but he felt compelled to ask, "What do you want to do, Elizabeth?"  
  
As she felt all eyes swing towards her, Elizabeth struggled to think. But all she could feel was the overwhelming desire for this whole day to finally end. How had her life become so complicated so quickly? How she wished for the simple days when all she had to worry about was unrequited love, and   
losing her home...the days when no one cared what she wanted-Wait a minute! Did Jason just ask her what she wanted to do? No one ever really asked her opinion about anything before...  
  
With a slight shake of her head, Elizabeth set aside the strange feeling of having a say in her own life, and carefully considered her choices. Her grandmother would be enraged if she went to live at the saloon...but then again, her grandmother was already angry with her. And after everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours, the saloon did not seem all that frightening...well, not as frightening as it had. And Jason and his unusual group of friends would be there. It was hard to explain, but   
despite the fact they were in reality strangers to her, she felt safe in their presence.  
  
"Lizzie," Luke suggested kindly, "You and Jason are welcome to stay at our place."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head as she caught Jason's eyes, "Thank you, Mr. Spencer, but I think it would be best if we stayed at the saloon."  
  
This decision set off another round of shocked exclamations.  
  
"What did she just say?!"  
  
"What could she be thinking?!"  
  
"Lizzie, darling, do you think that is wise?"  
  
Flushed, Elizabeth attempted to ignore the ruckus she had just caused by her decision, and concentrated on what Jason was asking her, "Are you sure?"  
  
She began to nod, but another thought occurred to her. With anxious eyes, she began hesitantly, "I...I do not mind living at the saloon...but I..."  
  
"But?" Jason prompted as he leaned down to hear her voice as it dropped. Whatever Elizabeth was trying to say, Jason could see it was important to her, but her shyness was preventing her from getting it out.  
  
Taking a deep breath and casting her eyes downward, Elizabeth finished in a soft whisper, "I...I don't think it may be the best place for Rebecca to live. All that smoke...and noise..."  
  
While most of the folks in the church could not hear the exact   
exchange, they could see surprise cross Jason Morgan's face, and then...then, to the shock of them all, a slight smile appeared on his lips!  
  
While Jason agreed with Elizabeth that Rebecca couldn't live at the saloon, he was surprised she would think of his daughter at the moment. Features softening, hereplied, "You're right. When we get her, we'll have to   
think of something...but I think we can discuss that later." He held out his hand before continuing, "For now, do you think we can go back to the saloon?"  
  
Looking up shyly, Elizabeth tentatively placed her hand in his and nodded. She gave her quiet thanks and farewells to the Spencers and the Reverend, and then ignoring all the looks from the crowd, she let Jason start to lead her down the aisle.  
  
Beaming after the couple, Carly quickly grabbed her husband's arm to follow them. With a warning glare to all the town folks to not follow them, she said to her husband, Johnny and Francis, "Let's get the newly weds home, boys!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Unfortunately getting the newly weds home turned out not to be so simple a task. Once again wearing Carly's black cape, Elizabeth looked up at the darkening sky. There was a red glow over the town's main street, which, not surprisingly, still contained great number of folks. Some of them were   
from the church, others, folks who had just heard of the marriage. Shouts of congratulations, and curious glances followed their short walk to the saloon.  
  
Jason and Elizabeth had just stepped up onto the walkway leading to the saloon doors, when they heard a yell from a distance behind them.  
  
"God damn it, stop the coach! What the hell is he doing out of jail?!"  
  
Elizabeth's eyebrows rose in confusion. Why did that voice sound so familiar? She turned her head.  
  
As she saw two figures descend from a fancy black coach, and cross the dirt street, Elizabeth put a name to that familiar voice-AJ Quartermaine! Oh heavens!  
  
By the time he had heard Elizabeth's gasp of surprise, Jason had also turned around to watch AJ and Alan walk towards them. His piercing eyes also noted the white-haired man in the fancy duds still seated in the coach. But as he moved in front of Elizabeth, he turned his guarded eyes back to his   
brother.  
  
Soon the two brothers stood directly across from each other in the dim dusk light. The tense silence that followed was deafening, and it was Carly, who had been watching the brothers in uneasy suspense, who broke it. She asked   
in her straight shooting manner, "Well, Quartermaine? What ya wantin'?"  
  
AJ didn't even take his eyes off Jason as he replied, "I want to know how Jason here is allowed to roam free after murdering my grandfather."  
  
"AJ!" Alan warned as he gave Jason a wary look. "We don't know what happened."  
  
AJ grunted as he took a menacing step closer to Jason, "Sure we do. He killed Grandfather to get Rebecca. But he's not going to get her."  
  
Alan shook his head as he turned to Jason. "AJ's upset over Father's death, Jason. You can understand that." He paused, waiting for a response that didn't come. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Alan continued, "The last we heard, you got arrested. How did you get out, Jason?"  
  
Moving toward the confrontation, Carly spat out, "Not with any help from y'all!"  
  
AJ laughed harshly. "Help him out of jail? Have you lost your mind? I want to know what the hell he's doing out here." He spun around and grumbled, "I'm going to see that ass of a Sheriff about this. I'll have his badge for letting a murderer walk free!"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened at the venom in the man's voice. Why did AJ hate his brother so much? There must be a reason...but whatever the reasonl, he shouldn't make such accusations against Jason. How could he not knowthat..."Jason's not a murderer..." Elizabeth let out a gasp as she realised she had spoken out loud!  
  
AJ froze in midstep on his way in the direction of the jail. Spinning around, his narrowed brown eyes swept over Jason and his friends. What the hell? That soft voice belonged to a woman, but it certainly did not belong to Carly Corinthos! "Who the hell said that?"  
  
Jason, who had also been surprised by Elizabeth's outburst, took a step toward AJ and growled, "Just go and see the Sheriff, AJ."  
  
Unlike his son, who had been too caught up in his anger at Jason to notice anything else, Alan had caught sight of Elizabeth's tiny form standing behind Jason. Motioning his hand toward her, he asked curiously, "Who is that young woman standing behind you, Jason?"  
  
Jason didn't answer his father's question as he continued to glare at AJ. After a stretched out silent moment, Elizabeth came to the conclusion she would have to be the one to introduce herself to Jason's estranged family. Taking a deep breath, she slowly moved from behind Jason. Squeezing her way between his sturdy frame and Sonny's equally immovable one, Elizabeth looked up tentatively at Alan. She tried to explain, "My-my name is Elizabeth sir. I'm...ah...I'm-" Oh dear! How was she to just blurt out that she was now his   
daughter-in-law?  
  
Taking a few intimidating steps toward her, AJ asked impatiently, "You're who?! And what the hell are you doing with my brother?!"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened at the man's harsh tone, and took a few steps back only to find herself bumping into Jason. She tried again to speak, but before the words could form, Jason growled, "Back off, AJ. She doesn't have to explain anything to you." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and   
turned her around. "Come on. We're going inside."  
  
Elizabeth looked up into Jason's tense expression in confusion, but allowed him to guide her toward the swinging doors, into the dark and empty saloon.  
  
"You're not going anywhere 'til you explain what the hell is going on here, Jason!"  
  
As AJ attempted to follow them, Sonny stepped in his way. "We've all had a long day, Quartermaine. But if you continue to make a nuisance of yourself, I'm sure my boys here will only be too happy to explain to you how to   
back off."  
  
Francis and Johnny moved toward AJ with decidedly eager glints in their eyes. AJ didn't have enough sense to back down. But before any punches could be thrown, an angry Carly stalked towards AJ. "I don't know why ya hate Jase, or how ya could think he'd kill that snake of a grandfather   
of yours. But I tell ya, if ya try to hurt Jase or his wife, yore goin' to have to answer to me, ya understand?!"  
  
As Sonny groaned at his wife's outburst, AJ's eyes widened in shock as he latched onto one word. "Wife?! Did you just say his wife? You mean Jason's married to that girl?! Who the hell is she?!"  
  
With a similar look of shock on his face, Alan asked, "When did Jason get married?!"  
  
Not even blinking an eye at their confusion, Carly said, "It's none of yore business. Just know that if ya say Jase's a murderer one more time, ya'll have reason to say I'm one."  
  
"Do you know to whom you're speaking?!" AJ sputtered angrily as his rage at the blond's impertinence made him momentarily forget his shock.  
  
Carly laughed angrily. "Yep, I know. Yore a good for nothin'   
Quartermaine, who ain't got the gumption to visit his own brother in jail to find out what really happened last night! And that be remindin' me," she continued in curiosity, "How is it that ya know nothin' of what happened in town today?   
Where were ya?"  
  
At this question, a strange transformation came over AJ's countenance. He took a step back, seeming to regain his composure. His eyes flew to the fancy coach behind him, and then momentarily met his father's. Turning back to the saloon folks, he muttered, "I don't have any more time to waste   
with you riffraff. I may not know what's going on here, but I'll find out." With that, AJ and Alan made their way back to the coach, which they entered and with a bark to the driver, they were off.  
  
Watching the coach head down the street toward the direction of the hotel, Carly exchanged a questioning glance with her husband. "What the hell do ya think that was 'bout?"  
  
"Don't know, but I'd reckon it had somethin' to do with what those two were up to today." After a moment lost in thought, Sonny said, "Well, let's go in and make sure Jase and Elizabeth get somethin' to eat before they retire."  
  
Carly nodded eagerly as she followed her husband into the saloon. Her thoughts had already turned to more important matters than the Quartermaines. She wondered wickedly exactly what the sleeping arrangements would be once the wedded couple retired. Hmmm....  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Oh heavens...this was so...oh there were no words for such pleasure. Surely it was wicked to want something so much...just one more taste of pure bliss. She licked her lips in anticipation. Oh...hmmm...oh heavens! Elizabeth closed   
her eyes and let out a deeply satisfied sigh.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
Attempting to savour the contentment for just a few more moments, Elizabeth kept her eyes closed as she whispered, "Yes?"  
  
A deep throaty laughter filled the room. "Lord, Sonny! I've never seen anyone react that way to yore cookin' before!"  
  
"Yep, she sure do look pleased with yore grub."  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes, to find five pairs of amused eyes watching her. Blushing, she realised how carried away she had gotten with her meal...but she had never tasted anything like Sonny's cooking before. Those strawberry tarts were indescribable...  
  
Sonny flashed her his dimples. "I'm glad you liked my cooking,   
Elizabeth."  
  
Smiling shyly, Elizabeth nodded her head. "That was simply wonderful, Sonny. I do believe your cooking is better than even Sarah's..."  
  
Carly snorted. "Honey, don't ya be comparin' my husband to that haughty sister of yores."  
  
"Oh," Elizabeth tried to explain, "But Sarah's the best cook in the county. Every year she wins prizes at the fair for her baked goods."  
  
Carly easily shrugged this off. "That's only 'cause Sonny don't enter any of them contests. He'd surely win."  
  
Sonny chuckled. "Thank you for defendin' my honour, love. But I don't need the town's praises. But I have to say it's good to see someone simply enjoyin' my cookin' without makin' a fuss 'bout other thin's..." He gave his wife a pointed look.  
  
Carly's amber eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't have to make a fuss if ya'd just let me cook up somethin' once."  
  
Johnny and Francis both groaned, and even Jason grimaced. Elizabeth glanced at Carly in confusion.  
  
Carly gave the three men a warning glare. Then she turned to Elizabeth and explained, "These men have no taste,honey. Someday, I'll fix one of my meals for ya."  
  
Sonny shook his head in horror. "No, Carly, don't even suggest such a thing."  
  
"Sonny!"  
  
Jason had to smile as the married couple engaged in their long-running argument. He turned to glance down at Elizabeth and said, "They'll be at this all night. You look tired. Why don't you go up."  
  
At this suggestion, Elizabeth swallowed hard. She couldn't even move as she stared intently down at her now clasped hands. Now that it was time to retire...she felt decidedly nervous. She knew everyone expected them to sleep in the same room...but what if she asked...  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She realised Jason was calling her name again. When his hand lightly touched hers, Elizabeth shot right out of her chair. She felt all five pairs of eyes on her once again. Going bright red, Elizabeth glanced frantically down at the table at all the now dirty dishes. Quickly she grabbed her plate, and piled on top of it her utensils and glass. "I-I'll just take these to the kitchen and wash them..."  
  
Carly stood up and started to take the dishes out of the girl's hands. "No honey. Ya must be tired out. The boys and I can handle it. Ya go up to Jase's room and go to bed. Jase'll follow ya."  
  
If possible, Elizabeth's face turned an even darker shade of red. Oh Lord...she knew that Jason had promised nothing would happen without her wanting it to, but how was she going to share a room with him?!  
  
Carly saw Elizabeth's hands start to shake, and didn't have to search too deeply to figure out what was bothering her. Poor thing, it would be hard for her to have to stay in a strange place...and there was the fact she had a husband all of a sudden. A husband she would be sharing a bed with for the   
first time.  
  
But if Carly knew anything about Jason, she knew he wouldn't pressure his young bride into anything. He was too honourable for that. He'd leave the girl untouched if that's what he thought she wanted and Carly wagered he'd   
fool himself into thinking that was what he wanted as well. But the blond had seen the way he'd looked at Elizabeth as she walked down that aisle. He may not know it yet, but he felt something for his new wife. He wanted her.   
  
And Carly had seen how skittish Elizabeth was around him. The girl was attracted to him too. But Carly had serious doubts about the two of them figuring this out on their own. Well, it was a good thing then that she was around! She'd just have to make sure that things progressed between   
the newly weds...  
  
Sonny exchanged a look with Jason, and suggested to his wife, "Carly, why don't you go up with Elizabeth and help get her settled?"  
  
Carly's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She had seen the exchanged glances, and suspected the men wanted to talk about what had happened with Moreno earlier. They had carefully avoided the topic during the meal, but she knew   
the confrontation had worried them...She was certainly not pleased with her husband's attempt to get rid of her, but she knew she'd be able to get everything out of him later. Besides, Elizabeth looked like she was on the verge of fleeing any moment. So, with a kind smile, Carly said to the girl,   
"Alright, why don't we go up and I'll get ya a night gown?"  
  
At Carly's offer, Elizabeth nodded in some relief. At least she could get Carly to help her out of this tortuous corset. Then with any luck she could be asleep by the time Jason came up...or at least pretend she was asleep.  
  
Handing the dishes in her hand to an unsuspecting Francis, Carly said dryly, "Well, boys, that means while yore talkin' 'bout what to do with Moreno, ya can get to the cleanin'." And without another word to the four men, she   
grabbed Elizabeth by the hand, and took her toward the stairs.  
  
A few minutes later, Carly had borrowed a night gown from one of her girls and the two women made their way to Jason's room. Closing the door behind them, Carly began to help Elizabeth out of her dress.  
  
As she stood still under Carly's ministrations, Elizabeth wanted to ask her about Moreno. What did Moreno want from Jason?  
  
Meanwhile Carly was pondering Elizabeth's lack of clothing. Hands quickly undoing buttons, she murmured, "Ya can wear tomorrow what ya wore today, but I reckon we'll have to go to Chloe's to get ya some new thin's. Hmm, let's see...yore goin' to need...underthin's, dresses, shoes, stockin's...oh...and a few dashing bonnets!"  
  
As she stepped out of the dress, Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't need new things, Carly. My garments at ho-" Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realised the farm was no longer her home, she continued quietly, "I have things at the farm. Perhaps I can get them tomorrow."  
  
As she began to undo the strings of the corset, Carly answered absently, "Sure honey. We can go get yore thin's tomorrow. But you'll still be needin' new outfits. From what I've seen, yore wardrobe needs some additions."  
  
Elizabeth protested, "No. New clothing would be much too expensive..."  
  
Carly laughed, "Honey, ya ain't got to worry 'bout that! Jase can afford it. 'Sides yore a married woman now. And ya be needin' some other outfits now."  
  
Elizabeth frowned, but decided not to argue any further. She hadn't known Carly long, but she knew her well enough now to know she wasn't someone you could win an argument against. As the corset was finally unlaced, Elizabeth let out a large sigh of relief.  
  
Carly laughed at the sound. "Yep those thin's are pure torture, but they sure do make our figures look good!"  
  
As she started to reach for the white night gown laying on the bureau in front of her, Elizabeth replied softly, "I don't believe anything's worth that kind of torture..."  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." Carly began with a wicked grin as she caught Elizabeth's eyes in the mirror of the bureau. "The look on Jase's face when he saw you in the church might have been worth it."  
  
Elizabeth's hand froze on the night gown. What did Carly mean? How had Jason looked at her? Had he thought she looked nice? Perhaps even pretty? She thought of the all too brief touch of his lips on her cheek. Two bright   
red spots coloured her cheeks. What was she thinking?  
  
With a wide smile now firmly in place, Carly turned around and walked to the door. "Well, I don't reckon ya need me anymore. See ya in the mornin', honey." Without waiting for a reply, she quickly made her way out the door, smiling to herself. Well, she sure gave the gal something to think about. Now, onto Jason...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When Carly had left, Elizabeth had removed the corset, her chemise and stockings and put on the white night gown. She stared at herself in the mirror. Oh dear...she had not realised when Carly had given it to her, that the silk gown was so sheer. It was nothing like the prim night linen gown she wore at home. Elizabeth bit her lower lip but decided it would   
simply have to do.  
  
She had just finished taking the pins and daisies out of her hair, when she heard a knock on the door. She jumped at the sound and whirled around. With an unsteady voice, she answered hesitantly, "Yes?"  
  
"It's me, Jason."  
  
Her eyes widened in horror. Oh no! Quick as lightning she lifted the covers of the bed, and slipped underneath them. Pulling up the sheets to her chin, she replied breathlessly, "Come in."  
  
Slowly Jason opened the door and after taking a step in, he closed it behind him. His eyes glanced over the room, and took in the neatly folded dress and feminine undergarments on the bureau. The dainty shoes on the floor seemed just as out of place in the small, plain room. His gaze moved up from the floor and landed on the bed to see a pair of large blue eyes   
staring warily at him beneath a mop of wild curls.  
  
Noting the way the edges of the bedcovers were clutched tightly in her small hands to keep the sheets just beneath her chin, Jason asked curiously, "What are you doing?"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened as she shook her head. "I don't know what you mean...I'm going to sleep."  
  
His eyes rested on her face for a moment, before giving a curt nod. "I can see that." As he came to a stop directly by the bed, he remembered some of the endless prattle Carly had subjected him to when she had come downstairs.   
  
She had warned him Elizabeth was a little skittish. Trying to put the girl at ease, Jason said gently, "You don't have to be afraid, Elizabeth."  
  
Swallowing hard, Elizabeth tried to deny her fear, but couldn't quite get the words out.  
  
Jason walked over to the bureau, and taking off his black hat, and dropping it down next to a pile of hair pins and daisies, he continued, "I made you a promise, and I keep my promises."  
  
As she slowly raised her eyes to meet his, Elizabeth felt his words lessen her uneasiness. Jason was a man of his word...she felt it somewhere deep inside of her.  
  
Taking his eyes momentarily off hers, he began to take of his black jacket. "You can have the bed. I'll sleep in the chair." The jacket was draped over the back of the ornamental wooden chair.  
  
Glancing quickly at the uncomfortable piece of furniture, Elizabeth abruptly sat up on the bed and shook her head. "No. This is your bed. I'll sleep in the chair." Keeping the bedcovers in front of her, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. Nervously licking her lips, she was just   
starting to rise, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Stiffening in surprise, she looked up.  
  
When her eyes met his, Jason said firmly, "No. You're sleeping on the bed."  
  
She was about to protest again, when she saw the glint of resolve in his eyes. His look left no room for argument. But glancing again at the small wooden chair, she knew he couldn't sleep on that thing. So what could they do? Letting her eyes wander over to the bed, she saw that it was rather   
large...oh dear Lord...she wasn't really thinking of...  
  
"It's late. I'll douse the lantern. Go to sleep, Elizabeth."  
  
By the time Elizabeth had lifted her head, Jason had moved toward the lantern on the small table and soon it was dimmed, leaving the room completely dark except for the small stream of moonlight flowing through the part in the lush red drapes. Elizabeth laid back down on the bed...the   
soft bed, and heard the creek of wooden chair...the hard wooden chair... "Jason?"  
  
A moment passed of silence passed before he replied, "What?"  
  
"I-I don't think that chair must be very comfortable..." she began nervously, "Is it?"  
  
"It'll do," was his curt reply.  
  
"Oh..." Elizabeth nibbled on her lower lip, before continuing, "But you'll probably get a sore back sleeping in that thing. Perhaps...perhaps you can..."  
  
He replied in a slightly irritated tone, "I'm fine. Go to sleep,   
Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't. She simply couldn't just let him sleep on that thing. "Jason...perhaps we can..." Taking a deep breath, finished in a rush, "...we can share the bed."  
  
Against his will a small smile formed on Jason's lips. Considering how nervous his presence made her, it must've been very difficult for her to make the offer to him. And it showed she trusted him on some level. "No, I'm fine. Go to sleep, Elizabeth."  
  
As silence followed, Jason folded his arms across his chest, and leaned back In the hard chair, resting his head against the wall. Over the years he'd learned to sleep almost anywhere, in almost any position, but he had to admit it was damn uncomfortable on this wooden thing. As he closed his   
eyes, he made a note to himself to ask Carly for some extra blankets in the morning so he could sleep on the floor in the future.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
Eyes still closed, Jason sighed. "What now?"  
  
"I-I can't sleep..." Elizabeth squinted her eyes trying to make out his face In the dark shadows of the night, "I can't sleep with you in that chair." She felt a tremendous sense of guilt for forcing him out of his bed. "Please, sleep on the bed."  
  
Jason groaned. "Elizabeth go to sleep."  
  
Sitting up straight now, Elizabeth shook her head in the darkness. "No. I-I can't. I insist you sleep in your own bed. I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
At the sound of feet landing on the floor, Jason opened his eyes and stood up. Stalking over to the other side of the bed, he growled, "Alright, if it means you'll go to sleep, we'll both sleep on the damn bed."  
  
Despite the harshness in his voice, Elizabeth let out a small sigh of relief, and laid back down on the bed, pulling the sheets once again over her. But when she felt the weight on the other side of the mattress, she tensed. Staring up at the ceiling in perfect stillness, she waited for him to say or do anything. As the silence stretched out, she could have   
sworn she felt the heat coming from his large frame. How could she have ever thought this bed was anything but very tiny?!  
  
Jason finished taking off his boots, placed the gun he'd removed from his jacket pocket underneath the bed easily within reach, and laid down on top of the bedcovers. He could just make out the sound of quick, short breaths.   
"Go to sleep Elizabeth."  
  
Inching as close as she could to the edge of the bed without being in danger of falling off, Elizabeth squeaked without thought, "I am a sleep."  
  
A moment of silence passed before Jason chuckled softly. "My mistake then." He closed his eyes, attempting to ignore the soft scent of violet and roses that teased his nose. But harder to ignore was the memory of the softness   
of her skin against his lips...or the way she had closed her eyes as if in invitation for him to kiss her...He still found it hard to believe that the timid girl he'd come to know and the vision coming down that aisle were one and the same. She was sure full of surprises, this tiny little female laying next to him. Closing his left hand, the pad of his thumb brushed   
against the cold metal on his fourth finger, reminding him that this wasn't just any female lying in his bed; she was his wife! Eyes flying open, he turned his head in her direction. He could just make out her outline and listening carefully, he heard the sound of slow steady breaths.  
  
She was asleep. Even with her anxiety of sharing a bed with a man, the turmoil of the very long day had finally caught up to her. With the comforting even rhythm of her breathing surrounding him, Jason closed his eyes, and let sleep claim him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
As Elizabeth slowly came out of a deep sleep the next morning, she felt immersed in the very unusual feeling of warmth...incredible warmth surrounded her...It was so unusual as the farmhouse was usually so horribly cold in the morning. Burying her nose deeper into the bedcovers, she let out a   
little sigh and shifted closer to the source of the heat.  
  
But as the moments past while the morning light that was sneaking into the room danced on her closed eyelids,Elizabeth slowly became aware of a number of other strange sensations...There was a weight laying on her waist. Elizabeth stiffened. What was that? And there was this unusual scent...leather and spice...Her eyes flew rapidly open. It took a moment before the haziness in front of her slowly cleared to reveal nothing but a white wall. She moved back slightly and realised it wasn't a wall...it was a shirt clad chest. Following the row of buttons upwards, she soon saw golden skin revealed where the shirt opened, just below someone's neck...a neck with an Adam's apple! Oh Lord there was a man in her bed!!!  
  
After a moment of paralising fear, she quickly pushing hard against what seemed to her to be a stranger's body, and let out a loud cry of distress.  
  
At the sound, Jason's piercing blue eyes immediately opened and he instantly used the arm that had somehow found its way on Elizabeth's waist to pull her down to the floor. Quickly covering her small frame with his considerably larger one, he reached for the gun he had tucked underneath the bed.  
  
By now, Elizabeth was in a full blown panic as she found herself trapped under Jason's large form. She struggled to push her hands against Jason's chest and tried to kick her feet to get them free of his. Her cries were muffled against the hand he had quickly placed over her mouth.  
  
With gun steady in hand, Jason raised his head to look around the room. After a moment of silence and seeing nothing, Jason finally looked down at Elizabeth and barked out, "There's no one here. Why the hell are you screaming?!"  
  
At the sound of his question, Elizabeth finally realised who had thrown her to the ground. Jason! As her eyes caught sight of the golden band on the hand over her mouth, memories of the previous day ran through her mind. Oh   
Lord...the wedding...that's why he was in bed with her...But what was he doing pushing her to the ground?!  
  
Jason's eyes squinted in confusion as Elizabeth began to mumble. Then realising his hand was still over her lips, he released her and sat up.  
  
Eyes widening in shock, Elizabeth exclaimed, "Why did you throw me to the ground?"  
  
"Because I thought we were being ambushed! Now tell me what the hell made you scream!"  
  
At his angry tone, Elizabeth flinched. She now knew she had   
overreacted to the strange sensation of waking up to finding a man in her bed...but how was she going to explain that to the very irritated man before her. Her eyes flew to the shiny black gun in Jason's hands. Oh Lord...he really must have   
thought someone had attacked them when she had screamed!  
  
"Well?" Jason asked impatiently.  
  
"I-uh-I thought-"  
  
A loud knock on the door interrupted this uneasy beginning to   
Elizabeth's explanation. A worried voice shouted through the door, "Jase, Elizabeth, ya alright?! We heard screams."  
  
With a sigh, Jason got up off the ground to his feet, and tucked his gun into his waist band. Then he as he held a hand out to Elizabeth, he answered curtly, "Everything's fine, Carly."  
  
"Oh, then what's that screamin' all 'bout?!"  
  
"Honey, he's said ev'rythin's alright. Let's just leave them alone..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Carly..."  
  
"Sonny-oh, oh right! Well...we'll be seein' ya down for breakfast then..."  
  
As Carly's voice faded, Elizabeth, who was still laying on the ground, tore her wide eyes away from the door and reluctantly raised them. Seeing his outstretched hand, she placed her hand in it and he easily pulled her up to her feet.  
  
Once on her feet, she quickly let go of his hand, and cast her eyes back downwards in embarrassment over the fuss she had caused by her ridiculous behaviour. But she could feel Jason's intense scrutiny. Oh dear he must be terribly angry!  
  
But in fact, anger was the farthest thing from Jason's mind at the moment...now that the initial sense of danger had passed, he was noticing Elizabeth's appearance for the first time. The previous evening, it had been dark and she had spent the whole time behind the bed covers...which was a good thing. Because as his gaze took in the small nightgown she was   
wearing, or more precisely the expanse of creamy skin it was revealing, he was finding it unusually hard to concentrate on anything let alone his earlier anger.  
  
As the silence stretched out between them, Elizabeth swallowed. Why didn't he say anything? Tentatively she lifted her large eyes to find Jason's fiery blue gaze on her. His whole body seemed strangely tense. Feeling the need to ease what she thought was his anger toward her, Elizabeth began hesitantly, "I-I am terribly s-sorry, Jason. I know you're angry...but I am not used to having...um...a...stranger in bed with...ah...me. I woke up and seeing...ah...you...I simply panicked. It won't happen again, I pr-promise."  
  
Hearing the anxiety in her voice, Jason tore his gaze away from her, and gave his head a small angry shake. God damn it! What the hell was the matter with him? Here the girl was frightened half to death, and how did he treat her? He threw her to the ground, yelled at her, and then just stared like an idiot at her. You would think he'd never seen a woman in a   
nightgown for heaven's sake! But while he inwardly berated himself for his strange reaction to her, Jason attempted to ease her obvious concern, "No. I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I think I overreacted myself. You're going to need some time to get used to all of this. We both will." Turning away from her, Jason moved back towards the bed and put on his black boots. Then as he walked over to open the drawer of the bureau to pull out a clean pair of black pants, and matching shirt, he said, "I'll go downstairs and let you get dressed." He reached for the shaving blade on the bureau and his hat,   
laying next to the pile of daisies and hair pins, and began to walk toward the door. "We have a lot to discuss. But it can wait 'til after breakfast."  
  
And then before Elizabeth could even start to think of a reply, Jason had walked out the door, and closed it behind him. For a long moment, Elizabeth simply stood with mouth agape staring at the closed door. What had just happened? She had been prepared...well perhaps not prepared, maybe   
more like resigned...to an angry lecture from Jason. Wasn't that what always happened when she did something wrong? Grams or Sarah would be quick to point out her foolish behaviour...but Jason simply apologised and left. In fact...it was almost as if he couldn't get away from her fast enough. Oh dear...perhaps he was so exasperated by her behaviour he simply couldn't stand being in the same room with her, but still...he had apologised.  
  
Attempting to shake off his confusing behaviour, Elizabeth searched for her clothing and began to ready herself for what she was afraid was going to be just as difficult a day as the previous one.  
  
She had finished donning her white shirtwaist and green skirt, when she began to tackle her long, wild curls. As she smoothed a piece of hair to pin it back out of her face, Elizabeth caught the glint of light reflecting off her hand in the mirror. Quickly pinning the lock of hair up, she slowly   
lowered her left hand to stare at it. It was the most potent reminder of all that had happened yesterday...but what was going to happen now?  
  
Placing her hand nervously over her fluttering stomach, Elizabeth lifted her eyes to stare at herself in the mirror. Oh heavens...she looked as frightened as she felt. "But you can't stay up here all morning..."  
  
With a deep breath, she put her feet in the black shoes which one Carly's girls must have placed in the corner of the room during the wedding. And then with one quick look around to make sure the room was tidy, she placed a shaky hand on the door knob and turned it.  
  
Elizabeth was cautiously making her way down the stairs, when the sound of voices caught her attention.  
  
"Hey Jase, where's yore bride?"  
  
"Johnny, ya idiot, she's his wife now, not bride!"  
  
"What the hell's the difference?"  
  
"They's married now, that's the difference. Ain't that right, Jase?"  
  
"Would ya two fools leave 'im alone? He's tryin' to have his breakfast in peace!"  
  
"Peace, Carly?! Was Jase thinkin' of my peace this mornin' when he and his bride were makin' all that ruckus?! Lord...they could've woke the dead! What were ya doin' Jase?"  
  
Chuckles. "Lord, Johnny ya can't tell me ya don't know?!"  
  
Answering laughter. "Ya don't mean..."  
  
"Yep...ya know...screamin' and such..."  
  
"Shut the hell up, you two!"  
  
Jason's sharp command made Elizabeth start suddenly, losing her balance momentarily on the stairs. She quickly grabbed the railing and righted herself, but she knew the noise she had made had likely made them aware of her presence. Closing her eyes, and feeling a deep flush rise to her face,   
she descended the rest of the way down the stairs.  
  
With a warning glance at all three men, Carly walked toward the stairs and smiled reassuringly at Elizabeth as the girl took the last step. "Mornin' honey. We're just startin' to eat." Taking the girl's hand, she quickly led her to the table where Jason, Johnny and Francis were standing. Immediately Francis and Johnny both pulled out chairs for Elizabeth. "Sit   
down, Elizabeth." "Have a seat, darlin'."  
  
Her large pansy eyes flew from one chair to the other in confusion. Then not knowing what to do, she looked up at Jason. He glared at each of his two friends and said, "Would you two just sit down!" Then turning to Elizabeth, he motioned to the seat beside him which Francis had pulled   
out. "You can sit here."  
  
With a small nod of her head, Elizabeth quickly complied. Embarrassed by her actions earlier in the morning, and not really wanting to consider the likely meaning of the conversation she had just overheard, she looked around   
the saloon to see it was still as empty as it had been the night before.  
  
As he placed a fork of egg into his mouth, Jason found himself watching the faint flush rise on Elizabeth's smooth cheek. As his eyes followed the flush down her delicate throat, an image of her dressed in that nightgown flashed through his head. An inexplicable pang of lust hit him, and Jason swallowed a groan along with his food. His mouth suddenly dry, Jason   
reached for his glass of orange juice. What the hell was the matter with him?  
  
"Elizabeth! Good you're down," noted Sonny with a smile as he headed into the hall with a plate of eggs in one hand and pancakes in the other. "Now, I hope you enjoy blueberry as much as you enjoy strawberries, darlin'. I made these 'specially for you."  
  
With a tentative smile, Elizabeth's eyes widened as she took in the large blueberries laying on top of two perfectly round pancakes. As the plate was set down in front of her, she breathed in the wonderful sweet smell of maple syrup and cream. With mouth watering, Elizabeth murmured politely,   
"Thank you kindly, Sonny."  
  
As he sat down to his own plate of eggs, Sonny gave a robust chuckle as he watched the girl's fascination with her plate of food. "Eat, Elizabeth."  
  
When Elizabeth had complied with this request and had placed large mouthfuls of the fluffy pancake into her smiling lips, Sonny turned to Jason. "Carly tells me Elizabeth wants to get a few of her thin's from Mrs. Hardy's farm."  
  
Jason, who had been quietly watching Elizabeth make quick work of her breakfast, asked her, "What do you need, Elizabeth?"  
  
With fork in midair, Elizabeth's eyes briefly met his before she turned toward Carly. "I-I need some clothing..."  
  
Carly cut in, "I tried to tell her, I would take her to Chloe's for new thin's..."  
  
Jason nodded, thoughtfully as he continued to watch Elizabeth. "Carly's right Elizabeth. You can buy whatever you need. But if you want your belongings from the farm, I'll take you there."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head quickly. She had the uneasy feeling it would not be a good idea for Jason to come to the farm with her. Her grandmother had seemed dreadfully upset with the both of them, but she seemed particularly enraged with Jason. For the sake of peace, Elizabeth did not want to upset her grandmother any more than she had. "Thank you, but I-I can go and pick up my things on my own."  
  
"I'm afraid not, Elizabeth," Jason said firmly, "You can't go by   
yourself."  
  
She started at this announcement and looked up at him in confusion.  
  
Sonny explained gently, "For your safety Elizabeth, you can't go out into the countryside alone. Someone needs to go with you."  
  
"B-but why?" Elizabeth asked in bewilderment.  
  
Letting out an exasperated sigh and giving her husband an irritated glare, Carly replied, "It's 'cause the men are worried 'bout Moreno, honey. But don't ya fret, honey." She paused before continuing shrewdly, "If ya don't want Jase to come 'cause of that granny of yours, I'll come with ya if   
ya like. She won't like it, but I'll make sure she let's ya get your things, and leave in peace. And then we can go to Chloe's to get ya some new thin's."  
  
Before Elizabeth could reply, Sonny shook his head and said to Carly, "No. You two can't go alone."  
  
Carly's eyes narrowed angrily. "We ain't goin' alone. We're goin' together!"  
  
"Carly!"  
  
"Don't ya use that tone with me, mister! I told ya last night, I ain't   
goin' to let that that...snake...run my life!"  
  
As their voices rose, Elizabeth turned worried eyes toward Jason. Oh dear...this was all her fault! Jason met her eyes for a moment before saying to his friends, "This isn't getting us anywhere." Turning to Carly, he reasoned, "You know Sonny and I are only worried about you and Elizabeth. We don't know what Moreno is up to yet. So 'til we do, you two ladies will have to be cautious. At least let Johnny and Francis escort you to the Hardy's. For our peace of mind."  
  
Anger spent, Carly let out a small sigh and turned to Elizabeth. "I just hate it when he does this. Bein' all reasonable and like! Agh!" Then suddenly the blond woman burst out into laughter. "Lord, ain't I glad to have 'nother female 'round. Maybe 'tween the two of us, we'll be able   
to beat some sense into these mules!  
  
For a moment Elizabeth just stared in shock at Carly. One moment she was spitting angry and the next she was having a hearty chuckle. Sonny leaned over to whisper to Elizabeth, "Believe it or not, ya may never understand her but ya get used to her."  
  
"What was that, Sonny?" Carly said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Oh...I was just tellin' Elizabeth how much I love you, honey."  
  
Carly gave a disbelieving grunt at this, but her amber eyes softened as they met her husband's. What a strange couple these two were...they were both such strong individuals and yet they made their relationship work. And the obvious love between them made Elizabeth's heart clench achingly.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She turned her sad eyes toward Jason. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to go to the farm? Your grandmother will not welcome you with open arms."  
  
Elizabeth nodded her head. She knew that a meeting with her grandmother and sister would be difficult, but she...she did have to get her clothes and other personal belongings. And she had to say goodbye to Daisy and the other farm animals...With a soft sigh, Elizabeth admitted to herself she also wanted to try one more time to make her grandmother and sister understand her decision to marry Jason. "I know Grams'll be angry. I-I just need to go."  
  
After a moment, Jason gave a short nod and stood up. "Alright, you, Carly and the boys go this mornin'. I have a few things I need to take care of before this afternoon. Then we can meet back here. I should be getting   
Rebecca back soon, maybe even tomorrow. We need to discuss where we're going to live."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise. "You want to discuss where we're going to live?" She remembered how he had taken her opinion into consideration the previous night...but it was still so foreign to her...  
  
"Didn't we already talk about this? Since you're going to have to live there too, I think you should have a say, don't you?"  
  
Not knowing how to reply, she simply nodded her head. Then a thought occurred to her, "Do you know where Rebecca is?"  
  
With jaw set, Jason shook his head. "No. But I will after we visit my grandmother tomorrow." Picking up his hat, Jason continued to Johnny and Francis. "Be careful."  
  
Both men nodded solemnly as the got up. Sonny also stood up. "I'll walk you out Jase."  
  
When the two men had left, Carly said to Francis and Johnny, "Well, if we plan to get goin' we'll have to get these dishes cleaned. Come on boys."  
  
It took a moment for Elizabeth to realise that Carly and her "boys" had picked up a stack of dirty dishes and were heading toward the kitchen. As she slowly stood up, and automatically picked up her own dishes, she thought   
of what Jason had said. Her eye widened. They were going to visit his family tomorrow?! Oh dear after what she had witnessed yesterday, the idea sounded decidedly frightening...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
After being helped down from the wagon by Johnny, Elizabeth's eyes roamed over the piece of land which had been for so many years her home...Her eyes paused over the gated area near the barn where Daisy was grazing on the   
grass. Her dark brown eyes seemed to shine in welcome as her head turned toward Elizabeth. Immediately she made her way toward the fence and reaching over she stroked the animal, whispering soothing words in her large ears.  
  
After finishing visiting with her animal friends, Elizabeth's gaze   
swept the farm for signs of either her sister or grandmother, but only spotted a few of the farmhands. As they spotted her, each acknowledged her with tips of his hat, and Elizabeth gave each a responding small smile. She knew they were all likely well aware of what had happened the previous day, but   
there was no censure in any of their eyes.  
  
Walking back to the wagon where Johnny was standing and in which Carly and Francis who were still sitting in conversation, Elizabeth said tentatively, "I-I think it would be best if I went to the house alone. Can you wait out here for me?"  
  
With a supportive smile, Carly nodded, "Sure honey. But ya make sure if yore havin' any trouble ya give us a shout."  
  
Elizabeth thanked her friends, and then with a deep breath she made her way toward the house she used to call home. She had just stepped up onto the porch when the door opened to reveal Audrey Hardy's deceptively frail looking frame.  
  
The old woman's eyes narrowed upon seeing her granddaughter. "I thought I heard a wagon approaching, but I would never have thought you would have the presumption to appear here, Lizzie!" Audrey crossed her arms in front   
of her and continued cruelly, "So you've finally come to your senses and want to come home. But I won't allow it. You made your own bed!"  
  
While she had not been expecting a warm welcome from the woman who had raised her, Elizabeth was none-the-less wounded by the old woman's coldness. In the face of such anger, she had the decided urge to run back to the wagon. But instead she replied softly, "I'm not coming back home,   
Grams...I came by to pickup a few of my things." She paused before adding hesitantly, "And I would like an opportunity to make things right with you and Sarah. You're my family, and I don't want there to be anger between us. I love you both too dearly for that."  
  
Audrey let out a loud huff. "If you cared about us, Lizzie, you   
wouldn't have gone against my wishes and married that rascal last evening. Just because you were in a church, dressed in some white gown, and Lord knows where that came from, it does not mean it was anything but a mockery of a wedding." Seeing Elizabeth's surprise, the older woman nodded. "Yes,   
we heard all about the scandalous details from Lucy! Really, to put on such a sideshow in the Lord's house is beyond me! And to have it all almost come to blows! Do you see what kind of man you married, Lizzie?!"  
  
"Yes Lizzie," agreed Sarah, who had just appeared behind her   
grandmother. "You have caused Lucky a great deal of worry! You should have seen him this morning. He's beside himself about you being married to that man! Is that what you want? How can you be so selfish, Lizzie?!"  
  
Surprised at Sarah's words, Elizabeth shook her head rapidly. "No, Sarah, I don't wish to worry anyone. Can't you see that my marrying Jason was for the best? You said yourself I brought shame to the family with my behaviour...By marrying, I was trying to make it right for everyone. And   
I'm not in any danger...not really. I know you don't reckon so, but Jason's a good man. He's promised to keep me safe, and I believe him."  
  
Audrey gave an ugly laugh. "If you believe that man, then you're a fool. The more I hear about him the more I'm convinced he's dangerous. Do you know how many men it's reputed he's killed?! And now...now I hear from everyone that the man has a daughter! Some bastard likely begotten in   
sin! No one has any idea who the girl's mother is. And now he wants to saddle you with his bas-"  
  
"Grams!" Elizabeth cried out in outrage. Audrey's cruel comments regarding Rebecca made Elizabeth forget her desire for reconciliation as an overwhelming sense of protectiveness came over her. "How dare you say such things about an innocent child?! And her name is Rebecca!"  
  
"Don't you use that tone with me, Lizzie! I won't stand for it! I can say anything I so choose on my own porch!"  
  
Elizabeth was just about to reply when a shout come from behind her, "Somethin' wrong here, honey?!"  
  
Still shaken with anger, Elizabeth turned around to see a concerned Carly was making her way up the stairs. With a small shake of her head, Elizabeth said softly, "No." She spun back to her grandmother and sister. She could see there was no reasoning with either one of them. And as much as it   
pained her, she knew what she had to do. "I'm sorry you both are still so angry about my decision. I never wished to hurt either of you. But I won't listen to you insulting an innocent little girl. Good day." With that Elizabeth turned around and headed down the stairs, meeting Carly halfway.  
  
"But I thought you were here to pickup your things, Lizzie!" Sarah said in some astonishment. What had happened to her timid little sister?  
  
Without turning around Elizabeth replied quietly, "I-I think it would be best if I don't take anything from this house."  
  
Audrey's eyes narrowed. "I see...You won't be needing your decent clothing now that...that man you married will outfit you like those sinful saloon women!" She looked past Elizabeth to Carly. "Like that one there!"  
  
"Hey!" growled an affronted Carly, "There ain't nothin' wrong with my taste in fashion. I suggest ya look in the mirror!"  
  
With lips trembling slightly, Elizabeth said to her friend, "Let us go, Carly. Please."  
  
Moving her fiery amber eyes away from Audrey and back to Elizabeth's pale face, Carly took in a deep calming breath. She would love nothing better than to set this old woman in her place but Elizabeth did not look up to a confrontation despite the fact she had held her own against the two   
witches earlier. Wrapping her arm around the girl, Carly said, "Yep, let's go home, honey. There ain't nothin' here worth arguin' 'bout." And ignoring the Audrey's outrage cry, they walked down the stairs.  
  
The two women had just made there way to the wagon, and Francis was helping Elizabeth into the wagon when they heard a shout behind them. "Miss Lizzie!!"  
  
Looking over her shoulder in surprise she saw the young farmhand, Jesse coming out of the barn waving to her with one hand. And there with his other hand, he was guiding her bicycle! Elizabeth moved toward the farmhand and waited for the young man to speak.  
  
When he got close enough to speak to her without shouting, Jesse began uncomfortably, "I'm sorry, Miss-ugh, no it's Mrs. Morgan now ain't it? Anyway, I'm sorry ya ain't goin' to be livin' here no more...all us boy's are gonna miss ya."  
  
Shaking off the strange sensation of having herself called "Mrs. Morgan," Elizabeth's already teary eyes, watered some more. "Thank you, Jesse. I will miss you all dearly."  
  
The lanky man blushed and looked downward awkwardly. With a quick glance at the bicycle, he stuttered, "I-I thought ya would wanna take yore bicycle. I-I know how much ya love ridin' it."  
  
Shimmering blue eyes wandered over the bicycle in thought. Elizabeth did love riding on the bicycle...and it had been given to her by Steven. Reaching out to touch the handle, she remembered all the times she had ridden it to the pond by the Quartermaine orchards. It had given her the opportunity to   
escape so many times, if only momentarily. Lifting her eyes to Jesse's green ones, Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Jesse. I believe I will take it with me."  
  
With a last shy smile in return, Jesse handed the bicycle over to Elizabeth and made his way back to the barn.  
  
"Here, Elizabeth, let me put it in the back of the wagon," Johnny suggested as he reached for the bicycle.  
  
Elizabeth was about to nod her head in agreement, when suddenly she changed her mind. "No, if you don't mind, I would like to ride it back to town."  
  
Johnny glanced at Carly in question. Carly's response was to smile at Elizabeth. "Sure honey, if ya want to ride that thin', ya go ahead." With that Carly ordered the men to get into the wagon and after Elizabeth had climbed on her bicycle, they were off.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As Elizabeth peddled beside the wagon on the dirt trail, she tried to shake off all the pain from the confrontation with her grandmother and sister, and just concentrate on the beautiful cloudless day. As the warmth of the sun fluttered across the lower part of her face not shadowed by the rim of her straw hat, Elizabeth breathed in the fragrant smell of the wild flowers growing along the path.  
  
While discussing saloon business with Johnny and Francis, Carly glanced at the girl on the bicycle. Surprisingly the girl seemed to look rather content peddling away. To Carly the contraption looked a little unsteady, and she shouted out curiously, "Elizabeth?!"  
  
Momentarily taking her eyes off the stretch of path ahead of her, Elizabeth looked at Carly. "Yes?"  
  
"Is it hard to learn to ride that thin'"  
  
Remembering the scrapes and bruises she had earned learning to ride the first time, Elizabeth smiled slightly at the question, and was about to answer when Johnny shouted out, "'Course not! What could be so hard?! Ya just get on the thin' and ya peddle."  
  
Carly scoffed at this comment. "I bet it ain't that easy Johnny!"  
  
Francis chuckled, "Now, Carly, if that li'l thin' can do it, I'm sure it ain't too difficult."  
  
"Oh really Francis?" Carly reached over and tugged on the reigns in Francis's hands.  
  
"What are ya doin', Carly?!" shouted a perplexed Francis.  
  
When the horses came to a stop, Carly quickly jumped out of the wagon, and shouted out to Elizabeth who was now riding ahead, "Elizabeth, please come back here!"  
  
Confused, Elizabeth rode back to the wagon. "What is the matter, Carly?"  
  
Carly waved at the two men who were still sitting in the wagon in some shock. "These two idiots think ridin' that bicycle ain't anythin'." She turned to the men, "Alright, then. I want to see how easy it really is boys!"  
  
Wide eyed, Johnny and Francis just stared speechless first at the blond and then at the bicycle. Francis mumbled, "Naw, we can't ride that thin' Carly. It's not made for a man for one thin'..."  
  
While a little surprised at Carly's suggestion, Elizabeth pointed out, "Actually, Francis, my brother told me that it was actually built for men. My legs are in fact a little short for it and I have to lean forward." As she leaned one hand against the wagon, she showed how her feet barely touched the peddles when she sat fully back on the seat. Then she   
slipped off the seat and stood beside it, waiting expectantly for what would happen next.  
  
Carly smiled in satisfaction. "Ya see, Francis?! Now quit makin' excuses and ride that thin'." Then with a wicked gleam in her eye, she suggested, "Or perhaps yore not so sure it's so easy now!"  
  
Francis snorted as he jumped down from thewagon. "'Course, I'm sure!" He walked around the back of the wagon until he was beside Elizabeth and the bicycle. The girl took a step away from the contraption, and Francis took a firm grip of the handles, leading it away from the wagon. "How hard   
can this be?"  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip nervously as she watched the large stocky man attempting to swing one leg over the side of the bicycle and sit down on the seat at the same time. He started to put the other foot on the peddle..."Oh no Francis-" Before she could finish her warning, Francis had lost his   
balance and had landed on the ground tangled up with the bicycle.  
  
As Carly's loud laughter rang out through the air, Elizabeth anxiously ran up to the fallen man. Peering down at the man trapped under the bicycle, she asked, "Are you alright, Francis?"  
  
Groaning, Francis slowly opened his eyes. "What the hell just   
happened?"  
  
"Ya...fell on...your arse, Francis!" shouted Carly through her laughter. "I'm reckonin' it ain't as easy as it looks, huh?"  
  
Francis cursed to himself as he pushed the bicycle up and moved out from under it. Elizabeth quickly took the handle and helped to lift the bicycle from the grumbling man. As he picked up his now mangled cowboy hat, Francis turned to Elizabeth. "How the hell do ya get on that thin'?"  
  
"Oh, I tried to warn you, Francis...you need to make sure you keep at least one foot on the ground to keep your balance until you get going."  
  
Nodding his head, Johnny chuckled before saying, "Any fool would've known that Francis!"  
  
Looking up from his ruined hat, Francis shot Johnny an irritated look. "Oh, let's be seein' how ya do, Johnny!"  
  
With a smirk, Johnny walked over to Elizabeth and took hold of the bicycle to lead it away to the open trail. "Now ya'll be seein' how it's suppose to be done!" With that, the tall lanky man easily sat himself on the bicycle, and then pushed off with one foot, while peddling with the other. As he   
started to peddle a few short yards, he turned his head slightly to shout out, "Ya see this is-"  
  
The rest of the man's words were swallowed up by his shout as Johnny found himself tilting off too far on one side and then, as the front wheel hit the grass, he went flying off the seat!  
  
"Oh heavens!" cried Elizabeth as she, Carly and Francis immediately ran toward Johnny's still form. All three shot out questions of concern, but for a long moment Johnny simply laid there. Then as Carly leaned down to place a hand on Johnny's neck, his eyelids flew open. He grunted out,   
"I reckon it ain't that easy to ride that thin' after all..."  
  
As Carly and Francis offered their hands to help Johnny up, Elizabeth asked quietly, "Are you hurt, Johnny?"  
  
Standing up, Johnny shook his now hatless head. "No darlin'. I ain't injured nothin'." Then looking down at his muddy clothing, he groaned, "Nothin' but my pride! Lord, if the men find out 'bout this, I'll never hear the end of it!"  
  
Handing Johnny his equally muddy black cowboy hat, Francis agreed, "I reckon, we both won't!"  
  
"Oh, no one will say anything..." Elizabeth reassured as she walked over to assess the damage to her bicycle. Besides having a few mores spots of mud on it, it looked fine.  
  
Carly shook her head with a laugh as she started to walk back to the wagon. "Now, I don't know, honey. Don't ya reckon ev'ryone will want to know...how well big, strong men ride bicycles?"  
  
"Carly!" Johnny cried out as he ran after her, at the same time as Francis shouted, "Ya wouldn't!"  
  
Walking her bicycle up to the three, Elizabeth smiled, "Of course no one will say anything." As the men glanced at Carly nervously, Elizabeth continued lost in thought, "Besides there's no shame in falling. Why I fell a number of times before I learned to ride. I still have the scars. But once you learn, it's easy-" As she saw all three were now staring her,   
she stopped herself and blushed. Lord, she couldn't believe she was talking so much!  
  
Noting the girl's sudden embarrassment, Johnny said, "I don't know...ya sure make it look easy, Elizabeth."  
  
Still blushing, Elizabeth didn't reply.  
  
Wanting to put the girl at ease again, Francis turned to Johnny and suggested, "If Elizabeth agrees to teach us to ride, I wager I can learn to ride that thin' faster than ya, Johnny."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened at the suggestion and Johnny replied, "Ya reckon so, Francis me boy? I'll wager ya a new hat that ya still be fallin' on your arse when I'm ridin' circles 'round ya!"  
  
Shaking her head at their antics, Carly glanced at her timepiece. "Well we'll talk 'bout that later. But right now we got to be headin' to the dress shop to get the girl some clothin'. We only got an hour 'fore we're suppose to be back to the saloon and ya know what Sonny would do if we're   
late."  
  
The two men winced as they thought of how worried Sonny would get, and the resulting tongue-lashing they would receive! Quickly the men helped Carly up into the wagon and Elizabeth onto her bicycle, and once again, they all   
headed back to town...only this time the two men were a little worse for wear.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was early afternoon by the time Jason found himself walking through the swinging double doors into the saloon. As he moved over to the bar, he noticed that the main hall was relatively empty except for a few early patrons and a few of Carly's girls. He made his way to the bark and nodded   
his head to the man Johnny had assigned to bar duty in his absence. "Johnny back yet, Max?"  
  
The red-haired man shook his head. "No, Jase. None of them are. But Sonny should be out from the kitchen with some more oh-be-joyful any second now. Can I get ya anythin'?"  
  
Jason made a curt negative movement with his head as he absently took a seat by the bar. As his eyes followed Max's hands wiping down some glasses, he thought of his morning's information expedition. He had sought out some of Sonny's contacts in town to see what anyone knew about Edward's murder. There were of course still those who believed Jason was somehow responsible for the deed, but the name on many lips seemed to be Moreno. And Jason, himself, had to agree that Moreno was the likely candidate. There was that   
heated dispute over Quartermaine land and access to water...and with Edward gone, Moreno would be able to easily bully AJ. And setting up Jason for the murder seemed to fit if Moreno was the murderer. After all both Moreno and Sorel hated him and saw him as a threat. And they wanted the land...  
  
"Jason?"  
  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jason turned his blue eyes toward Sonny's curious ones. "Sonny."  
  
Passing over the case of oh-be-joyful to Max, Sonny sat down next to Jason. "So...did you find out anythin'?"  
  
"A little," Jason acknowledged as he pulled off his hat. "They say Moreno and Sorel were off visiting some business folks in Maple Springs." Maple Springs was a town a good hour away from Heaven.  
  
Sonny shrugged, "Just means they could've sent one of their men to do it."  
  
"Maybe, but we have to find out who did it. And who put that note in my room."  
  
Sonny glanced around the saloon. "I still don't know how one of Moreno's men came upstairs without none of my men or the girls seein' them."  
  
"Maybe it wasn't one of Moreno's men...I think we should make a list of everyone who came upstairs that evening, Sonny."  
  
"Sure, but you let me look into this murder business, Jase. Just concentrate on gettin' that daughter of yores," Jason started to shake his head, and Sonny sighed, "Alright, I reckon that's not goin' to happen, but you've got to let me help you. Anyways, if it's Moreno, he likely also killed Deke. He needs to pay."  
  
Jason nodded, "I don't know if its Moreno, but I have to find Edward's killer. For Lila's sake."  
  
The two men sat in silence for a moment lost in their own thoughts,   
before   
Sonny asked, "So did you go and have a look?"  
  
Staring straight ahead, Jason gave a short nod. His face went strangely still, and emotionless.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want, Jase?" Sonny asked quietly. "We could figure out somethin' else."  
  
"No, if Elizabeth agrees-"  
  
"If Elizabeth agrees to what, Jase?" Carly interrupted as she flew into the saloon with Elizabeth and with two figures who appeared to be Johnny and Francis behind her. It was hard to tell as both men's faces were hidden behind the load of packages in their arms.  
  
"Lord honey, did you buy out Chloe's shop?" Sonny asked in amusement as he and Jason stood up.  
  
Elizabeth blushed as she glanced from Sonny to Jason. She had begged Carly not to purchase so many things...really all she needed was an outfit or two. But between Carly and Chloe, practically every item in her size was picked out for her.  
  
And even Alexis, who had come in as soon as she had seen Elizabeth through the shop window, had helped to pick out items. As she placed one bonnet after another on Elizabeth's head, the newspaperwoman revealed that she had written a whole story on Elizabeth's beautiful wedding, which she had   
witnessed with Ned from the back of the church. She had attempted to glean more details about the newly weds from the girl but Carly soon brought an end to that conversation.  
  
Seeing Jason's eyes rest on the boxes in Johnny's arms, Elizabeth stammered, "I know it's dreadfully extravagant...We-we can return them all...Perhaps if I get some material, I can sew some things." Did she just suggest sewing her own clothing?! Lord...she couldn't even make a straight stitch!  
  
Carly shook her head adamantly. "Certainly not, honey! Ya need thin's now and ya don't have time to sew anythin'"  
  
Elizabeth looked to Jason hesitantly. Jason walked up to Elizabeth. "If you don't like the things Elizabeth, you can return them, but if you do, keep them. Don't worry about the cost."  
  
But she did worry about the cost...she felt dreadfully guilty about taking his money. He'd already sacrificed so much for her. But she saw the resolve in Carly's eyes and knew it would be near impossible to return anything. With   
a small sigh, she whispered to Jason, "Thank you."  
  
He shook his head. "You have nothing to thank me for." Deciding to change the conversation to ease Elizabeth's discomfort, he turned to Johnny and Francis. "Can you two leave those boxes in my-our room upstairs? I need to take Elizabeth somewhere."  
  
"Sure, Jase," Johnny replied good-naturedly as he began to make his way to the stairs with guidance from Carly's voice.  
  
"Straight ahead boys...no...a little to yore right...."  
  
As Francis passed Elizabeth he asked anxiously, "Ya think ya can start those lessons later, Elizabeth? I need that new hat."  
  
While Carly laughed, Elizabeth quickly glanced at a confused Jason before replying, "If it's not too dark before we get back." Francis agreed to that plan and continued to head toward the stairs.  
  
With curiosity brimming her eyes, Carly asked, "Where ya takin' her, Jase?"  
  
Before Jason could reply, Sonny suggested, "Honey, why don't you make sure that those boys know where to put the girl's thin's"  
  
Amber eyes narrowed, as Carly began to open her mouth. But she caught the warning note in her husband's eyes, and reluctantly decided to let the matter rest 'til later. "Alright, but we're goin' to talk, Sonny." With a quick smile at Elizabeth, she spun around and ran to the stairs.  
  
Sonny groaned, "I'm sure we are." He paused, before suggesting to the newly weds, "If yore goin' now, I'll pack somethin' for you to eat."  
  
Before either Elizabeth or Jason could reply, he was gone. It was a few moments of awkward silence before Sonny came back with a small basket in his hand. "Just a li'l bit of bread, and jam."  
  
"Thanks Sonny." Jason took the basket. Jason gave his friend a grateful look before turning to Elizabeth. "Are you ready to go, Elizabeth?"  
  
She nodded her head and walked in the direction of the swinging doors. While keenly aware of Jason's presence right behind her, Elizabeth wondered...Go where?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19   
  
The mid-afternoon sun was blazing in the sky by the time Elizabeth made her   
  
way out of the saloon. Despite the straw hat she wore, Elizabeth had to   
  
squint her eyes as she looked up and down the busy main street of Heaven.   
  
As it was usual for the middle of the afternoon, a parade of buggies,   
  
horses, and folks passed by the saloon. She was relieved very few folks   
  
seemed to take notice of her. Perhaps people were already beginning to   
  
forget...   
  
"Can you ride on your own Elizabeth?"   
  
The sound of Jason's voice made her turn around in front of the saloon   
  
doors. Confused by his question, she apologised shyly, "I'm sorry, Jason.   
  
Can you repeat what you just said?"   
  
Under the rim of his hat, Jason's unnerving eyes met her wide ones. "It'll   
  
take longer if we take the wagon than if we ride horseback. If you can   
  
ride, you can take Carly's mare, until we get you one of your own from the   
  
livery."   
  
"Yes, I can ride..." Elizabeth began softly as she clutched the basket of   
  
food in her hands. "But we picked up my bicycle from the farm...I can ride   
  
that."   
  
The mention of her visit to her grandmother's farm wasn't lost on Jason, but   
  
he let it go without comment as he shook his head. "In town or on trails,   
  
that bicycle is fine but you'll need a horse when we go places that don't   
  
have trails. Where we're going, there's not many trails yet."   
  
Exactly where were they going? Her curiosity was screaming at her,   
  
but she was not quite brave enough to ask the man before her. So she tried   
  
to concentrate on the other matter at hand. The horse...while she wasn't as   
  
comfortable on a horse as she was on her bicycle, she remembered a number of   
  
times when riding her bicycle was almost slower than walking because of the   
  
rough terrain. "Alright, Jason." She glanced at the horses tied to the   
  
wooden rail and asked, "Which one is Carly's mare?"   
  
"This one." Jason untied the reigns to a beautiful cream coloured mare with   
  
a golden mane and led it away from the other horses. Looking towards   
  
Elizabeth, he held out his hand to her. "I'll help you mount."   
  
Elizabeth walked hesitantly in his direction, but ignored his hand.   
  
Instead, she walked up to the horse, and gently placed her hand on the side   
  
of its head. "Hello..." She glanced at Jason and asked softly, "What's her   
  
name?"   
  
A little taken aback by Elizabeth's actions, Jason answered curtly, "Nelly."   
  
He watched as a slow smile spread over the girl's face as she whispered,   
  
"Hello, Nelly. You're quite the beauty, aren't you?" The animal turned its   
  
head into Elizabeth's hand until it could lick her hand in acknowledgement.   
  
A small giggle escaped Elizabeth but it quickly died as her eyes fell on   
  
Jason.   
  
While she would never describe the imposing man before her as soft, a moment   
  
ago his face had by no means been the granite that it was now. How did he   
  
do that? Not one single emotion could be deciphered from his face...no, as an   
  
uneasy Elizabeth looked into his turbulent blue eyes which were staring over   
  
her shoulder, she could see there was emotion there. She just couldn't   
  
quite name it...   
  
Turning around slowly, Elizabeth saw that the crowd of people and buggies on   
  
the street had somehow parted to line the street on either side to allow two   
  
black coaches to slowly make their way down the street. As the front coach   
  
made its way by, she recognised the two occupants all decked in black.   
  
Beneath the black hat the woman was wearing, she looked dreadfully pale as   
  
her eyes widened. She turned her head to speak to her husband, and a moment   
  
later he too was looking out the window. Elizabeth noticed how their   
  
glances switched between Jason and herself. And she had no idea how to   
  
acknowledge her new in-laws. Oh dear, wasn't it terribly rude of her to   
  
simply stand here like this staring at them? But Jason's rigid form   
  
indicated he was not about to make a movement towards them.   
  
She was still in an awkward state of indecision when Jason said tightly, "We   
  
better get going." And as she was completely unsure of what to do, she   
  
slowly took his hand and allowed him to help her onto the saddle. Despite   
  
the fact she was quite aware of all the eyes on them, Elizabeth couldn't   
  
help but notice how warm his hands were on her waist, and how easily he   
  
lifted her onto the horse. And when she was safely seated, it took her a   
  
moment to realise he was once again holding out his hand. Following his   
  
gaze to the basket in her hands, she realised he was waiting for her to hand   
  
it to him. She quickly passed it over, and Jason tied the basket of food to   
  
the back of the saddle.   
  
As she took hold of the reins, Elizabeth's attention was once again caught   
  
by the black coaches. The second coach approaching them held an elegant   
  
elderly lady decked in widow's black. Lila Quartermaine. Elizabeth had   
  
seen the woman in town on a number of occasions but she knew very little   
  
about the matriarch of the Quartermaine clan. But from what she had heard   
  
Lila Quartermaine was a wonderful woman with a warm heart, and as the lady's   
  
eyes through a thin veil of black met Elizabeth's, the girl had the   
  
strangest feeling of kinship.   
  
"Please halt, George."   
  
As the coach came to a stop, Elizabeth glanced at Jason, who was in the   
  
process of untying his horse from the railing and mounting. He turned   
  
around at the sound of his grandmother's voice.   
  
"Grandmother, the service is to start at two-"   
  
Elizabeth hadn't noticed until the moment the coach door opened that AJ   
  
Quartermaine occupied the seat beside his grandmother. The elderly lady   
  
descended from the coach, shaking off her grandson's hand on her arm.   
  
"Really, AJ, it will certainly not start without us." She raised the black   
  
lace from her face to look up at Elizabeth. "Besides, I do believe I should   
  
at least introduce myself to Jason's lovely bride. You are Elizabeth, are   
  
you not, my dear?"   
  
Blushing, Elizabeth nodded her head slowly. "Yes." Then realising she was   
  
still rudely seated, she made to dismount, when Lila shook her head and said   
  
firmly. "There is no need to dismount, my dear. We will be on our way   
  
soon." She smiled up kindly at the shy young woman. So this was Jason's   
  
Elizabeth. She was lovely...but so young. Lila hoped she would be able to   
  
handle being married into the Quartermaine clan. But as the old woman   
  
thought of all she had heard of the girl, she had the suspicion everything   
  
would work out. From her actions on Jason's behalf, the young lady showed   
  
she had honour and loyalty. That was something that the Quartermaines   
  
needed...and even more importantly that was something that Jason needed in his   
  
life. "I am Jason's grandmother, Lila."   
  
Righting herself on her seat, Elizabeth replied softly, "It is a pleasure to   
  
meet you, Mrs. Quartermaine."   
  
"Please call me Lila, my dear. Welcome to our family." An elegant wrinkled   
  
hand reached up to gently pat the younger hands tightly clenching the reins.   
  
As crystal blue eyes caught sight of the golden band on the girl's hand,   
  
small laugh lines crinkled around the elderly lady's eyes.   
  
For some strange reason, the warm words of kindness brought the beginnings   
  
of tears to Elizabeth's eyes. She blinked away the wetness, as she said,   
  
"Thank you...Lila."   
  
Keeping her hand on the girl's, Lila turned toward her youngest grandson who   
  
had made his way toward her. "I was happy to read the wedding was so   
  
beautiful, Jason. Miss Davis certainly knows how to pen an event. I will   
  
save the article for your sister. She will be anxious to read it once she   
  
arrives, but I am sure she will be eager to get all the details from you and   
  
Elizabeth."   
  
"Emily is coming to Heaven?" Jason asked. The last he'd heard, Emily was   
  
still in New York at finishing school.   
  
"Yes. She insisted on coming home after we sent her a telegram about   
  
Edward. And you know your sister, Jason. Once she sets her mind on   
  
something...She indicated she is also quite anxious to see you again."   
  
Jason nodded. While he had kept in contact with her, he hadn't seen his   
  
sister in years...since he'd left Heaven. It would be good to see her again.   
  
Lila glanced down at the gold band on Jason's hand and then at its match on   
  
Elizabeth's. "I am pleased the bands fit so well."   
  
Elizabeth noted the softening of Jason's eyes as he replied, "Yes, thank   
  
you, again, Lila." And unlike the other day when he spoke to his brother   
  
and father, there was no anger in his voice. In fact, it was a gentle tone   
  
she had never heard him use before.   
  
"Grandmother, we really must be going. I'm sure Jason will understand that   
  
while he seems to be off on an outing with his...uh...wife...some of us wish to   
  
pay our last respects to Grandfather."   
  
Elizabeth's eyes flew towards AJ who was leaning out the open coach door.   
  
The irritation in his eyes was unmistakable. She nervously glanced back   
  
toward Jason, and saw his face was once again stone.   
  
Lila gave her oldest grandson a look of disapproval, and then turned   
  
understanding eyes toward Jason. "I hope you have a lovely outing with your   
  
wife, Jason." She lifted her hand from Elizabeth's, and placing her palm on   
  
his cheek, she said softly, "Life must go on..." She paused before   
  
continuing, "But indeed we should be going."   
  
The look of grief that passed over the lady's face made her look every one   
  
of her seventy years. Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to embrace the   
  
woman, and as if sharing her thoughts, Jason leaned down to place a gentle   
  
kiss on Lila's cheek. The great woman smiled lovingly at her grandson   
  
before turning toward Elizabeth. "It was a pleasure meeting you, my dear.   
  
I look forward to becoming better acquainted with you."   
  
Elizabeth responded softly, "As do I, Mrs. Quar-Lila." She paused before   
  
continuing with sad eyes, "I am so terribly sorry for your loss."   
  
Something in the girl's dark blue eyes made Lila believe that Elizabeth was   
  
acquainted with loss...poor dear. There was an aura of loneliness about the   
  
shy girl...she must not have had an easy life with that Audrey Hardy. But   
  
Lila had a feeling there were hidden depths to this girl...perhaps if the   
  
fates were kind, Jason could help her discover them. "Thank you,   
  
Elizabeth." Lila turned to Jason and squeezed his hand. "I will see you   
  
tomorrow, Jason." Her voice dropped as she said, "Please come by at noon,   
  
my dear. I will have spoken to everyone by then."   
  
At Jason's nod, the elderly lady pulled the black lace down over her face,   
  
and headed back to the coach. The driver assisted her back inside, and soon   
  
the coach departed following the other coach toward the church cemetery.   
  
Elizabeth's attention was so caught up in watching the coaches depart, she   
  
didn't realise Jason had mounted his horse, until he called out. "We should   
  
go Elizabeth."   
  
She guided her horse toward his direction, and nodded her agreement. But as   
  
she followed Jason out of the town, thoughts of the Quartermaines ran   
  
through her mind. How could one family consist of such different   
  
individuals? Lila seemed so kind, whereas the other Quartermaines seemed   
  
so...cold and angry. And she had to admit she found it strange that Jason was   
  
not attending his own grandfather's funeral. Did he hate the man that much?   
  
What had happened to cause such a rift between Jason and his family? And   
  
why were they keeping Rebecca away from him? As she urged Nelly to match   
  
the other horse's speed, Elizabeth had the feeling that finding the answers   
  
to all those questions would go a long way in understanding the man who was   
  
now her husband.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
They rode in silence for a long stretch before they passed the Quartermaine   
  
apple orchards. And for the first time in days Elizabeth thought of the   
  
pond and the sketches she kept hidden there. She found she missed the   
  
comfort of being able to simply draw...and now she had so many things...and   
  
people...she wanted to sketch. Perhaps she could find some time alone to go   
  
to the pond...   
  
All thoughts of drawing were pushed out of her head as she realised they   
  
were heading past Quartermaine land towards the river. Through all the   
  
years she had lived at the farm, she had never been this far past   
  
Quartermaine land. She saw how the grass was a richer green as they neared   
  
the river. Thick bushes lined the bank, and it took Elizabeth a moment   
  
before she could make out the small wooden bridge crossing a narrow section   
  
of the river.   
  
She urged Nelly to follow Jason's horse as it made its way across the   
  
bridge. They rode a short distance more up a small hill before Jason   
  
finally reined in his horse. "We'll stop here."   
  
As she pulled gently on the reins to slow Nelly, Elizabeth looked at Jason   
  
to find him tense as he looked down the hillside. Curious to see what had   
  
captured his attention, she followed Jason's gaze...   
  
There a little distance away from the bottom of the hillside was a farm, but   
  
its fenced areas, and large barn appeared to be completely empty. As her   
  
eyes moved over the abandoned area, it finally came to rest on a large three   
  
story dark wooden structure. While she had never seen the place before, a   
  
strange feeling of familiarity passed through her...   
  
Jason carefully watched Elizabeth's face as she looked over the farm. He   
  
hadn't been here with someone since...shaking off the thought, he waited for   
  
her reaction. But as she continued to take in the land before her, he   
  
wondered what was going through her mind. He had no doubt she was curious   
  
about why they were there. Jason had to admit he wasn't quite sure   
  
himself...could he really be considering settling down here?   
  
Feeling Jason's gaze on her, Elizabeth asked with eyes still on the grand   
  
house, "What is this place, Jason?"   
  
"It could be where we live, if you want it to be."   
  
Elizabeth's blue eyes widened as they flew to his face. "What? Live here?   
  
But how can..."   
  
"I own this land." He urged his horse to make its way down the slope of the   
  
hill.   
  
"Oh..." Elizabeth exclaimed softly as she followed him. As they moved closer   
  
to the farm, she could now see clearly it was somewhat run-down from lack of   
  
care. The fences needed repairing, and the barn obviously needed   
  
repainting. The small garden in front of the house was now overgrown with   
  
weeds.   
  
Just as they reached the outside fencing, Jason halted his horse and   
  
dismounted. He waited for Elizabeth to slow down Nelly, before offering her   
  
his hand, and helping her down. As his arms went around her waist to set   
  
her down to the ground, he became aware of just how tiny Elizabeth was. She   
  
weighed next to nothing, and even with that straw bonnet on, she barely   
  
reached his shoulder. It was hard to believe this girl was actually his   
  
wife.   
  
As his hands remained on her waist, Elizabeth was having a hard time   
  
breathing and was all too aware of the rapid galloping of her heart. What   
  
was the matter with her? The image of her waking up that morning next to   
  
him in his bed flew through her head...she remembered the same feeling   
  
of nervousness...and also this strange sensation of warmth. Blushing, she   
  
took a nervous step backwards.   
  
At her rapid movement, Jason realised he still had his hands on her waist,   
  
and quickly withdrew them. He cleared his throat and not quite looking at   
  
her, he suggested, "Why don't you have a look around, Elizabeth, and see if   
  
you like the place."   
  
Still flushed, Elizabeth blinked in surprise. "You want me to just...just   
  
look around by myself?"   
  
"Yes," he answered shortly, "I want to know if you think this would be a   
  
good place for us to bring Rebecca."   
  
For a moment Elizabeth just stared at him. He couldn't just expect her to   
  
make this kind of decision for them, could he? She asked hesitantly, "Are   
  
you saying that if I say we should live here, we will?"   
  
Jason turned to look at her. "Yes. Is there something wrong, Elizabeth?"   
  
She swallowed hard before beginning, "I-I don't even know what you think..."   
  
"As I said, it's up to you. If you want to live here, we will."   
  
Shaking her head, Elizabeth protested, "But, I don't know anything about   
  
picking a place to live."   
  
He looked at her for a moment in consideration before he said, "You don't   
  
need to know anything, Elizabeth. You just have to tell me how you feel.   
  
Does it feel like a place where you can live?"   
  
Elizabeth looked around the farm, and slowly in her mind's eye she could   
  
picture what the place would look like with some loving care. The barn with   
  
it's peeling dark brown paint could be painted a fresh bright red. And with   
  
some mending the fences could house all sorts of animals...why perhaps Burt   
  
could come and live here! A small smile played on her lips at the wonderful   
  
thought. Her blue eyes moved toward the house, and she imagined how lovely   
  
it could be with a blooming garden in the front, and some fresh white paint...   
  
"Why don't you go inside the house, Elizabeth?" Jason suggested as he saw   
  
her eyes rest on the building.   
  
Elizabeth looked back at him, and reflected on how strangely he was   
  
behaving. Why did he keep telling her to explore rather than showing her   
  
around himself? And why did he seem so unsettled here? She asked, "Can you   
  
come in with me, Jason?"   
  
After a moment, he nodded curtly and started to head toward the house.   
  
Elizabeth followed still puzzled by his behaviour. But she soon was   
  
preoccupied with another mystery. While the paint on the grand house was a   
  
dull brown, it did not look old at all, and the rusty-coloured brick-lined   
  
path to the house looked not older than a few years. The wood of the steps   
  
and porch also did not have the appearance of age...just neglect. And as   
  
Elizabeth finally came to stand in front of the intricately carved large oak   
  
door with its beautiful stained glass window of red roses...she realised the   
  
house must have been built only a few years ago.   
  
Jason opened the door, and motioned for her to enter first. She cautiously   
  
took a step into the front foyer. As the faint aroma of dust and mildew   
  
tickled her nose, Elizabeth's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the house.   
  
Straight ahead she could make out a long hallway lined by a rich red carpet,   
  
and to her left a strip of light revealed the thick oak railing of a long   
  
winding staircase. As she moved down the hall in silence with Jason behind   
  
her, she could see there was a salon to the right and what looked to be a   
  
study to the left. The door to each room was left open so she could see the   
  
white sheets draped over the furnishings.   
  
As they reached the back of the house, and stepped into a cosy kitchen with   
  
large windows, Elizabeth stopped and turned around. She couldn't make out   
  
Jason's face under the rim of his hat, but she had the feeling he was   
  
waiting for her to say something. Taking in the beautiful iron fire stove,   
  
and indoor water pump, the first of this kind she had seen, she said, "It's   
  
a beautiful house, Jason."   
  
Jason only replied, "Did you want to see the other floors?"   
  
She shook her head. "No," she began as she began to nervously clasp her   
  
hands in front of her, "Why don't you tell me what's up there."   
  
"The next floor contains five bedchambers. The floor above is the attic."   
  
Elizabeth blinked. "Oh my, it's quite large isn't it?"   
  
Jason nodded. He had actually planned on making the house much smaller...   
  
"But if we're going to have all those little ones you're planning, we'll   
  
need the room, Jason."   
  
"Jason?"   
  
Shaking off the memory, Jason looked down at Elizabeth. "Yes?"   
  
"Is something wrong?"   
  
With a short shake of his head, Jason looked around the kitchen and asked,   
  
"So what do you think? Do you want to live here?"   
  
"I-I..." Elizabeth nibbled on her lower lip, before turning the question back   
  
on him, "Do you want to live here?"   
  
"I already told you, we'll do what you want."   
  
Without thought, Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh. Why was it like   
  
pulling teeth trying to get him to tell her how he felt? Before she could   
  
say anything, Jason asked in a reasonable tone, "Is there something wrong?   
  
If it's something about the house, we don't have to live here."   
  
Before she could prevent herself, she blurted out, "No, it's nothing about   
  
the house! The house is lovely. It's you. Why won't you tell me what you   
  
think?-oh!" Her eyes widened as she saw the surprised statement on his   
  
face at her outburst. Blushing fiercely, she stammered, "I-I'm sorry. I   
  
shouldn't have said that..."   
  
For a moment Jason was silent, and then the strangest thing happened. His   
  
lips started to twitch. He didn't know why but the astonishing sight of the   
  
girl getting all riled up vanished the suffocating memories that had   
  
descended upon him as soon as he stepped into the house. Jason wondered if   
  
Elizabeth knew her eyes sparkled when she was angry...   
  
Elizabeth's eyes narrowed slightly. Was the man laughing at her? But a   
  
moment later, his face was once again unreadable as he said seriously, "You   
  
shouldn't apologise for how you feel, Elizabeth. You should let it out more   
  
often. And as for what I think. I think I want to make sure you're   
  
comfortable here before we decide anything."   
  
Elizabeth sighed softly, "I know. I'm sorry, but you should feel   
  
comfortable with where we live as well, Jason," she paused before continuing   
  
hesitantly, "You said I should tell you how I feel...well, I feel you're   
  
uneasy in this house."   
  
Jason ran a hand along his jaw line, as he met Elizabeth's questioning eyes.   
  
He knew she had a right to know about the place before deciding to live   
  
there, but he just didn't want to drag up the old memories. But it seemed   
  
no matter how much he tried to put the past to rest, it wouldn't go away   
  
peacefully. "You're right, Elizabeth." He turned around towards the door,   
  
"There's some things I need to tell you, but why don't we have that lunch   
  
Sonny made first?"   
  
As Jason had already made his way through the kitchen door, Elizabeth had no   
  
recourse but to follow him.   
  
They made their way out of the house, and back to their horses, where Jason   
  
untied the basket from Nelly's saddle. With basket in hand, he led them   
  
away from the farm through some trees, and finally came to a stop at the   
  
bank of the river.   
  
Jason placed the basket on the ground beside a large tree, a few feet away   
  
from the river's edge but before Elizabeth could sit down, he took of his   
  
jacket and laid it down. "The ground could be damp."   
  
"Oh, I cannot sit on your jacket, Jason," Elizabeth said nervously as she   
  
glanced at the gun in the holster at his waist. Moving a short distance,   
  
she sat down on the grass. She leaned over to open the basket and started   
  
to unwrap the bread and jam from the cloth.   
  
He peered down at the top of her straw hat for a moment before putting the   
  
jacket back on. As he sat down next to Elizabeth by the tree, he noticed   
  
she was struggling to take the lid off the jar of jam. Reaching out for it,   
  
he suggested, "Here let me."   
  
Elizabeth didn't even look up as she continued to struggle with the lid,   
  
until she gave a small exclamation of delight as the lid twisted open. "Got   
  
it!" As the sweet smell of strawberry filled her senses, she realised how   
  
hungry she really was. Mouth watering she turned to reach for a slice of   
  
bread, and the knife in the basket. She had just started to spread the jam   
  
on the bread, when she suddenly realised Jason was staring at her.   
  
Seeing her startle as if she had just remembered his presence, Jason had to   
  
smile.   
  
Elizabeth blinked as his lips curled upwards. Now, that was definitely a   
  
smile. Seeing his amusement, she asked tentatively, "What is it Jason?"   
  
Letting out a deep chuckle, he replied honestly, "I don't think I've ever   
  
seen someone get so wrapped up in the presence of food. It's hard to   
  
believe you're so tiny."   
  
A deep red flush spread over her face, as she looked ashamedly down at the   
  
jam covered bread in her hand. Holding it out to him, she murmured, "I'm   
  
terribly sorry, Jason. How could I be so rude?!"   
  
He shook his head, as he took off his hat. "I didn't mean it as a rebuke,   
  
Elizabeth. I like watching you eat."   
  
She blinked. "You do?"   
  
He nodded as he reached for a slice of bread. "Yes. Eat."   
  
As he reached for the knife, his hand brushed hers causing her to nervously   
  
release it. She moved slightly away to lean against the tree, and quickly   
  
turned her eyes away from him to the view of the river before her. As the   
  
sweet taste of strawberries burst in her mouth, Elizabeth's eyes followed   
  
the dancing of the sunlight on the ripples of water.   
  
With the warm breeze of summer teasing the curls under her bonnet, and the   
  
singing of birds playing in her ears, Elizabeth let herself forget about all   
  
the changes that had so recently occurred in her life, and just be...   
  
Through the corner of his eye, Jason could see how the peaceful setting was   
  
working its magic on Elizabeth. The scenery was one of the reasons he had   
  
loved this place since we was a young lad. He remembered all the times he   
  
would spend hours sitting here reading, fishing, or simply thinking. There   
  
had always been this sense of belonging with the land and river here...always   
  
until that night...   
  
Staring ahead at the river, he asked abruptly, "How much have you heard   
  
about me, Elizabeth?"   
  
Surprised by the question, she almost choked on the piece of bread she   
  
swallowed. With a little cough, she replied cautiously, "What do you mean?"   
  
He kept his gaze on the water. "I know that in a town the size of Heaven,   
  
it would be a damn miracle if you hadn't heard something about my past."   
  
"Yes...you are somewhat infamous," Elizabeth murmured. She thought a moment   
  
before saying, "But then again, I reckon I'm somewhat infamous myself now..."   
  
This comment brought another smile to Jason's face. "I think that may be an   
  
understatement." The smile disappeared as he continued, "As my wife, I   
  
think there are a few things you need to know about me. Tell me what you've   
  
heard."   
  
Elizabeth shrugged as she played nervously with the rim of her hat. "I   
  
really don't know much about your past. I've only heard a few things here   
  
and there." She paused before asking, "Why don't you tell me what you want   
  
me to know?"   
  
Jason was quiet for a long moment, before he spoke again. "The rumours I   
  
was a hired gun these past two years are true." He waited to hear   
  
exclamations of horror, but when none came, he turned to find Elizabeth   
  
simply sitting there with her head tilted waiting for him to continue. "The   
  
first time Sonny and I tracked down a man, it was a favour to a lady friend   
  
of Sonny's, but after that, folks came to us. They would pay us to find   
  
someone, and we found them."   
  
Elizabeth searched Jason's eyes for a moment before asking, "What did you do   
  
with them once you found them?"   
  
"Are you asking me, if we killed them?"   
  
Nervously swallowing and eyes wide, Elizabeth nodded her head.   
  
Looking her in the eye, Jason nodded. "Sometimes it came to that, but   
  
mostly we tried to bring them back alive to let the law deal with them. In   
  
some cases, the law didn't deal with them and we did."   
  
Elizabeth broke the eye contact, and asked quietly, "What did these men do?"   
  
"Mostly theft and murder. Sometimes rape."   
  
Elizabeth flinched at the word. Rape. She was not so sheltered as not to   
  
recognise the simple word to describe a woman's worst nightmare. She was   
  
quiet for a moment before beginning, "Why would you..."   
  
"Why would I give up being a Quartermaine to become a hired gun?" At her   
  
nod, Jason answered, "It actually pays quite well."   
  
"And?" Elizabeth prompted. She didn't believe for one instant his becoming   
  
a hired gun had anything to do with money.   
  
He stared at her for a long moment before continuing, "And I was doing more   
  
good as a bounty hunter than I was as a Quartermaine."   
  
Hearing the edge in his voice, Elizabeth recalled their earlier encounter   
  
with his family. She asked cautiously, "Why do you hate them so much?"   
  
For a long moment he didn't answer as his jaw clenched. Finally, looking   
  
back at her, he said, "The most important thing you need to know about the   
  
Quartermaines is that except for Lila and my sister, Emily, they can't be   
  
trusted. They'll do whatever it takes to obtain and keep power."   
  
As she listened carefully to him, Elizabeth noted how he kept any hint of   
  
emotion out of his voice as he spoke of his family.   
  
"I'm sure you've already heard about what Edward was capable of from many of   
  
the folks he's swindled in town. While I was out East, I only heard about   
  
his actions in bits and pieces from Sonny, but when I came home I   
  
experienced just how far he and the rest of them would go to get their way."   
  
His tone remained flat as he continued, "But it wasn't until a couple of   
  
months before I left Heaven that I finally made a clean break from the   
  
family." Jason paused before he explaining, "There was a girl I was   
  
planning on marrying whom they didn't agree would make a suitable   
  
Quartermaine."   
  
"Robin..." The name escaped as a soft whisper from Elizabeth's lips.   
  
He wasn't surprised Elizabeth had heard about her. "Yes, Robin Scorpio. We   
  
were planning on getting married as soon as possible, but we wanted to have   
  
a place to live first. Robin wanted to stay near Heaven to be near her   
  
family, and Lila had given me this land when I came of age. It had been   
  
part of her inheritance from her father and Edward had no claim to it. We   
  
decided to live here. There had once been a farm here years ago, but the   
  
place was hardly liveable. Sonny helped me to fix up the barn."   
  
Elizabeth nodded. "But you built the house, didn't you?"   
  
His eyes rested on her face. "Yes, we built the house. The old farmhouse   
  
was falling apart." Turning back to the view of the river, he said, "To   
  
make a long story short, things didn't work out with Robin, so when I left   
  
Heaven, I gave this place away to Sonny's father, Deke."   
  
She was not surprised he had not mentioned exactly why things had not worked   
  
out...she recalled all too well the story of Robin marrying Nikolas Cassadine.   
  
Was Jason still in love with her? Was that why he so obviously still   
  
carried the memory of her with him? Was that why he could barely walk into   
  
that house? She had so many questions, but only asked, "This land must   
  
carry many memories for you...why do you want to live here again, Jason?"   
  
"We can't live at the saloon with Rebecca, and the hotel is hardly a place   
  
to raise a child. This house has a lot of room and the land..."   
  
Elizabeth nodded as she looked down the river toward the distant bridge lost   
  
in thought, "Yes, this would be a wonderful place to raise a child with so   
  
much room for her to run free...Why she could help care for and play with Burt   
  
and the other animals. And she could play in the garden. With a little bit   
  
of tending, I'm sure it would bloom. And yes, the house is rather large,   
  
but imagine all of the adventures she could have in the place with the   
  
friends she would invite over."   
  
Elizabeth's words conjured up in Jason's mind the vivid image of Rebecca   
  
growing up on this land and in the house. He was so caught up in the idea,   
  
he didn't hear Elizabeth's next words at first.   
  
"But if you don't feel comfortable living here, it won't be much of a home   
  
for Rebecca."   
  
After a moment of reflection, Jason admitted to himself he hadn't felt   
  
comfortable on this land for years...and had only brought up the idea of   
  
living on it as a simple solution to their problems. But Elizabeth's words   
  
showed him something he hadn't seen when he had come here this morning   
  
surrounded by the past...a possible future.   
  
Leaning back against the tree, and crossing his arms in front of him, he   
  
asked her once again, "Elizabeth, how do you feel about this place?"   
  
Like she belonged. Elizabeth blinked as the words popped into her   
  
head. She looked over at Jason to find him carefully watching her with those   
  
unbelievably blue eyes. Even the sky paled in comparison. "I like it   
  
here." When he did not respond, she added, "I-I don't know how to describe   
  
it...but I feel it could be a-"   
  
When she cut off her sentence, Jason finished for her, "Home?"   
  
Unsure of his reaction, she nodded.   
  
"Good. I think we should bring Rebecca here."   
  
Taken off guard, Elizabeth exclaimed, "You do?"   
  
"I couldn't really see it before, but you've made me see Rebecca growing up   
  
here."   
  
"I have?"   
  
Jason nodded, before adding, "I want Rebecca to have the childhood you   
  
described Elizabeth. I want her to have the home you described."   
  
"So do I," Elizabeth whispered, "I want her to feel secure in the fact she   
  
will always have a home."   
  
The sadness in her voice spoke volumes. He wondered what her childhood had   
  
been like growing up on the Hardy farm. For the first time, he realised how   
  
very little he knew about this woman before him, this woman he married.   
  
Sure he knew she had a tendency to get into trouble, and possessed a strong   
  
sense of loyalty but what were her hopes and dreams? And why did he   
  
suddenly care? Pushing aside the thought, he said, "Thank you, Elizabeth."   
  
Deep blue eyes met his in curiosity. "For what?"   
  
"For caring about my daughter. You haven't even met her yet."   
  
Elizabeth smiled shyly, before responding quietly, "But I have met her   
  
father, and he's a good man." The turning quickly, she busied herself with   
  
putting away the remainders of their lunch.   
  
Jason ran a hand through his hair as he stared at her in bemusement. After   
  
all he'd told her, her only judgement of him was that he was a 'good man'.   
  
He would wager most other females would be horrified by what he had done the   
  
last two years, but not Elizabeth. But then again, hadn't she called him   
  
'nice' when all he had done was yell at her? He had to admit Elizabeth   
  
Webber-no Morgan, now-was sure one unpredictable female. But as he caught   
  
her furtive glance up at him, he gave her a smile.   
  
At his easy smile, Elizabeth felt a strange flutter in her stomach. A   
  
strange shift in their relationship seemed to have just occurred. It was   
  
as if they were beginning to become friends...well perhaps not quite friends   
  
yet, but their whole situation seemed decidedly less frightening...   
  
After putting on his hat, Jason lifted the basket and suggested, "I think we   
  
better head back to town before it gets late." He rose to his feet and   
  
offered her his hand. "Besides I think you offered to help the boys with   
  
something...something to do with a hat?" He wondered what Francis and Johnny   
  
were up to.   
  
As her hand became engulfed in his, Elizabeth let out a giggle as she   
  
remembered Johnny and Francis's bicycle riding incident earlier. "I'm   
  
sorry, but I promised not to tell."   
  
Now Jason was curious, but he decided he'd have a talk with the two   
  
men later to find out what was going on. He pulled her up to her feet and   
  
said, "Alright. But be sure they don't drag you into any trouble."   
  
Elizabeth shook her head emphatically. "Oh no, there won't be any trouble."   
  
And as they headed back towards the horses, Elizabeth thought, 'What   
  
possible trouble could there be in teaching two men to ride a bicycle?'   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20   
  
How much trouble could there be in teaching two men how to ride a bicycle?   
  
As she watched in horror as Johnny and her bicycle cut right in front of the   
  
oncoming black coach, Elizabeth realised that bicycle lessons were nothing   
  
but trouble! Especially if she was the one doing the teaching!   
  
"Oh damn! Don't reckon ya explained to Johnny how to stop, li'l one!"   
  
Elizabeth paid no heed to Francis as she started to run down the sloping   
  
hill toward the horses bucking wildly in front of the coach. The whole time   
  
as she ran, she wondered how the lessons had gotten so carried away!   
  
It had all began innocently enough. When she and Jason arrived back at the   
  
saloon earlier in the afternoon, she had immediately been descended upon by   
  
an eager Johnny and Francis. They wanted to begin their lessons as soon as   
  
possible...both were quite sure by now that the earlier disastrous events had   
  
simply been an aberration.   
  
A still confused and suspicious Jason attempted to get out of the men what   
  
was going on, but both men resolutely refused to discuss the matter.   
  
However, they both swore that Elizabeth would be safe in their care. And   
  
then before Jason could ask any further questions, Carly descended on him   
  
for answers to where the newlyweds had been. Thus, the two cousins were   
  
able to drag Elizabeth away without further ado.   
  
The three retrieved the bicycle from the back of the saloon, and started to   
  
walk towards the outskirts of town with Elizabeth guiding her bicycle   
  
between the two men. A puzzled Elizabeth cautiously asked the men why they   
  
were not having the lessons in town.   
  
"'Cause we ain't wantin' any folks seein' us, Elizabeth," Johnny explained   
  
as he glanced around anxiously. "Can ya be seein' what all 'em folks would   
  
say if they saw Francis and me gettin' lessons from such a wee li'l thin'?"   
  
Elizabeth shook her head in confusion. She simply couldn't understand why   
  
these two large, imposing men would be so worried others would know they   
  
wanted to learn to ride a bicycle. But she was learning men could be   
  
quite...well, unusual. And even grown men could be afraid of some   
  
things...   
  
Wanting to avoid the frequently traveled trails, Johnny led them towards the   
  
flat open field where the fair had been held, and then up a small hill.   
  
Finally, they reached the bottom of the hill where the ground was again   
  
even. The surrounding walnut trees provided enough covering to protect the   
  
men's pride.   
  
"'Right, Elizabeth," Johnny began as he turned around to Elizabeth and her   
  
bicycle, "Now what ya wantin' me to do to learn to ride that thin'?"   
  
Before she could even reply, Francis shook his head, "Naw, Johnny. Why ya   
  
reckonin' ya get to go first? Ain't I the oldest?"   
  
"What does age got to do with it?!" Johnny asked with a frown. "'Sides ya   
  
know Mama said I was born first. Said ya were fussin' as usual and wouldna   
  
come out of poor Aunt Rose."   
  
Francis smirked. "Well, Ma said Aunt Ellen didna have ya 'til an hour after   
  
I was kickin' and screamin' in this world. Ya were always the slow one,   
  
Johnny me boy."   
  
Elizabeth's eyebrows burrowed in confusion. Were Francis and Johnny   
  
cousins...and were they born on the very same day?! How very strange...   
  
Johnny's eyes narrowed at Francis's insult and he started to roll up his   
  
sleeves. "Alright Francine that's it! We'll be decidin' who goes   
  
first the good ol' fashion way."   
  
To Elizabeth's growing shock, Francine...uh, no, Francis also started   
  
to roll up his shirt sleeves. "I told ya what I'd do if ya called me that   
  
'gain, Johnny." He fisted his hands, brought them up before him, and began   
  
to shuffle his feet back and forth, side to side. "Ya know I could've been   
  
State Champ."   
  
Johnny let out a deep chuckle as he approached his cousin. "Ya?! State   
  
Champ? Ya got to be jokin'. Ya couldna hit-"   
  
Fearing the escalating situation, Elizabeth quickly stepped between the two   
  
men, and said in a slightly unsteady voice, "Please, I-I don't think   
  
violence will...um...resolve anything."   
  
Francis and Johnny turned to the girl. Seeing her agitation, Francis   
  
immediately put his hands down, and glared Johnny. "Now look what ya done!   
  
Ya've upset the gal!"   
  
"Me?!" exclaimed Johnny.   
  
Quickly Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I-I'm not upset." Seeing their   
  
continued concern, she continued quietly, "I just-I'm sure you wouldn't   
  
really harm each other..."   
  
Francis let out a loud chuckle. "'Course not, li'l one. We're just havin'   
  
a bit of fun while we decide who gets to go first."   
  
At Johnny's nod, Elizabeth let out a confused, "Oh..." But not quite convinced   
  
there would be no violence, Elizabeth began, "Um...perhaps...I could demonstrate   
  
how I ride while you both watch. Then we can decide who gets to ride first   
  
by ..." She tilted her head slightly as she nibbled on her lower lip in   
  
thought. After a moment, her eyes lit up and she suggested, "Oh, perhaps   
  
whoever correctly guesses the month Burt was born rides first."   
  
At this Francis and Johnny exchanged incredulous glances. "Ya want us to go   
  
guessin' a hog's birth date?" Johnny asked in astonishment.   
  
Elizabeth nodded slightly. "Uh...well, I-I thought it would be a fair means   
  
of deciding who gets to go first, but if you have a sounder suggestion..."   
  
After a moment, Francis said reluctantly to Johnny, "'Suppose it's fair..."   
  
With a long-suffering sigh, Johnny nodded in agreement. Both men were very   
  
disappointed they couldn't resolve the whole thing the fun way. But   
  
they wanted to please the girl.   
  
So a few moments later, the cousins carefully watched as Elizabeth proceeded   
  
to show them how she got onto the bicycle, pushed off with one foot to get   
  
the bicycle going, and then started peddling with the other one. Only then   
  
did she place the push off foot on the other peddle. The men looked on for   
  
only a few more minutes as she rode the bicycle, before they started to   
  
randomly shout out names of months.   
  
"July?!"   
  
"September?!"   
  
As each month was rapidly fired off at her, Elizabeth shook her head, until   
  
finally, Francis guessed correctly. With a smug glance at Johnny, Francis   
  
got on the bicycle, and turned expectantly to Elizabeth. A little hesitant   
  
at first, Elizabeth began calling out directions. Having seen Elizabeth's   
  
technique, Francis was able to get the bicycle going but only a few moments   
  
later he lost his balance and fell. Johnny immediately demanded his turn,   
  
but he too only made it to a few strokes before falling. And so it went for   
  
the next hour, with the two men taking turns riding the bicycle, getting a   
  
little farther each time before losing their balance.   
  
Finally after both men had obtained numerous bumps and bruises, and   
  
Elizabeth's voice had become hoarse from yelling out instructions, Francis   
  
was able to ride the bicycle without incident around the small field. An   
  
excited Elizabeth shouted out encouragement to the new rider, and as he came   
  
to a stop in front of them, she exclaimed with a voice full of pride, "Oh   
  
that was well done, Francis!"   
  
The man jumped off the bicycle, and in his exuberance, pulled Elizabeth into   
  
a huge bear hug, swinging her around off the ground. Shocked at first, soon   
  
Elizabeth's laughter rang out. When Francis finally placed Elizabeth down   
  
at an irritated Johnny's urging, he said smugly, "Johnny me boy, reckon ya   
  
be owin' me that hat. And I wants one of those fancy ones from Topeka!"   
  
With arms folded across his chest, Johnny stood sullenly quiet for a moment   
  
before his eyes landed on the nearby hill. "Yep, I reckon ya can ride on   
  
level ground...but what ya wager I could ride e'en better up that there hill?"   
  
Francis glanced at the hill. It wasn't too steep, but still...Johnny could   
  
hardly ride on the level ground. Chuckling, Francis nodded, "I'd wager my   
  
new hat, and the finest bottle of whiskey, ya can't reach the top!"   
  
Before an uneasy Elizabeth could even attempt to intervene, Johnny had   
  
gotten on the red bicycle, and had started to peddle. He was a little   
  
unsteady at first, but soon was peddling smoothly and picking up speed   
  
towards the hill.   
  
"Oh Lord..." Elizabeth exclaimed softly as her eyes followed Johnny making his   
  
way up the hill.   
  
Taking Elizabeth by the hand, Francis began to run after the bicycle. "Come   
  
on, li'l one!" As he watched Johnny approaching the top of the hill, he   
  
cursed, "Damn! He's goin' to make it!"   
  
And Johnny did make it. As they reached the foot of the small hill,   
  
Elizabeth watched as the bicycle took Johnny to the top and then...then he   
  
disappeared.   
  
Francis frowned when he too no longer could see his cousin. "Where the hell   
  
did he go?!" he muttered to himself as they climbed the slope.   
  
And then they heard the shout.   
  
"God damn it! How do ya stop this thin'?!"   
  
Francis and Elizabeth looked at each other for the briefest of seconds   
  
before they broke out into a run up the hill. And it was then as she   
  
reached the top of the hill, that Elizabeth saw Johnny heading towards the   
  
coach and she realised just how much trouble showing two men how to ride   
  
bicycles could be. Especially if you don't show them how to stop!   
  
And now nearing the bottom of the hill to where the coach was located on the   
  
trail, Elizabeth could hear shouts and screams fill the air. Her straw hat   
  
had been blown off her head during her run, so she placed her hand over her   
  
eyes to ward off the early evening sunlight in an attempt to locate Johnny   
  
and her bicycle. But she couldn't see them anywhere, and soon her attention   
  
was turned back to the coach. The driver was desperately struggling for   
  
control of the horses. Afraid Johnny could be somewhere near the agitated   
  
animals, she moved in closer.   
  
"Wait Elizabeth!" Francis shouted as he ran after the girl. Those horses   
  
were bucking wildly, and she was running right into their path.   
  
Elizabeth turned around and waving toward the horses, she cried out,   
  
"Francis, what should we do?!"   
  
By this time, Francis had made his way to Elizabeth's side, but before he   
  
could reply, there was another outcry. This one coming from the inside of   
  
the coach.   
  
"Oh, what is happening?!"   
  
Both Elizabeth and Francis turned to the window of the coach and saw a young   
  
lady's pale face framed by golden ringlets. Her green eyes were wide with   
  
panic, and her hands were tightly gripping the lower edge of the open   
  
window.   
  
The coach jerked again violently as the horses bucked, and the girl went   
  
flying back out of view. The two onlookers glanced back toward the driver,   
  
and saw he had been thrown from his seat!   
  
Immediately Francis sprung into action. As he shouted to Elizabeth, "Stay   
  
here," he ran towards the front of the coach and grabbed onto the driver's   
  
seat just as the coach started to move.   
  
And to Elizabeth's astonishment, Francis kept hold of the seat as the coach   
  
picked up speed. She could see he was desperately trying to get up onto the   
  
moving vehicle. Oh Lord! It looked to be an almost impossible task.   
  
Francis kept trying to lift his foot high enough to place it on the   
  
footrest, but with each attempt, his foot slipped off. As she watched   
  
Francis fail once again and the resulting bang of his body against the side   
  
of coach, Elizabeth started to pray fervently for some divine intervention.   
  
And then, just when she thought he was sure to lose his grip, amazingly his   
  
foot finally reached the footrest and he was able to pull himself up onto   
  
the moving vehicle.   
  
Elizabeth was about to run slightly up the hill for a better view of the   
  
coach's progress, when her attention was caught by a muddy figure slowly   
  
limping towards the trail in her direction. If it weren't for the bicycle   
  
at his side she would never have known it was him. "Johnny?! Are you   
  
alright?"   
  
As he looked up in the direction of Elizabeth's voice, Johnny wiped a trail   
  
of mud from his eyes, muttering, "That's the last time I'm ridin' this   
  
thin'!" As he stepped onto the trail, he looked around and asked, "Where   
  
the hell is that coach that was a whisker 'way from hittin' me!? I wanna   
  
word with that idiot driver." At the sound of a moan, his eyes moved to the   
  
driver on the ground. "What happened to him?"   
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened as she looked at the driver. She wondered if he   
  
was seriously injured...   
  
"And where the hell is Francis?! Why isn't he watching ya?"   
  
"Oh no! Francis!" She started to run up the slope, and searched down the   
  
trail in the direction where she had last seen the coach. But the coach was   
  
no where in sight!   
  
"Where's Francis, Elizabeth?" Johnny repeated as he let go of the bicycle   
  
and ran after the girl.   
  
With eyes still frantically searching down the trail and the surrounding   
  
trees, Elizabeth replied agitatedly, "He-the coach-it ran off, and he   
  
grabbed onto it-I think, he made it on-but I-I can't see it anywhere!"   
  
"What?!" Johnny asked in confusion, "Do ya mean he went grabbin' onto a   
  
run'way coach?! Why'd he go and do a foolish thin' like that?!"   
  
Elizabeth nodded in agitation, about to respond when she caught sight of   
  
something...   
  
"Elizabeth? Ya've got to tell me where that coach went!" shouted Johnny as   
  
Elizabeth remained silent.   
  
Shaking her head, Elizabeth pointed down the trail. "I think-I think it's   
  
coming back, Johnny!" She hadn't even finished her sentence before she   
  
started to run down the hill to meet the coach.   
  
Johnny looked down the trail and made out the black coach coming towards   
  
them. Cursing to himself as he felt the slimy wetness soaking through his   
  
socks, he followed Elizabeth. When he made it to her side, he could now   
  
make out the driver of the coach was indeed Francis.   
  
After a few more minutes, the coach finally came to a stop in front of them.   
  
As Elizabeth cried out, "Are you alright, Francis?", Johnny shouted, "What   
  
the hell were ya thinkin'?!"   
  
Francis leapt down from the coach, and said gently to Elizabeth, "Yep, all   
  
in one piece li'l one." Then as he made his way to the coach door, he   
  
glared at Johnny, and growled, "Reckon I was tryin' to stop this coach 'fore   
  
the li'l lady got hurt." He opened the door, and in a lower tone asked,   
  
"Are ya alright, miss?"   
  
As Elizabeth made her way towards the opened coach door, she could see that   
  
the young lady in question was sitting at the far end of the coach away from   
  
the door. She stared up at them fearfully clutching her reticule tightly in   
  
her trembling hands. When she didn't answer Francis' question, he explained   
  
kindly, "It's alright now, miss. This here coach won't be runnin' 'way   
  
'gain. Yore safe."   
  
When the girl still didn't reply, Elizabeth moved closer toward the open   
  
door and said hesitantly, "My name is Elizabeth, and these are...uh...my   
  
friends, Francis and Johnny. I'm afraid we caused all this...I'm terribly   
  
sorry. Please, are you harmed?"   
  
The green-eyed lady shook her blue bonnet covered head as she made her way   
  
out of the coach. "No. W-what happened miss?"   
  
Elizabeth smiled apologetically. "I am afraid, we spooked the horses with   
  
our riding, and they took off. Unfortunately the driver was thrown, but,"   
  
she paused as she waved at the stocky man, "Francis, here, jumped on to take   
  
control of the horses."   
  
The girl's eyes glanced shyly towards Francis. "You saved my life, sir?"   
  
"Naw," Francis was quick to deny this as his face went red, "I-I didna do   
  
anythin'."   
  
Elizabeth stared at the stocky man in astonishment. "What do you mean,   
  
Francis? You were almost thrown off that coach a number of times. You   
  
could have been killed! It was quite heroic."   
  
The young lady's green eyes turned to look at Francis in amazement, but   
  
Francis continued to shake his head. However, before he could say anything,   
  
a voice behind them shouted, "What's goin' on here?!"   
  
They all turned around to see the dishevelled driver walking towards them.   
  
Johnny quickly approached the coachman, and explained to him what had   
  
happened, promising to reimburse him for any damages to the coach or horses.   
  
The driver was none too please with all the trouble and was about to make   
  
his displeasure known, when Johnny explained to him where he could find them   
  
to obtain his money. The man's eyes widened with fear as he glanced quickly   
  
from the young lady in blue to the three from the saloon. And without   
  
another word except that they must be going, he ushered the young lady into   
  
the coach and got onto the driver's seat.   
  
Exchanging confused glances with her two friends, Elizabeth watched as the   
  
coach began to move. The golden haired beauty stuck her head out the   
  
window, and called out to Francis, "Thank you sir, for saving my life. I am   
  
sure my father will reward you once he hears about this." And with that the   
  
coach picked up speed and they were gone.   
  
After a moment, Johnny muttered, "Now that there feller was a strange one,   
  
ain't he? Couldn't get out of here fast enough."   
  
"Perhaps," Elizabeth suggested, "He was just worried that it is getting   
  
late. The sun's going down."   
  
Johnny looked up and saw that the sun was indeed setting! "Damn! We'd   
  
better get goin' 'fore Jase comes lookin' for us," he paused before cursing   
  
again, "And he's goin' to be mighty angry once he finds out 'bout this all!   
  
We promised to keep 'way from trouble."   
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened in worry. Oh dear...of course Jason would be angry   
  
when he found out about all the trouble she had caused...yet again. Only one   
  
full day of being his wife and she'd already landed his friends in near   
  
disaster! But at least no one had been hurt...   
  
Johnny had started to head toward the bicycle he had dropped onto the   
  
ground. "Well we better get goin'. And ya better think of somethin' to   
  
tell, Jase, Francis." When Francis didn't respond, Johnny turned to look at   
  
his cousin. "Francis?" There was a strange statement on Francis's face as   
  
he stared off into the direction the coach had disappeared.   
  
"Francis!"   
  
Shaking his head, Francis growled, "What, Johnny?!"   
  
"Stop moonin' over that gal and start thinkin' of a way to explain to Jase   
  
what happened so he won't be killin' us!"   
  
Francis's face reddened as he blustered, "I-I wasn't moonin' over no one!"   
  
Johnny rolled his eyes toward Elizabeth, and mumbled, "Sure ya weren't..."   
  
And so the argument went as the three made their way back to town.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
When they arrived at the rowdy saloon, all three quickly made their way to   
  
the back. The two men had convinced Elizabeth that it would be best not to   
  
mention anything about the whole incident unless they were directly asked.   
  
The two men didn't want to face Jason's wrath, and to be honest, neither did   
  
Elizabeth. She didn't want to ruin the friendlier...well...at least less   
  
strained relationship she and Jason were just developing.   
  
Thus, the three all hoped that by going in through the back, no one would   
  
notice them in the saloon's crowd. If they went in the front, Johnny's   
  
appearance would be sure to garner all sorts of attention. Falling into   
  
that puddle of mud had left its mark on both him and the bicycle, and both   
  
needed a good cleaning. The large wooden barrel of water near the small   
  
stable in the back was just what they needed.   
  
A few moments later, while Elizabeth wiped down her bicycle with a rag,   
  
Johnny went about cleaning off some of the now dried mud from himself, and   
  
after some prompting by Johnny, Francis went to fetch some more water from   
  
the nearby town well.   
  
Johnny had just finished rinsing his hands and face when he looked over to   
  
find Elizabeth guiding her bicycle toward the stable, where her hog was   
  
held. "Elizabeth, we should be gettin' inside, and lettin' Jase know we're   
  
back."   
  
She turned around to look Johnny over, before she said timidly, "You still   
  
have mud all over your clothes, Johnny."   
  
Glancing down at himself, Johnny grimaced, "Yep, I sure look a sight.   
  
Reckon Jase and Sonny'll know somethin' happened if I don't change."   
  
"Yes," Elizabeth said softly as she looked back towards the fencing which   
  
held her beloved friend, "Perhaps...perhaps I can stay out here while you go   
  
and get changed. Then we'll go in together. I would like to spend some   
  
time with Burt."   
  
Johnny shook his head. "Jase'd skin me 'live if I left ya out here alone,   
  
Elizabeth!"   
  
"Oh but Francis will be returning any minute now, Johnny. Please, you must   
  
be dreadfully uncomfortable in those clothes."   
  
Johnny was quiet for a moment as he watched the girl kneel down beside the   
  
fencing as the hog made its way towards her. It couldn't hurt to leave her   
  
out here a few minutes could it? With a warning to give him a shout at the   
  
first sign of any trouble, Johnny quickly ran up the back stairs to his   
  
room.   
  
Elizabeth smiled slightly as she felt the cool, wetness of Burt's nozzle on   
  
her palm. "Hello, my friend. How are you faring back here? I haven't had   
  
a chance to speak to you today," she paused as she stroked the plump pig   
  
right behind his left ear, "Did you know I went back to the farm today? I   
  
saw all your friends. I think they miss you dreadfully...do you miss them?"   
  
Burt gave a little snort, and Elizabeth nodded sadly, "I'm so sorry, you   
  
can't go back to see them..." For a moment, an overwhelming sense of sadness   
  
overcame her. How she wished things had gone differently with her   
  
grandmother and sister. It would have been nice to be able to go back to   
  
visit them sometimes.   
  
With a small shake of her head, Elizabeth forced herself to concentrate on   
  
happier thoughts, "Oh Burt, I have something to tell you. Do you know where   
  
Jason took me today? To see this piece of land...Oh you should see it, Burt.   
  
It's a beautiful place...a perfect place for Rebecca. And it has plenty of   
  
room for you, lots of fencing that will be just as good as new with some   
  
mending, and it has this grand house." She paused as she once again saw the   
  
house in her mind's eye, and then whispered to her dear friend, "To tell you   
  
the truth it is a little frightening to think it'll be our home, Burt. It's   
  
so grand. I don't know how I'll manage the place, but...but I will. I want   
  
it to be perfect for Rebecca."   
  
"What the hell are ya doin' there?!"   
  
Startled, Elizabeth stood up and turned around to see a stunning   
  
raven-haired woman clad scantily in a forest green gown standing just behind   
  
her. She began shyly, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realise someone else was   
  
out here. I...I was just visiting my friend." As she watched the woman's   
  
exotic dark eyes narrow, a sense of familiarity overcame her. Where had she   
  
seen her before?   
  
"Your friend?!" the dark beauty exclaimed in disbelief as she stared at   
  
Burt, then back to Elizabeth. "So it's true! That scruffy hog's yours!   
  
You're Jase's new wife, aren't ya?"   
  
Elizabeth nodded hesitantly not quite sure what to make of this striking,   
  
taller woman. Her dark skin was a beautiful golden brown in the fading   
  
sunlight, and her dark curls were arranged artfully around that flawless   
  
oval face.   
  
The woman's perfectly painted ruby red lips smirked as she looked down at   
  
Elizabeth. "Would've never thought Jase would marry someone so..." she paused   
  
as she gave a small laugh, "...so well...little."   
  
As the woman finished in her sultry voice, Elizabeth finally remembered when   
  
she had last seen her. She was one of Carly's girls...hadn't she been among   
  
the girls in the saloon yesterday before the wedding? What was her name   
  
again?   
  
When Elizabeth didn't immediately reply, the woman continued, "And you're a   
  
shy one at that!" Another round of husky laughter. "Now that must be a   
  
change for Jase..."   
  
Elizabeth blinked. There was something decidedly unpleasant about   
  
this woman, but perhaps that was only her imagination... "Oh...you know Jason?"   
  
Elizabeth asked politely.   
  
Another smirk appeared, as the woman's eyes fell on Elizabeth. "Oh, yes, I   
  
know Jase real well...We're mighty friendly."   
  
As she took note how the woman's eyes watched her expectantly, Elizabeth had   
  
the strange feeling, she was expecting some sort of reaction. Yes, there   
  
was something wrong about this woman. Elizabeth forced the thought away, and   
  
replied pleasantly, "That is nice, ma'am."   
  
Her response caused the woman's dark eyes to widened slightly in anger, but   
  
before she could reply, Francis's voice rang out, "Alright, I've got more   
  
water, but next time, Johnny yore gettin' it yoreself!"   
  
Both women turned towards Francis who stood by the stable, carrying two   
  
large pals overflowing with water. Francis's eyes immediately fell upon the   
  
saloon girl. "Gia?! What are ya doin' out here? Ain't ya suppose to be   
  
inside for the show?"   
  
"Aren't ya suppose to be playin' the piano by now, Francis? Where have ya   
  
been?" Gia shot back angrily.   
  
Francis glared at the woman. "None of yore business. Go in."   
  
Gia didn't have the chance to answer as the back door to the saloon opened   
  
at that moment..."If she ain't out here, I'll see she don't set foot back in   
  
the place. If that girlie be thinkin' she's the only one that can sing,   
  
she's got another th-" Carly, dressed in a stunning velvet blue gown came   
  
to abrupt stop in the doorway as her eyes took in the three folks in front   
  
of her. "Elizabeth! Francis! Lordie, when y'all get back?!"   
  
Elizabeth and Francis exchanged guilty looks. Francis mumbled, "We just got   
  
back..."   
  
"Just got back?! Do ya be knowin' how late it's gettin'?! Jase and Sonny   
  
are just 'bout to go out lookin' for y'all!"   
  
Elizabeth paled as a small exclamation escaped her, "Oh no!"   
  
Seeing the girl's distress, Carly put her arm around her and said   
  
reassuringly, "Don't ya worry, honey, I talked them into waitin' 'bit longer   
  
inside. 'Sides I reckon I can guess why yore late. I'm sure them boys got   
  
arguin' 'bout ridin' and lost track of time." Carly glared at Francis,   
  
"Ya'd better have a good explanation for Jase. He's none too please with ya   
  
two." She looked around and asked, "Where's Johnny?"   
  
"Up here!" Johnny shouted as he ran down the back stairs. He'd overheard   
  
Carly's words, and was not too sure they could avoid telling Jason   
  
everything. As he reached the ground, he was about to ask just how   
  
angry Jason was when he noticed Gia for the first time. "What are ya doin'   
  
out here, Gia?"   
  
Remembering why she had come out back in the first place, Carly glared at   
  
the dark beauty. "The gurls been waitin' ages for ya, Gia! Ya know   
  
ev'ryone's only 'spose to be takin' a break for half hour!"   
  
Gia shrugged her shoulders. "I needed more time. 'Sides it's not like they   
  
can start without me..."   
  
Making her way towards the woman, Carly began in a dangerously quiet voice,   
  
"Now ya listen to me, Gia. I ain't gonna be sayin' this 'gain. All them   
  
gurls have been practicin' that number for days, and they're all been   
  
waitin' for ya in there. Yore goin' to go in and do yore part, ya hear? Or   
  
ya can just find yoreself 'nother job!"   
  
Gia let out a throaty chuckle, as she walked past Carly towards the door.   
  
"Ya know ya can't do that! I'm the only one out of the lot of ya that can   
  
carry a tune!" And with that she strolled through the door.   
  
"Don't be too sure of that, missie! I'll sing meself, if I have to!"   
  
shouted an enraged Carly as she made to follow Gia.   
  
Placing a restraining hand on Carly's arm, Johnny groaned, "I don't reckon,   
  
Sonny's goin' to like that at all, Carly."   
  
Carly pulled her arm away from her friend, and gave him a menacing look.   
  
"Ya reckon wrong, Johnny! If I want to be singin', Sonny wouldn't be   
  
stopin' me!"   
  
Taking a quick step back to avoid being within Carly's angry reach, Johnny   
  
replied, "Don't I know it! No one could stop ya. But I tell ya, once ya   
  
chase all the patrons 'way with yore sweet voice, Sonny's not goin' to be   
  
too happy."   
  
Francis started to chuckle at this, until Carly's angry glare was soon   
  
focused on him. "And what are ya laughin' 'bout?"   
  
Elizabeth watched as Francis' laughter died. Wanting peace, she spoke   
  
softly to Carly, "I'm sure you have a lovely voice, Carly."   
  
Turning in surprise to the girl, Carly paused for a moment before breaking   
  
out into a wide grin. "Oh Lord, no! Not at all, Elizabeth! Sound like a   
  
frog's croakin', I do," She laughed, but then glaring at the two men   
  
continued, "But I don't have to be likin' it when others point it out!" The   
  
quickly changing the subject, she said quickly, "Now, y'all better come on   
  
in, and see Jase and Sonny! Lord, for yore sakes, I hope ya have a good   
  
story to be tellin'!"   
  
The two men and Elizabeth exchanged worried glances behind Carly as she made   
  
her way towards the door. It looked like they would have to tell Jason the   
  
whole story after all. And they were sure he wasn't going like it.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
"Jase?" Johnny asked worriedly for the second time in the silence that   
  
filled the kitchen following their explanation of the evening's events.   
  
They had tried to get away with relating as little as possible of what   
  
happened, but Sonny and Carly's probing questions left them no recourse but   
  
to spill the whole story.   
  
Seated in the kitchen table across from Jason, Elizabeth held her breath as   
  
she watched the slight tick on his forehead. It was the only visible sign   
  
that he was not at all happy with their adventure. However, judging by the   
  
way he and Sonny had curtly ordered Johnny and Francis to explain their   
  
lateness in returning to the saloon, she knew they had been extremely   
  
worried.   
  
Shaking his head in exasperation, Sonny asked angrily, "What the hell were   
  
you two thinkin' goin' that far out of town, and then pullin' a stunt like   
  
that?!"   
  
"Sonny, ya know they didn't mean any harm. They got carried 'way," Carly   
  
added with a slight chuckle, "'Sides no harm's been done."   
  
Sonny was about to reply, when Jason asked Francis in a deceptively calm   
  
voice, "Am I to understand, you left Elizabeth unguarded?"   
  
Swallowing, Francis began uneasily, "Uh...yes...but ya see Jase that coach was   
  
out of control with that gal in it..."   
  
"Damn it, ya both know that Moreno and Sorel are just itchin' for a way to   
  
get to Jase. Somethin' could've happened to Elizabeth in all that   
  
confusion!" hollered Sonny.   
  
"Oh but nothing did, Sonny!" Elizabeth cried out in distress over her   
  
friends' predicament. As four pairs of eyes turned towards her, Elizabeth   
  
felt a deep flush rise to her face. Oh dear...these outbursts of hers seemed   
  
to be happening quite frequently lately! But she felt she had to defend   
  
Francis and Johnny. Turning toward Jason, she continued in a lower tone,   
  
"They didn't do anything wrong. I was safe the whole time...it was that poor   
  
girl who could've been hurt. Francis was quite right to help her. In fact,   
  
he was quite heroic."   
  
Jason shook his head. "The whole incident wouldn't have happened if they   
  
had been more careful. And they left you wide open to danger by suggesting   
  
this whole damn scheme."   
  
Johnny attempted to reply to this, but Elizabeth was quick to say, "But I   
  
agreed to help them, Jason. I wanted to teach them to ride." She paused   
  
before continuing in a remorseful tone, "And I am really to blame. I didn't   
  
show Johnny how to stop. I-If I had, Johnny wouldn't have run into that   
  
coach. Please don't be angry with them." Not quite able to meet his eyes,   
  
she lowered her head.   
  
Jason didn't reply as he stared at the top of Elizabeth's head. After a   
  
moment of thought, he eyed at Francis and Johnny and found them staring at   
  
the girl with slightly astonished expressions.   
  
At Jason's glance, Francis moved to Elizabeth's side, and said, "The li'l   
  
one's in no way to blame here. It was all my doin'. I'm sorry, Jase. I'd   
  
never want anythin' to happen to the Elizabeth. It won't happen 'gain."   
  
Johnny shook his head as he made his way to the other side of Elizabeth's   
  
small frame, "No, no. It was all my doin'. I was the one who almost   
  
ran into the coach. I'm sorry."   
  
Glancing from the three in front of him to Sonny's now amused face, Jason   
  
let out a sigh. "It doesn't matter who's to blame. I don't want something   
  
like this happening again. If you're going to have riding lessons, do it   
  
near town, and for God's sake don't run over anything!" He glared at his   
  
two friends, and finished, "And when I ask that you keep an eye on   
  
Elizabeth, I mean you do it at all times, do you two understand?"   
  
The men in front of him were quick to nod, relieved that Jason's anger   
  
seemed to have lessened.   
  
Carly's chuckle filled the room as she declared, "Well that's all settled   
  
then." Glancing at Elizabeth's smudged face, and hair in disarray, she   
  
suggested, "Why don't ya eat, honey and then clean up 'fore retirin'?"   
  
Elizabeth blinked at the suggestion. She realised she must look quite the   
  
sight! As Elizabeth reached a hand to her wild curls, Carly laughed, "It's   
  
not that awful, honey, but after that there adventure, a nice bath wouldn't   
  
be uncalled for! Them boys will be haulin' up the bathtub and hot water,   
  
won't ya boys?" She glared at Francis and Johnny daring them to refuse.   
  
Surprisingly the two men were quick to agree, and went immediately to   
  
prepare Elizabeth's bath. Through narrowed eyes, Carly muttered to Sonny,   
  
"They's never that fast to be haulin' that tub 'fore!"   
  
Sonny laughed as he winked at Elizabeth, "As much as they love ya, Carly, I   
  
reckon, Elizabeth's just got herself two new admirers."   
  
Elizabeth was only vaguely aware of the conversation around her as she was   
  
terribly conscious of Jason silent scrutiny of her. Still surprised he had   
  
let the whole riding incident go, she wondered if he was still angry.   
  
Unable to stem the impulse she turned her head to meet his eyes. But as she   
  
had so often found, the man's thoughts and feelings were hidden behind those   
  
icy blue eyes. As she nervously broke their held gazes and returned her   
  
attention back to Carly and Sonny, she wondered if time would ever solve the   
  
mystery that was Jason Morgan.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Later that night after the beautiful porcelin bathtub had been removed from   
  
Jason's room, Elizabeth stood by herself dressed in her new rose night gown   
  
and robe. As she stared at her still unwashed wild curls in the mirror, she   
  
promised herself to give it a good cleaning in the morning when it would dry   
  
more quickly in the warm sun.   
  
Picking up the silver brush Carly had given her, Elizabeth nervously began   
  
to run it through her hair, but her gaze wandered towards the bed.   
  
It had been such a busy day, she had been able to push aside the thought of   
  
how she had woken up that morning. For the most part. It was rather   
  
difficult to forget finding yourself pressed up against a man...her husband.   
  
A blush crept up to her face as the thought came to her. Her hand shook   
  
slightly as she yanked it through a particularly tangled section of hair.   
  
She couldn't help but be uneasy about tonight's sleeping arrangements.   
  
Pulling at the brush again, she realised it was stuck. As she struggled to   
  
untangle the strands of hair, a knock rang out. After a slight start, she   
  
turned wide eyes toward the door, took a deep breath, and called out, "Come   
  
in."   
  
The door opened to reveal Jason standing there holding extra blankets in his   
  
arms. Elizabeth quickly glanced back to the mirror as she continued to work   
  
her curls out of the brush's thistles. Biting on her lower lip, she   
  
desperately tried to concentrate on the task and not the man whose presence   
  
seemed to fill the whole room.   
  
Jason placed the blankets down at the foot of the bed, before making his way   
  
up to Elizabeth. Standing behind her, he waited a moment for her attention.   
  
Meeting her eyes in the mirror, he stated in his straightforward way, "I'll   
  
sleep on the floor tonight."   
  
She swallowed, feeling grateful that he was willing to sleep on the floor   
  
but also guilty that he should be kicked out of his own bed. "I-I will take   
  
the floor, Jason."   
  
"No," Jason's reply was curt to leave no room for argument.   
  
However, apparently Elizabeth didn't understand this as she continued, "But   
  
I can't-"   
  
"We aren't going through this argument again, Elizabeth. You are not   
  
sleeping on the floor, and I don't think it's a good idea for us to share   
  
the bed again. I'm sleeping on the floor." When he had finished, he waited   
  
for another protest. He was getting to know Elizabeth. Despite her usual   
  
timid nature, if she felt some injustice had occurred, the girl would put up   
  
quite the fight. It was one of the things about her he found so out of the   
  
ordinary.   
  
At the mention of their sharing the bed the previous night, Elizabeth's face   
  
turned bright red, and she suddenly couldn't find her voice.   
  
At her silence, Jason said more gently, "I've slept on harder surfaces than   
  
this carpeted floor, Elizabeth. And I don't think you're ready for us to   
  
share a bed yet. I want you to be comfortable." Recalling their earlier   
  
conversations in the day, he knew he was playing dirty, but if it meant she   
  
would take the bed without further argument, he was willing to pull out the   
  
big guns. "And I wouldn't feel comfortable with you sleeping on the floor.   
  
So will you let me take the floor, Elizabeth?"   
  
After giving his request some thought, Elizabeth reluctantly nodded. After   
  
all, she did not wish to upset him. However, soon thoughts of their   
  
sleeping arrangement were set aside as she felt a strange ache in her right   
  
arm. Oh dear! She realised she was still holding the brush in her hair!   
  
Resuming her task of untangling the curls from the brush, Elizabeth almost   
  
forgot Jason was still in the room, until she felt a warm hand cover hers on   
  
the brush handle.   
  
Looking down at her startled eyes in the mirror, Jason replied, "I think   
  
you're making it worse. Here, give it to me." Gently he lifted her hand   
  
away, and started to make quick work of unravelling the knots of hair.   
  
As she her breath caught in her throat, Elizabeth was keenly aware of the   
  
large warm body standing behind her, and the strange sight in the mirror of   
  
Jason Morgan's large hands untangling a brush from her hair. An odd   
  
fluttering was beginning in her stomach when she heard a deep, "There you   
  
go."   
  
Turning around, Elizabeth saw the silver brush held out to her. Hesitantly,   
  
she reached for the brush, and looked up into Jason's face. His intense   
  
blue gaze wandered over her face as if...as if he was searching her for   
  
something there...Giving herself a mental shake, she quickly dismissed the   
  
foolish notion and whispered, "Thank you."   
  
Then without daring to look at him again, she placed the brush on the   
  
bureau, and quickly made her way over to the bed. As she pulled the bedding   
  
back, she heard the sound of footsteps moving around the room. In the next   
  
instant, without taking off her robe, she quickly slipped into the bed,   
  
pulled the covers up to her chin, and closed her eyes.   
  
Shaking his head slightly at her peculiar behaviour, Jason doused the   
  
lantern, and made his way toward the blankets he had placed over the floor.   
  
He was just laying down, when he heard a small squeak, "Oh dear!"   
  
Pausing with his head just a few inches above the blankets, he asked,   
  
"What?"   
  
Elizabeth sat up, upset by her own thoughtlessness. Reaching over to the   
  
other side of the bed, she replied, "I do not believe you have a pillow,   
  
Jason."   
  
Shaking his head in the darkness, he muttered, "Don't worry about it. Go to   
  
sleep, Elizabeth."   
  
"But your head will be terribly sore." This statement was followed by the   
  
sound of soft ruffling. "Here."   
  
"Will you just-omph!" The next thing Jason new, a big fluffy object hit him   
  
square in the face.   
  
Peering into the darkness, Elizabeth whispered, "I threw you the other   
  
pillow, Jason."   
  
"So I gathered," Jason commented dryly as he placed the pillow under his   
  
head. "Thank you. Now go to sleep."   
  
Letting out a relieved sigh, Elizabeth laid her head back down and attempted   
  
to sleep. However, one concern remained on her mind... "Jason?"   
  
Jason grunted, "What now?" He was beginning to realise Elizabeth did not   
  
simply fall to sleep like other people.   
  
"You are not still terribly angry with Johnny and Francis, are you?"   
  
"No."   
  
"...because they meant no harm..."   
  
"I know. We've already settled this, Elizabeth. Sleep." His firm tone   
  
left no room for further conversation.   
  
Satisfied that Jason was no longer angry with her friends, Elizabeth soon   
  
gave into the promises of her dreams and allowed her eyes to flutter close.   
  
But not before wondering where Jason had learned to untangle hair so   
  
expertly... 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
"Now, don't be forgettin' not to let 'em folks give ya a hard time, ya hear, Elizabeth? From what I've heard the lot of 'em are bullies, except Jase's grandma."  
  
Seated on Jason's bed, Elizabeth tried to nod her head, but was prevented by Carly's struggle to braid her newly washed hair. She winced slightly as the blond gave her hair a particularly sharp pull. It was quite odd...when Jason had helped untangle her hair last evening it hadn't seem to give him half as much trouble as it was giving Carly. The other woman had been trying to tame her hair for over half an hour already.  
  
"But don't ya worry none, Jase ain't goin' to let 'em say a thin' against ya..." Carly continued as she finally finished the braid and began to wrap it up into a bun, "I just hope they got 'nough sense to tell Jase where his daughter is. He's 'bout to lose his patience with 'em, not that I blame him, mind ya..."   
  
With each passing word Carly muttered, Elizabeth was becoming more and more nervous about her upcoming meeting with the Quartermaines. From what she had previously seen of the Quartermaines, Elizabeth could see they were a very complicated family. There was definitely no love loss between Jason and his brother, AJ, and Jason obviously had not gotten along with his grandfather. And Elizabeth couldn't quite determine what his relationship was with his parents...  
  
While she knew little of Jason's relationship with his family, she did know they were somehow keeping him away from his daughter. From what she had overheard the other day, at least it seemed Jason's grandmother was intervening on his behalf. Elizabeth trusted Mrs. Quartermaine would do her best to help them. Perhaps then Jason would know where his little girl was...and if she was well...  
  
But even with Lila Quartermaine on their side, Elizabeth had the feeling the meeting with the Quartermaines was not likely to go smoothly. She had no idea what his family knew about her and Jason...what was she suppose to say to them if they asked how they met? Or what if they asked about the night Jason accompanied her home after the dance? Or what if they questioned her ability to help raise Rebecca? Or...Oh dear...  
  
"Elizabeth, ya alright?"  
  
Carly's question brought Elizabeth out of her thoughts. Raising her eyes, she saw Carly's amber eyes staring back at her in concern. "I'm sorry, did you say something, Carly?"  
  
Placing down the silver brush on the bed, and sitting down next to Elizabeth on the bed, Carly took Elizabeth's hand into hers. "I asked ya how ya liked yore hair, but ya didn't answer. Somethin' wrong, honey?"  
  
"Oh no," Elizabeth began with a blush, "I'm terribly sorry, Carly. I...I think I am a little worried about this meeting."  
  
With a reassuring squeeze of the brunette's hand, Carly replied, "Ya ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout. Jase'll be with ya the whole time," pausing for a moment, Carly then continued with a smirk, 'Sides I reckon after livin' with that grandma of yores even them Quartermaines will be easy to handle."  
  
A little taken off guard by the comment, it was a moment before Elizabeth felt her lips start to twitch...oh heavens, Carly was right. If she could live through her grandmother's disapproval and austere lectures, she could likely handle the Quartermaines. Couldn't she?  
  
As she spotted the small smile, Carly broke out into a chuckle, "Ya see? I reckon ev'rythin's goin' to be fine."  
  
Elizabeth continued to smile shyly at the other women and said softly, "Thank you, Carly, for everything...I-I don't know how I would have gotten ready without you."  
  
Standing up slowly, Elizabeth glanced down at the dark blue skirt and jacket the other woman had assisted her into. The material of the skirt was soft velvet, with a short trail, and the jacket, a matching blue velvet, had the most beautiful trim of white lace all around the wide flowing sleeves. In the front of the jacket were beautiful pearl buttons which led right up to the neck, hiding the white silk chemise, Elizabeth wore underneath. Elizabeth had protested when Carly had chosen this particularly sophisticated outfit from the young girl's new wardrobe for her to wear to the Quartermaines, but the blond had insisted that it was perfect.  
  
"Ya look lovely, honey," Carly said as she admired her handiwork, and then added, "But there's a few thin's missin'." She reached over onto the bed to open a round hatbox. Removing a blue bonnet, she handed it over to Elizabeth with the pair of lace gloves laying next to it. "Now, once ya get those on, ya really look the lady."  
  
A nervous Elizabeth moved over to the mirror and arranged the bonnet on her head, slightly off to the side as she had seen other lady's wear theirs. As she stared at her new appearance in the mirror, Elizabeth could hardly believe she was the same person she had been only a day before. The woman before her looked like one of those sophisticated city women...and she felt as if it were somehow all a masquerade...  
  
As a curt knock sounded out, Elizabeth shook off the thought and turned towards the door. Carly cried out, "Come in!"  
  
As the door swung open, Sonny walked into the small room, followed closely by Jason. "If you be wantin' to get there by noon, you'll have to be leavin', Eliza-" As Sonny took in Elizabeth's appearance, his dimples came out, "Now don't you look pretty, Elizabeth. I was wonderin' what was takin' you and Carly so long, but I'd have to say it was well worth the wait. "  
  
Elizabeth, whose glance had instinctively gone to an unreadable Jason as soon as he entered the room, turned a bright shade of red at this compliment. Quickly turning her attention to putting on the lace gloves, Elizabeth stammered, "Th-thank you, Sonny. I-I'm ready." She quickly made her way past the two men to the door and without looking at any of them, stepped through the doorway into the hall. With a confused glance towards Carly, Jason followed her out.  
  
Following behind the couple, Sonny asked, "Did I say somethin' wrong, honey?"   
  
Smiling, Carly whispered, "She's a bit shy 'bout this new look for her," with a small chuckle, she finished, "Ya should've seen how much fussin' I had to do to get her to wear it. She wanted to wear that same frock she had on yesterday!"  
  
"But I see my indomitable wife's prevailed again," Sonny commented.  
  
Carly nodded, "I sure did, but she refused to take the matchin' parasol...oh, well...reckon we be needin' to take li'l steps at a time."  
  
The four friends made their way down the stairs and toward the back of the saloon, where Carly's shiny, black buggy was hitched and ready to go.  
  
Ever the gentleman, Jason assisted Elizabeth into the buggy before getting into the driving seat. As Jason took hold of the reins, Carly called out to them, "Now ya remember, when ya get back we're goin' to see that land of yores and start fixin' it up, Jase."  
  
Ever since Jason had told her he and Elizabeth had decided to live on the land he owned, Carly had been itchin' to see the place. Initially she had been disappointed that the two were not going to be living at the saloon, but after both Sonny and Jason pointed out why a little girl couldn't be raised there, Carly had decided since she was obviously going to be spending a great deal of time at the newlyweds' home, she would have to make sure it was liveable.  
  
Tilting his black hat slightly back with one hand, Jason replied thoughtfully, "I don't know how long we're goin' to be, Carly. Lila said she was going to speak to AJ, but I don't know how he's going to take it. And I'm not leaving without getting information about Rebecca's whereabouts."  
  
For the first time since they had left Jason's room, Elizabeth really looked at Jason.   
  
In contrast to her fancy outfit, he was dressed in a simple long sleeved grey shirt, and black paints. But with Jason, it didn't matter what he wore, he always seemed comfortable in his own skin...unlike her...   
  
As Elizabeth peered up into his shaded face, she noted how his jaw tightened slightly as he talked about his daughter. She prayed that whatever his grandmother was planning would work.  
  
"If she's in Topeka like we've been reckonin', it'll take ya a few days for you to fetch her," Carly reasoned, "That'll give us time to get the place ready for her. Maybe some of the girls and I should head over there now and start cleanin'-"  
  
Jason firmly cut her off, "We'll have to see what happens at the Quartermaines, Carly before we decide on anything."  
  
Against her impatient nature, Carly reluctantly agreed, "Alright, but ya be sure to be careful, I don't trust 'em."  
  
"We will."  
  
With his arms around his wife, Sonny asked his best friend in concern, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, Jase? Or the boys? I still think it's strange we haven't seen hide nor hair of Moreno or his boys since the weddin'."  
  
"I don't like it either," Jason muttered, "But they're probably laying low with the murder investigation going on. From what Johnny and Francis overheard last night, the sheriff's been asking a lot of questions about Edward's enemies."  
  
Carly gave a snort of a laugh, "Well, it's 'bout time that idiot did some real diggin' into the whole thin'. But I can tell 'im exactly who he should be talkin' to. Moreno. I'd bet the saloon he's involved somehow."  
  
"Maybe," Jason gave the reins a slight pull as the horse started to fidget, "But there doesn't seem to be any proof of that yet. Damn it, I wished we knew who placed that note in my room."  
  
Seeing his friend's obvious frustration, Sonny nodded, "Francis and Johnny have been talkin' to some of the men who were upstairs that night, but none of them saw a thin'. And Carly spoke to the girls and-"  
  
"None of the gurls saw nothin'," Carly interrupted in frustration, "Most were too busy with the crowd we had, and the others were entertainin' in their rooms upstairs."  
  
"Damn," Jason muttered, "Then it seems the only other place to get answers about this business is at the Quartermaines. I'll question some of the hands."  
  
Carly nodded, and then added, "And be sure to rake that good for nothin' brother of yores over the coals too, Jase. The story goes he was out with Edward late that night. Wonder what they were up to?"  
  
Jason had been wondering about that as well. He never remembered Edward going for rides that late at night. "I'll look into it." Pushing the thought off to the side, he looked at the quiet girl by his side to find her watching him intently, "But I think we'd better get going, Elizabeth."  
  
At the sound of her name, Elizabeth gave a little start and blushed. Quickly looking away from Jason's inquisitive glance to Carly and Sonny, Elizabeth nodded her head. "See you later, Carly. Sonny."  
  
The saloon owners replied in kind, and then the buggy was off around the saloon building and onto the town's main road.  
  
It was midday, with the noon sun blazing brightly down on a town full of folks going about their business. As she and Jason rode in silence, Elizabeth was careful to keep her eyes trained ahead, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see a number of curious faces. She could also distinctly make out the halting of conversations, and the beginnings of whispers as they passed. So much for her desire to sink back to obscurity after a few days...  
  
"Lizzie! Jason!"  
  
At the sound of the female voice, Elizabeth turned her head in time to see Alexis Davis pushing open the door to her newspaper shop, and running after their buggy.  
  
"Jason," Elizabeth began as she realised the buggy was not stopping, "I believe Miss Davis is calling after us."  
  
"I know," Jason replied indifferently as he continued to keep his eye on the street ahead.  
  
Round eyes flying upward to his face, Elizabeth asked in surprise, "Do you not mean to stop, Jason?"  
  
"No," Jason replied with a slight edge, "She's been hounding everyone at the saloon for information about the murder. I don't want her to start in on you."  
  
Eyebrows furrowing in distress, Elizabeth entreated, "But, it is terribly rude for us not to stop, Jason..." When he didn't reply to this, Elizabeth tried again, "Miss Davis is only trying to do her job...I'll tell her I don't know anything. Which is true, I don't. But please, stop the buggy. She's been kind to me...Please, Jason."  
  
A long moment passed before, Jason let out a low curse and pulled on the reins. Turning to glare at his wife of two days, Jason muttered, "The moment she starts hounding you with questions, we're leaving."  
  
Before Elizabeth could even think of a reply to his rather rude behaviour, an out of breath Alexis ran up to the buggy. "Oh...I am-glad-you-stopped, otherwise I-would have-likely collapsed in a few more moments."  
  
"Are you alright, Miss Davis?" Elizabeth asked in concern as the other woman continued to gulp in air.  
  
Alexis smiled as she leaned onto the buggy, "It's Lexie, remember? And I'm fine, just trying to get some air back into my lungs!" As she took a few more deep breaths, the newswoman's keen eyes took in Elizabeth's new appearance. "Do you not look lovely today, Lizzie. I believe that is the bonnet I saw on you yesterday."  
  
Elizabeth blushed and nodded, "Yes, thank you for your assistance with it."  
  
"I don't believe I was much help, Lizzie. Carly and Chloe certainly know a great deal more about fashion than I do. But I do believe blue is your colour. It brings out the colour of your eyes," Alexis shot Jason a quick glance, "Do you not think so, Jason?"  
  
At this, Jason, who had been sitting silently watching the newspaper lady, glanced down at Elizabeth. He had briefly noted her new outfit at the saloon, but with all that was on his mind, had not given it much thought. But he had to admit, Alexis had a point, the colour did bring out the vivid sapphire of her eyes.  
  
As the silence stretched out while she felt Jason's eyes on her, Elizabeth went red. Attempting to hide her discomfort, she blurted out, "Was there a reason Miss Dav-ah-Lexie, you were running after us?"  
  
With a thoughtful glance from Jason to Elizabeth and down to the glittering gold band on the girl's hand, Alexis slowly nodded. "Yes, Lizzie. I was hoping to speak to you and Jason."  
  
"Why?" Jason asked bluntly.  
  
A little taken off guard by his tone, Alexis replied hesitantly, "There are a few questions I have about your wedding...Everyone is interested in the details of how you both met, and the circumstances around the marriage..."  
  
Elizabeth's face went even redder. She assumed everyone knew exactly what the circumstances around the wedding were already. Was not half the town there when her scandalous behaviour that fateful night was revealed...and did they not hear the reverend suggest the marriage. What else could they possibly want to know?  
  
While Elizabeth was pondering these questions, Jason said in a voice as hard as granite, "Everyone knows what they need to. There's nothing else we have to say."  
  
"But no one understands why you would marry in such a hurry...Perhaps it was partly to save Lizzie's reputation, but she would have survived that," Alexis shook her head, "No there must be more to the story..." She paused before continuing, "There's a rumour going around about you having a daughter, Jason. Some even say it's AJ's little girl." In fact, it was Ned who had told her he'd heard this from a few of the Quartermaine ranch hands.  
  
As Jason tightened his grip on the reins and urged the horse to start moving again, he said in a deadly voice, "I don't want to have to say this again, Alexis. We have nothing to say. Good day."  
  
However, Alexis was not one to give up easily, as she walked quickly beside Elizabeth in the buggy, "Lizzie, you have to see this is an extraordinary story. As far as everyone knew you and Jason were complete strangers. Then one day he rescues you from Sorel. And a few days later, your testimony likely saved him from hanging for murder. Then you get married that very same day. Your wedding and the murder are the only topics people are talking about these days. Don't you want to tell your side of the story?"  
  
Nervously clasping her hands in front of her, Elizabeth's pleading eyes met Alexis's inquisitive ones. "I know this is your job, Miss Davis, but please respect the fact we do not wish to say anything."  
  
After a moment of consideration, Alexis nodded, "Alright, Elizabeth, but if you don't wish to speak of the marriage, will you tell me what you know about the murder?" Alexis doggedly continued now to Jason, "How did that note setting up that meeting with Edward get into your room? And who do you think killed your grandfather, Jason? There were rumours of a feud with Mor-"  
  
"Enough, Alexis," Jason said coldly, "You are not getting any information from us. Find your story somewhere else." With that he urged the horse into a full out trot, and soon, they were leaving behind a rather displeased Alexis alone in the middle of the street.  
  
Flustered over what had just occurred, Elizabeth turned her head around in an attempt to give Alexis an apologetic look, but the woman was already heading back toward her shop. Oh dear...that had not gone well at all...  
  
Still somewhat astonished, she turned towards Jason.  
  
As they continued to ride now to the outskirts of town, Jason could feel Elizabeth's gaze on him. He waited for her to say something, but when she still hadn't spoken as the buggy hit the country road, he asked curtly, "Is something wrong, Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes rounded at his question. How could he ask if something was wrong? "I...I think we may have offended Miss Davis, Jason..."  
  
"More than likely," Jason answered with a shrug as his gaze remained on the road ahead of them.  
  
"But," Elizabeth began in agitation, "How can you say that, Jason? Do you not care we may have hurt her feelings?"  
  
"I doubt her feelings were wounded."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head at his scepticism. "I cannot understand why we had to be so...so..."  
  
Jason finally turned towards her, with a raised eyebrow, "So what, Elizabeth?"  
  
"Well," Elizabeth finished in a rush, "Ill mannered!"  
  
Jason was quiet for a moment as he took in Elizabeth's very real distress over the situation, before finally saying, "Elizabeth, with some people you have to be 'ill mannered' as you put it, before they get the point. Alexis was after a story, and she would have kept badgering us, if I wasn't blunt with her."  
  
"But there must have been a kinder way of not answering her questions," Elizabeth said in between worrying her lower lip, "Could we not simply have told her we had to be on our way? Or tell her we could not answer her questions at the present time?"  
  
Jason shook his head and answered reasonably, "It's a lot easier to just tell the straightforward truth, Elizabeth. This way Alexis is under no illusions she can get anything from us by continuing to hound us."  
  
"I-I feel horribly for upsetting her...she must think I'm terribly rude after her help yesterday."  
  
Suddenly, Jason pulled on the reins of the horse and brought the buggy to a complete stop on the middle of the countryside road. Then turning to Elizabeth, he asked roughly, "Why do you do that?"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes filled with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Do what?"  
  
"Blame yourself?"  
  
Looking away, Elizabeth replied softly, "I don't know what you mean, Jason."  
  
"I mean, why don't you place the blame on other people when they deserve it? Why do you just assume you're in the wrong?" When Elizabeth didn't reply, Jason continued more gently, "You don't see it do, you?"  
  
Staring down unseeingly at her clasped hands, Elizabeth asked softly, "See what?"  
  
"If Alexis is upset she has no one to blame but herself, Elizabeth. She came up to us to get a story, and we didn't have anything to say to her. She was the one who refused to take 'no' as an answer. And if someone was rude to her, it was me, Elizabeth. Not you."  
  
"But-" Elizabeth began, but suddenly stopped as she felt the warmth of his hand on her face.  
  
With his hand under her chin, he lifted her face so he could see into her eyes. "And this isn't the first time. You haven't blamed your grandmother and sister or the rest of this damn town for turning their backs on you. You didn't even get upset at those kids for pulling that prank with the punch. You place all the blame on yourself."  
  
Elizabeth attempted to shake her head, "But I was at fault. I-"  
  
"And then there was that bicycle lesson disaster yesterday," Jason continued relentlessly, "Francis and Johnny were fooling around, and that's why that coach ran away." Seeing she was about to protest, he held up a hand, "And before you say anything, I'm not angry with them about it anymore. But once again, you took the blame for it, Elizabeth. And I think you've convinced yourself you were really to blame. Why?"  
  
"Because...because-" Elizabeth couldn't seem to find an answer for him. Why was he saying all this to her? She didn't want to think about all of this now. Wanting to escape his questioning eyes, Elizabeth said softly, "I-I think we should be going, Jason, or we'll be late."  
  
Jason hesitated for a moment, but seeing the plea in her eyes, he let the matter go and took the reins again. He knew he was being a bastard for pushing her, but he hated how she condemned herself for other people's actions. He had a feeling her grandmother had something to do with this. And it made him damn angry.  
  
They rode in silence for the next half an hour down the main road as they passed both the Hardy and the Spencer farms. But as they reached the edge of Quartermaine land, Jason finally broke the silence again, "There's a few things we should talk about before we get to the ranch."  
  
Elizabeth, who was lost in a myriad of emotions and thoughts, started at the sound of his voice. Turning to look at him beneath the rim of her bonnet, she asked hesitantly, "What do we need to discuss, Jason?"  
  
"Why we're going there, for one thing. You need to be prepared."  
  
Elizabeth's forehead furrowed. "I don't understand Jason. We're going there to see your grandmother and to find out Rebecca's whereabouts so we can bring her home."  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Jason replied, "Yes. But you don't know the whole story. To get that information out of AJ, my grandmother is going to blackmail him."  
  
For a moment, Elizabeth stared at Jason in shock, not really sure if she had heard him correctly. "Blackmail?" Elizabeth repeated in a whisper. She could certainly not see Lila Quartermaine blackmailing anyone.  
  
"AJ's always wanted the Quartermaine land, and he thought when Edward died, he and Alan would inherit it," Jason carefully kept his voice void of all emotion, "But it seems Edward didn't trust him to run the land, and left everything to Lila. He thought my feelings for Lila would force me to run the land for her."  
  
In the process of trying to come to grips with these new details, she recalled the confrontation she had witnessed between Jason and his grandfather at the fair...  
  
"...You know what you have to do to see her. Just take over again."  
  
"Grandfather!" yelled AJ, who had been standing off to the side. He moved towards Edward. "You're going to hand over everything to Jason? I won't let you!"   
  
Elizabeth remembered all too well how angry Jason's brother had been over his grandfather's plan...Eyes widening with realisation, she turned to Jason and whispered, "Your grandmother is going to ask AJ to hand Rebecca over to you for the land..."  
  
His cold eyes meeting hers, Jason said with a bitter laugh, "That's the Quartermaine way, Elizabeth."  
  
"But to trade a child...it's wrong, Jason," Elizabeth's voice was now filled with worry and outrage.  
  
Jason's blue gaze softened slightly at her concern. "I know, Elizabeth. And if I thought there would be another way to get Rebecca away from them without bloodshed, I would do it." Pushing back the rim of his hat angrily, he continued, "But I can't think of another way."  
  
Elizabeth was silent for a moment, still lost in the horror of someone willing to trade an innocent child for a piece of land. She understood the pull of the land...she herself had felt it for her grandmother's farm. There was something about the great promise of the land that was comforting. But a child was something so precious...to even compare them...  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
Wiping away the gathering wetness from her eyes, Elizabeth said softly, "If they're willing to do this, they do not deserve her. Let us bring her home, Jason."  
  
For a moment Jason didn't reply as something stirred inside of him at the determined look on her face. Then he nodded curtly, "We will. I just want to make sure you're ready for how ugly it's probably going to get at the ranch. AJ's not going to take any of this very well. Don't let him upset you."  
  
"I will be fine," Elizabeth assured him. And for some reason she knew she would be. She was no longer worried about what the Quartermaines thought of her. She was more worried about Rebecca, and was more determined than ever to help Jason find her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
As she made her way with Jason past a few ranch hands up the porch stairs, Elizabeth could hardly believe the size of the ranch house she was about to enter. Actually, the structure could hardly be called "a house" with its four stories, and she had no idea how many acres the brown brick building covered. It was intimidating to say the least.  
  
As they stepped onto the porch, the front door was immediately opened by a lanky servant with curly dark hair.  
  
"Jason, and this must be your wife." The butler's dark eyes curiously studied the young woman before him. "Your grandmother is expecting you in the salon," the man informed them as he motioned down the hallway and then whispered, "Unfortunately the rest of the family is in there as well."  
  
Jason's face hardened as he replied, "Thank you, Reginald." Placing his hand on the small of Elizabeth's back, he started to lead her through the front foyer toward the salon.  
  
Even from the hallway they could hear AJ's voice raised in anger.  
  
"There has to be some mistake! Grandfather couldn't have done this! Not after all I did for him. Tell them it's a mistake, Mr. Elder!"  
  
"I am afraid not, Mr. Quartermaine. Mr. Edward Quartermaine made his wishes very clear. He had a new will drawn up a few months ago, and as you can see, this is his signature. He wanted both the ranch and the land to go to your grandmother."  
  
"No, damn it, I won't believe it! I-"  
  
"That's enough, AJ. Raising your voice will certainly settle nothing."  
  
"Grandmother, you know this is wrong. You know how hard I've worked for the land. You know I've earned it! How can you blackmail like this?"  
  
"You do not know how it pains me that it has come to this, AJ, but this is for the best. You know Rebecca is not your daughter. When you tried to pass her off as your own, you harmed not only Jason, but an innocent child. Rebecca deserves to know her father."  
  
As she reached the entrance of the salon with Jason, Elizabeth caught sight of the back of a pacing man, whom she immediately recognised as AJ Quartermaine. On his left sitting on the chaise by the window was his grandmother, clad in black mourning but as composed as she had been the previous day. Next to her sat the beautifully coifed Monica Quartermaine also in mourning colours. Two other men were in the room. A vaguely familiar looking elderly man with greying hair stood in front of the fireplace. It took a moment before Elizabeth recognised he was the man she had seen in the coach with AJ and Alan the day of her wedding. Beside the elegantly dressed man was a rather agitated Alan Quartermaine.  
  
"Mother-" Alan Quartermaine began but stopped abruptly as he spotted the couple by the door. "Jason!"  
  
Immediately all eyes turned toward the double doors of the salon. However, it was AJ who was the first to react. He prowled up to his brother, and spat out bitterly, "Why am I not surprised you'd show up? Have you come to gloat, Jason? Or are you here to make sure Grandmother blackmails me as you told her to?!"  
  
Even though AJ was shouting into Jason's face, the other man didn't even flinch. In fact it was almost as if he didn't even notice his enraged brother. As Elizabeth glanced nervously from one brother to the other, she had the feeling Jason had completely withdrawn into himself.  
  
"Well, damn it! Are you going to say a damn thing? Or are you just going to say silent as usual and let Grandmother do your dirty work to get Rebecca?! Do you know what the hell this will do to Eve, you bastard?!" With each word, AJ's face was turning a darker shade of red until finally so enraged he grabbed Jason by his grey shirt.  
  
Elizabeth let out a small gasp, and without thinking, she moved towards AJ. "Please let him go!"  
  
"Get out of the way Elizabeth," Jason ordered as he kept his eyes steady on his brother, but Elizabeth stayed in her position beside the two men.  
  
"AJ, stop this immediately!" Lila quickly made her way over to her grandsons, but the eldest paid her no heed as he took a step closer to Jason.  
  
As quick as lightning, Jason's hands had his brother's by the wrist. "Get your hands off me, AJ."  
  
"You think I'm going to let you win?!" AJ growled as he released his brother's shirt, but in the next minute, his right hand came up as he again moved toward Jason.  
  
Taking a step back, Jason was about to easily duck the wild punch, but he didn't need to as AJ soon found himself falling towards the ground. "What the h-"  
  
In the next chaotic moment, as Monica screamed, AJ landed with a thud face down on the ground. Everyone in the salon immediately gathered around his fallen form. Everyone that is except Jason. His full attention was on a pale Elizabeth, who was peering down anxiously at his brother.  
  
A worried Monica and Lila inquired if AJ was harmed, but received no answer. Bending down, Alan asked in concern, "Are you alright, son?"  
  
After a long pause, a moan broke out and AJ turned himself over to slowly sit up. "I'm alright."  
  
"Here let me help y-"  
  
Angrily shrugging his father's hand off his arm, AJ muttered, "I can get up on my own, damn it!" And in another moment, although a little unsteady on his feet, AJ did get up on his feet with an ugly red bump on his forehead.  
  
Concerned, Monica placed her hand on the wound, "Oh AJ, we should get one of the hands to go for the doctor."  
  
"I said I'm fine," he growled as he removed her hand, and glared at Jason.  
  
Seeing that AJ seemed to be relatively unharmed, Alan turned on Jason. "I think it's time you left, Jason. You've done enough harm."  
  
Lila's fiery blue eyes bore through her son as she said distinctly, "I believe you have forgotten this is my home, Alan. I invited Jason and his wife here. They are certainly not leaving."  
  
"But Mother, did you not see what he did to AJ?"  
  
"Jason did not cause him to fall, Alan."  
  
Alan stared at his mother in surprise, "What the hell do you mean, Mother? If Jason didn't cause him to fall, how the hell did he fall?!"  
  
"Don't speak to her like that," Jason warned in a low tone as he moved his gaze away from Elizabeth to his father.  
  
Lila gave her grandson a reassuring glance, "It is alright, Jason." Then turning to her son, "As to how the boy fell," the elderly lady's speculative blue gaze rested briefly on the still pale Elizabeth, before continuing, "The boy must have tripped. But enough of all this..."   
  
With a kind smile meant to put at ease, Lila moved towards Elizabeth. "I am sorry, Elizabeth dear, I have not had the opportunity to properly welcome you to my home." Offering her frail hand to the girl, she continued, "Come sit down. You must have had quite the shock from all of this. I am afraid the members of this family have all forgotten their manners."  
  
Blinking slightly at the old lady's sudden turn of conversation, Elizabeth clamped down on her distress long enough to accept the woman's hand and followed her over to the chaise.  
  
"Mother, we have not settled any of this yet!" Alan shouted in disbelief.  
  
Still smiling at Elizabeth, Lila replied firmly, "Yes, Alan, we have. AJ knows what he must do if he wishes to have the land."  
  
At this AJ immediately glared at Jason, who continued to stand near the doorway keeping a watchful eye on everyone in the room. AJ growled, "I won't do it. I won't hand over my daughter to that murderer!"  
  
"Rebecca is Jason's daughter, AJ. I know this will be terribly difficult for you and Eve. But it is time for you to do the right thing for everyone in this family." Lila's voice was filled with sadness.   
  
"D ifficult? You know this is going to kill Eve, Grandmother. You know what losing the baby did to her...and then we got Rebecca. She would do anything for that little girl."  
  
With a soft sigh, Lila nodded, "Yes, I know, and I am sorry she will be pained by this. But for how long do you think she and Rebecca can stay in hiding, AJ? What kind of life is that for a young girl?"  
  
"At least she will have a life. Living with Jason, she'd be dead within a week. You know what he is. You've heard the stories, Grandmother."  
  
Lila shook her head, "I know exactly what kind of man Jason is, AJ. He will keep Rebecca safe."  
  
Making his way toward Lila, AJ pleaded, "You can't mean to do this, Grandmother. I know you can't."  
  
The now weary woman hardened her crystal blue eyes as she met her grandson's brown ones. "The only way you will get the land is if you hand over Rebecca to Jason. That is final. Make your decision, AJ." Lila's tone left no room for argument.  
  
For a long moment the room was completely silent. Uneasy, Elizabeth glanced around at the strained faces until she finally met Jason's eyes. Not one muscle was seemed to be twitching in his body as he too waited for AJ to come to his decision. While he seemed eerily calm on the outside, Elizabeth suspected he was holding his emotions tightly in check as usual.  
  
Her gaze then shifted to AJ, whose face, on the other hand, showed the great turmoil he was under. At least it seemed he truly cared for Rebecca and his wife...Elizabeth could see it in his eyes. She wondered if perhaps he would give up the land for Rebecca. Maybe Jason and his grandmother were wrong...  
  
AJ broke the silence with a curse, followed by, "Alright, Grandmother. I agree to your terms." Spinning around to meet Jason's steady gaze, he said bitterly, "I hope you're happy, Jason. Once again you win." His gaze then fell on Elizabeth as he continued, "First you get off for murder by getting some town whore to lie-"  
  
To Elizabeth's horror, before AJ could even finish his sentence, Jason was across the room and grabbed AJ by the collar of his fine jacket. "Don't you ever call her that again, you bastard."  
  
AJ laughed harshly, "Why not? The whole damn town's calling her that." His face broke out into a cruel mocking smirk, "I would've thought you would know it's one thing to have a quickie with a girl like that, but to marry her? You sure have changed Jason. I always thought you went for the innocent kind like Robin...oh, but then again, it turned out the love of your life wasn't so innocent after all..."  
  
"Shut up, AJ!" roared Jason as his fingers tightened on AJ's jacket.  
  
AJ only continued to laugh, "Touched a nerve, did I?" His gaze once again fell on Elizabeth as he said to her, "You know sweetheart I think I may even see why Jason married a little nobody like you. You even look like Robin. Dark hair, petite...not as much of a looker mind you, but I'd wager you'll soon be wanting out just like-"  
  
"That is enough, AJ!" Lila rebuked angrily as she stood up, "I know losing Rebecca is painful for you, but how dare you say such things in my home?!"  
  
"Why should he always get everything, Grandmother?" AJ turned wild eyes toward her, "He can have other children with her, but Eve and I will never have any. How is that fair?!"  
  
Lila's face softened slightly in sympathy. "I am sorry AJ, but Rebecca is Jason's daughter. In time, you and Eve can adopt another child who really needs a home..."  
  
"Do you think that will make Eve feel any better about losing Rebecca to this killer and his whore-"  
  
With those words from AJ, Jason had had enough. Pulling his brother up by the collar of his jacket, he flung him like a rag doll towards the ground. "I told you not to call my wife that again." As AJ went to rise to his feet, Jason raised his fisted hand ready to smash it into his brother's damn smirking mouth, but a gentle touch on his arm gave him pause.  
  
"Don't Jason," Elizabeth said softly from behind him. "I don't think he even realises what he's saying..."  
  
Jason turned around and gave her an incredulous glare, "He knows damn well what he's saying, Elizabeth."  
  
She shook her head, "He's in pain, Jason. It must be very difficult for him to have to tell his wife that they have to give up Rebecca."  
  
"Elizabeth-"  
  
"And besides, fighting will not help us find out where Rebecca is. Please, Jason..." her blue eyes reflected the plea.  
  
After a long tense moment as his eyes locked with Elizabeth's, Jason took a step back away from AJ. But with a deadly glare down at his brother, he said calmly, "If you ever insult my wife again, you're a dead man, AJ."  
  
Monica let out a gasp of horror, but Jason continued, "But Elizabeth is right. I want my daughter, AJ. Where is she?"  
  
AJ simply glared back at him angrily.  
  
"AJ, please do the right thing," Lila insisted.  
  
Slowly, AJ rose to his feet, and shook his head. "No. I'm not telling him a thing." When Jason made an angry movement in his direction, AJ continued, "I will retrieve Eve and Rebecca. I need some time to prepare them."  
  
"No," Jason said firmly, "There's no damn way I'm trusting you. Tell me where Rebecca is, AJ."  
  
AJ was about to shake his head again, when Lila said impatiently, "AJ for heaven's sake Jason's worried about his daughter. Tell him where she is."  
  
"She's in Topeka, alright?!" shouted AJ, "But I want to retrieve her myself. I can't just let Jason go there and take Rebecca away from Eve without preparing her."  
  
"Alright, you can go to Topeka and tell Eve about the situation, but I'm coming with you," Jason was using all his self-control to keep his temper in check in the face of AJ's stalling tactics.  
  
"No." AJ was adamant, "You're going to just have to wait for us to come back with her."  
  
"There's no chance in hell-"  
  
Lila stepped into the two men, and held up a hand. "Enough, both of you. If neither of you wants the other to go and pick up Rebecca, then I have a suggestion." The grand lady waited until she had both her grandsons' attentions, before informing them, "I received a telegram this morning from Emily. It seems she should be in Topeka by tomorrow. AJ you will tell me where Eve and Rebecca are staying, and I will send a telegram asking Emily to accompany them back to this house. When they arrive, AJ will be able to explain to his wife the situation, and Rebecca will be handed over to Jason."  
  
"But what is Emily to say to Eve?" asked Monica.  
  
Lila sighed, "She will simply say that the family wishes for Eve and Rebecca to return home. In fact, AJ should also send telegram to inform Eve to come home with her." Glancing from one young man to the other, Lila asked, "Well, do you two agree to this suggestion?"  
  
With a curse, AJ said, "Do I have a choice? Alright, we'll do this your way, Grandmother."   
  
Wanting to beat his daughter's location out of AJ, Jason was quiet for a moment longer as he considered the alternatives to his grandmother's plan, but he knew this was likely the least disruptive way to bring Rebecca home. And he trusted Emily. He nodded.  
  
"Good," Lila said with a sigh of relief. She turned to the elderly gentleman who had been watching the whole proceedings in astonishment from the far end of the room. "Mr. Elder, would you please draw up the necessary papers for the transfer of ownership of the land to my grandson?"  
  
The lawyer slowly nodded, "Certainly, Mrs. Quartermaine." Then after bidding a rather uneasy polite farewell to them all, he was gone.  
  
Having taken care of these matters, Lila turned to Elizabeth, "Now that is all settled, my dear, why do we not go out to the gardens and become better acquainted?" Taking the girl's arm, she led her towards the double doors. Turning around, she looked questioningly at her youngest grandson who remained by AJ, "Jason, will you not join us?"  
  
"I will be out in a moment, Lila," Jason replied gently, but then locking gazes with AJ, he explained, "I have a few things I need to take care of first."  
  
Elizabeth glanced at Jason with worried eyes. Seeing the girl's concern, Lila patted her hand, "Jason will be fine, dear. And we will have a nice chat until he joins us." After giving Jason an understanding smile, the remarkable lady gently guided Elizabeth out of the room.  
  
As soon as Lila left, the remaining three Quartermaines turned to Jason. AJ demanded, "What more do you want, Jason? Stealing my daughter not enough for you?! Get out!"  
  
Eyes glittering fire, Jason replied coldly, "There's a few things we need to get straight before I go anywhere, AJ." 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
"What exactly do you want to get straight, Jason?" AJ asked angrily, "I told you I would hand Rebecca over, but if you press me-"  
  
Jason interrupted coldly, "You'll what, AJ? You'll be stupid enough to do something about it? Maybe, but I reckon it's more likely you'll do nothing like the coward you've always been without Edward." Icy blue eyes locking with raging brown ones, Jason continued in a deadly tone, "But just in case you are that stupid, let me make myself clear. Don't ever try to get to me through my daughter or wife again. I won't be so forgiving next time."  
  
"Jason, surely such threats are unnecessary!" cried Monica in real distress as she walked up to her estranged son, "Can we not have peace now? Please Jason." As she finished her plea, Monica placed a perfectly manicured hand on Jason's sleeve. The elegant woman detested any appearance of unpleasantness.  
  
"Peace?! You obviously are still deluded about what kind of man Jason is now, Mother," AJ commented scathingly, "He's nothing but a murderer."  
  
Monica let out a gasp. "AJ! That is a horrid thing to say!"  
  
Placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, Alan sighed, "Your mother's right, AJ. You shouldn't be making such accusations. We still don't know what happened to Father." Then Alan's brown eyes rested on the unreadable face of his younger son, "And you, Jason. You've received a promise from AJ that Rebecca will be returned to you. Don't you think you should let the past go, and leave AJ alone?"  
  
Jason almost smirked at Alan's suggestion. It was typical of the Quartermaines. They were so used to betrayal, they thought it should be easy for other people to forgive it, especially if it was the Quartermaines who had done the betraying. But some betrayals you just couldn't forgive. Ever.  
  
After an ensuing uncomfortable silence, AJ shook his head and muttered, "Jason never forgives or forgets. Do you Jason?"  
  
Ignoring his brother's taunts, Jason started to make his way toward the door, but before reaching it, he stopped to warn, "Don't try to pull anything funny with Rebecca, AJ. I'll expect to pick her up here in two days at the most. If she's not here by then, I'm going after her."  
  
"Don't you threaten me, Jason-" AJ began but before he could finish his angry retort, Jason was already out the door, heading towards the garden.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Still a little shaken by the confrontation with the Quartermaines, Elizabeth took a seat next to Lila on an old wooden bench at the edge of the most beautiful rose garden she had ever seen. From the neatly trimmed bushes and trees in the front of the house, one would never guess such wild beauty existed behind the Quartermaine ranch. Along the brick path winding down the center of the gardens, every conceivable colour seemed to be blooming together in no particular arrangement under the bright afternoon sun.  
  
"It is lovely, is it not?"  
  
Sapphire eyes filled with confusion moved away from the spectacular scenery back to the kind elderly face. Lila smiled and pointed out to the scenery, "This garden."  
  
Elizabeth nodded shyly, "Yes it is very beautiful."  
  
"When we first came here, there was one rose bush planted," Lila's gaze shifted past Elizabeth to sweep over the garden as she continued, "It had these small lovely yellow blooms. All those years ago the land was still very much wild, and no settlers had lived here, so it was quite the mystery how that bush got planted. And even more of a mystery was how it survived with no tending when many of the bushes in the area had died due to the droughts of the previous years. I knew the moment I saw that bush, this was going to be our home...If that bush could survive and flourish on this land so could we."  
  
As gentle breeze played with a loose dark curl that had slipped out from beneath Elizabeth's stylish new hat, a small smile played upon her lips at the story.  
  
Lila turned her eyes back to Jason's new wife with a sad smile. "And we have survived, Elizabeth. The Quartermaines are still here...but unfortunately we have not all flourished as this garden has...there has been too much pain and not enough love over the recent years..."  
  
Hearing the unmistakable heartache in those words, Elizabeth impulsively placed her tiny hand over the elderly lady's.  
  
Taking her other elegant wrinkled hand, and placing it over the younger one, Lila smiled warmly again. "But I do believe you are just what this family needs, Elizabeth."  
  
"M-me?" Elizabeth asked in astonishment, "Mrs. Quart-"  
  
"Lila, dear," the wise woman reminded the girl gently, "And yes, Elizabeth. You. I do not know how much you know of our family, but you have just witnessed some of the anger that drives it." Lila took a deep breath as her eyes filled with tears of sorrow, "And as much as I love my husband, he was in many ways to blame for it. Edward was a difficult man, Elizabeth. Life made him that way. As a young boy, he was so very poor and had to struggle so hard to survive on the streets of Boston. As a young man, he worked his way from farm to farm on his way out West to Oklahoma, where he eventually saved enough money to buy a small farm. That farm was burned down by a neighbouring landowner who was trying to drive him out. It didn't work. Edward was never a quitter and eventually built that farm into one of the most successful ones in the county."  
  
"We met a few years later when my family arrived in Oklahoma. Initially, I had my reservations about him, and so did my parents, particularly my father." The wise cobalt eyes twinkled as she continued, "But he was a charmer, my Edward, and determined. Once he set his mind on something, there was no stopping him. Eventually...inevitably, I fell in love with him, and we married. But Edward soon became restless. He wanted to be more than just a simple farmer. He wanted to make his mark in the world. So we sold the farm and headed to Kansas where Edward believed he could build his own legacy...the largest ranching empire in the country."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly.  
  
Seeing the girl's astonishment, Lila nodded understandingly, "Yes, it was quite ambitious, but Edward was always ambitious. Even when all his dreams had become a reality, he was afraid that all his success would be taken away. I remember how adamant Edward was about buying all the land my father had bought to help us out when we first came here...Edward had hated the thought of being indebted to anyone. I believe it always irritated him to no end that my father never handed over to him all the land he had purchased and left it to me..." Lila paused as she patted the girl's hand, and said with a small chuckle, "You must be wondering why this old woman is prattling on like this."  
  
Shaking her head, Elizabeth murmured, "Oh no, Lila...it is all so fascinating."  
  
Lila smiled. "Thank you, for saying so, my dear. But there is a reason I am telling you all of this. As much as Jason has tried to distance himself from this family, he will always be a part of it. Rebecca is also a part of this family, and now, so are you, my dear."  
  
Despite the fact the elderly woman had been nothing but kind to her, Elizabeth was still surprised that the woman would so easily welcome her into the family. "Thank you, Lila, for being so kind."  
  
"No appreciation is needed, my dear. You are Jason's wife, now. You are family. And as such, I want you to know why there is such unhappiness in this family." She paused a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing again, "As I was saying, Edward had always been afraid that all he had worked for would one day be taken away from him. He pushed himself and the people around him to ensure that would never happen. Unfortunately, he ended up, more often than nought, pushing people too far. The men AJ and Jason are today is the result of this."  
  
The elderly woman eyes became sad as she continued, "It may be hard to believe now, but there was a time when those two men were the best of boyhood brothers. But as they grew older, things began to change. You see, AJ was once a fun-loving, sociable boy who had somewhat of a wild streak in him. More than once, he was caught in some mischief or another."  
  
"Jason, however, always took his responsibilities to the family very seriously. He knew how important the ranch was to the family. And he loved the land. Its history and beauty fascinated him. He would spend hours riding, swimming, fishing...exploring on the land. This led Edward to believe the future of the ranch and the Quartermaine fortune was Jason, and favoured him at both boys' detriment."  
  
Lila sighed, "You see, Elizabeth, as Edward's favouritism continued, AJ's resentment of his brother grew until it has become the anger you saw today. And Jason...he soon became disillusioned by this family. We all failed him in so many ways..."  
  
As Lila's voice trailed off, Elizabeth had this almost overwhelming urge to ask a myriad of questions that came to mind about Jason and his past. But she didn't quite feel it was her place to ask...in many ways it was as if she was delving into a stranger's most personal and intimate side...a stranger who happened to be her husband.  
  
Curious crystal blue eyes searched Elizabeth's face. "You are not going to ask what happened, are you my dear?" Lila asked, "Has Jason told you why he has distanced himself from the family?"  
  
Elizabeth replied softly, "A little."  
  
"Yes, a very little I should guess," Lila nodded, "You have likely not had much time to discuss all of this, and Jason...he has become very guarded." When the younger girl did not say anything, Lila continued, "I do believe you are wise my dear not to ask what happened. I am not the one that should tell you. And Jason will in his own time. But I do believe you see in part why there is such distrust and anger in both AJ and Jason. And now with poor little Rebecca thrown into the whole dreadful situation, it has become even worse."  
  
With a soft sigh, Lila continued, "I am hoping all this will soon come to a peaceful resolution and Rebecca and Jason can finally come to know one another. And you, my dear, I am sure will be of great help to them."  
  
"I hope so," Elizabeth replied with a shy smile. She could not think of anything at the moment she wished more.  
  
Smiling in return, Lila gave a firm nod. "I am most confident you will, my dear. As I was saying earlier you are just what this family needs." Seeing the baffled expression in the girl's eyes, the older woman explained, "These past few days, Elizabeth, I have heard a great deal about you."  
  
As all the likely things Jason's grandmother could have heard about her ran through Elizabeth's mind, a bright scarlet travelled up into her face.  
  
Laughing faintly, the elderly lady patted the girl's hand with a reassuring smile. "Do not worry, dear. All I have heard has only convinced me you are just what Jason needs. You see Elizabeth, it is very hard for him to trust, and that is what he needs most. He needs to be able to trust the people he allows close to him. And you, my dear, are very loyal." Holding up a hand at the girl's shy protestations, she continued, "I have heard all about how you stood up for him in front of the whole town even when it was at a very high personal cost to yourself. It was very brave."  
  
Blue eyes rounded in surprise, "Oh no, Lila, I was not-"  
  
"But yes, my dear," Lila interrupted firmly, "You were quite brave. Not many if any other ladies in your position would have sacrificed their reputation for a man they hardly new. And then you married him..." The lady's pale blue gaze settled onto the shining gold band on the girl's slender finger.  
  
Elizabeth followed Lila's gaze down to her hand, and stared hard at the ring. It had only been two days since it had been placed on her finger, but it already felt as if it had always been there...Lila's voice broke through her bemusement at the thought.  
  
"It was quite brave of you to marry Jason. I know what this town says about the dear boy, and that alone would frighten off any young girl. But to marry a man with a young daughter is quite astonishing, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth, still blushing, was quick to interject, "Oh but it is Jason who was helping me, Lila. My reputation had been ruined, and he was kind enough to ask me to marry him."  
  
Lila smiled at this sincere statement, "I believe he was more wise than kind, Elizabeth. He knew he could trust Rebecca with you. And he knew what I know now," the elderly lady's keen eyes held the girl's wide ones, "You are more than brave enough to protect his daughter if need be."  
  
At the gentle lady's words of praise, Elizabeth's eyes filled with confusion. How could Lila possibly believe she was brave? Everyone knew she was extremely timid about everything...it had been one of her grandmother's constant complaints about her.  
  
Seeing the doubt in the girl's eyes, Lila squeezed her hand. "How can you doubt yourself, my dear? While many people can say they are brave, I believe a person is defined by their actions. Your actions...your standing up for Jason in front of the town, your marrying him, and..." the older woman's bright blue eyes twinkled as she finished softly, "And your defence of Jason in the salon. They're all the actions of a brave woman."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly at Lila's reference to the incident in the salon. Oh dear! Had Jason's grandmother seen...but she had not said anything...  
  
Easily reading Elizabeth's expressive eyes, Lila shook her head, "My dear, do not fret so...I know you only meant to protect Jason. You did not mean to harm AJ. In fact, if anything, AJ caused the harm to himself."  
  
As it became obvious the older woman had definitely seen Elizabeth tripping her grandson, Elizabeth's colour heightened even more in embarrassment. She did not even know how to respond to Lila's comforting words.   
  
But as she searched for replying words, a tingling of awareness ran through her. Tearing her gaze away from Lila to turn around, she found herself staring into Jason's penetrating blue eyes. He was standing at the edge of the garden near the ranch house. For a moment she saw something flicker in his eyes, but in the next instant, it was gone. Jason's gaze shifted to his grandmother as he made his way over to them.  
  
Watching the young couple exchange glances, Lila could see there was already a connection between them, a connection they themselves likely did not know existed.   
  
With a concerned expression, Lila stood up and reached for her grandson's hand, "Jason, dear, is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, Lila," Jason replied gently as he enfolded her frail hand in his strong one, "As much as I was tempted otherwise, I left AJ in one piece."  
  
Lila shook her head sadly, "I am terribly sorry, Jason, that it has come to this."  
  
"No, Lila. Don't apologise. None of this is your fault," Jason's firm tone softened, "I'm sorry about this whole blackmailing business."  
  
"It had to be done," Lila's voice conveyed conviction, "They left me with no other alternative." She sighed regretfully, then continued, "But at least it will all come to the right end soon. I will have word sent immediately to Emily, and she will see to it Rebecca is brought home safely."  
  
Jason nodded his head. "I know she will." He trusted his sister absolutely. Emily had never once failed him.  
  
Lila's face softened as a small smile appeared on her face. "Emily is most anxious to see you again Jason, and to meet Elizabeth." Lila's clear blue gaze turned to the girl now standing by her side. "I believe you will like Emily, Elizabeth. She's quite unique, our Emily, is she not Jason?"  
  
Jason's lips twitched slightly in amusement, "Yes Emily is very unique."  
  
As she found herself staring in fascination at the amusement in Jason's eyes as he spoke of his sister, Elizabeth wondered exactly how Emily Quartermaine was "unique". She could only remember a handful of times in her childhood when she had caught glimpses of the youngest Quartermaine. She remembered only a pretty face with an inviting smile, but could not recall anything else.   
  
"Elizabeth?" Jason's voice interrupted her reverie, "I'm sorry to cut short your visit with Lila, but we should get going. We need to get the house ready for Rebecca."  
  
Lila's eyes grew inquisitive as she asked, "The house? I never even thought to ask. Where are you going to live, Jason?"  
  
Tensing slightly, Jason responded curtly, "On the farm you handed over to me."  
  
Lila was silent for a moment as she searched her grandson's emotionless face. Sadly, she realised the pain was still there. That land was filled with so many memories of Robin...would it be fair to Elizabeth? With a quick glance toward the girl's concerned expression as her gaze fixed on Jason, Lila hoped Elizabeth would be able to hold her own against the memories. "I am happy Rebecca will have a home there. It is such a beautiful place. Have you seen it yet, Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth replied softly with a smile as she recalled the belonging she had felt with the land, "It is beautiful."  
  
At the girl's response, Lila's mind was put at ease. No, the memories would not get the better of the girl. With one hand still in Jason's, Lila took hold of Elizabeth's with her other. "Thank you for coming by today, my dears. Despite the earlier unpleasantness, I had a lovely visit."  
  
Jason leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the old lady's pale cheek. "Thank you, Lila. For everything."  
  
"I am praying everything will work out as it should," Lila responded gently as she returned his kiss on the cheek with one of her own. "You and Rebecca deserve to know each other."  
  
As Elizabeth watched the affectionate exchange, she felt a pang of longing overcome her. It was odd, but she could not recall a single time when her own grandmother had simply kissed her on the cheek...such a simple gesture of affection yet so filled with love.  
  
Lila turned toward Elizabeth, and seeing the touch of sadness in her expression, she said, "I cannot tell you how happy I am you have joined our family Elizabeth. You are certainly a breath of fresh air." And as if it was the most natural thing in the world, the generous lady leaned forward and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. "Remember dear," she whispered, "Do not doubt yourself."  
  
Eyes shimmering with emotion, Elizabeth whispered in return, "Thank you, Lila. I will try to remember."  
  
Lila squeezed Elizabeth's hand and placed it in Jason's as she said to him, "I will have word sent to you about the train Emily will be arriving on, and when she will be at the ranch. I believe it may take Emily some time to convince Eve to come home. My guess is that it will be two days before they'll be here."  
  
A little caught off guard by his grandmother's actions, and the feel of Elizabeth's soft, tiny hand in his, Jason nodded absently in agreement. "I told AJ that I'd be expecting Rebecca back by then. We will see you then."  
  
"Yes," Lila replied with a small smile. She had caught Jason's hard stare down where his hand joined with Elizabeth's. It was very revealing as was the girl's lowered gazed and the flush rising over her cheek. "I hope to see you again soon, Elizabeth."  
  
Looking up quickly Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you, Lila."  
  
With a few more parting words, Jason and Elizabeth soon took their leave of Jason's grandmother, and to the wise lady's satisfaction, as they disappeared around the corner of the ranch house the young couple were still hand in hand.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The ranch house had long disappeared from sight behind them when Jason glanced at the girl beside him in the buggy. Elizabeth had been even more quiet than usual since they had left Lila in the garden. The way she was staring off in the distance, biting her lower lip, made him suspicious something was worrying her.  
  
Hell, of course something was worrying her. Any sane person would be unsettled after witnessing that damn fiasco at the ranch. He wasn't surprised with AJ's reaction to Lila's ultimatum, but he hated that Elizabeth had been caught up in the middle of the resulting confrontation.   
  
And that brought him back to what was bothering her. "Elizabeth?"  
  
She gave a little start as her eyes flew up to meet Jason's. If he had not known before something was wrong, he would now looking into her large blue eyes swimming with anxiety.  
  
"Yes, Jason?" she replied hesitantly as she attempted to nervously tuck an errant curl under her hat.  
  
"Did something happen during your visit with Lila?"  
  
Surprised by the question, Elizabeth answered quickly, "I-I had a lovely time with Lila. She's such a kind woman."  
  
Not one to skirt around an issue, Jason asked bluntly, "Then what's wrong?"  
  
Her eyes widened slightly before her gaze shifted quickly away from his intense regard. Ever so quietly, she began, "There's something I need to tell you, Jason..."  
  
Her voice trailed off into silence, but Jason didn't say anything as he waited for her to finish.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth raised her eyes again to meet his directly before revealing, "There's something you need to know about your brother's fall, Jason...I can't tell you how sorry I am...I didn't mean to harm him, really, but he was going to hit you and I just reacted. I-I tripped him, Jason. That's how he fell."  
  
Jason didn't respond for a moment as he guided the horse off Quartermaine land onto the main trail toward town. Then he turned back to Elizabeth and said simply, "I know, Elizabeth. I saw you."  
  
"You know?!" asked Elizabeth incredulously, "But why did you not..." She couldn't understand how he had not said anything if he had known.  
  
"I didn't want to draw everyone's attention to you."  
  
Elizabeth let out a soft, "Oh." She searched Jason's face for any signs of what he was thinking. His jaw was rigid and a frown was forming..."I am sorry Jason. I didn't want to hurt him."  
  
"AJ will recover," Jason replied easily dismissing his brother's injury, "I'm not angry you tripped him. But you should never have been close enough to trip him." He stopped speaking as he pulled on the reins to stop the horse before once again focusing his full attention on Elizabeth.   
  
"I don't want you to put yourself in between AJ and me again, Elizabeth. You could have been hurt." Of their own volition, Jason's hand rose toward Elizabeth's face to gently push back the loose curl that had been swaying into her eyes. He wanted to see into those expressive eyes. "I don't want you hurt, Elizabeth."  
  
The words spoken lowly in his deep voice, the brush of his hand on her skin, the intense way his eyes were searching hers...all made Elizabeth's breath catch in her throat. She could feel the same heat spread through her body as she had earlier when Lila had placed her hand in his. It was as if she was feverish from an illness...   
  
With great will, Elizabeth tore her gaze away from Jason to stare at the apple orchard laying just behind him. In a voice not quite steady, she replied in turn, "I did not want him to hurt you, Jason."  
  
"I know," Jason murmured thoughtfully as he watched her eyes carefully avert his. This girl was so unlike any other person he had ever met. They had only known each other such a short time, yet she had already placed herself in harms way a number of times for his sake when he was a practical stranger to her. She was so different from the Quartermaines who were willing to trade a child whom they said they considered their own for a damn piece of land. Shaking off the anger that thought arose in him, Jason continued, "Elizabeth, I can handle AJ. I don't care if he goes after me, but I won't let him use you or Rebecca to get to me. Please stay away from him."  
  
For a moment Elizabeth didn't respond as she thought back to the moment her foot seemed to rise instinctively as AJ moved towards Jason. She hadn't planned to do it. It just happened. "I will try, Jason, but sometimes...sometimes things happen without my intending them to."  
  
Her words brought to mind all the situations he had come across her in. All those hogs running wild before the fair...Sorel falling into the trough...her appearing in his bed half seas under...not to mention the story of the runaway coach. Things did seem to have a strange way of happening around Elizabeth, but the thought didn't make Jason as irritated as it once had. Because he was beginning to see she always meant well...even if sometimes situations ended badly. He just didn't want her to get hurt when she followed her heart rather than her head. "Alright, Elizabeth, that's all I can ask. For you to try," he said thoughtfully.   
  
And then out of the blue, Jason felt a slight smile twitching at the corner of his lips as he added, "Then again, perhaps I should let you near AJ more often. He didn't even know what hit him."  
  
At the unexpected amusement in Jason's voice, Elizabeth's eyes once again flew up to his face in surprise. When she saw the slight upturn of his lips, a small timid answering smile began to play upon her own before a tiny giggle escaped her. Immediately placing a hand over her lips in shock, Elizabeth gasped, "Oh dear. I shouldn't...it really isn't funny. He was injured..."  
  
Jason shook his head, "Don't waste your time worrying about it, Elizabeth. He deserved what he got." Jason added almost offhandedly as he took up the reins again, "And besides, I like hearing you laugh."   
  
Elizabeth blinked at this. She was finding that Jason sometimes said the most unexpected things...this was a side to him she would never have guessed existed only a few short days ago.   
  
Not quite sure what to say, Elizabeth's eyes once again strayed toward the apple orchard. She wondered if the satchel containing her sketches was still safely hidden. Despite all that was happening in her life...or perhaps because of what was happening...she had this overwhelming urge to go off on her own and simply draw. There was so much she was feeling...and sketching had always helped her work through her feelings. But when would she be able to retrieve her sketching pad? Jason and Sonny were both worried about Moreno and his men...she knew she couldn't go off to the pond by herself any time soon.  
  
Jason had been about to urge the horse to get going again, when he caught the stark look of longing in Elizabeth's eyes as she stared off at the orchard. His eyes followed her gaze. He recalled how he had come upon her there the first day he came back to Heaven, and how she had mentioned taking her hog to the pond here. What was it about this place that drew her?  
  
"Elizabeth, did you want to go take a look around?"  
  
For a moment Jason's question did not seem to register to Elizabeth, but then as she saw him incline his head in the direction of the pond beyond the orchard, she realised he had noticed her interest in the area. Even though she did wish it, she shook her head, "We need to get back to the saloon to plan for Rebecca's return. There's so much to do..."  
  
"That's not what I asked you, Elizabeth," Jason gently chided, "I asked if you wanted to go to the pond. Whenever we go by here you look in that direction. Don't worry, we'll have enough time to get the farm ready for Rebecca."  
  
Elizabeth glanced back toward the orchard. She wanted to retrieve her satchel, but she didn't want anyone to know about her sketches. She wasn't ready to share them with anyone. She turned toward Jason to answer, but he was already getting down from the buggy.  
  
Making his way to her side, Jason offered Elizabeth his hand, "Come on. I want to see the area for myself again."  
  
She stared down at his hand for a moment, before she reached out and placed her own in his. As he helped her down from the buggy, Elizabeth noticed how it was becoming more natural to feel her hand in his, not that it didn't still do the astonishing things to her insides...  
  
They made their way through the orchard that was fortunately empty of farmhands due to the heat of the early afternoon sun, and walked over the hill until they reached the canopy of greenery by the pond.  
  
The pond was the same as it always was. So quiet and peaceful...and yet it was also different. Elizabeth's glance flickered toward Jason's tall form next to her. His presence had the ability to dominate her senses, changing everything and every place she experienced.   
  
Jason walked over to the edge of the water bending down to pick up a small pebble. With a quick flick of his wrist, he threw it. The pebble skipped along the shadowed water causing ripples to come alive along the calm surface. "I remember when I used to come out here to be alone."  
  
Jason stared out at the water as he spoke. Elizabeth turned her eyes away from the dancing ripples for a moment to look at him. He was quiet for a long time before he said, "This was one place I could get away from all of them."  
  
It did not take too much reflection to deduce the "them" was the Quartermaines. Elizabeth remembered her conversations with Lila. Had Jason come here to escape his grandfather's expectations of him...like she had tried to escape her grandmother's?  
  
"I'm sorry about the scene at the ranch, Elizabeth," Jason sighed as he pushed back the rim of his hat in frustration, "I wish to hell I hadn't involved you in the whole thing."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head as she impulsively placed her hand on his arm. "No, Jason, don't be sorry. I wanted to visit your grandmother. And I wanted to help you with Rebecca..."  
  
His eyes fell to the tiny hand on his grey sleeve. "I know. But you shouldn't have been subjected to that...no one should be subjected to that damn family."  
  
Remembering Lila's words, Elizabeth said softly, "They are your family, Jason, and now they are mine for better or worse."  
  
At her words, Jason's first instinct was to deny they were family. Rebecca, Lila, Emily...and now Elizabeth were his family. Then there was Sonny, Carly and the boys...but the Quartermaines? He felt nothing for them.  
  
However, he said none of this. "You come out here by yourself often, don't you Elizabeth?" She had seemed so familiar with the area, easily making her way across the orchard, and directly toward the pond despite the fact it was slightly hidden by the trees.  
  
She paused for a moment before nodding briefly. "Yes."  
  
"It's not safe," Jason said with a frown, "Especially when it gets dark. You could've come across trouble out here." Ever since the war, there had been many unsavoury characters wandering the countryside. Jason remembered how he had met Elizabeth for the first time. She had been alone that evening with that bicycle of hers...it would have been so easy for something to happen to her.  
  
Elizabeth realised the truth in his words, but "Sometimes I just-I need to be by myself..."  
  
Jason nodded in understanding. "Alright, but from now on, if you feel the urge to be by yourself, please let me or one of the boys accompany you from a distance."  
  
"Then I wouldn't be alone..." Elizabeth murmured with a slight smile, "But I understand, Jason. It's not safe right now to be out here alone."  
  
He was relieved she saw the danger that existed and was willing to let him protect her. Carly could be damn ornery about her independence, and more than once, she had caused Sonny a few grey hairs while asserting it.  
  
They stood for a long time in companionable silence next to the pond. But Elizabeth's eyes naturally began to stray toward the old tree where her satchel was hidden. Or perhaps it was no longer there. What if someone had taken it? Or what if the sketches were to be damaged by the rain in the coming months...then all those sketches of all her friends would be gone.   
  
Elizabeth shook her head slightly. No, she couldn't simply leave the sketches here. Before she could give the matter anymore thought and without daring to look at Jason, Elizabeth abruptly walked over toward the ageing tree. She reached around its base to retrieve the satchel from its hiding place in the hollow in the trunk. As her hand felt the coolness of leather, she let out a sigh of relief. It was still there. Pulling the satchel around the trunk and safely into her two hands, she turned around, expecting Jason to ask her what she was doing.  
  
She found Jason was indeed watching her from the same spot she had left him. His gaze rested on the object clutched in her hands and when he raised his eyes, she saw curiosity there. But he only asked quietly, "Have you done what you needed to, Elizabeth?"  
  
Eyes widening, Elizabeth could only stare at him.  
  
He took her silence for assent, and walked in her direction. "We should get back to town before Carly sends out the cavalry," he commented dryly.  
  
Hands still clutching her satchel, Elizabeth could only nod.  
  
As he reached her side, Jason stopped to wait for Elizabeth to begin the journey back towards the buggy.  
  
Elizabeth slowly began to move her feet forward, but all the while, she was puzzling over the mystery of the man that was her husband.   
  
They had just reached the buggy by the side of the trail, when Elizabeth suddenly turned to Jason and blurted out, "Don't you want to know what's inside the bag or why I hid it?"  
  
He glanced once again at the well-worn satchel, before replying simply, "If you wanted to tell me, you would have." As her expression remained confused, Jason explained, "Whatever is in that satchel obviously means something to you, and maybe someday you'll want to share it with me, but right now you don't. You have a right to your privacy, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth was just recovering from her astonishment at these words when suddenly she heard the sound of a horse and buggy. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw two figures in the buggy approaching them. As it moved closer and the identity of the individuals was revealed, Elizabeth paled slightly. Oh Lord...what were they doing here?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Part 2  
  
"Beth!" Lucky called out as he stopped his buggy in front of them. Quickly jumping down from his seat, he glanced from Elizabeth to Jason and after a curt, "Jason," he turned back to Elizabeth. "Beth, I'm glad we've met up with you. I was just saying to Sarah we should call on you today."  
  
Judging by Lucky's honest, open gaze, and Sarah's rather displeased expression, Elizabeth felt this was indeed the case. Finding her tongue, Elizabeth replied softly, "Thank you, Lucky. I would have liked that very much."  
  
With a voice tinged with concern, Lucky stepped toward her and asked, "Are you alright Beth?"  
  
"Of course she is, Lucky!" Sarah shot out sharply as she made her way down from the buggy to place a possessive arm on her fiancee's arm, "I cannot believe you were concerned for her for one instant. Look at her! Dressed up like that!" Her sharp eyes swept over her sister, "You look beyond ridiculous, Lizzie. You look like a little girl playing dress-up with your mother's clothes."  
  
Elizabeth's face flushed slightly as she was reminded of the beautiful outfit she had on. She, herself, felt the sophisticated outfit was out of place on her, but to hear Sarah say the words hurt.  
  
"Sarah!" Lucky reprimanded angrily as he pulled his fiancee's hand off his arm, "How can you say such a thing?" With an apologetic look to Elizabeth, he said, "You look...beautiful, Beth." There was genuine warmth in his eyes as he smiled at her.  
  
As Sarah let out an angry gasp, Elizabeth blushed. "Thank you, Lucky."  
  
With cool blue eyes Jason silently watched the tense scene play out in front of him. At Sarah's cruel remark, he had felt a jab of anger but he had let Elizabeth handle the situation. He now knew she could more than handle her sister. But he should have also known Lucky would come to her defence. iThe boy always did./i Jason frowned slightly at the thought. Why the hell did that bother him?  
  
Lucky's voice cut through Jason's thoughts, "Beth, will you come to supper tomorrow? Lulu's been begging me to ask you, and you know my parents always love having you by. They want to celebrate-"  
  
"But I promised your aunt Bobbie we would have dinner at her house tomorrow, Lucky," Sarah cut in quickly, "We need to discuss the details of the wedding. After all not every wedding is rushed all into one day. I'm sure Lizzie won't mind coming by some other time."  
  
Elizabeth didn't immediately hear her sister as she was distracted by Lucky's last words. What did he mean they wanted to celebrate? What could they be cele-oh heavens! Tomorrow was...how could she have forgotten her own birthday?! Elizabeth glanced toward Sarah. She wondered how her sister could have forgotten...or perhaps she simply didn't care?   
  
But then again, birthdays had never really been celebrated in the Hardy household. Her grandmother did not believe one should make a production over such an insignificant event. All of Elizabeth's happy birthday memories had always been at the Spencer's. Her eyes travelled back to Lucky...it was very kind of him to remember...   
  
"Sarah, how can you for-" Lucky began in irritation, but Elizabeth quickly interrupted, "That is alright, Lucky. I can visit another time. Thank you for the kind offer, and please give my love to your parents and Lulu." Wanting away from Sarah's anger, and yes, even, Lucky's painful kindness, Elizabeth turned to Jason, "Should we not be getting back to the saloon?"  
  
Seeing the plea in Elizabeth's eyes, Jason nodded and took her hand to help her into the buggy. When she was seated, he turned to the other man with an acknowledging, "Lucky." Then walking right past the vexed looking Sarah, he took his seat, and picked up the reins.  
  
After she made an awkward farewell to the other couple, Elizabeth felt the buggy jolt, and then they were off. Turning around to look out at the empty stretch of road ahead them, she could feel the daggers her sister was staring into her back, and Lucky's confusion. But overwhelmingly what she felt as she and Jason moved farther away was simple relief.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hey Francis ya idiot, watch it with that there paint!"  
  
From the porch of the farmhouse, Elizabeth paused in the midst of wringing the very dirty rag she had been using to clean the front door's large stained glass rose window. Turning around she searched for the source of the raised voices.   
  
Eventually, despite the bright glare of the afternoon sun, Elizabeth could make out the figure of Johnny standing in front of the large barn with a bucket in one hand. His head was tilted back as he looked up at Francis, who was high up on a tall ladder. In both their hands, they carried paint brushes, which they had been using for the past three hours to paint the large bright red structure.   
  
Francis glared down while waving his brush at Johnny. "I told ya to stay away from the ladder. It ain't my fault ya didn't listen and now be lookin' like a tomato."  
  
"If ya could get yore mind off that damn gal, then ya might be gettin' more paint on the barn than on me, Francis!"  
  
Before Francis could respond, an angry holler rang through the air, "Stop that bickerin' ya two. We ain't got no time for it! Jase and Elizabeth need this place fixed by night. Get back to paintin' or ya both'll be dealin' with me, ya hear?!"  
  
The two men grumbled, but quickly followed the orders Carly had shouted out from an upstairs window.   
  
Neither man wanted to get on her bad side. Ever since the previous afternoon, when she had heard Rebecca was expected to be home in mere days, Carly had been a woman on a mission. She had quickly organised most of Sonny's men and her girls to round up the supplies needed to start the clean up of the farm. And even though it had been almost evening by the time everything had been gathered, she had insisted they close the saloon for the night, and start immediately toward the farm.   
  
And by dark, the group from the saloon had been able to get a good start on fixing up the farmhouse. All the floors had been swept and most of the furnishings wiped down by the women. The men had completed stripping most of the old paint from the barn, and had taken down sections of the fencing that were falling apart. So it was a very weary group that made their way back to the saloon. But the very next morning, Carly had everyone up before dawn to head back out to the farm again.  
  
As her eyes swept over the almost completely painted barn, Elizabeth could only wonder at her friend's ability to get so much accomplished in such a short time. The house after a good airing and dusting was beginning to lose that faint scent of mildew that permeated it after two years sitting empty, and with all the linen and drapery in the house washed, the house was now very inviting.  
  
Shaking off her thoughts, Elizabeth turned back to the door to finish her task. Her eyes lit up with pleasure as they travelled over the deep scarlet rose petals revealed beneath the grime. She couldn't wait to see how the early evening light would appear through the stained glass window.   
  
After giving the glass one last thorough wiping, Elizabeth stepped down from the wooden carton she had been standing on to reach the window. Dropping the rag into a bucket of dirty water, she picked up the bucket's handle and made her way down the front porch stairs.  
  
Walking a short distance toward the barnyard, she stopped by the water pump, and dumped the water from her bucket before filling it up again with clean water. As she wrung out the dirty rag, her eyes began to wander in the same direction they had all day...toward the edge of the farm where a number of men were working hard to mend the long stretch of fencing. But she was seeking one man in particular...  
  
She immediately caught sight of him. While she couldn't quite make out his face as his back was turned to her and his full concentration seemed to be focused on nailing in a new wooden board, Elizabeth found she just somehow knew it was him. Perhaps it was the black hat he wore...or the blue shirt she had seen him in that morning, but she had a feeling even if all the men had been dressed the same she still would have recognised him. It was something about the way he moved as he swung the hammer...  
  
As if he could feel her eyes on him, Jason suddenly ceased his hammering, and turned around. As his eyes met hers, Elizabeth felt a deep red flush rise to her face in embarrassment at getting caught staring at him. She found that was happening a great deal lately...of their own will, her eyes seemed to constantly stray toward him...and he would catch her staring. He never said anything to her, but would simply look steadily back at her in turn.  
  
After a moment longer while their eyes remained locked, Jason gave a slight nod of his head before returning back to his work. But even as he tried to concentrate on nailing the two blocks of wood together, he couldn't quite shake Elizabeth out of his thoughts.  
  
As he caught out of the corner of his eyes Elizabeth making her way slowly back toward the house, he remembered how exhausted she had been the previous night. She had been so worn out that for the first time she had immediately fallen asleep on his bed as soon as her head had hit the pillow. Usually she was so nervous when they were alone in his bedroom, it would her take her an eternity to fall asleep, but last night, she hadn't even put up her usual argument over his sleeping on the floor...  
  
But despite how tired she was from yesterday's work, this morning, Elizabeth had been as eager as Carly to get back to the farm. She was a small thing but he found she was one of the hardest workers out here. And she seemed to actually be enjoying the work. He often caught a soft smile on her lips even though she was covered with filth and grime from head to foot. And she approached each of her tasks with such care...he had seen how she had painstakingly cleaned each pane of the stained glass window.  
  
"I reckon we're almost done here, Jase," Sonny's voice interrupted his thoughts, "And I'll be wagerin' that wife of mine has got that house as good as new."  
  
Jason nodded and said almost seriously, "I'm only surprised she didn't find time to build a new one."  
  
"Don't be givin' her ideas," Sonny said with a chuckle. Then taking off his hat to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead, he muttered, "Damn, but it's hot out here."  
  
Even Jason, who was used to the blazing heat of the Texas sun, found the heat suffocating. He glanced around at Sonny's men, and could see most of them were drenched in sweat. "Yeah, it is damn hot. Why don't you go and tell all the men they can head back? I can finish this last part here, and then we'll head back to the saloon. I want to see if Lila sent a message there." It was getting late in the afternoon, and still there was no word on Rebecca. Jason was beginning to get uneasy, but he trusted his grandmother to let him know if something had gone wrong.  
  
Sonny agreed to Jason's plan, and called out for his men to start packing up. He made his way over to the house and shouted up to Carly, who he could see in the far left upstairs window. "Carly! Honey, I think we're done for the day. Can you tell the girls?"  
  
"What?!" the blond shouted incredulously as she stuck her head out the window. "There's no way we're leavin'! There's still work to be done, Sonny! Why look at that there pathway! It's got to be painted, not to mention this here house!"  
  
Sonny moaned, "Honey, we've already talked 'bout this. We can't finish everythin' in two days. We'll be back to paint the house. We really should get back to the saloon. If it ain't open a second night in a row, we'll have riots on our hands. There's only so much a man can take of family life."  
  
"I don't give a hog's hair what them men be wantin'! Rebecca could be comin' home tomorrow! We can't have her livin' in this place when it's like this!"  
  
At the sound of Sonny's voice, Elizabeth had made her way out of the front door and down the porch stairs to where he stood. She was in time to catch Carly's words, and peered up to say, "Oh no, Carly. It is quite liveable now. Please do go home. Everyone's worked so hard, especially you..."  
  
"Elizabeth's right, Carly," Jason said as he walked over to his wife's side. "Thank you for all your hard work, but you should get back to the saloon."  
  
"But-" Carly began not willing to give up quite yet.  
  
"Honey, I promise we'll be back tomorrow," Sonny said with dimples showing. He paused a moment before adding, "And maybe Gia's back at the saloon by now."  
  
"Oh!" Carly shouted as she vanished from the window. In a few minutes she was running out of the front door, yelling, "Wait 'til I get my hands on that gurlie! She's got a lot of explainin' to do, disappearin' like that. I'd wager she's off with some fella."  
  
As Carly then went about organising her girls for their departure, Sonny gave Elizabeth a small conspiratorial wink, and whispered, "I knew that would get her movin'."  
  
Elizabeth had to smile at the way only Sonny seemed to be able to get through to Carly. But soon her mind was on other matters, as the busy preparations to depart began. All the supplies had to be put away, and the few wagons loaded up.   
  
However, it was only a half an hour later when Elizabeth found herself sitting next to Carly, who was guiding the last of the wagons making their way from the farm. The other wagons carrying Carly's girls were well ahead of them beyond the bridge crossing the river, as were most of the men on horseback. Only Sonny, Jason, and the two cousins rode behind with their wagon.  
  
When they had made it half way across the bridge, Johnny came to a sudden halt, causing all the other riders to stop. Waving his hand, he shouted out excitedly, "Look at that there water! I could sure use a cold swim 'bout now! It's damn hot and I'll be bettin' there's still paint in my hair thanks to my good for nothin' kin!"  
  
Despite his cousin's insult, Francis's eyes lit up as his eyes fell on the inviting shimmering water, "Yep, sure could use a dip!"  
  
"The last one in's a rottin' egg!" hollered Johnny as he jumped down from his horse.  
  
Francis was not far behind. Both men hurriedly started to remove their hats, boots and socks.  
  
Jason and Sonny exchanged quick glances, before Sonny held up his hand, "Wait a minute-" But before he could finish, both men, stripped down to their pants and undershirts, had climbed onto the railing and jumped feet first into the water.   
  
A resulting gigantic splash of water came flying onto the bridge, hitting both Carly and Elizabeth square in the faces. "Watch it, ya two!" shouted Carly in irritation as she wiped away droplets of water from her eyes. A hand then went immediately up to her hair. Satisfied that her golden locks were still miraculously perfectly coifed despite all the work she had done during that day, she hollered, "Get out of there, boys! We ain't got time for this!"  
  
As Johnny swam farther away from the bridge, he complained, "Aw, Carly, we've been workin' all day...just a few minutes?"  
  
"Yep, come on Carly...it's great in here!" Francis said with a chuckle as he splashed Johnny. "Why'd don't ya be joinin' us?"  
  
"I ain't gettin' any wetter than I already am thanks to ya idiots!" Carly replied with a scowl. Then she entreated her husband, "Sonny tell 'em fools to get out of there!"  
  
With mild amusement in his warm brown eyes, Sonny shrugged, "What harm will a few minutes do, Carly?"  
  
Carly gave Elizabeth an exasperated glance. "Ya see what I gotta to be dealin' with, honey?"  
  
Elizabeth, who had been watching the cousins clowning around in the water, turned to smile at the blond. "They have worked terribly hard today, Carly...and it looks like fun." As she heard more laughter and splashes, she was about to glance back toward the river, but at that moment, out of the corner of her eyes she caught a movement. Turning around she found Jason had guided his horse toward her side of the wagon.   
  
There was something unusually relaxed about his posture in that moment as he leaned slightly over his horse, with his arms folded slightly in front of him. His eyes, shadowed by the rim of his hat, were focused on the swimming pair, and she thought she could detect a hint of amusement in the bright blue of them. It was astonishing how his eyes appeared to change hues at times. It reminded her of the way the river could quickly change from crystal clear to a murky blue, depending on whether the sun was out or hidden by one of the fluffy white clouds in the sky.  
  
A shout from the river broke through Elizabeth's musings.  
  
"Come on in, Jase! Reckon I can beat ya in a race now!"  
  
With a shrug, Jason smirked at his friend who was still a distance away from the bridge. "Perhaps you can Johnny.."  
  
Swimming on his back, Francis was chortling with laughter as he sputtered out, "Yep, iriiiight/i Johnny me boy. Remember last time, ya swam 'gainst Jase? He was over to the other side of that lake 'fore ya even took off."  
  
Johnny didn't take too kindly to these words and immediately swam straight toward his cousin, catching him off guard and dragging him under the water. "At least I don't sink like a rock, iFranny me girl/i."  
  
In a moment, Francis resurfaced, pushing away the darker man's hands. "Hey, why'd ya go and do that for!" And soon he was retaliating by attempting to dunk his cousin under the water.  
  
"Oh dear," Elizabeth murmured as she watched the two men fight in the water, "Do you think they'll hurt each other?"  
  
Despite herself, Carly had found herself smiling at the men's antics. But she said in her characteristic brisk manner, "Would serve them right, if they did."  
  
"You've seen how they fight all the time, Elizabeth," Sonny explained wryly, "They haven't killed each other yet."  
  
They watched the two men for a moment in silence, when Elizabeth's saw Sonny lift his hat to wipe his perspiring forehead with the back of his hand. She asked, "The water does look refreshing. Why don't you swim with them, Sonny?"  
  
"Sonny don't swim, Elizabeth," Carly said with a chuckle, "He hates the water like me. That's why we love each other, ain't it honey?"  
  
Laughing in return, Sonny nodded. "Only reason I married you, honey." His dimples became prominent as he finished, "Sure wasn't for your cookin'."  
  
Carly's eyes narrowed, "Don't ya be startin' on my cookin', Corinthos." In response, Sonny rose his hands in mock surrender, causing all four of them to laugh.   
  
When their laughter died down, Carly turned to Elizabeth. "How 'bout ya, honey? Do ya swim?"  
  
"No." Elizabeth's eyes wandered back to the water where Johnny and Francis were still playing around in the water. She remembered how much she had wanted to learn to when she used to watch boys like Lucky swim, but her grandmother had been adamant that a woman did not need to learn. And besides, she did not consider it idecent/i activity. No granddaughter of hers was going to wear one of those shocking black bathing outfits.  
  
Carly's eyes took on a speculative glint as she suggested, "If ya have a hankerin' to, honey, I reckon Jase'll teach ya. Ya really should learn. After all ya'll be livin' here by the river."  
  
At the suggestion Elizabeth quickly glanced at Jason, who slowly nodded, "You've got a point there, Carly. Elizabeth should know how to swim around here." His eyes rested on the girl's face as he inquired, "Did you want to learn, Elizabeth?"  
  
"I-I think-" She didn't even have an opportunity to finish her reply before Carly took hold of her arm and ordered, "Well, then come on." Noticing some of the promising glances passing between the younger couple, the blond wanted to seize upon this opportunity to gently nudge them to spend more time together. iEspecially in an activity where they would be in such close proximity to one another/i, Carly thought with a wicked smile.  
  
As she found herself being pulled out of the wagon, Elizabeth's eyes rounded in surprise. "What?! iNow/i, Carly?"  
  
"Yep, ain't no time like the present!" Then seeing Jason was still seated on his horse, she urged impatiently, "What ya waitn' for, Jase?!"  
  
Fully aware of his wife's scheme, Sonny chuckled. "I thought you wanted to get goin', honey?"  
  
"Oh we have time, Sonny," Carly replied easily as she pulled Elizabeth toward the bridge's railing.  
  
"But Elizabeth doesn't even have a bathing outfit, honey. She'll drown wearing that skirt," explained Sonny reasonably as he dismounted.  
  
Carly looked thoughtfully over Elizabeth's now dreadfully stained, white shirtwaist and yellow skirt. "But underneath she's wearing a chemise and bloomers."  
  
Oh Lord! Elizabeth's face went a bright red in mortification. She couldn't believe Carly was making mention of her underclothing!  
  
"She can swim in those," Carly continued with no reservations.  
  
Elizabeth was about to protest when Jason's voice rang out, "No, Carly. She'll freeze in those wet things by the time we get back to the saloon. We'll do it some other time." He too had dismounted and made his way over to the two women.  
  
"Do what?" Johnny yelled out as he and Francis swam toward the bridge where the two couples stood. They had seen Carly drag Elizabeth out of the wagon and were curious about what was going on.  
  
"Never ya mind," Carly hollered back. Turning back to Jason, Carly reluctantly admitted, "Ya may be right, Jase..." Then with her plan on hold for at least the moment, Carly leaned down over the wooden railing of the bridge and commanded, "Get out of the water, ya two! We're goin'."  
  
After a few minutes of futile attempts to change Carly's mind, both men finally made their way back up onto the bridge.  
  
As the two drenched men went to dress themselves, Sonny, Carly and Jason became involved in a conversation about saloon business. And Elizabeth found herself walking along the bridge guided by the railing. Leaning over the railing, she peered down into the clear water. To her delight, she caught sight of a school of spotted brown fish. They were moving so very quickly that if she blinked she was sure she would have missed them.   
  
Lifting her eyes, she soaked in the beauty of the river and the surrounding land in the warm yellow sunlight. A burst of happiness suddenly filled her. This was where she was going to live soon, where Rebecca would grow up, where Burt would live in that large fenced pen...she smiled at the thought.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
At Jason's voice coming from directly behind her, Elizabeth lifted her head and turned around. "Are we leaving, now, Jason?"  
  
His gaze swept over her face for a moment before answering her. Her eyes appeared to be twinkling, and a wide smile played on her lips. Wild curls, having fallen loose from her hair pins, flew every which way in the wind. Lord...she appeared at that moment so...ialive/i. He murmured, "You look happy."  
  
At this, Elizabeth blinked, but then with a shy smile she replied, "I am...I feel Rebecca iwill/i be home tomorrow."  
  
He found her smile infectious, and responded with one of his own as he offered her his hand. "I hope so. Let's go, and see if Lila has sent word about when." The uneasiness he had been feeling about the lack of word from his grandmother was starting to come back with some urgency.  
  
As they walked back toward the others, both spotted Sonny lifting Carly back onto the wagon. Once the buxom blond was seated, her husband seemed about to make his way to his horse, when Carly laughingly pulled him back toward the wagon. She leaned in to kiss him, and without any hesitation he responded in full.  
  
As she watched the other couple's passionate display, Elizabeth felt the heat rise to her face. She was still not used to the way Carly and Sonny would show their love for each other so publicly. But it seemed they weren't even aware of other people in moments like these.  
  
However, at that particular moment, Elizabeth was ivery/i much aware of the man beside her and the warmth of his hand around hers. She wondered how he couldn't feel the pounding of her blood where their skins touched. Daring a furtive glance up to his face, she found he was watching her with an intensity that made her heart beat even faster. However, she didn't look away but rather her gaze was drawn to his lips...she wondered what they would feel like...taste like...  
  
"Jase! We're ready to go."  
  
At Johnny's shout, the spell was broken, and a startled Elizabeth abruptly moved away from Jason and stepped up onto the wagon. As the wagon started, Elizabeth was grateful for Carly's constant chatter about the farm. Having to concentrate on her friend's conversation allowed her to pretend she wasn't feeling something strange and a little frightening...  
  
The rest of the journey back to town was uneventful, and soon they found themselves back at the saloon. Johnny and Francis, who were highly uncomfortable in their still soggy clothing, were the first to go into the saloon in search of something dry to change into. They were soon followed by Carly in search of Gia.  
  
As Sonny and Jason spoke to Max, Sonny's man who had come out to meet them, Elizabeth made her way to the back of the saloon to visit Burt as was her custom every evening.  
  
It was a quarter of an hour later when Elizabeth stepped out of the stable after a wonderful visit with her friend. To her surprise, she found Jason waiting for her by the saloon's back door. Stopping a short distance away from him, she asked expectantly, "Have you heard anything, yet?"  
  
He shook his head as he walked towards her. "Max said there hasn't been any word from Lila. Sonny's gone in to make sure no one else has heard anything before I go off to the ranch to find out what's going on."  
  
"Oh dear. You don't think something's happened, do you?" Elizabeth asked in concern. Could AJ have changed his mind? Or had something else happened...  
  
He answered honestly, "I don't know." And not knowing was making him damn frustrated.  
  
As a thought came to her, Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But why are you waiting for Sonny back here? Is your horse not out front?"  
  
"It is, but you shouldn't be out here alone," Jason spoke absentmindedly as his thoughts were preoccupied with possible reasons his grandmother hadn't sent him any word.  
  
"Oh," Elizabeth let out softly. His words reminded her of their conversation by the pond the previous day. "But surely I'm safe here. And you have enough to worry about without having to stand guard for me."  
  
Shaking off his worries for the moment, Jason concentrated on the woman in front of him. Not that concentrating on her was difficult as he found his thoughts straying to her a lot lately. He admitted to himself he could have sent out one of the other men to keep an eye out for her...but the thought hadn't crossed his mind. He couldn't quite explain it, but he had felt the need make sure that she was safe. So he had made his way out back to wait for her.  
  
As these thoughts ran through his head, his eyes wandered over her pretty face to rest on her lower lip which was slightly swollen as she bit it in anxiety. Raising his gaze, he found her extraordinary eyes staring at him in concern. Something in those trusting eyes struck a chord deep inside of him...stirring a need that he had thought was long buried. A need so powerful he felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. He knew then what he had been trying to deny since he had first met her, what he had felt every night sleeping in the same room as her. iHe wanted her./i  
  
"Jason?" Elizabeth spoke his name in confusion. Why was he staring at her in silence? And for an instant there she thought she saw something stir in his now stormy blue eyes. Something that made it almost impossible for her to breath.  
  
He took a step closer to her until they were close enough to touch. "Elizabeth."  
  
He was so near that she could feel the heat from his body. Swallowing hard, Elizabeth whispered, "Yes?"   
  
Raising a callused hand, Jason began, "I-"  
  
"Jase!"  
  
As Sonny came bursting out the back door, they jerked apart. Upon spotting them, the saloon owner immediately had the feeling he had interrupted something. But at that moment, he had other worries. "Jase, we've got a problem."  
  
"Is it Rebecca, Sonny?" Elizabeth asked worriedly as she saw the lines of concern on Sonny's face.  
  
He nodded, and looked at Jason, "One of Quartermaine hands just came in. It looks like Rebecca and your sister took the evening train. They are suppose to arrive tomorrow morning at seven."  
  
So far Sonny's words didn't sound too ominous, but Jason could hear in Sonny's voice something was very wrong. Despite his impatience, he waited for the rest of the story.  
  
"Your suspicion somethin' was wrong turned out right, Jase. Your grandmother did try to send word about Rebecca to you at the farm earlier this afternoon, but the man she sent never made it. When he didn't arrive back this afternoon, your grandmother sent out another one of her men to look for him, and he was found a short distance away from the ranch house. He'd been hit over the head and the message your grandmother sent you is missing."  
  
Elizabeth let out a gasp, "Is the man alright, Sonny?"  
  
Sonny nodded, "Fortunately, he's still alive." Turning back to Jason, he continued, "And he remembered recognising the voice of one of his attackers."   
  
"Who?" Jason asked the question but he already had an idea. This kind of attack didn't sound like AJ's work, so it could only mean...  
  
"Sorel. Your grandmother's man said he thought he heard Sorel say somethin' like, i'Looks like now we can pay a call on Morgan's sister and daughter.'/i"  
  
With his suspicions confirmed, Jason cursed and he began to move towards the front of the saloon where his horse was tied. "How the hell did they find out about Rebecca? Damn! That means Moreno knows what train Rebecca and Emily are on. I have to get to them before he does."   
  
"I know," Sonny said as he followed his friend around the corner of the building, "And I'm comin' with you."  
  
"Well, ya ain't leavin' without me!" shouted out Carly, her hands set determinedly on her hips, as she stood in front of the saloon doors with Francis, Johnny, and a number of Sonny's other men, all armed with shotguns.  
  
"No, Carly," Sonny said with a firm shake of his head, "You're not goin' anywhere."  
  
Walking directly towards her husband, Carly's eyes blazed, "Oh no, ya don't, Sonny. I ain't goin' to let Moreno hurt Jase's daughter."  
  
"Carly-" Sonny began angrily.  
  
"We don't have time to argue about this," Jason interrupted abruptly as he quickly untied his horse's reins from the post. "You're not going, Carly. You and Elizabeth are staying here where it's safe. We can't afford to give Moreno more targets." His gaze fell on Elizabeth who was standing a short distance from him. Her eyes were big with concern. "Please stay here with Carly."  
  
Swallowing a lump of fear, Elizabeth could only nod.  
  
He was about to say something else when he saw Johnny and Francis making their way toward their horses. "No, Johnny. You and Francis aren't going either. I need you to keep an eye out here."  
  
Both men nodded their heads solemnly.  
  
Jason, Sonny and the other men recruited for the journey mounted their horses. While still angry she couldn't go with them, Carly nonetheless ran up to her husband. "Ya take care, ya hear me, Sonny? Come home to me."  
  
Sonny's dimples came out as he bent down to kiss her gently. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
As the couple said their goodbyes, Elizabeth slowly walked over to Jason's horse. He was sitting completely still, staring off into the distance with his jaw set in determination, and one hand on the holster of his gun.  
  
She reached up and placed her hand on his. "Jason?"  
  
At the soft touch, he looked down. For a moment the deadly chill in his eyes disappeared. "Don't worry. I'll bring Rebecca home, Elizabeth."  
  
"I know," she replied softly as she removed her hand from his and took a step back, "Please be careful, Jason."  
  
He nodded, and then with the stony mask in place once again, he told the men they were leaving. With one last glance toward Elizabeth, he urged his horse down the road, and the other men followed suit.  
  
As she felt Carly's hand take hold of hers in comfort, Elizabeth stared after Jason's retreating form. With the setting sun in her eyes, she prayed that they would all come home safe.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


End file.
